The Strangest Horcruxe
by Tris PhantomEvans
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy mission for us. Just watch over the witche's society. Learn this newly discovered community's magic. Put down any threat. That was what Lord Death supposedly asked us to do. Nobody told us it would all go down to hell. Or that a secret lies within the Demon Sword's very soul, binding the black-blooded child forever to Harry Potter and Voldemort. HIATUS
1. Past misery and mystery

**The strangest Horcruxe**

**I'm soooo stressed! This is my first story I've ever published on this site and I'm worried that the characters are OOC, that the chapter is too short and ect. Let me get something straight though: I haven't (yet) read the HP books (and I call myself bookworm, I should be put on shame...), I only saw the movies. So if there are any Potterhead in the world that read this and see an error about how I describe the Harry Potter stuff, please let me know, I would be eternally grateful to you all!**

**Set after Asura's defeat (both manga and anime) and somewhere in The Deathly Hollows.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never *snifsnif* own Harry Potter and Soul Eater. If I did, Fred and George would still be together and Crona's gender would have been** **known (which in this story, is a girl)**

**With this, the show must go on!**

* * *

Chapter 1: What? Voldemort and Medusa?!

"Well Voldemort, why would I want to waste my experiment on some Horcruxe?" asked the snake witch.

They were at it again. They were fighting over the control of Crona. Death Eaters kept coming these last weeks to Medusa's laboratory to try to convince her to let Voldemort latch a part of his soul inside Crona's. With her black-blood, she would be practically impossible to defeat and so, perfect to be a Horcruxe. Voldemort's soul would certainly live on forever with this but no, Medusa just _had _to refuse. She believes that too much souls inside Crona's body would ruin her experiment. She might even expulse them out of her body, as well with the black-blood and die. It was infuriating to not be able to benefit this advantage. Voldemort (or Tom Riddle at that time) pouted.

"I could make her stronger than any other witch with my powers within her soul. The black-blooded child would be invincible!" he said, a determined expression on his face.

"And she would also die at the same time," replied Medusa, "as I told you many times Lord Voldemort, as much as I respect you for wanting progress to be made on this world by making every non-Pureblood disappear, I cannot risk Crona for your fear of Death. And may I say that you already created seven Horcruxes?"

Though Medusa says to respect him, she also sees him as a coward. Being afraid of Death so much that you endanger your soul by breaking it bits by bits, sealing the parts on everyday objects, just for the sake of immortality? Might as well cut your body apart to see if it will regenerate (which is highly doubtful). Also planning the Muggle's World Domination just because you're scared of them is not very smart either. Hitler tried that and look at where he ended up. It wasn't very different from her idea, though. Except that for her, she would spread delightful madness across the world using Crona instead of trying of dominating it. She will also take her time, meticulously planning every detail of her plan and how to make it work instead of rushing it a bit too fast. Sure, Voldemort will get results but not all of them would be expected and there might even be glitches in his plans that could ruin everything.

The idea of sneaking some of her snakes inside him and make him do her bidding did seem appealing, since he _is _a very powerful wizard, but she also needed him to take down some obstacles on her way. If he was to suppress Mudbloods and Muggles, it would make the job easier for her to let madness roam free in the world. At that idea, a smirk placed itself on the witch's lips.

Tom Riddle watched her closely while again, glancing at the laboratory. The monotone grey walls were plastered with yellow arrows pattern. Against these walls were hundreds of shelves, full of strange objects, like an eye inside a glass full of black liquid, a container filled with what looked like black insects squirming everywhere, some body parts sticking here and there and the list just goes on. He wasn't expecting such a strange laboratory but then again, it was _Medusa_ who ran this place so he shouldn't be so surprised. But it took all his will to _not_ smirk and mock the witch when he saw cages full of bunnies inside. Yes, you heard him. Cute. Adorable. Bunnies. They stick out a lot from this dark, creepy place and he wandered what they were for. He forced himself back to reality and glanced back at Medusa.

"Is that a problem?" he calmly asked, her cold emotionless eyes meeting his own.

"No, it isn't but it is not necessary to destroy my subject when you have more than enough power as it is." replied Medusa, her golden eyes narrowing. "I was harassed enough this month so I will ask you to refrain of ever coming here again as well as your servants. You ought to know that by now, I will always refuse to let Crona become a Horcruxe for your own projects. Has that cleared your mind?"

The dark wizard gritted his teeth. He hated being ordered around and being refused something important to him. He kept his anger at bay and tried to think of something. So he couldn't have what he wanted _when he asked permission._ He would find another way around. An idea lightened his mind all of a sudden, like thunder hitting him. He was the master when it came to pretend and act so he fain being resigned and said:

"Very well, then. There is no use convincing a stubborn woman like you. But I will ask you too to refrain yourself from getting in the way of my own projects. For that, I will not guarantee your life safety."

There was a growl in these last words and before any reply could be made, he Apparated.

"What an idiot," the snake witch muttered under her breath, "does he knows what awaits him?"

These kind of situations always happened at some point during the centuries Medusa lived. And they always end up the same way. The witch or wizard died. The Horcruxes would always get destroyed somehow and the soul, or whatever rest of it, dies with it.

* * *

A few days had passed since the encounter without anything happening. But it meant nothing to a certain pinkette, who had been locked up again in the ''Snake Room''. During that time, Crona heard by listening at the door the argument between Voldemort and Medusa over her. She was wearing a black dress where the ends were in cut and had diamond motifs. She had uneven pink-lavender hair that came to her shoulders and had blue eyes. Those eyes though changed throughout her insanity level. If she were in a mad state, her pupils would dilate, revealing powder blue and if she was in her normal frightened timid self, her eyes would be a such deep navy blue, they were almost black. She didn't know what was a ''horcruxe'', but she could tell that it would do no good to her. The seven years-old meister was nervous about what it could mean. Was it a monster that she had to kill? And who was Voldemort? She heard Lady Medusa mention it a few times but she was too scared to ask. Her mother could punish for being too curious and she didn't want that. It was horrible enough that she was stuck in this dark, lonely room, with for only company an enraged Ragnarok that kept beating her up.

Two weeks later, Crona was standing in the middle of her so-called room, a bloody demonsword at hand. She was given the same task of killing three bunnies in three different ways. She had strangled one, chop the head of the second one and stabbed the third bunny in the stomach. For that, her mother finally allowed her back to her bedroom. It didn't contain much, just a pile of clothes in a corner, a bed and a blanket. From there, Medusa left the house to get some _things_. Whatever it was, Crona suspected that it was for her black-blood and didn't want to think more about it. She was too occupied sobbing and sulking at her murderous act in a dark corner. She still didn't get why Lady Medusa did this to her. Her mother said that it was for her to become a Kishin but she didn't know how to deal with that! She didn't know how to deal with killing and it badly scared her because after that she felt so guilty and sad. Those feelings just overwhelmed her, made her want to cry and caused her embarrassment because Medusa always found her pathetic in that position.

She suddenly heard a booming sound coming from outside the room. She instantly recoiled further at thye back of her room, terrified. Was it Medusa? Was it someone else? Did someone came to kidnap her? Pass! Pass! Pass! She didn't know how to deal with this! But what if it was it was her mother and that she ended up attacking Lady Medusa? Will she get punished? No, yes… Pass! She gripped harder at her small-sword, legs trembling. Voices were heard from outside her door.

"Medusa really knows how to guard her place now, does she?" said a low male's voice.

"Of course she does, if I recall, she's one of those half-immortal witches that appertain to the Grand Witch community.", said a female's voice. "Now," in a louder voice, "where are you demon sword child?!"

The door flung open, revealing three silhouettes. Crona whimpered. Two mens and one woman. Two of them in dark clothing and wearing strange silver masks. The man who wasn't wearing a mask looked quite handsome and had blackish hair. His cold eyes looked straight at her.

"You do not need to worry too much about it." he said while taking out a weird stick, I'll make short work of it.

Crona recognized his voice but from where? Panic settled in her chest and her eyes widened in fear, looking crazed.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _he shouted.

Green light shot forward from the stick, flowing toward her. Hitting her. Then everything went black.

* * *

**So this is my first chapter! Was it good, at least decent or completely horrible? In any case, I need reviews to let me know, this is my first fanfiction so I need to know if my writing skills are good. If you don't, this story will be left forever unfinished in the depths of dry, lonely papers waiting to be written but never happening, their souls slowly dying out of boredom and their cry of despair of needing to be read, never heard... Yes, I know, I'm going poetic here XD**

**Tris PhantomEvans, out!**

**EDIT A/N: I want to tell you this before you go on with the rest of the story; this story goes from lighter, to light, to dark and is currently going to darker and is still getting creepier. If you don't believe it, then compare the first few chapters with the 19th. You'll see major big difference and don't worry about the spoilers, there aren't many or if there are, they are quite minor. X)**


	2. Witches and Wizards! Nope!

**Hello! *a bit less nervous* I will use quotation marks from now on! Just to say, I had this idea of changing Crona's gender every few chapters to make everybody happy, but right Crona is still a girl and I got two reviews! Yayyy! Oh, and this game, Outlast? It destroyed my mind! I now have nightmares with a certain Chris Walker chasing me! Ain't that fun? Anyway, I totally recommand for those horror games lovers out there! It also increase your imagintion when it comes to gore. Wait, why am I saying this? O.o**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, Maka and Soul would be already to****gether and I would have added myself in there just to kick Madusa's butt *imagines the scene with a mad smile***

**With no more add, on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Witches and wizards? Nope!

Maka's PoV

I'm strolling down, Soul Eater at my side, toward class. Though, it isn't a normal class, like our school actually too. Here, we learn how to deal and fight evil itself, madness. The students of this school aren't normal either. Some people, like my partner, Soul, can transform into a weapon and they are to be manipulated by meisters, people gifted with the ability to see souls and their wavelengths, people with a large range of combat skills, people like me, 15-soon-to-be-16 years old, flat-chested Maka Albarn. Our Soul Perception can also detect if these souls are Kishin Eggs, humans who had strayed off the path of humanity and sanity. That is where our school enters the subject, Death Weapon Meister Academy, more commonly known as DWMA. We are to kill those kishin eggs, 99 of them exactly and one witch, their souls combined, eaten by our weapon partner, transforming said weapon into a Death Scythe, a weapon that can be wielded by our leader, none other than Lord Death, a shinigami.

So here I am, walking toward my first class. Soul and me are soon joined by Crona, my best friend, and a few minutes later, by BlackStar and his partner Tsubaki. While BlackStar is arrogant and extremely egoistic, Tsubaki is a sweet, quiet and gentle person.

''Ha! Ha! Ha! I arrived at school before Kid did!'' shouted the blue-haired ninja, ''that means that I can beat God even in punctuality!''

I roll my eyes. Did I mention that he _always _say that he going to surpass God? He's terribly annoying when he does that, which is almost always. ''You do know that he always arrive at eight or he'll throw a symmetry fit over not arriving at a symmetrical hour, do you?'', I say.

I hear Crona giggle a bit and my mood lightens up a little. We mostly never get to see Crona smile or laugh that much and it makes me happy that she's trying to get out of her depressed shell to be more happier. But BlackStar butts in again.

''So what?'' he says with a wide grin, ''I still beat him up to it!''

The boy subject to our conversation silently arrives behind us. Death the Kid startles everyone when he salutes us. ''Hello'' he greets politely, making everyone jump. He gives us a confused look, ''Did I do something?''

''Gosh, Kid'' groans Soul, a hand clutching his chest, ''we should really put a bell on you. It's not cool to scare your friends like that.''

Kid just gives us an amused smirk and folds his hands in his black pants pockets. One of his two partners, Liz Thompson, a gun, like her sister shakes her head while saying, ''imagine Patty and me at home with him.''

The mentioned Patty, Kid's second partner and Liz sister, stiffens as hard as she can a hysterical laugh while the young reaper (because yes, he is Shinigama-sama's son and so, a Grim Reaper too) shoots Liz a deadly glare.

At that moment, we hear a message going through the school's intercom. _''Maka Albarn, Death the Kid, Crona Makenshi, BlackStar and their weapons are requested at the Death Room. I repeat, Maka Albarn, Death the Kid, Crona Makenshi, BlackStar and their weapons are requested at the Death Room. And no BlackStar, it's not for your 'godliness'. '' _All of us sweatdrop at the last sentence. Well, that is everyone except the said meister, of course, who is silently pouting with his crossed over his chest.

I was a bit sceptic about what would want Lord Death with us. Not a remedy class, I hope! Last time didn't go very well and Stein (our teacher) scared us to death by making us think he was going to 'dissect our bodies' before informing us that it was just a test.

''Sh-shouldn't we go?'' nervously asked Crona.

I smile at her. I don't want my friend to be nervous just because Lord Death asked us. Crona lived enough horrors in her life, she didn't need more stress so I reassured her, ''Don't worry Crona, everything will be fine! You'll like Lord Death, trust me!''. My trick seems to have worked since my activated Soul Perception sense Crona's soul relaxes.

I turn myself at the hall leading to the Death Room and start walking it down, my friends joining me shortly after. We walk in silence, all in our own thoughts and theories, BlackStar still sulking somewhere behind us with Tsubaki trying to cheer him up.

We arrive at the Death Room and Soul steps in front before pushing the large doors open. We all enter and I take a glance around the place. The ceiling, unlike the normal ones, is clustered with moving clouds in a blue sky. As we walk, we pass under guillotines and in front of us are stairs leading to a tall, lonesome, mirror. I come in front of it and by reflex, breath out fog and start writing on it. ''42-42-564, whenever you want, knock on Death's Door.'' I whisper.

The mirror blinks and starts' flashing with light for a few moments before a black form with a cartoonish skeleton mask appears on the screen. Its strange high-pitched voice resonating through the room as Shinigami-sama says, ''Hya! Hya! What's up? How are you doing? Great to see ya!'' I'm pretty sure that he can say a thousand ways to say 'hello' and he still wouldn't be bored.

''Meister Maka present'' I say, ''along with scythe weapon Soul Eater.''

''The amazing, all-mighty god, bow in front of me, your awesome- *_MAKA CHOP!*_ninja meister BlackStar and weapon Tsubaki Nakatsukasa present. OWWW! That hurts Maka!'' whines the blue-haired boy as he falls on the ground, his head bleeding from the whack I gave him with my book. ''Then next time, shut up.'' I reply. Tsubaki cry his name as she comes over him and assess his injury.

''Demon sword Ragnarok and meister Crona, present.''

Kid makes himself present and asks with a glint of expectance in his eyes ''So Father, why did you call us in?''

''Well, well! It looks like everybody is here!'' ignores Lord Death wich visibly annoyed Kid, ''Where should I start, hummm? Let's start like this: you do all know how is our relationship with witches, yes?''

''Yeah'' we all answer at the same time, curious about where this is going.

I feel a sudden surge of hatred boil inside me. From what I know by experience -thanks to a certain snake witch- those 'creatures' only have lust for chaos and destruction. Crona is herself the daughter of a witch. A witch that I hate so much to have hurt my best friend, forced her into becoming insane, to kill so many people, to have nearly sacrificed her life for me. Medusa. Just her name makes me want to break something, anything. And the worst being that Medusa didn't care a single bit for Crona, to her, she was just another subject, to who she will experiment everything to accomplish her crazy objectif, wich is to spread madness across the world. «Was. » I remembered. Medusa is dead now. I killed her with the Demon Hunter. Crona won't ever have to do her evil bidding anymore.

I'm being brought back to reality by a warm feeling on my hand. I look up to see red crimson eyes boring into mine. Soul. He understands what I am going through. He went into everything with me and yet he never abandoned me. He always stick up with me no matter what, even when I went completely mad for the second time, even when I decided that Crona shoul be our friend. I look at his hand clasped into mine and instantly feel more calm and serene. He sends me a small comforting smirk before turning back to Lord Death.

''So what if I told you all that recently,'' continues Lord Death, ''with investigation, we discovered that a large community of unknown witches, spread across the world, existed.''

We are all stunned by silence for a moment. A whole community of _unknown_ witches? All over the world? And us never noticing? That's impossible!

''There are even school of witches!''

That seems to have awoken us. Our voices collapse, all surprised and angry, at ounce.

''How is that possible?!'' shouts Kid, hands rounded in fists.

''By community of unknown witches'' growls Soul, ''do you mean _thousands and thousands _of witches?!''

''That's exactly what I mean!'' cheerfully responds the Grim Reaper.

''Oh…'' murmurs Crona softly.

I turn my worried green eyes to her. Her pink bangs are hiding her face and so, her expression. She probably thinks that more witches meant more Medusa's and that worries me more. And I hate this because I couldn't deny it. I glance up and am surprised to see golden-ringed concerned eyes on Crona too. Kid surprises my gaze and quickly looks away while I try to make sense of what that meant.

''Can we wipe them out?'' giddily asks BlackStar, ''It will be a piece of cake for me and Tsubaki to do since I'm such a big star!''

''Actually, no'' is the flat response we receive.

We all scream the same thing.

_''WHAT!?''_

''Why can't we?!'' I screeched, I can't believe what I'm hearing. Why would Lord Death tell us that and after, say that we can't kill them? That's insane! These witches will do so much reckoning!

''They are witches!'' I hiss, outraged, ''what _can _we do apart from killing them?!''

''Well, Crona is witch herself and so is Kim'' he indicates. That shuts us up for a bit. ''And you will all do something about this. You students are to go and check the activities of one of those witches school, make sure they don't blow something up. And do not harm them, except if necessary. These witches are quite different from the ones we know, there are even male witches, wizards!''

Surprises just keep on coming, but I needed to say something.

''Does Crona has to come?'' I asked, worry straining my voice.

''I-it's okay Maka'' the swordsmen tells me, ''I-I'll go.''

That just worried me more. I swore to myself to never letting anyone or anything hurt Crona again and that mostly meant witches.

''Geez'' grumbled BlackStar, ''calm down Maka.''

At that point, I was ready to murder BlackStar but he said something that surprised me.

''The all-mighty BlackStar ain't gonna let anyone lay a finger on your BFF, trust me! I'd beat that person up before that happens, he! he!''

''It is going to be fine, Maka'' gently says Tsubaki, her eyes reassuring me.

I think about it. I said to myself that if someone ever puts Crona in pain, that person will get Maka Choped so many times that he or she'll end up in trauma for years. I sigh and try to gather myself.

''Okay…'' I say under my breath.

The Grim Reaper happily says ''Perfect, then! You are to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in two days! You're all dismissed!''

''Don't think about it Maka'' whispers Soul into my ear, his breath making me shiver, ''it will all pass by very quickly.''

* * *

**Chapter two, _et voilà!_ I hope it was to your likings! Please review! Now, I shall take my leave and go traumatize myself with some Outlast: Whisltblower (DLC)**

**Tris PhantomEvans, out! *bows and leaves the stage***


	3. Chapter 3: Mental preparation!

**Unknown narrator: Ladies and gentleman, I present to you... *drums* Tris PhantomEvans!**

**Me: *arrives at the stage doing crazy flips* YOLO everybody! I thank everyone who left a review for me, it really helps (and I thank Ambiguity for telling me about quotations and commas!)! I would have posted this earlier but the Internet was mean to me and didn't want to work DX Anyway, I'm happy to know some people like my story and are following it *does the happy dance*. Now, I'm having so much fun writing this (and I have to other stories at work, one more horror and another that's a tad weird but funny and the two having Crona as main character) and I'm taking a pause of horror games to restart reading books (namelessly, Allegiant and Clockwork Princess AND DON'T YOU GUYS DARE TO SPOIL ME MORE THAN I ALREADY HAVE. T_T).**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter or Soul Eater, it would be have been real and I would have been weapon as well as a witch! Wich is never going to happen *goes to the emo corner and wish that I was never born***

**Enough with my rambling! Let's go on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Mental preparation! The guide of how to get ready to go to Hogwarts!

Crona's PoV

The words that BlackStar and Maka said, the worried gaze she and Kid send me, it all hurts and comforts me. At one side, it makes me happy that my friends care that much about me but on the other side, I don't feel like I deserve it – the still fresh memory of my betrayal toward Shibusen at mind – and it seems like all they could see is a girl (or is it a boy?) that could break at any second if we're not careful enough. They are somewhat right but at the same time, wrong. I had to be strong enough to _face my own mother! _In addition, I nearly sacrificed my life for my first and best friend, Maka. It couldn't mean that I'm a weak person, I don't want to be weak! If I learned one thing from all of this mess, it is to suck it up and face it, which I did. But I'm still afraid. There are still things that I don't know how to deal with and it frightens me. Why do I always~

''Crona, dear, are you all right?'' abruptly asks a deep (and in all honesty, sexy) voice.

I jump in fear and spun around to stare at strange, unearthly, golden eyes. It takes me a few seconds for my brain to process what _he _just said.

«Wait, what?! Did Death the Kid just called me 'dear'? » I thought. I simply push the word aside of my mind and ignore it.

''I-I'm alright.'' I tell him, nervously clenching my left arm with my right hand, ''Why d-do you ask?''

''It's just that you have to go to a mission where there might be people like Medusa. I know this might be hard for you and I want you to know that if this is too much for you, that if you want to stay, then I can ask my father for permission to let you stay at the school. Is that okay with you?'' He leans in toward me, his eyes prying at me for an answer that I don't exactly have.

It's as if I was a fragile porcelain doll. I loved the way everyone is so nice to me and actually treats and see me as a real person but _this. _Everyone looks me down in a pitying way, like I was expected to constantly explode in a turmoil of tears, sobs and snot. And although, I did have my mental breakdowns – and I thank every gods in this world to only let Maka and Soul see me in that embarrassing state – and am most of the time nervous around people, it's not like I'm _always _like that! I have my own personality and I'm trying my best to upgrade it. I swiftly unclench my arm and look at Kid straight into the eyes.

''I'm fine.'' What?! No more stuttering?! And my voice… It holds a certain determination in it. Should I be happy about it? ''I will take on this mission, no matter what.''

The flash of a surprised expression crosses his face and I sense the tiniest hint of pride within me.

''Crona.'' Kid says in a softer voice, '' I know that you are scared and I understand your feelings but~''

''No, you don't.'' I let my voice fall completely flat.

I turn my back on him and run down the halls of the school, down the stairs, through the basement floor and into my cell. I sit on the bed and push my shoes away from my feet, cold air greeting them as I bring my legs to my chest. I feel amazingly embarrassed. Why did I do this? I close my eyes and calm myself the way Maka taught me, by taking deep breaths and emptying my mind of every negative thought. But my mind doesn't want to calm down.

In reality, this mission scares me to death. I'm afraid that more people like my mother might be out there, that they might recognize me and try to haunt me down.

«You idiot!» grunts Ragnarok in my mind. «We've lived a shitty life! Who wouldn't be scared like you, moron, of witches after that huh?!»

«I don't know Ragnarok, maybe you…?»

«Whatever! Anyway, you attitude is too obvious!»

«What are you talking about?» I ask him, confuse, «What attitude?»

«You oh so, obviously don't want to look weak anymore, _that _attitude! Use your brain, Crona!» answers my partner in a harsh, serious tone, which is a bit surprising coming from him, «I get less food for that but I know how humiliating it can be to look puny. So prove those jerks you call friends that they're wrong! You're stronger that that so show them, Crona, baka!»

And on that happy tone, he cuts the telepathy link between us.

I'm a bit, just a bit less scared and now my thinking lingers on what Ragnarok said.

I want to face my fears.

I want and _will _face my fears.

But do I have the strength and courage to do it?

I hope so.

I will do this for Maka.

I will do this for my friends!

A small resolute yet bitter smile lifts my lips.

* * *

Kid's PoV

«I really don't get Crona these times.» I thought as I stare at where she (or is it a 'he'?) ran away.

I've finally got to talk to Crona without her being afraid of me (due to the fact that I am a Shinigami and that our first meeting didn't go so well)! But instead, it looked like I made her… angry? for some unknown reason. She's been acting like this lately and even Maka didn't understood why. I sigh and start my way out of the school and back to Gallows Manor.

My feet are pacing toward home and my mind is swirling. My luggage is already prepared for tomorrow and I've verified Liz and Patty's, even if Liz kept all that time roaring at me that she didn't need my help and that she could perfectly do it herself and _ god, their baggage were horribly asymmetrical!_ I grimace at the memory of it and push it away from my thoughts. The word 'asymmetrical' sadly led me to think about non-balanced stuff and so, to a certain pink-asymmetrical-haired meister. We've all been wondering how she would react to the task we were given and apparently, I got the end of it. Sometimes, she would be a sweet yet nervous girl and other times, she'd talk to us in a cold, monotone, voice, hiding her real emotions. Nevertheless, when I talked to her a while ago, Crona had a way of gazing at me with those deep navy blue eyes, eyes that held no trace of fear in them and she spoke in such a calm voice, without stuttering that it surprised me. I am happy to know however that I'm the first to have seen the – faint, but there – confidence in her.

Then after, she ran away, leaving me confused and frustrated. The words she said, that she didn't think I understood her stung my head and everything inside it. Because it reminded me too much of the words she said on our battle at the Nidhogg. A little voice called thought kept nagging me that Crona could be regressing back to madness but I won't believe it that easily.

Not after the the amazing determination I've seen in those eyes.

I honestly have a hard time getting to understand Crona Makenshi.

* * *

Soul's PoV

I kept asking how she's feeling. Maka, I mean. She hates witches, for a start. Like, hates them enough to sink into madness in her rage, similar to what happened with Medusa. I see that she remains composed enough but I don't need to look at her to know that she's still upset. I can still hardly believe myself what Lord Death told us yesterday. I can't imagine us not spotting a whole community of witches and 'wizards'. I visualise a school of witches and wizards and mentally laugh. They probably have classes of 'How to make snakes come out of your body' or 'Learning to blow up a building'. Totally uncool. Then again, Shinigami-sama did told us that these witches are different from the ones we're used to. I wonder how. I groan and push myself out of bed, shutting out the music at the same time.

Our apartment is quite neat, due to Maka's desire to Maka-Chop anyone who leaves the house messy. The only room ever so slightly a bit messed up is mine, being to the fact that Maka thought we needed a 'boyish' room like the ones described in her books. It mostly contains music singers and groups posters plastered on the pale yellow-painted walls. A guitar that I never used is hanging by the wooden desk. I know how to play the instrument but playing it meant thinking about my family, then my older brother Wes Evans, and I didn't like that. So it was used as decoration. A simple bed with black and white sheets is sitting by a corner of a wall and a lamp is lit near it, on a small nightstand.

I'm definitely going to miss this place, it's comforting, cool and familiar to me. And we are going to stay to Hogwarts for what? A year? I could as well take pictures of my room like a tourist would do. And can we show our weapon powers? Is it considered as magic to those people? I don't think so, they'd probably recognize us from the DWMA and try to attack us.

My feet pace toward and out of my bedroom, and they stop at the door of my meister's room. I knock on it.

''Hey Maka, are your baggage ready?''

Silence, then, ''since when you were the one asking that kind of question?''

The doors opens to reveal my pig-tailed technician. Her hair is ash blond and her eyes are a piercing emerald green. A little smile is on her face and she is wearing her usual attire. White button-up blouse, diagonally stripped green and white tie, pale yellow sleeveless shirt, plaited skirt (that is clearly too short for her), and black and white buckled shoes.

I smirk, ''Since a few seconds and I asked you first.''

She roll her eyes and lets a long resigned sigh before saying, ''Yeah, I'm already done.''

A long, awkward silence stretch between us. I suddenly blurt, ''How are you taking it all in?''

I instantly feel stupid. Wasn't apparent that she was not taking this well? We can't even attack them and Maka despise those people the most! And the fact that Crona was coming was not helping _at all._

''Oh sorry, that came out wrong.'' I say, desperate to make it up before she gives a brain trauma with a book, ''I know you're upset and it's not cool of me to~''

''It's fine'' declares Maka, her eyes not meeting mine and her smile turning into a scowl.

''Huh?'' was all that came out of my mouth. I'm pretty sure that she's mentally debating whether to murder me or let me live with that little reply of mine.

Instead, she starts explaining her thinking. ''Well, I am surprised of all this information and the details we were given later on. I'm still trying to get over the fact that a whole society of probably thousands and thousands of unknown witches exists and that we hadn't found it, up until now. And that we are going to infiltrate a school of witchcraft tomorrow. But… But….''

I already have an idea of what Maka is going to say next but I still push her on. ''Buuuutttt…?''

She suddenly shouts, eyes burning gloriously. ''But I can't let Crona come! It's too much for her! What if someone like Medusa was there! That witch would try to catch her and might even do experiments on her! Crona is too fragile; she might even lose herself into madness and get killed! I can't let that happen, I can't. And what if I'm not there when that happens?! I would regret it for the rest of my life! Crona is too scared and jumpy for this. She would never be able to deal with this…''

I knew it. And I also know that if I don't stop Maka, she would go on and on, rambling about it all night and kill my sleep time with her words. So I do the only thing that comes up to my mind. I wrap my arms around her shoulder, pull her against me shoots her a reassuring gaze (even if I feel my cheeks getting warm – no scrap that, _on fire _– at the boldness of what I just did).

''Maka Albarn'' I say, ''we went through the madness of the black blood and came out of it alive, we killed the infamous Arachne, we are able to summon the Witch Hunter, Demon Hunter and Kishin Hunter and we killed Asura. You have an Anti-Demon wavelength, the most powerful Soul Perception the DWMA ever had _and_ you have a Grigori Soul. Protecting Crona from a few annoying witches should not be a problem, right?''

Maka stays silent. I must have given her something to think about. Slowly but surely, she relaxes in my arms (how cliché…). A groan escapes her lips as she gently lifts her head to look at me. The scythe-meister looks genuinely adorable with that vulnerable expression on her face. Ok Soul, keep cool. Yes, I like my meister (again, I think it's too cliché), but hell! I do not need to have perverted thoughts over her (is that even pervert? Hum…)! That's just ugh. I mentally slap myself.

''…Yeah.'' says Maka, her fierce gaze returning with force.

I grin and let her go, folding my hands on fire in my pants pockets. Oof! I feel relieved now that I don't have to embarrass myself in front of her, she didn't even noticed my madly blushing cheeks!

''I hope that _your _baggage are done,'' she continued, her arms crossed over almost inexistent chest (_DO NOT _think about that, damnit!), ''because I'm not helping you tomorrow!''

Crap. I forgot. I had been secretly trying to get her to help me (because yes – I won't deny it –, I'm lazy) with those by playing nice but that certainly didn't go as planned. Nothing ever goes like planned as you did in your head now, does it?

''Soul,'' asks Maka in a low voice, her eyes flicking dangerously (not a good sign, should I start running?), ''you did _at least _started packing, did you? We had two full days for that!''

Think of something, Soul! Anything!

''I've been kinda busy yesterday…''

Such a lame excuse and she knew it. I'm officially a dead man.

''Maka, don't~''

**_*MAKA CHOP!*_ **

Totally. Completely. Uncool.

* * *

**Sorry, I just had to break the SoMa moment hihihi! Did you guys like it? I intend to add another couple in it (though, I want more action than romance in this story but fear not! There will be romance!), some KidxCronaxMaka (only when I'll switch Crona's gender to boy wich is in one or two chapters, when Crona's not a boy, it'll be SoulxMaka). Next chapter, Crona will be the witness of some subconscient supernatural activity, but I'm not telling everything! **

**Random friend enters the stage: Hey! PhantomEvans!**

**Me: Eh?**

**Friend: Pewdie just did a gameplay of Watch Dogs, wanna see? *malicious grin***

**Me: OH MY GOD, I'M COMIIINNGGG! *pauses* Bye everyone! Leave me what you think on reviews and I thank everyone who is following me, you're all awesome! *blasts of of the stage and chase my friend* WAIT FOR MEEEEEE!**


	4. What weird dreams do

**Narrator: Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you... *druuummmmsss* Tris PhantomEvans!**

**Me: *Arrives at the speed of light* Bonjour mes amis, je suis de retour! *speaks English again* Yo everybody, all still alive? Well I am! Well no time for presentation (since my mom keeps yelling at me to pass her the computer) So here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Harry Potter.**

**The show must go on!**

* * *

Chapter 4: To Hogwarts, we go (in the most awkwardest and dreamy way)!

Crona's PoV

It's happening again. I'm talking about the dream. The second I finished packing the very few clothes and objects I have and slumped into bed, I have fallen completely asleep and so, fell into the dream.

It was always the same one. I would be in a spiral staircase, in what seems to be in a hidden position. The place looks like an open tower and at its center, on the wooden floor is a globe of the Earth. I can't tell much about the location where I am since it is dark enough to make it look confusing. The darkness wasn't able to hide the figures that stood above me though. I can hear from the balcony what sounded like the loud drums of thunder, feel the wind blow my black hair and shivered. Wait, what? _Black hair?_ My hair is pink, not black! Where am I? _Who am I?_ I have never seen this place before but the words _Astronomy Tower _comes to my mind, but that is not what kept my attention. My eyes are drawn by those figures standing there and they didn't notice me. They all have strange clothing on them except one. That exception has what I think is the longest beard I have ever seen in my life, and blue-grayish creepy robes. His facial features told me that he is very old, maybe 90 years or more but he is standing straight, like the age problem did not bother him. Even in the dark place I am, I could tell that his eyes are full of intelligence, knowledge and curiosity. But they also held right now the ghost of a horrible pain that seemed to have washed him. I am too feeling pain, for some unknown reason. I'm also feeling the tiniest hope. I'm hoping that something, that I don't know either, will happen. He told me to trust him. And I know it is lost hope too, that whatever I'm expecting to happen will never happen that they are too many. 'They', being the group of dark figures in front of the exception man. Two of those people contrast with the group. One of the two looked my age, maybe a year or two older than me and reminded me of Soul because of his unnatural white silvery hair. There is a certain elegance to his features but they are contorted in fear at this very moment. He is forced to something but I can't remember what but it was not good. In fact, it is merely evil. His name is… Dru… Dra…co? Draco! That is his name! Draco Malfoy! These thoughts are not mine, I don't know who that boy is but I suddenly get his name. But how could I know that? I never met him! I don't know how to deal with this! In front of him is another man, the second person I thought about. His hair is a greasy black and fall slack on his shoulder but I couldn't see his face since he is facing the other man, the one with the braided white beard, a strange stick at hand. He all of the sudden flicks the stick swiftly and says two words.

_''Avada Kedavra!''_

He doesn't say it very loud, but it still provokes the stirring of something within my soul, a déjà-vu impression. Nevertheless, a green electric light dashes forward from the stick, flowing like lightning into the air and hits the man he was facing. Everything stops. The air is still as I stare at the man hit who started to fall, fall and fall… His name was Dumbledore. I feel like I am watching a movie in slow-motion because it feels like time recessed from functioning. My mind is now a mess, in denial for a few seconds before knives of pure pain stabs me to the very core of my heart, knowing that it happened. Waves and waves of grief, sadness, horror, anger and mostly guilt comes down crashing on me, drowning me in them, until I think that I can't breathe anymore, until I feel like it is all too overwhelming, that it is too much for me to bear…

Abruptly, a voice, a boy's voice, booms in my head, disrupting my dream for the first time.

_''GET OUT OF MY HEAD!''_

I feel something explode in me, pushing me all the way out of the dream, the will of someone who does not want me here to see this. A scream curls up from my throat, to my mouth and out of my lips in the nothingness of my cell as I awake from the dream.

I am shaking violently as I try desperately not to cry, I am still not able to hold it after the number of times I've had this. I am writhing in the agony the dream caused me, sagging against the wall and gripping the nearest pillow against me, tears streaking my cheeks. The ache didn't go away. That was the thing with pain. It demands to be felt.

''Crona!''

I sat bolt upright and slam myself against the concrete wall, legs ready to abandon me. I take a deep breath and wipe my tears away, before turning to the owner of the voice. The door of my 'room' is wide open, revealing the Thompson sisters behind Death the Kid. Maka and the others are here too, probably here to pick me up for today. My face flushes as I start to understand that I just let out a blood-curling scream in front of everybody. How embarrassing! Surprisingly, it is Kid who comes in front of me and grabs my arms, inspecting me for any sign of wound, his lips thinning into a hard line.

''You're not hurt, are you?'' he asks in a strained voice.

''N-no! It w-was just a-a nightm-mare!'' I squeak. My voice is trembling hard, I still feel the emotions of the dream within me and I blink new tears away.

I can't let them know about this weird vision dream, I can't! I do not want to worry them more about me than they already are. Plus they would think I am going crazy.

''Is it about Medusa?'' continues Kid, ''you know she is gone, right? Nobody is going to hurt and it's very normal to be stressed out about today. I know you want to go but I think that it would be best for you to stay here. You won't be alone, Kim and the others are here too, you know.''

Oh. Medusa. They thought that I had a nightmare about my mother. I should have expected that from my friends and to be honest, I still wasn't over with her. She did haunted my subconscious mind where she would ask me to kill everybody I care about but the nightmares don't come as often anymore since I am doing everything I can to keep her out of my mind, and that it was replaced by this new type of nightmare. The visions.

I let my lavender pink hair hide my facial expression and tell everyone the perfect excuse to let them take me to Hogwarts.

''I want to come. An-and the n-nightmare wasn't about Medusa. I can't re-really remember it.''

''But Crona…'' starts Kid, his face getting closer to mine.

I interrupt him.

''Going th-there should help me get over her,'' I'm now looking at everyone with what seems is a fire burning in my eyes, gladly replacing the overwhelming grief I've been feeling moments ago, ''I am going to face my fears. I won't back away.''

Kid's closeness to me is _really _making me uneasy now. And his hands are _still _on my arms. His piercing golden eyes are staring at me and I feel naked because it looks like Kid could dig every little secret of mine just with his eyes. He takes a step closer to me, his eyebrows knitted in worry, his eyes glued to mine and Ragnarok seem to have lost it at that moment because he comes out of my shoulder blades and punches Kid square in the mouth. He lets out a groan before falling in the ground. I hear somewhere a stiffen laugh from BlackStar and Soul.

''Hey, stripped jerk, keep your reaper paws off my meister!'' angrily shouts Ragnarok.

''I'm _worried _for her!'' returned Kid with a shout, ''who would not be it after hearing her scream like that?!''

''I'm more worried of keeping you from getting into her panties!''

''Eeeewww! Ragnarok, that's gross!'' I shriek.

''Why you insolent little scum!'' growls Kid, his fists clenched as he raise them to punch my partner.

_*MAAKKAAAA CHOP!*_

Two books magically appear out of nowhere and hits both Ragnarok and Kid's head, sending them flying (me with them) and crashing into the other side of the room, into the wall.

_''OOWWWW!" _the three of us cry out, our heads throbbing in pain.

''Oh, sorry Crona!'' yelps Maka, her expression horrifed ''I didn't wanted to hit you, just those two idiots! I'm so, so, sooo sorry! Please forgive me, Crona!''

I groan as I struggle to get on my feet again but there is something pushing against my body, weighing on me. Today is obviously a bad day to me, and I think that it's about to get worse. I lift my head to see Kid knock his forehead against mine, his nose touching and brushing my own. I get to see more precisely his facial expression now. How his eyes seem to be… lusting for something and how his cheeks are turning bright red, how his black and stripped white hair falls on his face and how his lips appears so soft. Our faces are millimetres apart and his body against mine is so warm…

''Aaw! You two look so cute together!'' squeals Patty.

Help. Me.

My hero arrives when a black blob hits Kid right at his face (again) and so, pushing him off me. Ragnarok crosses his 'arms' and pouts (if his face can tell it).

''That little bastard…''

Everybody is staring at us, sweatdrop on the head. I blush wildly and quickly get on my feet. Oh God, what do I do! This is all really awkward!

''I-I'm sorry, I'm getting you all late'' I say nervously, ''You guys sh-should g-go now…''

''It's all right'' says a grinning from ear to ear Maka, ''and you are right, Crona. It could help you going there even though it could be dangerous, _but _don't be surprised if me and Soul stick to you like glue for the next few months. We will protect you from witch's attack.''

My blush darkens and I smile sheepishly at her, nervous. They will finally let me go with them All the anticipation churns my stomach upside down in a tangled knot. I feel so grateful now to her; I have to pay Maka back somehow!

''T-thank you, Maka-chan…''

A moan comes from behind me and I take a peek to see Liz patting Kid shoulder who is rubbing the bump in his head. At his other side, Patty is laughing in her usual hysterical way, saying that his head looked funny.

''Can we go now?'' he asks, his voice sarcastic, ''before someone puts me in a coma state, that is.''

''Yeah, this place is boring!'' whines BlackStar, '' I want to show those witches all my godliness and my _own _magic! Not some lovey-dovey stuff!''

I want to be buried 30 feet underground and never be found again. The word 'magic' conjures up the memory of my dream. _'Avada Kedavra'_ the man had said, I'm sure that it must have been some sort of spell. That is also the first difference I see between the witches we know and those unknown ones. He didn't incanted a sort of chant or wore animal pattern clothing, unlike Medusa, Eruka, Free, Arachne and every witch we know. The building they were in is not like our kind of building either, if anything, from what I saw, it could have been a castle. Something tells me that these 'witches and wizards' are going to be nothing like we expect of and that they will surprise us a lot. And now, it's sure that these dreams are not real dreams. These are real stuff that might have happened before and I will have to uncover it all to find out what happened. I'm not sure that I _want_ to know, though.

Oh well, I'll just have to deal with it.

* * *

**Well, that's that! How did you think of this chapter? I think the dream sequence was easy to tell what was going on (sorry, though for the description of the Astronomy Tower, I didn't know how to call the objects at the center of it that looked like the Earth -_-') Post it on your reviews! Woop! Gender change for Crona, next chapter! She is now a 'he'. More Harry Potter stuff too!**

**Well, voilà! I shall take my leave now *apparates somewhere else***


	5. Weird walls, weird trains, weird world

**Narrator: Hello, ladies, gentleman and children and welcome to our show, we present to you The Strangest Horcruxe! Brought to you by Tris PhantomEvans and here she goes!**

**Me: *Apparates out of nowhere* Hell yeah everyone! I'm still alive and I don't intend at all to abandon this story! Sorry for the late arrival of this chapter, last weeks exams' were crazy, (mostly science in which I'm sure to fail for the first time ever, blame it on my crappy teacher *sighs*) so I had to study like a maniac and this week I've been totally sucked by the FIFA World Cup with my mom (yes, we _are_ girls and we _can _watch soccer, my mom screaming her lungs out for Germany -_-*). Guess what though? I finally got the book of Deathly Hollows! I'm currently reading it and oh dear, I love this miracle! *fangirl squeal* And I also got inspired in a few seconds so I have written out another one suuupeerr long one-shot, My twisted, shattered mind. Check it out if you want to! So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: My tears are shed to never be able to own Soul Eater nor the extraordinary Harry Potter, nut the people who own it are _PURE GENIUS! _**

**The show must go on!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Weird walls, weird trains, weird world.

Death the Kid's PoV

''England! England! We're going to England!'' sings Patty from behind me.

The others and I are inside a plane that is going to the city of London. Who knew that this school would be so far away from Death City? And who knew that Crona and Maka are both able to speak Russian and German? We caught the two giving directions to a couple who apparently, were going to Germany and then visit family in Russia.. We were so surprised and stunned by that, our mouth was hanging wide open until Maka explained that meisters should be able to diverse their culture and so, their languages and that she had been teaching Crona in study sessions. That was our studious Maka, always wanting to learn something new.

We are all settled on our seats in the plane. We are in pair of two seats, Liz and Patty behind me, Maka and Soul at my right side and BlackStar and Tsubaki behind the Thompson sisters. Crona is next to me but only because everywhere else is taken (and Maka keeps shooting me death glares). Crona doesn't dare to look or talk to me, probably because of the little 'incident' we had in his (or is a 'her'?) cell. Just the memory of it heats up my cheeks. And afterwards Liz kept teasing me along with Patty, BlackStar and Soul that if I wanted Crona, I could've just taken a hotel room, that she knew I wanted him and other embarrassing jokes. But I'm not going to deny the fact that his frail body felt so good under mine and the way he looked at me with his big, blue onyx eyes… Wait, what? What am I talking (thinking) about? Think about something else! I start noting that each range of seats is perfectly symmetrical and sag against my own seat, more relaxed.

''Crona?'' I suddenly ask, turning my head to him.

He jumps a little, as if I scared him. He sneaks a peak at me.

''Y-yes, K-Kid? Do you n-need someth-thing?''

I'm anxious about my question but I really want to know how he is doing, and that includes asking him what I'm about to say.

'Hum, it's just that earlier, you said that you did not dreamed of Medusa and euhh..'' I start, nervously wedging my wrists. I got his full attention now and he is biting his lower lip, a habit I noticed he did only when a bad memory came up to his mind. I wonder how they would feel on my own lips. Oops! Stay focused, Kid! ''I'm wondering that if you did not dreamed of her, then what nightmare made you scream like that?''

He flinches, his hands clenching on his knees and he quickly looks away from me but not fast enough for me to not see the pained expression on his face.

''O-oh!'' I babble, ''Crona, if that awakes a bad memory, you don't need to tell me, I can do without an answer if it pains you! I~''

''I-I'd rather not talk about it'' he interrupts me, his voice slightly trembling with fear, ''B-but if you r-really want to know, then I'll t-tell you that it has n-nothing to do with Lady Medusa. That I-I think that I witnessed the murder of a wizard.'' He turns to me and I can see that his eyes are glassy, '' And that t-the feelings I-I have b-been experimenting w-were not m-mine.''

My mouth snap shut as I let the information sink in. The murder of a _wizard?_ The only person I know that could be considered as a wizard is the werewolf Free. He is the only male witch ever known in witch history but it looks like we got it all wrong with Lord Death's recent discovery and Crona's description could be the proof of it. Without warning, the swordsman starts telling me the whole dream sequence in its whole details, the Astronomy Tower, the boy named Draco Malfoy and the strange wizard named Dumbledore. He tells me how he was not his body but in someone else's, with black hair and glasses, how those people were so different but he instantly recognized them as witches and wizards and the overwhelming emotions he felt when the man was killed, that everything looked too real and too clear in his mind to be a dream and explains to me that he didn't want to worry me and the others but I don't find him crazy. No, I don't and I suspect that this could be linked to some kind of magic we don't know yet, a psychic one but I can't go further in my theory than that, since we don't know much about those witches and wizards. I think that Hogwarts could help with that, it would give us more information and would maybe give us some answers.

Crona finishes talking and stare down at himself, looking like in shame. I lean toward him and drape my arms around his bony shoulders, pulling him against me and I start stroking his soft pink hair and I whisper to him.

''How many times did you have this dream?''

''A few times each week. For about two months now.'' He answers quietly, he tilt his head to look at me with a certain seriousness in his gaze, ''Y-you don't think I-I'm mad?

''Nope. Not at all and you better tell me next time you have this kind of dream. It isn't normal and I'm pretty sure it's linked to those witches and wizards we are going to.'' I arc a brow at him.

He sighs and lands his head on my shoulder. My mind is swimming with questions without answers but I always finish by getting them, one way or another and I will have them for these questions.

''K-Kid-kun?''

I lazily turn my head toward Crona. We have been in flight for about two hours or so and I am bored to death. Well, if you don't count the fact that I keep trying to imagine how Crona's dream could have been. I should've brought a book or something, like Maka did. Even BlackStar has something, singing (ha has a truly horrible voice) a song from his IPod, some stuff about being on top of the world (why am I _not _surprised?), Crona is staring down at his lap, his hands nervously clenching his dress. He turns his almost black eyes to me.

''Could… Could we kind o-of switch places?''

He ends his voice in a tiny voice, his lips quivering, as if like I will yell at him for that. I just stare at him. Then send him a reassuring smile.

''Of course'' I say, ''but I'm curious. Why would you to change places with me at this very moment?''

The cutest smile, the epitome of adorability is shown on his face. I have to restrain myself with all my will to not squeal out of cuteness and just hug him, squeeze him against me and nuzzle my face in his neck. The whole population of the Earth might as well consider as a fangirl of Crona.

''Y-you're next to the window a-and I like looking at t-the sky. It's so peaceful and ni-nice and I also love staring at the clouds un-under us.''

I just grin and switch with him. Though I'm happy Crona likes looking at the sky, I just found the clouds horribly asymmetrical and am grateful to not have to stare at it anymore. I honestly prefer watching an endless sea, where there is no limitation of symmetry and just water, water and deep blue navy water, the sound of its wave crashing somehow soothing to me. They bring to me a sense of serenity, but I know it is not to be tempered with, that a violent storm could easily appear out of nowhere and that the ocean would suddenly become a tidal of majestic waves, a weapon that would destroy anything on its path, a spectacular show of blue almost black waves crashing into each other, trying to dominate one another, roaring and lashing everywhere, its madness crawling, wind blowing at each side, almost screaming a song along with the drums of thunder rising and rising, louder and louder, the light of its lightning becoming brighter and brighter, until it explodes in a climax of the cries the rain represent, almost running away along with the storm to torment its melody elsewhere, the music of the storm and the frantic sobs of the rain disappearing as the waters become clear again with a momentum peace, peace that could still be threatened by another storm at horizon.

It reminds me of Crona in some ways, but I'm willing to brave the storm within him, willing to walk on those dangerous waters and risk drowning in them.

I end up falling asleep while watching ocean-like eyes stare at the sky.

Maka's PoV

I want to slap Kid hard right now. Blame it on jealousy.

I mean, _look _at him. All smiling and handsome at _my_ Crona! They keep whispering stuff to each other, like they're in a big secret. Can Crona see that Kid is just going to break his heart? That idiot just wants to hook up with him, I'm sure of it, that little bastard! And he _knows _how Crona's mother is and since Kid is a Shinigami, he just sees Crona as a witch. A cute witch. Or is it a wizard now? Oh, whatever! Anyway, Kid is trying to seduce Crona, which is a certainty. And my best friend is totally falling for it. They are already cuddled together! The idiot said something and Crona is already having his 'Am-I-not-the-sweetest-thing-in-the-whole-world-?' smile. Wait. They're switching places. What is that supposed to mean? Crona suddenly turns his head at the plane's window. Did he want to have a better look at the sky? Huummm… Kid's eyes look kinda droopy, almost sleepy, he leans his head closer to Crona's and his body slumps further into his seat, his arm still pulling Crona against his chest. He is wearing a lazy smile and his eyes slowly squeeze shut, signaling that he just fell asleep. I'm definitely going to talk to him later. He is _so_ going to get away with this.

This is too overwhelming. We are at the train station that we were told would lead to Hogwarts (after asking at least a billion of people the directions just to get to the train) and we aren't able to find any 'Platform 9 ¾'. But what engulfs me is the number of witches' souls that are here. It's just too confusing. There were also a lot of normal of humans but the two of them mixed together, made a swirl of never-ending blinking, colorful, bright, flashing, lights. Almost like stars, actually. But moving at very fast pace. So yeah. This was the most confusing mess I have ever seen in my whole life.

Then all at once, I saw something strange happen. There were a little groups of witches and wizards (recognizable by some strange objects they are bringing with them) that were standing and looking at the wall between platform 9 and 10. What are they going to do? Some of them were holding carts with baggage inside and seemed our age. One of them started running and the others followed behind him, in a narrowed line.

One by one,

Toward,

And through,

The wall.

_Through the wall._

Am I hallucinating?

''S-Soul? D-did you saw what…?'' I start asking.

I turn to look at my friends. And saw that their jaws had dropped to the ground and that and that their eyes are as wide as saucers and that they are as stunned by this display as I am.

''Is that even _physically _possible?'' Soul just echoed our thoughts.

''And we are supposed to go _through _that wall?'' anxiously asks Liz, her fingers fiddling with the bracelets of her wrists.

''Well,'' speaks Kid, ''they are from the wizardry world and they do practice magic. And it is between platform 9 and 10, but it is ¾ …''

''Kid, no don't…''

Oh god, not again…

''But how am I supposed to pass a wall that is in such disgusting asymmetrical position?! Did the person who did this have any common sense of what is symmetrical beauty?! Why didn't they put it in perfect half, huh?! 2/4 is waaayyy better than ¾ ! But no! That person just _had _to put it in ¾ ! I refuse to go through such hideous wall! It's horrifying!''

''Kid, we really need to complete this mission,'' pleads Liz, her hands on his shoulders as he lay helplessly on the ground, ''we're talking about witches here! So in order to do that, we need to pass this wall''

''No!'' he cries as he knocks his fists relentlessly on the floor.

''Yes!'' she replies, hands now on her hips.

''No!''

''Yes!''

''No!''

''Kid,'' I growl in a low voice, ''go through that wall or we're going to force you into it.''

''No.''

''We can't just let you here!''

Kid doesn't move an inch.

''Then you'll have too.'' He says, his body still sprawled on the floor and now some train passengers starts to stare at him.

''We've been chosen for this mission! You can't give up just because of some symmetry fit! Come with us!''

''No.'' he moans.

''Please?'' I beg in a sweet voice.

''No.''

''Pretty please?''

''No!''

I let out an exasperate sigh. Kid can really be a child sometimes (and at this very moment), mostly because of his symmetry OCD. But then again, without that, he wouldn't be well… Kid. I'll have to take bigger measurements then (and I'll take an evil pleasure in it). My hand twitch and I slowly but surely let it slide toward a hidden book that I always keep hidden with me.

''Kid-Kun?'' asks a soft voice.

I stop moving. Crona? I glance at him and feel my heart beat faster. He is holding something in his left hand and he is tiptoeing toward Kid, looking nervous as ever. I notice how his pink lavender hair is almost floating at the wind and how he looks. Um, wut?

The others are watching too, BlackStar, Soul and Patty with a curiosity non hidden and Tsubaki and Liz with concern. I'm just confused to what my friend is going to do.

''Crona?'' asks Tsubaki, ''What are you doing?''

''Not anything that can be as big as me.'' snorts BlackStar, ''But still, what does he has in his mind?''

Kid turns slightly his head toward black blood meister. Said boy suddenly dashes at the young Reaper who squeals, and wraps a blindfold over his golden eyes. One of his arms are tightly holding Kid's arms behind his back while he uses his right hand to create a knot on the blindfold.

''Crona?!'' Kid yelps as he wriggle against him, ''What are you doing?!''

His voice is a bit harsh which makes Crona wince. I _really _want to pull Kid away from Crona. And Maka Chop him.

''I-it's just that y-you don't like looking a-at the platform and I-I thought that if y-you didn't look at it, you could p-pass through the w-wall.''

''Oh.''

A long silence stirred. Then:

''Crona, you're a genius!''

We all spun around to see Liz beaming. It is as if the swordsman just disarmed a nuclear bomb.

''Well come on, then!'' she exclaims herself, ''Kid will be the first to go through the wall!''

''I-I'll help you direct you-yourself toward the w-wall, okay?'' asks Crona, who has now an arm under his own, tugging it gently.

''Okay.'' He sighs.

Liz joins Kid at his other side and holds his other arm under hers. They started to run and they all pass through the wall, again to our amazement. I can't help asking myself how those witches did that kind of wall and if there are more around the world.

''It worked!'' I shout.

''That's so cool.'' grins Soul (even after all that time together, I still think he is a bit creepy when he smiles with his shark-like teeth)

''Me next!'' howls BlackStar, ''That wall ain't gonna steal my spotlight off of me!''

''The wall is magical.'' says Patty in a state of fact.

''Geez, way to go, Captain Obvious.'' Soul rolls his eyes.

''She might be smarter then you, Soul.'' teases his best friend.

''Oh, shut it and go.'' I giggle when Soul pinches BlackStar's head who shoves his elbow at my partner's side.

With that, BlackStar throw himself off the ground while performing a backflip toward the wall. He never lands since the wall swallows him whole along with Tsubaki. Patty follows quickly, cheerfully skipping away inside and saluting us. I smile a little. This mission is definitely going to be interesting. I just hope that I won't lose anyone that I care about. That nothing bad is going to happen and that I will finally get answers to some of my questions. I doubt I will make friends there but I don't care. I grab Soul's hand and shut my eyes.. I start running, my albino squeezing my hand. I'm running toward the wall. Anticipation punches my gut.

We go through the wall and so, cross the barrier between worlds.

Crona's PoV

My first step of bravery is an epic fail.

I've tried to help Kid with his OCD, I really did. But everyone just stared at me as if I had growth 3 heads, even when Liz had her sudden outburst (I was flatted by Liz's compliment, though). And he kept squirming against me and Liz all the way passed the magical barrier.

We completely stop when we are at the other side and stood in awe (well Kid not really because he still has the blindfold) at the station. For me, it is mostly because I have never seen up until now a train station, with Medusa and all, I never had the chance to see much of what life reserved to me. Again, I thank Maka for pulling me out of the madness and save me. The train looks like the old ones, the ones where you use water to make vapor or those black charcoals. Another thing is the people. They are all witches and wizards. They also have strange objects with them; some people even had cages with animals, like owls, cats, toads and such. A shiver passes through me as I look at the cages. They terrify me. I know that it is only animals in a cage but it reminds me too much of those bunnies. The Little One. The ones that I had to kill.

«Quit whining, you dumbass! » snaps Ragnarok, «Get me something to eat!»

«You already ate this morning,» I mumble, « and you have to remember to~»

« Yeah, yeah! Don't start with that speech again! It really sucks to not be able to come out of your back and poke you, you know. »

«Hey! That's mean and you know the witches will freak out if they see you. They might even recognize us! »

I can feel my (or rather Ragnarok's) blood boil in annoyance.

«It's not like _you're _used to it! And you better give me these Smarties you got in your luggage. »

«Only when we're alone, okay? »

«Fine. » he huffs.

He decides to shut up now and I take a good look around while Liz unfolds Kid's eyes and my other friends arrive. I notice that the students looked all a bit too cheerful and that a lot of their souls look fearful of something. Maybe they heard that the DWMA discovered their hidden school and now feared us. Then _I _start becoming scared. If they know, they will attack the meisters and weapon that will be coming down on them (us, in occurrence). What if they know it is us? I don't want my friends to get hurt! I wouldn't know how to deal with that! And what if everyone here is evil? Will they force us to kill people like Medusa did to me? No! No! No! No! _No! _I know they will. The witches will know who I am and punish me. The mere thought of it freezes my body in fear. They will lock me up, won't they? In a dark room with no food for days. Will they do the same thing with Maka? No! She's too nice for that, don't hurt her, please don't! She has been my first friend; I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Maka. Don't hurt her!

Panic settles inside me and my eyes dart to every side of the train station to find a dark corner to hide in. Sadly, there weren't and there were too many people around me, all pressed together, hurrying everywhere, running somewhere. Like bees in a hive. Bees that can sting you. All their needles pointed at me for killing so many people. And I can't escape, I can't run anywhere. I don't know how to deal with this, I don't know how to deal with this, I don't know how to deal with this, I don't know how to deal with this…

My now shaking body is suddenly slammed hard by something and my view is suddenly spinning, whirling round and round while my feet aren't touching the floor anymore and my body is flying across the air. I only feel myself on the cold, hard ground when the multi-colored sparks leave my vision and my head stops with its merry go round' tour. I blink a few million times before trying to stand up and failing when I am hit by a nauseous feeling that leads me back on the ground, moaning and feeling ready to throw up. The culprit's arrogant voice rises when he says:

''Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! The big BlackStar has arrived! Look Tsubaki! I finally get all my godly attention. Everyone is looking at me!''

A gentler voice responds:

''That's because you just hit Crona, BlackStar. You should watch out next time and try not to hit people.''

''They're the ones on my path! I… Wait, I hit Crona? Where is he? A god always has to learn how to apologize to their friends!''

''He over there…''

Footsteps resonate, getting closer to me. I let my eyes flutter open to see two pairs of green and dark blue eyes staring at me. I try (try!) to get up but finally let Tsubaki help me stand up. BlackStar has his hands on his hips and looks straight at me.

"Sorry to have hit you without warning Crona," he says, "I was just doing my awesomeness performance!"

«Without warning, huh? » grumbles Ragnarok.

"I can even show it to you again!" suddenly says BlackStar with a grin and a wink.

I send him a small smile. He always tries to cheer someone up with his 'godliness' when that person is down.

"I-I guess it is al-alright…"

"_Yeessss!"_

The blue-haired ninja backs away and starts doing all flipping (yet in my opinion, cool) moves, like double back flips, head-spins, the moon walk, making me giggle. My friends may see me as weak but at least they're all nice to me. Way too much but still. I love that about them. Tsubaki smiles and laughs with me. I instantly feel better.

Until Maka barges in and screeches:

"Guys, the train leaves in a few minutes! We need to hurry!"

We all look at each other before running toward the trains, baggage and luggage at hand. I also see BlackStar going ahead of us and wink at me; as if we are holding a big secret that we are the only ones to know.

We nearly throw ourselves inside the train, panting (except Kid and BlackStar, of course). The doors behind us suddenly shuts and I give a small squeal. My nails dig harder inside my sleeve and I bite my lower lip. I let my eyes swim a bit everywhere, scanning the place. The interior contain compartments, comfortable seats, wide view windows and doors between wagons.

It is just that I keep having this impression that I already came here. I close my eyes and shake the feeling off me.

_«You never came here. It's your first time here and it's just your imagination. Maka told you that we can all have some déjà-vu impressions but it's just your brain overreacting. »_

A hand wraps around my waist and I leap away. Death the Kid is gazing at me, warm honey-colored eyes locked onto mine, a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

"You coming?" he asks.

"O-oh! Yeah…" I whisper.

He gently grabs my hand and I cling to it while we join the others in the for an empty compartment. His hand is warm and reassuring, reminding me that I wouldn't face the witches alone. I absently rub his palm with my thumb.

We walk down the path and pretty much discover that all the witches and wizards occupies all the compartments and that we are probably the Forever Alone ones. That is, until a silver-head girl propose to lend us some space in her compartment. She has wave-like platinum blond hair that arrives to her waist and pale skin. Her eyes are a stormy blue. She has a dreamy expression, as if she is in Faraway Land and she calls herself Luna Lovegood.

I look at her and a question keeps niggling my mind.

What are Narggles?

* * *

**So here you have it! Did you guys like it? I made this chapter longer than the others! If so, make it a Favorite, Follow or both and make me happy :D Leave a review if I made errors or a praise, whatever you like, you are the masters here!**

**Now, I shall take my leave and go die in the heat of the sun outside! *Disapperates elsewhere***


	6. Death what!

**Narrator: Wlecome, everybody to our show! I present to you... Lady PhantomEvans!**

**Me: *arrives à la Mary Poppins* I'm super glad you guys like my story, it makes me all fuzzy in the inside! *does a breakdance of happiness* Anyway, we finally meet some Harry Potter characters! And it's so HOT outside and inside, I'm dying here! _* I always think of something to say here in advance but for some unknown reason, I keep forgetting it, ugh. Well since I can't remember what I wanted to say, lets go with the story!**

**Disclaimer: No people, the reason I could be famous one day will never be because I own Soul Eater or Harry Potter but because of my ideas linked to it *sighs in sadness***

**Well, let's go on with the show, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 6: Death what?!

Crona's PoV

Just who is Luna Lovegood? The déjà-vu feeling lingers within me and doesn't make a step to go away, it's really annoying! I have never met her before! Nor the dark-haired boy next to her who calls himself Neville Longbottom or the red-head girl who presented herself as Ginny Weasley, or anybody! I'm looking at the window, images of the landscape parading in front of me, rows and rows of green trees at times or simple plains at others, everything under a pale blue sky. But my mind is miles away from all those pretty sceneries strolling before my eyes. I try to evade looking at Luna and her friends as much as possible, the uneasy feeling of already knowing them squeezing my chest. It is like a closed door. On the other side, the reason of why I feel like I know her, Neville and Ginny, what actually feels like memories trying to reach for me, calling at me from inside the door. But the key is lost, somewhere far away in my mind, out of my reach and so, enabling me from ever knowing the inside of it and if I try reaching for it, I just get a headache. It gets worse knowing that the uneasiness isn't going away, probably meaning that something real – not just my imagination – is behind this.

"Everything alright Crona?" her voice is anxious and worried. I look and see that she is fiddling with the edge of her cloak, while staring at me with her big emerald green eyes. The new uniform we were given before leaving Death City actually looks good on her, the same style as her precedent combat clothing and now, Maka keeps her hair down making her look prettier.

"Y-yes." I answer, myself tugging the hem of my red and golden tie. Lord Death gave us those uniforms through mirrors, saying we were put in one of the 'Houses', as he calls, the Gryffindor one. Apparently, Houses separate the witches and wizards in four groups, according to their qualities and characteristics. How he knows this much from the school is unknown to me. "W-why do you a-ask?"

"It's because you look nervous." says Luna at Maka's place, her serene voice making me think of an angel, "And from the way you looked at me earlier and how you keep evading me, I'd say I'm the reason of your anxiety." Her sentence seems accusatory but her tone isn't, more in a-matter-of-fact way.

Maka glares at her while Soul, Neville and Ginny sigh, as if they all knew that side of the two girls. Liz, Patty, Kid, BlackStar and Tsubaki are in the compartment behind ours, which was miraculously empty and free of use.

"I didn't ask _you_ to answer." snaps Maka, her expression set in a sneer. I join the three others in their sigh.

"No, you didn't," Luna is calm, curiously gazing at Maka, "but you didn't asked either who was to answer so anyone could've responded him." With that, she turns to look at me, leaving Maka pouting, "Do I remind you of something? You seem quite disturbed by my presence."

"O-oh! It's n-nothing Luna re-really!" I squeak, repressing an urge to hide in a dark corner, "I-it's just that everything i-is a bit o-overwhelming and I-I don't know h-how to d-deal with that." I mentally pray with all my heart that no one will laugh at me.

Well nobody does and Neville actually answers me, "Don't worry about that, every transfer is like that at the beginning when they come at Hogwarts, the first-years too. Even more since You-Know-Who is back again but…" he trails off, forgetting what he was going to say and now looking nervous. I'm not sure if I should take that as a good sign.

"You-Know-Who?" Soul raises a brow, "What kind of name is that?"

"Some people are afraid to even say his real name; he is the darkest wizard we've ever met in history after all." says Ginny, looking at Neville.

"Ha! That's a lame excuse to not say his name; it's quite stupid to be scared to pronounce a few words." replies Soul, crossing his arms and glaring at Neville with his blood colored eyes.

"I just thought that you wouldn't want to hear Voldemort's name, I'm only being polite. His first name was actually Tom Riddle but he changed it to Voldemort later when he started to gain followers and power." says said wizard, sending a sheepish look at Soul, "By the way, are you wearing lenses or are your eyes naturally red?"

I wonder what that Voldemort wizard did to be called the darkest wizard of all time. Is he worse than Medusa? I can't see anyone but her to fit that place but maybe he did more sins than my mother. That sends chills down my spine and I grip my arm tightly. And Neville just said that this wizard came back! Does that mean that he will start to do again all the dark deeds he did before 'he came back again'? I hope not, please no!

"Yeah, it's natural and so is that." Soul grins at them, revealing his sharp teeth and trying to look menacing. I repeat, trying.

Ginny and Neville both seem slightly taken aback by that show-off but with Luna, they all gaze curiously at my albino friend, no trace of fear in their eyes. Maka smirks at them and I question myself on whether she's being mean to them or not. I take the 'not' option, she's always so nice and kind to me.

"Blimey, how did you get those teeth?" asks a wide-eyed Neville "Does that run in your family?"

"Is your hair color natural too? Did you dyed it?" Luna seems to be the most curious of them all, not bothering to hide her interest in the scythe weapon. I don't think she would be that curious if she knew that he could take the shape and form of a weapon, she'd probably be scared for dear life. I don't like the idea of it.

"It's natural too but I'm the only one to have teeth, don't know why though. Maybe _you _know?" he tells them with a snicker.

"Yeah," snarls Maka, her icy-cold voice stinging, "It wouldn't surprise me if you guys knew. Maybe you can even do stuff you _aren't_ supposed to do, right?" she seems to hide a message in her sentence.

"Are you insinuating that we are doing Dark magic?" demands Ginny, who have obviously decoded Maka's secret message, "Because if you do, then I think you are a bit nut. We'd be Death Eaters if it was the case and we wouldn't have classes against that type of magic. Don't you know that we are friends with Harry Potter?"

Maka is about to answer but I beat her to the punch, "S-sorry, we come from A-America so we-we don't know a-all the ru-rumors coming from England. An-and what, um, what are D-Death Eaters?" I cringe a bit when I finish my sentence, afraid that I just revealed our identity and that these witches and wizards will recognize us.

They don't seem to know we are meisters and weapons and Ginny goes on, "Oh, well you do have an American accent and," she lowers her voice and we lean in toward her to hear what she says, "Death Eaters are the followers of Voldemort. I heard a rumor that we are going to have two of them as our teacher this year."

"What?!" the three of us whisper-yell, stunned by that new information.

"How come?!" urges Soul.

Neville leans in too as Luna gazes at the window, though she glances at us, "It's because of our new Headmaster, Snape. He's a Death Eater too so it's normal that he would send them to be teachers, with Voldemort rising up at power, the Death Eaters can take control of the wizardry world too."

"Who was your last Headmaster? What happened to him? I'm sure the last one was better than our new one!" Maka seems to have let go of her hatred for a moment, the three of us now desperate for information.

"Dumbledore was better, the best wizard in my opinion" says Ginny, and I can hear the strained anger and sadness she is holding up but my blood freezes at the name of the last headmaster, _Dumbledore, that's impossible! Was I right after all? Was he really killed?!_

"Last year, at the end of school, he was killed and Harry saw it all." She continues. _So that dream, it can't be! How could I have seen it?! This is beyond imagination!_

"I reckon it was Snape who did it, we caught sightings of him along with the Death Eaters who were there that night. And now he's Headmaster, that's horrible." says Neville who shakes his head indignantly.

"We can do something about it, I'm sure of It." tells us Luna, her expression as calm as always, but her voice is low like Ginny's. The three of them look at each other and I can see like clear water a message pass between them. The three of us too look at each other, our own unspoken words passing between us.

_We can do something too and we need to know what they will do._

We suddenly hear a high-pitched screech coming from the train. I groan before plugging my ears at the sound. Looking at the window, I remark that the scarlet Hogwarts Express is slowing down, giving more precision at the location we are in. It is mostly a plain with grass, waving up and down further and further away, until it's blocked by the sight of faraway mountains that makes me feel very small compared to those giants of nature.

"What's going on? We can't be there yet." questions Ginny, who peeks her head out of the compartment as well as several other students. She is pushed back to her place by a large tremor of the train, nearly projecting me and Soul toward Luna and Neville.

Without warning, a black smoke-like object flashes before me, gliding in front of the window like vapor and further ahead of the train. What was that? Will it attack us? Did these witches and wizards knew all along that we are here to investigate them and had sent some sort of message to others of them? I have a bad feeling about this.

«You always do, even when you eat! » sneers Ragnarok and I ignore him.

Maka and Soul gaze at each other before peeking their head out of the door and I soon join them, curiosity getting the better of me even if I'm afraid. The train completely stops.

As I gaze around, I take a long look at everybody's soul. I want to know how different they are from our 'normal witches' and the variance between the two types shows. Normally, a soul is one single color, permitting meisters to decipher the humans from the kishin eggs and witches, a child from an adult, a healthy person from a sick one and so on. But these souls all have a mix of colors, a red stripped pattern on a blue soul, a purple glow radiating from a yellow soul, a unique mix. And they all have an independent personality, no sway of magic influencing them and their actions. I can't see as clearly and precisely as Maka but they aren't like Medusa, they aren't mad. Some of those witches and wizards are kind and ambitious while others are rash and loyal, smart but lazy, optimistic and determined. The absence of the sway of magic also means that they could do whatever they want with their magic, healing or destroying, their choice. They are free. I almost envy them but something else distracts me. They all have one thing in common. Fear. They are all afraid of something right now, every student talking to each other in hushed whispers, their eyes darting everywhere, as if expecting something to happen.

A man is walking in the alley of the train. I narrow my eyes as I look at his clothes, a black cloak arriving nearly his feet but open, showing his bare chest marked with a few scars, reminding too much of the black cloaked figures I saw in my dreams. Actually…. I gasp, my mind going blank. First, the fact that Dumbledore actually exists and is not the fruit of my creative mind, than _him? _He was in my dream too! My heart is pounding against my chest and I blink back tears of fear. Neville said that Dumbledore was killed by Death Eaters so,… so that means that those figures in my dream were those Death Eaters?! No!

The face of the man is slightly deformed, his dark hair sticking against his shoulders, scars scattered all over the animalistic features of his face. He moves slowly, taking his time, his eyes scanning each compartment, like a predator searching his prey. His fingers look like they have claws instead of nails and his movements are like a wild beast. I can smell from here his odor, sweat and another metallic scent, like copper. He hardly looks human. Is he like Free, a werewolf? They do have a certain similarity after all. I shiver at the thought.

A boy around my age with a handsome face and light brown hair stick his head out of one of the compartment.

"My father _will _hear about this." he says, failing to look intimidating.

The man glares at him but doesn't say anything, like everyone in the train; he just keeps advancing in the train's corridor. It's as if we are all holding our breaths, waiting, for that man to do something, the tension palpable and clear in the locomotive, rising terror in the student's soul, the silence almost unbearable as every pair of eyes are turned to him.

"Hey, loser." speaks up a voice from in front of me. With astonishment and fear for him, I recognize it as Neville's voice. He continues, "He isn't here."

I glance at the boy. He is almost glaring at the what I think is a Death Eater, daring him to do something. I want to tell him to run, that it isn't a good idea but I'm just as frozen as everyone.

The man lets a long guttural growl, his teeth that are sharper than Soul's settling in an evil sneer. I'm pretty sure now that he is a werewolf. He lowers his face toward Neville's and from the corner of the eye, I see Ginny pulling out slowly a stick from her jeans pocket and Luna gazing them.

_«Wand, not a stick. It's called a wand. »_

His voice is almost a growl when he talks, "Don't need to tell me pureblood. I'll know it when I'll see it." He then backs away, slowly, devouring the slight fear showing on Neville's face. He then turns back from us and walks away and I let out a long relieved sigh, glad that nothing happened to Neville. Every student here actually exhales a gasp, seeming to all relax as the Death Eaters disappears from the train though I still feel cold from his visit. The train slowly starts to move again and after long minutes of silence, everyone around us resumes their whispers and shouts, shaken by the Death Eater. Ginny turns to glare at Neville.

"What in the bloody hell took you Neville? Do you know that you were facing Death Eater _and_ werewolf Greyback?! He could have…!"

Neville interrupts her in a slightly shaking voice, "He wouldn't kill me, I'm a pureblood remember, my parents are both witch and wizard so I risk nothing."

Maka, Soul and I are all silent from what we've seen, so I almost don't notice when Luna addresses herself to us.

"That was a Death Eater but only those within Voldemort's circle has his Mark, which permits them to summon him and he doesn't have it so you don't have to worry too much about it but since your friend Crona looks quite afraid, may I permit myself to say that his hair is quite pretty in pink and change the subject to ask you if you all know what is a Crumple-Horned Snorkack?" she seems quite calm for someone who's friend could have get killed by a Death Eater and almost seems eager. Maka now appears like she has never been in the slightest angry at them, nearly (nearly!) smiling and nodding at them, her eyes twinkling a bit.

For a while, we chat with Luna, Neville and Ginny, the last named witch joking with us from time to time, making me fell warmer and a little better but my mind is still buzzing. I can't believe that my dream is actually a real event that happened and that I was witnessing a murder. And if I'm correct and not hallucinating, from Neville's point of view, the man I saw killing the last Headmaster is our new current Headmaster and that two or probably more Death Eaters will be teaching us now. It's all insane!

Maka gets up with Soul and she tells the others, "Um, I just have to tell you but we are not the only transfers here at Hogwarts and that they are behind our compartment. We're all friends so you don't mind I go with them for a little while?"

"It's alright you can go." says Ginny.

"Coming Crona?" asks Maka to me. I blush a bit and feel guilty at the idea of leaving Ginny with the others alone.

"O-oh um, well I-I'll stay here a b-bit." I answer nervously, glancing worriedly at her and Soul.

"Ok, Crona. Don't feel shy to join us later if you want to." She tells me with a wide smile, her face radiating as she leaves us alone.

I don't know how to deal with all these new information! How am I supposed to know how to deal with these feelings I have for Luna, Neville and Ginny. I have never met or dreamed of them before. I don't know what to do with these dreams of mine, now that I know they weren't just dreams. How as it possible for me to see all that through my unconscious mind, when I was millions of miles away when it happened? And who was that boy's voice? Who was I incarnating in my visions? Was I being that Harry person? And now the murderer is the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. Why? Why? Why? Why?! And how can I explain all of this to the others without them thinking I've gone mad. The only person I can talk to is Kid but he isn't with me now.

Ah, hell!

* * *

**Next chapter will be mostly Maka's PoV just saying! If this chapter was in your liking, leave a review or click on the follow or favorite button! :D I hope I well represented the characters from HP, tell me if I didn't and correct me if you want! Also, I don't know but I really wnted for some reason to put Greyback in the story, hehe! I just remembered something I forgot! You may notice, and I'm talking to book nerds here but I may add quotes from other books here and there, from time to time like the 'Ah, hell!' from our lovely vampyre Zoey Redbird in House of Night or the 'that's the thing with pain, it demands to be felt.' from The Fault in Our Stars with our dear Hazel Grace (I'm going to bring tissues when the movie comes out XD)**

**Until next chapter, everyone! *flames taking over me and leaving nothing behind***


	7. The strangest school

**Narrator: Well, let's be simple. *Ahem!* Tris PhantomEvans, everyone!**

**Me: Heelloooo! I'm ready for summer *points at the large pile of books in the shelves* Too many books, so little time to read them... (mostly because I didn't bought them and so, I have a deadline to return them -_-;) I put up a little scene for you SoMa fans in this chapter, I hope it will look funny and fine to you XD So, let's all read this chapter, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I could have returned in time to own Harry Potter and Soul Eater but I didn't (I don't have a time machine ;;_;;)**

**Let's go on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The strangest school

Maka's PoV

I enter with Soul the compartment behind Crona's and the others, joining Kid, Liz, Patty, BlackStar and Tsubaki, my expression tense. I have had a hard time supporting Luna, Neville and Ginny and putting on a smiley face when all I wanted was to just have Soul in my hands and kill the three witches and wizard. They don't deserve to live when all they do is reckoning everything and wreak havoc in the world. All I need is some proof that they are all evil, show it to Lord Death and then, I'm sure he'll permit me to swap them away from the face of the Earth. Tsk. How can anyone believe the show Ginny made when she pretended to be worried for Neville when that foul _Death Eater _came? I'm certain that _all_ the school staff is Death Eaters and that the three were lying to us. Why? That remains to be seen…

I sit next to Tsubaki and BlackStar with Soul as everyone looks at me with an expectant look.

"We need to talk." I start.

Soul and I take turns as we explain what the students told us earlier, the murder of the last Headmaster, and the rumors about the Death Eaters at our new school, the new Headmaster and the probability that he was the murderer, that wizard called Voldemort and everything else. All the while, I restrain myself from just yelling out in anger and blow up the whole train, though I know that would be stupid of me and Soul helps me out calm down by squeezing my hand and holding it, reminding me that he's with me in this.

We finish speaking and even BlackStar stays silent as we sink in our thoughts about the situation.

"Well that escalated quickly." Says said meister and we burst laughing.

"So," commences Kid, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "what can we do about this? Anyone has any idea? In my opinion, we shouldn't do anything yet since we just arrived, I'd say we should collect the most information possible before doing anything yet."

"Oh, come on!" grumbles BlackStar, "We already know those Death Eaters are plain evil, let's chase 'em down! That would be easy with me in charge!"

"For once, BlackStar marks a point, we can't just let them roam free and do whatever horror and tortures they want." I tell them, a fire burning within me, "We can ask your father Kid, and if he lets us I can use my Soul Perception to track those Death Eaters down." I can almost hear BlackStar smirk at me and it takes all my will to not Maka Chop him to oblivion.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea Maka-chan." Quietly says Tsubaki, "We don't know what kind of magic they can use."

"These witches and wizards already look really different from the ones that we fought Maka, so sorry, but I'll be with Tsubaki and Kid in this." Soul looks a bit sheepish when he says that.

I stare at him, "We didn't know what kind of magic Arachne used and we still beat the crap out of her and used her soul to make you a Death Scythe. Why shouldn't be any different with those Death Eaters?"

"Because," speaks up Liz, "what if we barge in and try to wipe them off but they can use some kind of magic more different than anything we've ever met? Like some kind of spell that could absorb our resonance or something like that. How would we be able to fight that off? _And _we'd be the ones who'd be tracked down after because we would have thrown away our fake identities."

Patty stares admiringly at her older sister when my own stare is incredulous. "My onee-chan is so smart! I'd want to be like her one day!" Patty grins while Liz ruffles her hair sweetly.

"Hey, Maka." Says Soul and I turn back to glare at him for his incapacity to understand me, "Didn't Ginny said that they have classes to defend themselves against Dark magic? That could mean that those Death Eaters are their enemies too, you know. And we could use those classes at our advantage if things get out of hand." If he is trying to cheer me up, it's not working at all.

"What they are doing in general _is _Dark magic, Soul!" I tell him furiously, "Why would you believe anything of what that witch told you, she's lying!" Why can't anybody see that? Isn't obvious? And _oh god,_ I left Crona alone with them too! What was I _thinking?_

Soul's reply is quick and with the same fire, "And why would she lie? She hardly even knows us!" he glares at me those fascinating ruby red eyes and I glare back.

I try to find a good comeback to shut his mouth but nothing comes into my mind, I can't find any reason for her despicable lying and I repress the urge to yell my frustration. Soul sighs and pats my back when I start pouting silently and obstinately.

"Stubborn as always." He mutters under his breath and I let out a slight huff in response.

"Look, we need to let go of those grudges we have right now against witches if we are to succeed this mission, mostly you Maka." Kid says with crossed arms, staring at me, "And also, may I remind you all that it's thanks to them that we managed to beat the Kishin's clowns and that I have deployed a ceasefire with our own witches to precisely stop what we are having right now. So I'd like you all to try at least to befriend them and get the most knowledge like that we'd know what we are up against."

Pff, like _that_ will everhappen.

"Party pooper." BlackStar roll his eyes but doesn't make a move to go against Kid, instead, "Though, it will be awesome to show my godly powers to those witches and wizards, they'll be so in awe that they will bow down to me and call me their God, ehehehe!"

"More like they'll try to kick you in the face." Liz smirks at him as they start debating the reactions BlackStar will provoke at our arrival. My mind is elsewhere, trying to search a way of how I can kill myself with a book without needing to feel any pain. Maybe I can throw myself out of the window, it should be fast enough and I won't have to feel my humiliation and anger anymore.

I've always known witches to only crave destruction and nothing more but lately my firm assumption started to crumble down, slowly but surely, starting with me befriending Crona. I was conscious that he might end up like his mother but as I started to learn more about him and know him better that theory became more and more ambiguous up until the point where he became my best friend next to Soul. After, everything sort of snowballed, with our discovery that Kim is actually a witch and that she had been chased away from the witches community and the guiltiness I've felt afterwards when she ran away from the DWMA, of all the things and insults against witches we've said right in front of her, not knowing that she was part of them too and that we broke her heart a bit more at each time, making her think that we'd hate her if we knew. And later on, Kid went to the witches' realm to beg help in our war against insanity itself, at the risk of his own life. He made it back and they _did _came to help us, Mabaa herself came to help us and I couldn't believe what I was seeing, witches, meisters and weapons all helping each other, not fighting and enter kill themselves. In the midst of the battle and the death of the Kishin, we've been forbidden to ever use a witch's soul to make a Death Scythe, rendering Soul the Last Death Scythe ever created. At that moment, the whole definition of 'witch' was shattering right in front of my eyes and I couldn't use Arachne and Medusa against them since I killed both. Now, a whole new different society of witches and wizards has been discovered and I don't what to think of them anymore, not sure if they'll be like Kim and Crona or like Medusa and Arachne, so I just rely on what I thought I knew and use it against them, desperate to reinstate the old version of witches, why? I'm not sure myself. Probably because I can't think of them being nothing more than people who viciously manipulate people into doing their bidding and torture their child into madness and I can't forgive them for that, never will be able to. It's too unfair for me to imagine good witches go on with their lives while others are just plain evil.

So on that charming thinking, we go on, the train moving continuously toward Hogwarts and me changing compartment almost every five minutes, just to make sure Crona isn't dying and keep him company. I don't hold my resentment against Soul for long as we start talking again and joke around, trying to distract ourselves from boredom and BlackStar's annoying speeches and Kid's eternal symmetry talking, mostly about how the measurements of the window pane is asymmetrical and needs to be fixed. Then I notice something really weird.

"Um, guys." I say, my eyes shining in curiosity. My friends turn to look at me, giving me the just-spit-it-out-already look. I roll my eyes at them.

"Didn't any of you notice that there is no laughing sun in the sky?" I ask, still surprised by my little discovery.

Like a group of sheep, everyone turn their head toward the window, where the light of the sunset sparkles through but its origin coming from nowhere. My friends expression turn to a bewildered one as they too can't find the sun, no psychotic laughs, no creepy face staring back at you, nothing.

"Are you saying that this tiny ball of light in the sky is the sun?" demands Soul, gaze at me with an inquisitive look.

"What ball of light? I don't see any." I answer and push myself up, squirming against BlackStar and Tsubaki to see what Soul is mentioning.

He approaches me and lands a hand on my waist, pushing me to a certain position and pulling my head up with his other hand while BlackStar whines that I'm crushing the air out of his lungs. Somehow, Soul's gentle but firm touch provokes all my blood to mount its way up to my face, heating it up. Why? I don't know. Kinda strange, because when I take a rapid glance at him, his face is getting pinker and redder by the second too. Why? I don't know either.

"Oh, that's the sun?" asks Liz, her eyes narrowed on something up in the sky, "It's quite tiny, don't you think?"

"It's _too_ small! Maybe we can shoot it, hehe!" Patty points one of her hands at the window and shapes it in the form of a pistol, making shooting sounds.

"Doubtful, Patty." Liz shakes her head at her sister's action.

"See it now Maka?" Soul lets me go, folding his hands into his pockets. I'm a bit relieved that he took his hands off me. Yep, I can see it.

"Yeah, and it's so small. I wonder why." I reply, my eyes squinting at the small sun's brighter than expected light. It hangs low in the sky, turning it into a beautiful sight of pink, orange and red, a nice sunset to watch.

"What _I _wonder is what the hell happened to the sun?!" exclaims BlackStar.

"I'm pretty sure that witches and wizards are not and will never be able to reduce a star's size so I guess we'll never know?" says Kid, still gazing at the sky with a confused expression.

"Is it like when you traveled to the witch's realm Kid?" asks Patty with a prying face.

"No." he answers, "If that was the case and if this new witch's society is spread across the world, then we would have travelled through dimensions at least a few hundreds of times doing missions and the sun would have changed too but it didn't. I repeat, I think we'll never know what causes this."

"It's still… odd." I say and we gaze for a while to see if anything changes in the sun, still confused. Nothing happens except BlackStar starting to snore quite loudly in his slumber and Patty starting to hum something to herself and the moon taking over the night sky.

"It's the same thing with the moon, it changed too." I whisper, looking at the new moon hanging outside. It's just a small circle of white, and what looks like traces of craters on it, which were done by asteroids but no face grinning or bleeding at us. It's actually a bit pretty to look at.

"If strange stuff is happening to the sun and the moon, I just wander what'll be for us." Whispers back Soul into my ear, sending fire chills up and down my back.

"Good question." I murmur in response. We talk in low voices now because nearly everybody fell asleep and we don't want to wake them up. Last time we accidentally did, the others have been coming at my house wake us up in the most horrific way – which includes LOTS of fake-bugs – at 4' in the morning for at least a week and I'd rather not try that again.

For a while, we stay silent, a comfortable one. Then, "What do you think will happen at Hogwarts?"

I gaze at him for a while, thinking. "I don't know. Maybe we'll meet more clones of Blair?" I hear a muffled laugh next to me and I glance to see Soul grinning, shaking his head and I feel the sudden urge to touch his snow white hair.

"Please, no I think I have had enough nosebleeds to last me a life time. But maybe we can actually learn to do magic, looks cool in my opinion. Imagine if we can fly without needing wings on a scythe. That would be really cool."

I ark a brow at him, "And here I thought you disliked witches. Guess not. You can try to learn how to make a Crona if you want, you may like it." I instantly feel stupid for being so cold and sarcastic. Of course a school for witches and wizards wouldn't teach that, that was only Medusa. Well, I think.

"Don't be so downward Maka; I'm pretty sure they're not what you think they are." Says Soul who lost his smile and now looks grim, making me feel guilty, I like to see him lazily smile like he does, "And Crona is one of a kind, a kind that you saved from madness, remember? No one would try that again. I'm sure of it. Where is your determination? In a mission, you're usually serious and calm, not cold and angry."

He marks a great point there, one that I can't deny.

He continues, "Maybe I could do the talking and you stay behind and pout? It would be a good idea." He smirks at me, already knowing what I'm going to say.

"In your dreams, Soul." I smirk back at him.

I take a good look outside the window and gasp. Soul immediately looks concerned.

"What? Is something happening? Answer me Maka." He beckons me.

"Just look outside, it's… just wow…wow…" I murmur softly, barely audible to myself, too absorbed by the amazing scene put in front of me to even care. Soul follows my gaze and his eyes widen.

"Man, now _that's _cool." He says, mouth gaping open.

We are now staring at the most beautiful castle I've ever seen in my life, its numerous towers standing proudly in the firmament of glittering stars, the moon casting its eerie glow on it and on the large lake in front, making it sparkle and adding more splendour to the sighting. Beyond the castle is what seems like a never-ending forest, so thick we can't see through the trees what lies inside. I can see large gates and doors from here, everything in the castle gracefully carved and looking aged, but it makes the view of it much more pleasurable to look at. We silently stare, enable to tear our eyes away until Soul suddenly moves quickly and starts rummaging inside a bag he kept with him. He pulls out, a triumphal grin on his face, a camera and immediately starts taking shootings of what will apparently be our new school.

"Soul Evans Eater, a photograph. What a revelation!" I tease him while he just chuckles and stick his tongue at me, making me giggle.

"And what if I was." He suddenly smiles mischievously at me and turns the camera at me, "I can do this." He starts picturing me, my eyes getting blinded by the flash as stiff my laugh and try to push the camera away from my face and flat chest. And Soul _knows_ I hate getting pictured too! I push him and he pushes me back, until my back hits the corner of the seat and I have to bring my knees up and use my feet too to push him away. He uses one of his hands to grab my own and put them high over my head, against the wall, enabling me from using them as he takes photos of me debating and squirming like a worm against him. Now, if someone looks at us right now, that person would probably see a girl and a boy looking like they're either trying to murder or make-out with each other over a camera, how silly!

"Hey Soul stop!" I squeak, as I put my hands on his face and try to push him away, which makes him lean in closer to me until we fall off the bench on the carpeted floor, me under him, his legs straddling my hips, his hand still gripping my own, my face flushing at the awkward position we are in, "No, stop! That tickles! You know I hate getting pictured! Soul if you don't stop, I swear I'm going to kill you!"

"Watch me!" he growls and another flash blinds my eyes. I start hitting him on the head with my hands and his when he starts to darkly chuckle, my cheeks heating up even more. We go on like this for a few more minutes, me twisting under his hot body to get off his grasp while calling him pervert and all kinds of other names while he takes picture of me ridiculing myself while telling me that BlackStar is never going to let me see the end of it when he'll show them to him. I spit back that I will never let him live again if he does show those pictures to BlackStar.

"Ahem."

"Huumm…"

"Eeerr…"

"Eeuuhh…"

We stop straightaway what we are doing and Soul _finally_ gets off me, his face red as I take long inhales, finally able to breathe normally. When I see what's going on, I feel like my face might explode in fire and burn away what rests of my pride. Kid, Liz, Patty, well everyone is staring at the two of us, clearly stifling a laugh or a mock, their brows raised and their eyes getting bigger by the second. And when I mean everyone, I don't just mean my friends in the compartment, I mean_ everyone_, in and out of the compartments, and Luna, Ginny, Neville and Crona looking at us in front of the door, probably asking themselves from what planet we come from. A very, very, _very_ long silence ensues, in which I sit next to Soul and mentally debate on whether I should try or not try to burn into ashes. Finally, it's Ginny who starts to open her mouth and speak.

"Well, they do have the right to be snogging with each other." She says quietly. Behind me, I hear giggles.

I just want to die, right here and now. Anyways of killing myself will be gratefully used, painful or not.

"I think we interrupted something that could have degenerated into something more, um, 'lovely' may I say, if you know what I mean." taunts Liz, smirking at Soul and I.

"Lovely huh." Says Kid while purposely hiding his expression and keeping it monotone, but his flushing cheeks say enough, "Do you mean by 'lovely' something like Fifty Shades of Gray?"

"Kid!" I shout, glaring at him.

"That's _exactly_ what I meant." answers Liz at her meister. Kid slaps his hand over his face and sighs.

"I have seen enough hentai to know where this was going." Mocks BlackStar. Tsubaki scowls at him.

"Oh my god!" Soul sends death glares along with me at the blue-haired ninja, who just bursts out laughing against his seat. Patty rapidly joins him.

"Soul and Maka, under a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she sings while giggling like an idiot.

"We're never going to see the end of it, are we?" I groan while pouting again. Why am I still alive? Shouldn't have I exploded or something?

"Nope." everyone answers.

"Oh goody, the train stopped, we can get out now." Chirps Luna in an eager tone as she goes back to her compartment, the three others following her quickly while glancing at us and saying "Oh, great!", "Well, see ya in the Great Hall." And, more silently, "You just saved our lives Luna."

"Oh super!" I say too cheerfully as I get up with my bags, "I'll just go now!"

Soul does the same and in two seconds, we're halfway through the train within the torrent of people around us, wriggling and twisting against each other to get out of the train as fast as possible, conversations blooming loudly all around us, where I swear I heard here and there, "Did you saw those new students?!", "Is that person a boy or a girl?", "Merlin! Did you see that boy with blue hair?!" and mostly, "Do you think they're a couple? The boy with white hair, red eyes and the blonde with green eyes." With for answer, "Well, they _looked _like one, didn't they?"

Soul and I are suddenly out of the train, refreshing air cooling down our burning and blushing faces as we pant from our running. In front of us is what looks like a dirt track going into some woods, carriages attached to strange creatures waiting for students to fill them in. They look like black very skeletal versions of horses, dragon-like wings coming out of their backs and they let out small whinnies.

"That was embarrassing, wasn't it?" I say.

"No, really?" sarcastically replies Soul, "Remind me to never take picture of you…"

"Ha! Told you so!" I yell with a victorious smile but he continues.

"… In front of them" he finishes, smirking again at me as I cross my arms over my chest and lift my chin crossly, promptly not looking at him.

The others join us soon after, suspiciously silent. We mount in groups of five or six in the carriages, Soul and me deliberately joining Luna, Crona and the others and leaving my other friends to take the next carriage and I keep asking myself what will happen after we enter this school, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. What will be waiting for us in there?

"Wow, this place is _huge!_" shouts Patty as she giddily skips in front of me, all of us marveling at the complexity and elegance of the school, at the strange ghosts who pass and salutes us before going on and literally living portraits also greeting us at the school.

"No kidding!" yells back BlackStar, "Everyone, yes you, I'm talking to you, look at me and bow at your god, you mother~"

_*MAKA CHOP!*_

BlackStar now lays lifeless on the pavement floor, his head carved in a rectangular shape and bleeding while Tsubaki weeps his coma.

"Remind me to not get on your bad side." says Neville, gazing at the unconscious BlackStar and shuddering.

"Remind me to ask you to teach me that, it would be helpful for Fred and George." Says Ginny while smiling at herself and shaking her head, visibly thinking about something related to the two boys she mentioned.

I gaze at the large windows, delivering a large view at the forest and the lake beyond, still amazed at what I'm seeing. I can't believe witches and wizards made this school; it must have taken years to create this sensational beauty, decades! The ceiling is so high, like a cathedral's ceiling, this is all overwhelming.

"We're finally at Hogwarts." Says a bemused Kid, eyes wide at what I'm sure is the symmetry of the place.

Yes, we are at Hogwarts.

* * *

**God, I had a good laugh writing this up X'D Did you? Yes, no, maybe, I'll never know, your choice! If you liked reading this, favorite or follow the story, review if you want or... DO NOTHING. *epic music***

**I'll just go now and leave you all to the mystery of next chapter, mouahahaha! *Enters the TARDIS and goes off with the Doctor***


	8. The world has gone mad

**Narrator: No, it's not Coldplay or Imagine Dragons, it's Tris PhantomEvans!**

**Me: Yo, sup' bros? Did you saw the finals of the FIFA World Cup? I did (my mom chickend out and hid in her room XD) and I feel so sad for Argentina T_T And I have written this chapter and the next while listening to Coldplay and Imagine Dragons NON-STOP. I'm still not bored X) But let's go with this chapter already!**

**Disclaimer: Boy, do I wish to own Harry Potter and Soul Eater, but sadly I don't *goes back to the emo corner***

**Everybody! Let's jump in this chapter, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 8: The world has gone mad

Crona's PoV

What do you do when you see the man who killed the last Headmaster stand not that far from you? Me? I have no idea. Any suggestion would be welcome.

My friends and I are sitting in one of the long wooden table, the Gryffindor one, cups and plates on it and with red and gold everywhere, mostly from the uniforms. Luna had gone join her own table, where blue and brown dominate as what I learned is the Ravenclaws. My companions chat idly with the witches and wizards we've met in the train, not seeming at all uncomfortable to talk with them, though I see Maka wince from time to time next to me when either Ginny or Neville talks, sign that she dislike them. When I look at Maka now, I can't help but think of how we found her in the train, her under Soul in what looks like the most peculiar position I have ever seen her in, as if Soul was trying to dominate her in some ways that I would not like to know about. My cheeks heat up a bit at the thought and I push it away. But another thinking replaces it and I look up at where the teachers stand, a freezing shiver passing through me.

I have a really hard time believing that the man from my dreams stands there, alive and in the flesh. I can only just see him shooting that spell that killed that other man, who was certainly Dumbledore and his body falling down into the sky, my eyes unable to rip themselves away from it as pain engulfs me along with guilt and boiling anger, something that isn't mine and that I don't know how to control or deal with it…

Then there is that boy's voice.

Who was he?

"Oi, Crona! If you're going to talk, you can open your mouth, you know!" says BlackStar. Tsubaki looks at him while shooting daggers. I feel embarrassed. I should say something, it's true, and I've been silent and not even glancing at anyone since we've arrived at Hogwarts.

"A little respect, will ya?" Maka joins in the death glares at him, "We just arrived, it's a lot to take in so leave him be."

That too is true. We only need to look at the candles floating in mid-air or the talking paintings to be overcome by astonishment. The castle in itself is incredible enough, along with the magnificent view it offers at the large lake and forest beyond. While we were in the carriages, I have also taken notice of a village, its houses with pointed roofs and shops huddled together, autumn leaves starting to fall on them. I don't feel like I should ever deserve to have such a beautiful outlook of the world.

"Well he looks like he's going to a funeral, if you don't know." BlackStar looks at Maka, "Might want to do something about that."

"I will do something about it if you stop insulting him right at his face, you're making it worse!" nearly yells Maka, still glaring at him. They're bickering over me again. I feel sick of making them angry at each other because of me.

"I-I'm sorry for not talking mu-much, I was j-just thinking, I don't want t-to make the two of y-you fight." I whisper, a blush covering my face and my eyes sending an ashamed glance at them.

"Do they always fight like that?" asks Ginny at Soul with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Maka can be worse and so can BlackStar." He simply answers while shrugging nonchalantly. Maka turns her icy gaze to her partner who doesn't seem to care at all about it. Then she suddenly blushes and looks away.

"BlackStar," Ginny echoes and said boy jerks his head from Maka to her, readying himself for one of his 'big' speech, "What kind of name is _that?_"

"That's only the name of a God! Me, an awesome god who'll rule all the world one day and who'll beat Death him~" he says but someone cuts him through.

"Sorry for him, he's always been like that but he is a good person deep down really!" Hastily says Tsubaki over her meister, leaving him gawking sceptically at her.

"Oh, ok…" Ginny is clearly weird out by the ninja's way of thinking and I suspect that she is considering taking a lot of distance from him.

Next to her, Neville is talking with Liz, Patty joining in sometimes to laugh and Kid… well Kid looks like he is in symmetrical Dreamland and doesn't look like he's coming back anytime soon. To put it simply, I'm all alone again.

Suddenly, the loud conversations around us die down and when I follow Ginny and Neville's gaze, I understand why. The murderer, Snape, was up to his feet and was standing in front of the lectern, a metallic silver owl on the top of it spreading its wings. A black cloak that looks awfully like some nightgown covers his whole body and wavers in the air at the slightest movement, black greasy hair coming floppy on his shoulders and even from here, I know his eyes are black and soulless, deprived of any emotion whatsoever.

"It has come to my attention," he starts, his voice drooping and indisputably low, not at all cheerful "to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts. Now, may I say that from past and recent events, major changes will until further notice will be added to our school."

"Starting with you." mutters Ginny under her breath.

"Beginning with our staff." continues Snape, pausing at some moments and speeding at others, a very odd way of talking, "With the resignation of our Muggle Studies professor, Charity Burbage and my departing from Defense against the Dark Arts, we were in missing of two teachers, now replaced by Alecto Carrow and her brother, Amycus Carrow who will both also being in charge of discipline as well." He doesn't even look at his side to signal the mentioned brother and sister to get up from the teachers table. The second I look at them, the word 'Death Eater' from Ginny comes into my mind and from what I've seen recently, they look like them.

The two are quite hunched with small eyes and ashen face, pig-like, with broad short dark hair for the brother and shoulder-length hair for the sister, both covered in black cloaks too and I wonder what it is with those Death Eaters and the color black. Though their sleeves are mounted until their elbows, revealing the fact that their skinny forearms are covered by a strange insignia but I'm too far to see more exactly what it is. The other thing with them is that they don't look kind, not even nearly. They gaze at us with an expression that could be compared to looking at a horde of undead insects marching toward them. I instantly don't like them, not that I hate them but I can already predict from their faces that they won't be in the slightest nice or even fair with us. I think of Medusa and hope that they won't be like her at least. Something tells that it's lost hope.

"They're Death Eaters, their arms have the Dark Mark." Murmurs Neville. Oh, so that is what they have on their forearms? Nice to know (not really).

"I am also to inform you all that Dementors will be now guarding the grounds for any intruder, and that if you should try to pass them for one of your pitiful plan of escape or rebellion, they will show no mercy to you and might you try to fight, they will perform a Kiss and take your soul away. Also, for those who have the knowledge of the existence of the seven secret passageways, you may know that they are now sealed off and are guarded by some of my acquaintances and curses and Dementors will also be waiting for them, should they try to go through them. More information will be given later on, that is all." He whirls around himself suddenly and walks away, leaving us all silent for a few seconds. Just for a few seconds.

«Well fuck Crona, you're in it for some deep shit. » says Ragnarok. I can't help even with his swearing but to be in perfect agreement with him.

Everything in my surroundings explodes in words, students of every Houses talking hurriedly, too fast for me to understand anything at all but gibberish. As for me, I'm staring at the blue, not glancing at all at the delicious-looking food appearing out of nowhere on our plates, the word 'Dementor' bouncing everywhere in my mind. I have already heard of such creature and even caught hints of them when I was in my madness period with Medusa, our witches community using them as guards for our prisons or for hunting rogued witches, like my mother, the reason I saw glimpses of them being because they were chasing us down. They are no Kishin egg, magical creatures instead, foul and merciless ones, unforgiving and without feelings, with the capacity of taking your soul away while leaving your body soulless but still breathing and intact, only memories of your worst experiences left to you, the most terrifying thing that could ever happen to you. The fact that they are now guarding our school grounds is not a good sign, _at all. _That probably means that the situation here in _this_ community of witches and wizards is _very_ critic.

"Crona, you should eat something, put some weigh back." Maka says cheerfully but I look at her with a terrified gaze. Sensing my troubled soul, she leans closer to me, willing to tell her my problem.

"I know what they are," I croak at her silently, "Dementors, I mean." Then I proceed to explain it to her, talking quickly in a whisper as she nods in understanding and urges me to continue until I have no more words left to say.

When I finish, she already starts speaking, one of her hands rubbing my arm reassuringly, "At least we know there is a major problem here, now we only need to find what it is exactly and a solution to it, ok? They are just guarding so as long as we keep everyone away from them, there should be no imminent danger and the students and us would be safe." She is right about that, the Dementors are not dangerous _at the present moment,_ they must have a prey which they don't have and we only need to keep it that way by forbidding the students going near them, which Snape had just done now so everything _should_ go alright.

But judging by the point that those Dementors are just there means that in the school, there might be some rebel students who will attempt to pass them to do something, I don't know what, but these creatures are here to push them back, keep those students at bay and if there are rebels, that means there is a cause that they are fighting for, leading to mean that there are oppressors and so, insurgents trying to make a revolution of some sort. My train of thoughts goes to make me think that these 'oppressors' are Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Snape and those Carrows with them and that the 'rebels' are students of the school, that Harry Potter person in them and perhaps other people from this society and if he was still alive, I'm certain that Dumbledore would have been part of them. I don't know what is the cause they're fighting for.

Yeah, we might have a problem or two. The solution? I don't think there is any.

I munch my food slowly and without trying to taste anything, while Ragnarok yells in my mind to eat more and to keep some for him but I don't really hear him, or anyone else, too busy thinking and mentally panicking as to what we are going to do against Voldemort and still not able to pull the dream and Snape out of my mind, and suddenly I wonder if he knows, if he knows that I dreamed of him killing Dumbledore and that he is thinking of taking me out too. No, how would he know? Dreams are personal, nobody can enter our subconscious. Right? They can do magic…. Maybe they can go inside my mind and see what I saw. Oh no. What will happen when he'll know? What if he _already _knows? I don't want to know, I don't know how to deal with this!

My mind is reeling crazily around catastrophic scenarios as we get up, the others still talking and we go to what a certain Seamus calls the Gryffindor Common Room and I get distracted for a while by the moving stairs, swinging everywhere with witches and wizards students on them, completely unfazed by the sudden movements. We go through to say a password to a weird singing woman, well inside a portrait of course, to add more to the oddness and we climb to a so-called Gryffindor Tower. I gaze around at the sumptuous armchairs, sofa and fireplace, at the flags with the Gryffindor emblem, a roaring lion on a squared red and gold background. My eyes stop and linger on the diamond paned window, marveling at the sight of the world afar. It's so pretty…

Suddenly, out of nowhere, pain shots straight up inside me, coursing all over my body and rising at each passing second. I see through blurred vision the others going in the dormitories and I let out a small cry of ache. I stumble through the Common Room, my legs hurting me more at each step and let myself fall in one of the armchairs, my body going numb with agony.

_Then without warning, I'm not here anymore. Everything is replaced by the sight of a shrunken man on a raw ground, a voice screaming inside my mind._

_"You told me the problem would be solved by using another's wand!"_

_I wasn't myself anymore; my feelings weren't mine by properly saying. The thin man dressed in tatters on the stone lays curled in a ball, screaming in agony, trembling as he yell a blood-curling scream, yelling all his pain and fear…_

_"No!No! I beg you, I beg you…" he cries, trembling of all his members._

_"You lied to Lord Voldemort, Ollivander!" I reply in a high, cold voice, rage boiling within me._

_"I did not… I swear I did not…"_

_"You sought to help Potter, to help him escape me!" What kind of disgusting fool is he?! He deserves the punishment I'm about to give him!_

_"I swear I did not… I believed a different wand would work…" he moans._

_"Explain!" I beckon, my eyes that I know scarlet narrowed on him like a predator cornering its prey, "Lucius's wand is destroyed!"_

_"I cannot understand… The connection… exists only… between your two wands…"_

_"Lies!"_

_"Please… I beg you…" he shrieks._

_My skin is so pale it is almost white, as I raise a hand with slender fingers wrapped around a wand, my anger bursting with cruelty and sadism as I throw a curse to the frail man in front of me, his screams echoing in my mind as I feel a malicious pleasure at seeing him suffering, twisting in agony…_

_NO, THAT'S NOT ME!_

"Crona? Are you there? Please say something…"

I blink and I retrieve my normal self, paralyzed by horror as tears rim the edge of my eyes and threaten to fall. I am sprawled on the velvet armchair, my eyes wide with terror. How can I feel so much desire at torturing someone? How can I be so cruel? Who is Ollivander? _He's a wandmaker…_ How is it that I was being _Voldemort?_ I… I… I don't know how to deal with this!

"Crona?" a strangely gentle voice calls out. I don't deserve gentleness, I should be executed. Stranger even, that voice tells me something…

Kid.

I let my eyes look at the boy crouched in front of me, his face close and his worried amber eyes locked into mine. Nobody is here, we're alone. He lifts a hand to cup my cheek, running his thumb it and that does it. I lunge myself at him, my body trembling violently and he responds by draping his arms all around me, holding me against him. I force myself with an enormous difficulty to not sob but a tear or two makes it to slide down my face and he wipes them off with his fingers.

"I-I-I was….K-Kid, I w-was t-to-torturing s-someone…."I stammer and it takes even more for me to not simply snap and cry my head out, I don't want anybody to see me in that state.

"Sshh…" he says, his lips brushing my ears and sending frozen heat across myself, I let slip a small pained moan and his arms grip me tighter, "It's over, you're not there anymore, it's alright now, ok?"

"_But I was torturing someone!_" I cry out, my eyes going wild along with my mind, "I was feeling _pleasure! _I _liked _hurting him! How can _that _be alright?! I was having a vision of-of…. I was being…._oh god_… K-Kid, I-I was having a-a vision, a-awake an-and I was be-being You-Know-Who!" I somehow can't find myself say his name, unable to think of him without thinking of what I just did. I am a horrible person, why am I still alive?! I don't deserve to live! I swallow up all my tears as I look up at him. His eyes widen when he sees that I'm on the verge of cracking.

_No, don't cry, be strong!_

"K-Kiiiddd!" I whimper against his shirt. Not that strong, eh?

Kid's PoV

What do you do when the person you're madly in love with is a hair away from bursting into tears against your chest because he/she just had a vision of him/her torturing someone and incarnating the possibly darkest wizard of history? I might need help with that.

The way Crona just looked at me with his eyes gleaming with water is like a stab straight in the heart and when he moans my name, begging me to say anything at all, I lose it. I slide one of my arms under his knees and lifts him bridal style. I walk over the couch and sit him on my lap before smacking my face and mouth on his neck while whispering to him, Crona's body held against me.

"Crona. You are not. A. Bad. Person. Trust me when I say this because you're the most amazing person I've ever met. And that was not you; it's not your fault if the person you were in felt pleasure at torturing and I swear we're going to take Voldemort down." Am I on drugs or something? Because normally I would never ever had admitted Crona like the best person I have ever met without giving away my feelings for him. Or being two steps from letting my lips travel down his throat and drop heated kisses and want so much more. Crap. Stop thinking like a pervert and pull yourself together, Crona's just saw himself freaking torture somebody!

I pull myself away to the price of a massive effort and look at him with a crazy blush on my face. I feel him whimper inaudibly against me and I am quite surprised that Maka hasn't noticed his disappearance or the dreams he made. I let my hands awkwardly stroke his hair, unsure about what to do to make him feel better; I have never been really good with feelings.

"Uumm, euh, Crona," I start, my blush darkening (in my life, I have never thought of myself _ever_ able to blush), "Do you believe me when I say that it wasn't you who did that?"

"So-someone d-did it, though." He murmurs after a long while, backing away from me to my disappointment, so I just pull him back even closer, making him squeak as he wipes his still not falling tears furiously away with the back of his hand.

"K-kid, th-the new Headmaster, S-Snape, he wa-was the o-one from my dreams, he-he was the o-one who killed D-Dumbledore. Ev-everything I saw i-in my dream re-really happened. N-Now this…"he hangs his head low and run his hands through them. He suddenly gazes at me with red-rimmed eyes; his look though can be compared with Maka's when she gets determined, and he says "We can't let them continue like that without doing anything!"

"Oh trust me when I say we are going to do something about it, we are meisters and weapons after all. That is why we came here, right?" I found a lead to use, "I know this might make very uncomfortable but were you able to peak at what their souls are?" An idea is already starting to form inside my head, maybe I can then tell the others afterwards.

"No, th-they don't h-have Soul Per-perception so I couldn't s-see. I- I'm sorry…" he doesn't look at me, his navy blue eyes down. In a second, my plan has been destroyed but no matter.

I sigh, "It's quite alright Crona. We'll just have to find another way, hey! We can try to look through books, can't we? Maybe we can find something in there, and at the same time learn more about their type of magic so we can fight it! What do you think? From there, we can find a plan of action and finally act." He does not say anything; Crona just nods quietly, a depressed expression on his face.

I sigh once more and cup his beautiful face with my palms, "Hey, Crona. I promise you we'll find something to purge those asymmetrical evil creatures out of our world. Lord Death sent us precisely to see if anything like this would happen. Hum, those students, Neville and Ginny, right? Maka and Soul told us everything they said back in the train; they obviously dislike those Death Eaters and their leaders, Snape too. They could have more information and we can ask them. Are you alright with that?" he nods again and lets out a long chest-expanding exhale. He takes more ragged breaths before speaking up.

"I…I believe y-you." His voice is a bit more firm, still a whisper though. He goes on, "My first d-day h-here i-is what you guys c-call crappy, r-right? I-I don't know how to deal with this…"

I shake my head while smiling reassuringly at him, "I'll help you with that."

I hear shuffling feet and suddenly see bits of ginger hair flow in the air as its owner runs up the stairs leading to the girl's dormitories. Crap again, Ginny heard us. Crona's eyes are on the entrance too and he sighs.

"I… I wouldn't mind telling her…"he says more calmly.

"What? No, Crona! We're supposed to keep our identity hidden, remember?" I say, frowning at him.

"Well that's n-not working isn't i-it? And it's o-our first day he-here…" Crona now seems completely numb and emptied out, his emotionless expression a disguise of what he truly feels inside. Hell, he was right, I should have been more cautious, I shouldn't have pronounced the words 'meister' or 'weapon'. Now, I suspect that Ginny now knows what we are and that she is probably asking herself if she should warn her friends or not.

Crona squirms against me and I let him go, all except his hand as I get up myself from the couch and walk with him toward the boy's dormitories. Then Soul appears right at our faces, scaring the hell out of us. We both shriek even more when Maka stands suddenly out of nowhere next to him, the two smirking at us.

"If you're trying to scare us, you made it!" I squawk irritably at them, my hand clutching my chest and pounding heart.

"Well, looks like that worked." Soul suddenly turns serious, "Now, if you can tell us that little vision you just had…"

"Soul!" snaps Maka, glaring at him, "We don't need Crona to repeat himself, we've already heard the essential! He had a vision, and we know what's in there and who he was playing and that he had dreams with Snape in it!" Soul lifts his arms in surrender and roll his eyes.

"You too?!" I ask stupidly.

Maka scowls, "What do you mean by 'you too'? Someone else heard you? You two were talking in whispers and we barely heard what you were saying to each other."

"Yeah, I think it was Ginny, I saw glimpses of her hair while she ran back to the girls dormitories." I wince, feeling stupid to have talked where anyone could have heard us like we just did.

"Damn, we'll have to make out a story for this, believable enough for her. We'll find something about all of this weird vision stuff and you're still our friend Crona, don't worry about that." She smiles sweetly at him and he blushes in response, looking away and mumbling a tiny "thank you" with the tiniest smile while I swing my hand entwined with his at Maka, the message clearly saying 'Get your own boyfriend he's _mine._'

"Just leave us some time to think of something more elaborate and tell the others about the visions, we'll come back to you tomorrow morning, ok?" Maka continues, "Beside, your minds are too clouded with emotion right now to think straight." Under her words is the code that was saying 'Oh, you're _so _on.'

I gawk at Soul when he suddenly puts his arm around her waist and she glares at him while blushing, "Too clouded, huh? I'm not sure you're the only ones who are clouded." He displays his usual 'cool grin' at me.

"And just what does _that_ mean?" inquires Maka, shooting daggers at him, a pout readied. He ignores her and gaze at me, willing me to understand.

Well, it means 'Damn it Maka, don't look at Crona! Look at your best friend, me, Soul!' I got that loud and clear and I sweatdrop.

"You should go back to the dormitories, you'll make Tsubaki and the others wonder." The two blush and shrug. It's my turn to smirk at them. Crona's eyes widen as he understands the hidden meaning of the sentence and he flushes even more.

"Yeah, I'll go before this becomes awkward." Quickly says Maka before hurriedly walking away and climbing up the staircase and us our own.

When we arrive, everyone is strangely asleep, BlackStar's snores resonating through the room but I know that Soul's is louder though nobody tells him. I expected the boys to be awake and talking – or yelling in BlackStar's case – along or using spells, guess I was wrong. We climb the available beds and change ourselves, Soul now in a red boxers and white baggy shirt.

"Well, see ya tomorrow." He says and yawns before landing his head on the fluffy pillows, "Oh and Kid? Do something for me. Keep Maka mine."

I chuckle quietly, "Sure, but don't think we're done with you and what happened in the train." I say, not at all surprised by his request.

I wear now a long-sleeved black pajama blouse and black trousers. I take a look at Crona. He simply sits there, at the edge of his bed, dressed in a pale blue loose shirt with small white shorts, revealing his long and strong legs but I'm not looking at that. I'm looking at how lonely he seems to be, his sad expression and the miserable atmosphere hovering over him. I slowly get up and walk over him before sitting next to him, my feet dangling in the air, next to his trunk.

"Would you mind that I sleep with you? You're obviously in need of company." I ask him pleasantly, smiling up at him. Up because he's taller than me from at least one head but I don't mind the awkwardness. He looks at me and dart his eyes away, purposely keeping his face monotone.

"Am I that pathetic?" he asks quietly, slowly falling on the bed.

"No you're not." I say stubbornly, bringing the covers over the two of us. The bed is not very large, we barely fit in together but I don't care, I don't care about anything else right now but comfort Crona, "Being able to deal with it like you did instead of snapping, I'd call that being brave." Even in the darkness I can see his cheeks flushing.

I can hear rain falling against the windows like footsteps as I watch Crona snuggle himself against me while my mind is bursting with questions, mostly about his visions and how he gets them but I would feel ashamed of myself to ask him about them so I stay quiet and watch him very slowly fall asleep before Morpheus's hands start claiming my own soul, my last thoughts being about what kind of dream I could have with all that has happened recently and the sudden awareness that Crona is actually _cuddled_ alongside me.

* * *

**So here ya go! Liked it? Then I thank you! Don't like? Read another story! XD Yes, yes, I know that Harry's vision happened BEFORE the start of the school year but I really wanted Crona to have it too! So let's say that the vision came to him/her a bit late, ok? I couldn't help myself with this KidxCrona little fluff, they're my OTP but who cares about that? I'm going to put two chapters today! :DD The next one will be the 'after-vision' scene from Ginny's PoV and later we'll have our first class with Defense against The Dark Arts!**

**Now I shall take my leave! *puts the Invisibility Cloak on***


	9. Add a bit of sass in class

**Narrator: To everybody's risk, I present to you Tris PhantomEvans!**

**Me:*appears in a pouf of smoke* Bonjouuurr! Ca va? Moi, oui! Ok, ok, I'll talk english! So here is the chapter I promised to upload today! I won't tell more, you'll see for yourselves, hehe!**

**So let's all read while eating Skittles, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 9: Add a bit of sass in class

Ginny's PoV

So what if I noticed how these 'new' students talked and whispered among each other and glare at us? Mostly that girl with blond hair who presented herself as Maka and whom we found in the weirdest position in the train, she seems to particularly hate us. Why? I don't know. So that is why I decided to investigate on my own, know a little more of whom they might be, we didn't need another Snape, did we? And I know this might seem childish, but what if they have some information on where is Harry and what he is doing? As I expected, he hadn't come back to school this year and neither did Hermione and Ron, but I can't help but worry on what he could be doing right now and where he could be. I knew that Ron had replaced himself with the ghoul who was supposed to pretend to have spattergroit and I know wonder how is doing, if he is alright, what he is doing, if he and Harry and Hermione are still alive… We've all known for a while that the three were given a task from Dumbledore and I don't need to ask anybody to know that it's a dangerous one, surely linked to Voldemort. But that's all I know about it. Anyway, after we've settled in our dormitories, I have pretended to take a night stroll and went down the stairs, though I stayed there and crouched down, far away enough for nobody in the common room to see me but close enough to be in a good range of earshot. And what I now hear is quite disturbing.

First, I hear a loud gasp. A 'thud' is heard. Then a long moan ensued by rapid breaths.

"Crona?" asks a familiar boy's voice, "Are you alright?" I hear footsteps getting further away from me. I blink then suddenly recognize the voice of the strange boy with three white stripes on one side of his hair that I saw in the train.

For a while, there is a long silence and I wonder if I shouldn't go back upstairs.

"Hehehe… I'll get what I ask him, whether he is willing or not…" I freeze. Crona's voice is strange, like another voice is doubling with her own.

"Crona, what are you talking about?" the stripped haired boy's voice sounds concerned for the pinkette.

Again, I hear only silence for some time. A sharp inhale then, "You _lied _to Lord Voldemort, Ollivander!" I shiver at the tone Crona takes, calm but _too _calm, anger raging under it, like the eye of a storm. And what in Merlin's beard is Crona talking about?! Voldemort? Ollivander? What is this?

"Crona, what's going on? Can you hear me? If you can, tell me something." The boy suddenly gives a sharp intake of breath and I can't resist, I take a small glimpse at the common room, letting my head slip by enough to see.

The boy is in his uniforms and he is crouched down in front of the girl (well, I think it's a girl, she could be a boy instead), part of his back to me but from my angle of vision, I can also see part of his worried face leaning toward her. The pink-haired girl is laying spread-eagled on one of the armchairs, looking feverish and panting but it's the eyes that strike. Normally, Crona's eyes are a dark blue, almost black but it's completely different now.

They are scarlet.

"_Lies!_" whisper Crona in a shouting way, her voice high-pitched, greeting her teeth, looking like she can kill someone.

"Crona? Are you there? Please say something…" whispers what I am sure to be her friend, now looking almost panicking, and his strange golden eyes pleading her worriedly.

Now, I'm fully glued to the scene in front of me. Crona is breathing hard, glaring at something neither me nor that boy can see, her usual sweet and shy gaze replaced by a hateful one, full of icy-cold hatred and malice. What's wrong with her? I am somehow tempted to just burst in and try to wake her up by any meaning possible but it looks like I don't need to after all and I wouldn't have been able to do anything anyway, I left my wand upstairs. Her eyes start watering and they turn back to their normal navy blue color, now totally terrified and she pants even harder than before, clenching her blouse in the chest and moaning. She closes her eyes and seems to try to catch her breath, obviously back to normal from whatever state she was in merely a second ago. Her friend's shoulders slump from their tense stance, relaxing now that she doesn't look like she is about to do a murderer.

"Crona?" he asks her gently, putting one of his hands over her face.

She lunges herself without warning against him and he embraces her back, her body shaking, even from where I am, I can see it. She's definitely back but I still try to stay out of sight, now thinking of leaving them a little privacy. She starts stuttering uncontrollably while I pull away slightly, of sort that I am back at just listening them, Harry in my mind…

"I-I-I was….k-kid, I w-was t-to-torturing s-someone…." She says and my eyes widen. I didn't see her torture anyone but the way she talked not long ago and looked in the emptiness with so much anger, almost insanely…

"Sshh…" I hear him say, his voice so much softer than the monotone one he adopted when I heard him talk in the train, "It's over, you're not there anymore, it's alright now, ok?"

"But I was torturing someone!" Crona replies back, her voice rising to hysterics even though she is just whispering, "I was feeling pleasure! I liked hurting him! How can that be alright?! I was having a vision of-of…. I was being…._oh god_… K-Kid, I-I was having a-a vision, a-awake an-and I was be-being You-Know-Who!" It's my turn to give in a gasp.

_What? _She was a _vision? _Of _torturing someone? _She was being _Voldemort? _That's crazy! I mean, I'm alright and tolerant with professor Trelawnway and her strange ways but actually having a vision awake and being Voldemort torturing someone? How can _that _be possible, it's not normal even in the wizarding world!

I let the information sink in and try to find a way of dealing with this. Is Crona just insane and needs to go to St. Mungos? She didn't look mad when we talked to her, just introverted.

I hear her cry what I think is the boy's name, "K-Kiiiddd!" I can't feel anything crazy emanating from her, actually, I pity her, she seems so sad and afraid, I want to hug her too. And what a strange name (again) it is for someone. Suddenly, Harry comes into my mind and I feel nostalgic of his arms around me and holding me. I shake my head and the thought away; I'm not supposed to think of that, it will just pain me more than it already does. Though I still envy how I saw that Kid boy hug Crona tightly against him. Stop thinking about that! You're here to know more about them, are you not? I hear a groan than a squeak, footsteps following and the sound of someone sitting on the sofa being heard.

Kid starts speaking, "Crona. You are not. A. Bad. Person. Trust me when I say this because you're the most amazing person I've ever met. And that was not you; it's not your fault if the person you were in felt pleasure at torturing and I swear we're going to take Voldemort down." So much for not thinking of Harry. Kid is obviously in love with that girl, there's no doubt in that. I know we are not together anymore but that doesn't mean I don't miss Harry and the stolen moments we had last year like in the Room of Requirement. Don't think of that. Listen!

"Uumm, euh, Crona. Do you believe me when I say that it wasn't you who did that?" Kid asks in a nervous voice and I take a peek again to see his cheeks red, his face nuzzled in Crona's neck and her body sit on his lap with his arms around her waist. She doesn't seem to notice the position she's in and she looks horribly depressed.

"So-someone d-did it, though." She whispers, unable to look at him.

She goes on, "K-kid, th-the new Headmaster, S-Snape, he wa-was the o-one from my dreams, he-he was the o-one who killed D-Dumbledore. Ev-everything I saw i-in my dream re-really happened. N-Now this…"

More information for my mind to register. Crona had a _dream _of Snape killing Dumbledore?! Hum, what magic is used to be able to do this? I'm not as studious as Hermione but I never heard of this before and I suspect that I will have to look into books to find anything about this and I'm not the bookworm type.

"Oh trust me when I say we are going to do something about it, we are meisters and weapons after all. That is why we came here, right? I know this might make you very uncomfortable but were you able to peak at what their souls are?" Stop. What did I just heard?

Meisters? Weapons? Souls? What does Kid mean by 'we are meisters and weapons' and 'to peak at what their souls are'? Now I'm sure of telling Neville and Luna about this, these students aren't normal, I'm not even sure they are Muggles.

"No, th-they don't h-have Soul Per-perception so I couldn't s-see. I- I'm sorry…" Huh? They can see _souls_? I don't think this kind of stuff exists at all. But magic does. This is getting truly confusing…

Kid is talking again. "It's quite alright Crona. We'll just have to find another way, hey! We can try to look through books, can't we? Maybe we can find something in there, and at the same time learn more about their type of magic so we can fight it! What do you think? From there, we can find a plan of action and finally act."

Their type of magic? Oh yes! They are transfers from America! Maybe this can answer why I didn't get what they are talking about; they may have their own type of magic. But why then would they come here at Hogwarts if they don't know our type of magic? I sound like Hermione…

I don't hear anything from Crona and I glance over to see her stiff against Kid and looking still depressed, her eyes down. Kid continues, trying to cheer her up, "Hey, Crona. I promise you we'll find something to purge those asymmetrical evil creatures out of our world. Lord Death sent us precisely to see if anything like this would happen. Hum, those students, Neville and Ginny, right? Maka and Soul told us everything they said back in the train; they obviously dislike those Death Eaters and their leaders, Snape too. They could have more information and we can ask them. Are you alright with that?"

I'm not okay with that. I'm not at all okay with being used like that and without knowing who they are and what their intentions are. I know now that at least they hate Voldemort and his crew of Death Eaters as much as we do but who the hell is Lord Death? _Lord Death? _Why that name?It frustrates me to know that they aren't telling us everything about what they are doing here but at the same time, it's their first day in this school and they just met us so it's normal they wouldn't tell us everything.

"I…I believe y-you." Her voice is a bit more firm, still a whisper though. She goes on, "My first d-day h-here i-is what you guys c-call crappy, r-right? I-I don't know how to deal with this…"

"I'll help you with that."

I've heard enough. I get up without trying to conceal myself and I furiously storm back in the dormitories. I turn my head one last time to meet a pair of piercing golden eyes watching me run back up. The Hell with it! At least they'll know that I doubt them and their identities! I won't let myself used that easily for some information; they'll have to tell me the full story if they even want me to open my mouth. I feel a tad disappointed though that they didn't mention Harry or Ron and Hermione. As I go, I can hear Crona saying something to Kid.

"I… I wouldn't mind telling her…" It reassures me a bit that she is thinking at least of telling me the whole truth but I'm certain that Kid won't let her do.

It takes more time than usual tonight for me to sleep, unable to pull my mind off everything I just heard and saw, mostly the scarlet eyes Crona had for a few moments. What should I do? Well, I need to tell _someone_, Luna and Neville. I can trust them to keep this a secret and at the same time help me try to find out more about those strange students, since it's clear they are hiding something important from us. The only positive thing I know is that they can be considered as allies at least against Voldemort. But that's all. I let myself go into slumber and let it take away all my worries.

Soul's PoV

I groggily raise my head up as I start waking up from my awkward dream including exploding trains and bouncing on clouds, my mind blurred as my vision. For a second, I think we're back at Death City and almost expect Blair to standing right at my face, Maka calling me out for breakfast and the cackling sun laughing at my face from the window but none of it happens. I let a groan before letting my head fall back on the soft pillows that aren't mine. I'm now at Hogwarts, England and not at Death City, Nevada. I feel a light pinge of craving, craving to be back home but I ain't letting it get me, as I always do when doing missions all over the world with Maka. Homesick is a routine for me so I don't pay attention to it and stretch myself on the bed before getting up and slowly picking up my uniform. As I do, I notice that first, a wand is sitting on top of my trunk, the same with BlackStar when I look over him and Kid's luggage. Second, Kid isn't in his bed since it's still neatly arranged and I look around to room to find him with…

Oh my god, I need my camera.

I open up my travelling bag and dig through before taking out said object with a grin. A wicked grin. I tiptoe myself to Kid while trying to do the less noise possible and not wake up the other boys sleeping here, activating my camera and putting the flash off. I gaze around again to see everybody still sleeping and lift my camera and aim Kid's face before clicking on the button, taking a photo of Kid sleeping snuggly against Crona, taking in their peaceful faces and how messed up their hair are as well as how close their bodies are cuddled against each other and how Kid's arms are surrounding protectively Crona's waist firmly with her own around his back. Seriously, this is the whole definition of the word 'cute' or 'adorable', defining it so well I could just put my picture on the dictionary. God those two are made for each other.

But still, why did I have to wake up first? Ugh.

It's been two weeks that has passed and school has been crazy. Literally. The boys and I discovered that Maka and the other girls too mysteriously received wands on top of their baggage when they woke, making me ask myself who could have send them. Then, there is the Cowards. Oops, Carrows I mean. No one and when I say that, I truly mean _NOBODY _(not even the teachers) liked the Carrows. We quickly learned that they have a certain preference for punishment and detention. The students coming back from detention all look messed up, as if they were tortured or something, they don't show physical wounds but their expressions tells it all. I hate those two. Alecto, the Muggle Studies teacher, she is absolutely horrible, talking about us Muggles like we are stupid animals and I can tell the students are as disgusted as I am by her. And Muggle Studies is now obligatory.

To put more to our problems, there are a lot of things we don't know about magic. It's like taking a course of advanced physics when you don't even know what an atom is, which is _really _problematic. And I won't even talk about the homeworks. So even I and BlackStar think of it reasonable to go to the library every day after school to catch up everything you didn't know about the wizarding world. At least we didn't take Wizard's History; we would have probably had a brain trauma from too much information and confusion if we did. We learned something else too. Meisters may see souls but they can't perform magic. At all. Since we are Demon Weapons, it's normal for us to have magical blood in our veins since we were created with and by a witch 800 years ago along with the wizard Eibon but we now need to perform a Soul Resonance now if we want to keep our cover up. Maka and I quickly understood that if we harmonize and become one with each other, Maka would be able to do magic since our souls are fused and my blood and hers become the same, though we watch out to not increase our resonance too much, trying to keep the black-blood within me at bay.

My friends and I remarked one last thing. After Crona's little crisis with her visions, Ginny, Luna and Neville began to be more cautious around us now, even downright questioning us about who we are sometimes. Of course we lie to them, we need to keep who we are secret but that doesn't mean they believe it. They talk with us, sure, but when it comes to try to extract some info out of them, they shut us out completely and question _us _instead. The message is clear: "Tell us who you are or we won't tell you anything." Nice move, almost blackmail.

We are currently in Defense against Dark Arts class, Maka next to me and the others spread a bit everywhere in the room. Except now in my opinion, it's just the Dark Arts class and the reason is plain: Amycus is right now asking us to use the Cruciatus Curse on students in detention. So that is what happened to them. Some of them are even first-years!

"This is mad!" I whisper-shout at Maka. She nods in return with a disgusted look on her face, the same as every student in class. Well, that is, all except the Slytherins who are snickering at us with wide grins spread across their faces. Morons everywhere.

"Come on! Come on! Will I 'ave to pick someone out? Or are you all Mudbloods?" shouts Amycus at us, his tiny eyes glaring at us. I now know too that 'Mudblood' is a _big_ insult in the wizarding world and Alecto uses that word a lot.

A small girl is standing in front of us, brown short-length hair and big round grey eyes, she looks like to be at least two years younger than us and she is visibly shaking. A laugh resonate through the class and we turn like one to glare at a Slytherin named Goyle who gets up with a mischievous face and walks up in front of the desks. It takes all my will to not grab Maka's hand and turn into my Demon Scythe form and stop this.

I take another bored look at the class to distract myself. A skeleton of what looks like to have been a dragon hangs suspended in the ceiling, its wings spread. That is some really cool stuff they've got here. High diamond paned windows to the wall on my left open up to the vast sky outside and at a certain angle, I can see a large tree in the park that almost seems alive and I swear I can see some twigs move like to wipe something off of itself. My eyes land on Maka finally. She seems like she is about to explode and I don't blame her; the Cruciatus Curse as we quickly learned is one of the Unforgivable Curses next to the Imperius Curse and the Killing Curse, whom a certain Harry Potter is the only to have survived. Respect to that boy, that's for sure. I squeeze Maka's hand under the table and she grips mine harder, as if I am the only thing that could save her life.

Protests start rising in our House.

"This is madness! Stop this!" yells a certain Seamus.

"How can you do that?!" squeaks a scared Lavander Brown, another Gryffindor girl.

"This is stupidly stupid!" Patty is visibly outraged, not at all anymore the cheerful, childish girl we know. She is up to her feet and is shooting death glares at our teacher.

"The Curciatus Curse is illegal, you can't do that! It's forbidden!" shouts Neville who seems to slowly sink in his chair under Amycus' glare. He lifts his and, palm open to sign to Goyle to stop. Said teen sends a confused look at Amycus.

"Goyle, go an' sit back to your desk. Longbottom, get up." He says without looking at the Slytherin who promptly do as said with a disappointed expression, as if we took a candy off his hands. Neville is sit to the desk next to us along with Ginny who seems horrified but tries to hide it. He visibly gulps before slowly standing up; looking like he already knows what is going to happen, as we all do. I grit my teeth hard to reprimand a yell of frustation and throwing insults at Amycus. I hear Liz gasp.

"Take your wand and come over where Clara stands." Clara is the name of the girl with grey eyes and there is a threat in his voice. Neville silently do as said while visibly trying to keep his anxiety at bay and now stands in front of Clara, who now looks utterly terrified. I glance around and see a visibly angry Liz and Kid.

"I'm the teacher 'ere and I will do what I want and you lot will learn from it. The only decent teacher you ever had was Snape. How could this school have had that disgusting beast of a werewolf as a teacher? Dumbledore was a good purging and you' understand why quickly enou'. Now Longbottom, let' start with you. Learn the Cruciatus Curse by usin' it on blood-traitor Clara. Should be a good correction on 'er. Will make 'er _learn_ to better act next time." He laughs darkly but the silence is palpable around us and we are all holding our breaths to wait Neville's reaction. I feel completely repulsed.

Neville seems to hesitate and to be thinking deeply, having an internal battle with himself and his jaw clenches. Amycus is getting impatient.

"Wha' are you waiting for? Just do it already! Or should you too be considered a blood-traitor?" he tells Neville harshly, his small eyes sharp and mean.

"I can't just…This is too…" Neville trails off, unable to continue, his wand still in his hand that lies against his side.

"Lazy pureblood, it's easy to do." Growls Amycus who lifts his own wand to Clara. We are all on the edge of our seat, desperate for something to stop it. He adds, "It's done like this, _Crucio!_" A red electric light is send against the girl who gives in a loud cry before falling against the ground, twisting and squirming and screaming in agony. What is wrong with me?! Why aren't I doing something? Because I am too scared to end up like her?

_Coward!_

"Stupid girl, you deserved that. Go on Longbottom" Says Amycus and I get up, glaring and showing off my sharp teeth but Neville beats me to the punch. I notice that Maka and some other students got up too.

He spun around and glares at Amycus, looking pretty angry, "I won't do it."

He sneers at Neville, "_What did you say?_" he approaches him until they are nose to nose, both shooting daggers at each other.

"Are you _deaf_?" I ask Amycus in a cold voice, "Neville said he won't do it. Get over it." I don't flinch under his gaze. I've fought worse.

He grins cruelly, "So you're unable to use such a simple curse…" Neville interrupts him.

"Yeah. An Unforgivable Curse on innocent students, that is."

"No talking when not invited to." Amycus replies and does something none of us expected for a teacher to do.

It's only now that he takes it from under his wizard cloak that I see the sharp, long dagger with which he slashes Neville's cheek in a deep gash, blood sprouting from it. We all gasps, even the Slytherins but I think they gasp more in delight than anything else. I share one glance with Maka and we are already on the move as the other students start yelling protests and insults.

**_"MAKAAAAA CHOP!"_**

A thick book of the size of a dictionary sails in the air out of nowhere and crashes on Amycus's forehead so hard he crashes on the floor with a yelp of surprise, a bruise already forming on it. While he tries to recover his senses, me and Ginny who ran with me, pick up each a frail Clara and a stunned, bleeding Neville before quickly running out of class. Just as we close the door, I yell really loudly, above everyone's voices, my _aurevoir_ to our Dark Arts teacher.

"Bye, you fucking bastard!" And I slam the door shut, Maka behind me.

"I can't believe you," says Neville with an admiring look at Maka and me as we run through the corridors of the school, "throwing a book like that, taking us out and then insulting a _Death Eater…_"

"Do you know how much trouble you two risk getting into?" asks a dubious Ginny.

"Devil may care." scoffs Maka angrily.

"Yeah, well he deserved it anyways." I say casually as we bring the two students in the infirmary with Neville's directions, "But _you _refused to do the Cruciatus Curse and that too is something." I grin at him and he smiles slightly back, but he grimaces in pain and looks away.

"Your teachers never did that before, did they?" asked Maka with her usual fierce gaze, "'Cause I'm ready to take anyone on, I have a whole library…" she then smile maliciously and I bust laughing with Ginny and Neville who flinches after, the idea of Maka attacking every teacher of the school with her books sinking in my mind.

"Nah, the closest we had has been in fourth and fifth year. Our teacher was taking the appearance of an Auror but he was a Death Eater who was infiltrating the school and tried to kill Harry Potter, but the teachers caught and took him off to Azkaban. In fifth, a Ministry worker came to teach us, her name was Dolores Umbrige and she was an old hag, trying to take over the school and shaming Harry. She was saying that he was lying when he said that You-Know-Who was back and that he was helping Dumbledore getting to overpower the Minister of Magic. We couldn't even practice magic in Defense against the Dark Arts so what was the whole point? That year was quite a mess. But we kind of rebelled against her and she was taken away her post and brought back to the Ministry when we finally had a proof that You-Know-Who was back." Neville looks a bit feverish and he is losing more blood then needed. I raise a brow at him when he says 'You-Know-Who' instead of Voldemort and I suddenly get the idea that the Defense against The Dark Arts post could be cursed with what he just said. I don't know what is a Auror and rather not blow our cover by asking the question.

"You-Know-Who? You always said his real name lately Neville, what happened?" asks Ginny who is looking like she is having trouble keeping the unconscious Clara from falling from her arms, even when Maka goes to help her.

"It has been Tabooed. There is now a jinx on it, I heard the students say it after someone's father working in the Ministry let it slip. If you say his name now, Death Eaters will track you down and Apparate to you." Neville's voice sounds sluggish now and he cringes once more of pain from moving his wounded cheek but he still goes on, "The people who usually say You-Know-Who's real name normally aren't scared of him and are important people, _rebels_ usually against him. So they can track _those _people down to capture them or kill them." He shares a conspiratorial glance with Ginny who nods understandingly and I suppress the urge to ask who the hell _those_ people are, already knowing that they won't answer us.

"Clever move." says Maka who is visibly in the same situation as I am. We finally arrive at the infirmary.

The woman occupying the post takes one look at the four of us and says, "Bring them in." I sigh while the woman takes quick checks on Neville and Clara.

"Oh, the poor dear." She says while looking over Clara, "She is the fifth this week; they don't have any common sense, those Carrows." She says while shaking her head huffily. She says 'Carrows' like she is talking about some disgusting insect she found under her pillow.

"The _fifth_?" Maka, Ginny, Neville and I shout at the same time.

I meet Maka's eyes and we share the same thought.

Man, this school is _mad_.

* * *

**Ouah, the second chapter I promised! A bit of rebellion in class should be interesting, yes? X) Leave a favorite or a Follow if you liked this chapter, review if you want! I always wanted to show a lot more of what was happening at Hogwarts while Harry, Hermione and Ron were gone but do not mistaken yourselves! We _will_ see Harry and his two friends but I won't tell you when (mouahaha!)! With that we will see each other in the next chapter! Oh! And I thank Krazyfanfiction1 to be always leaving reviews and following me ^^; You make me very happy! X)**

***Lights go off***


	10. Strangers always lead to trouble

**So, so, so very, very sorry for the wait! Gah, I hadn't been able to reach internet this week so I had to go to the library for this. Oh and I kinda know I'm going slow with the story compared to the other crossovers I saw with Harry Potter and I'm also sorry for that but I have something prepared for the end of next chapter that I think you'll like! Let's hope I'm right about that! Hummmm, do I have something else to say? *memory runs away from my head* I hate you, brain. Anyway! I finished reading Prisoner of Azkaban and I loved it! But since I'm not reading in chronological order (blame it on the library) so now I'm reading Half-blood Prince.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter AND Soul Eater, I think I'd be rich enough to go live on the moon but it's not the case (T_T)**

**Let's go on with the show, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 10: Strangers always lead to trouble

Maka's PoV

And I thought the physical corrections in school have been abolished. I was wrong, so, so wrong. It's now worse than physical, it's magical. Literally. Madame Pomfrey did great work on Neville, the past slash cut on his left cheek now a deep scar that passes from his chin to the corner of his eye. It unsettles me, though. Just a potion and poof! It's all healed! It's weird. As for that girl, Clara, it seems that chocolate could as much healing as it does after a Dementor attack from what I heard and when she regained consciousness and was stable enough to walk, she quickly thank Soul and I to have taken her out, saying that she would probably have had a heart attack if she stayed there any longer, conscious or not. I never thought that a witch could be grateful to us. Another difference that I note in my mind.

Since that class, Amycus has been trying (but epically failing) to determine who throw that book on his head. He's quite an idiot if he hadn't seen my hand raise to throw my book at his forehead and so are the Slytherins, none of them noticing too or they are just thankful to me and rather not have me get into trouble, I don't know. Anyways, the moron doesn't even know the existence of _veritaserum_, which could force me to tell the truth about me throwing that book on his skull but he doesn't know anything – apart from torturing students and the Dark Arts, actually.

For the last week after the 'incident', we have reported everything we knew to Lord Death, Crona's visions, Voldemort and his Death Eaters, the confirmation that Snape did kill Dumbledore, the new 'teachers' we have and the Cruciatus Curse. Everything we have been told and the rumors we heard. He _did_ grant us permission to chase the witches and wizards responsible for all of this mess but there's a catch. You can't just go and kill two teachers because you say they have evil souls, mostly if those two professors are Death Eater, along with the Headmaster. No one looks to know anything about the DWMA so no one would believe any statement we do and would probably think that _we _are the mad ones. You would quickly have an army of Death Eaters at your heels – all witches and wizards – and you can't do anything more subtle because they have the Ministry of Magic in their palms now. It would be easy to convict and shame us before expulsing us out from Hogwarts and going on with their business to destroy the world or dominating it, their choice. They could even send us to Azkaban and every people in there go _insane _and it wouldn't be that easy to escape with their high security and their Dementors. And Dementors – from what Crona said along with the other students and books – _are not_ to be taken lightly. They are more difficult to kill and they can make you see your worst mightmares. So we can't do much but go along with the flow of rebels in here, if we do, a whole load of crap will topple over us with no meaning of escape.

Here and there, I hear 'Dumbledore's Army' but only in whispers and secret rumors, trying to hide it from the Carrows. Once I even saw in the courtyard of the school a graffiti, which surprises me a lot since they are witches and wizards and that graffiti is more… Muggle. Damn I hate that word. But anyway, it was written all over one of the walls in a blue, golden and brown smudge, 'Dumbledore's Army, still recruiting'. Alecto yelled at us for it, was about to torture us the answer of who did it when a book 'mysteriously' materialized itself from nowhere and hit her brain, sending her crashing on the wooden floor. Ginny had winked at me. The menace of the book now looms over both the Carrows and restrains them from openly torturing us. Openly. _'Winguardium Leviosa' _is such a great spell to move objects – namelessly, novels. But it can't completely stop them.

And I hear a lot of Harry Potter, though no one _ever _says it in front of any teacher whatsoever, good or bad. We only speak about him in our common rooms and even the grandiose library I have found is too risky to talk in there, Slytherins hanging out there sometimes and able to report our sayings. Apparently, that boy is a symbol in the witches and wizards rebellion against Voldemort, the only one who had ever survived the Killing Curse. From the indirect questions I asked along with Soul and the others to the students (that are not including Ginny, Neville and Luna), Harry lost both his parents, murdered by Voldemort and he nearly destroyed all of the dark wizard's power who went into hiding for what I only know to be years. And I know that he is the 'Chosen One', whatever that means, probably related to Voldemort too. Everyone says that he is on the run with a certain Hermione and I am surprised to know that Harry, since this year, came to study here, at Hogwarts. There are a lot of pictures of him on some of the walls of the school, over it written 'Undesirable no.1' and a price. The Death Eaters want him captured.

Honestly, the fact that he is on the run makes me think that he is a coward, too afraid to face this whole mess but then again, what do I know about his life and why he is on the run? Maybe he isn't on the run at all; maybe he is covering it all up and doing something completely different, for all I know.

These are all my thoughts as I lie on the bed of the Gryffindor girl's dormitories, my eyes unable to close themselves and my feelings swarming all around me instead of drifting away. How will I ever be able to deal with all this mess, to quote Crona? I never thought I'd have to face yet again a situation like the one after Asura's wake, this time, with no meaning of defending ourselves with our Weapon partners, our powers now rendered useless. It's even more complicated since me and my friends are all new to this world, all this magic, everything overwhelming us and confusing us.

"I don't how to deal with this" I grumble against my pillow.

Crona's PoV

Can't I have a break from the dreams for once? I hate having to feel all these emotions again and again without having any control over it.

I see for another time Dumbledore fall over and start toppling into the air, descending down into the ground hundreds of feet below, into the court that I now elude as much as possible.

Then, all of the sudden, I'm standing somewhere completely different.

_I'm in a room, more inside a cube than anything else actually, everything in white. A boy stands before me, black messed-up hair with striking green eyes. He is wearing round glasses along with a dark blue pull and loose jeans, looking as confused as I am. He gazes at me though with suspicion, as if I might try to kill him or blow up right at his face. One of his hands is tugging some locks of hair at his forehead._

_"Who are you?" we both ask simultaneously._

_His eyes widen, as if recognizing me, "I already felt you before, in my dreams. You were inside me… What were you doing there?" He glares at me with more distrust and my mind finally registers the sudden notion that I was him in my dreams._

_But before I could answer, a wild, cold wind blasts over and around us. The cube we're standing inside starts spinning wildly and the image of the boy blurs, as if we are inside a tornado and both our untidy hair flaps wildly around us. Then the scenery changes again. _

I wake up, sitting straight into my bed, in sweat, my heart pounding rapidly against my chest. It's still night outside. Or dawn, I can't tell.

It's only now that it finally occurs to me that I saw a lightning shaped scar on the corner of the boy's forehead.

Harry's PoV

I finally saw the person who's been literally haunting my dreams. It was the last night I had spent peacefully – peacefully meaning searching for ways to destroy the Horcruxes Voldemort created – at Grimmauld Place before we get up to prepare ourselves to go inside the Ministry of Magic in our mad plan to take the locket away from Umbrige. I have been feeling that person for the last months in my dreams, mostly a continuous replay of Dumbledore's death, along with Cedric and Sirius which always makes it to pain me more and make me feel guilty.

The sensation was quite strange. I was lucid in those dreams for some reason and I could just _feel_ someone else observe, I just knew that I wasn't alone in the dream, that there was an intruder inside of me and that I had to push it back. I'm quite lousy in Occlumancy but I did make it once to push the person out of my mind, but only at the end of the dream and while I was doing it, I thought I almost felt something that looked like… a soul? That was the best description I could find to describe what I thought to see and feel before I woke up.

Then here I am, lying on Sirius's old bed, thinking of the least dream I just had. To be honest, it's impossible for me to be able to determine that person's gender but I will go with a girl. Her hair was short, just below her cheekbones and seemed to be as untameable and disordered as mine are, some strands longer than others and in the oddest color to topple it all, lavender pink. I wonder if it's natural. And her eyes were a dull grey-blue, bent down in a sadden way, as if she was always depressed. She looked quite tall and slender, and was wearing the Hogwarts uniform with the Gryffindor tie around her neck so I guessed that is where she is right now. But that wasn't how I recognized her; it's the feeling she sent me, the same one in my dreams and when I narrowed my eyes on her, I almost saw _something glowing_ dead at the center of her chest but I didn't know what it was so I tried to ignore it. I enhance on the word 'tried'. It's hard to ignore curiosity.

I am mistrust of her though, I don't know any of her intentions and how she makes it to reach me and we have never met each other, so I can't understand how we are able to… connect, to each other. And we both looked confused to meet each other. She even asked me who I was so it's possible that she is wondering the same questions I am. Possible. I have my doubts and they are as strong as they are for Dumbledore's lifelong secrets. I flinch at the thought of him.

I'm under the impression that whoever that girl is, she will have an impact on me somehow and I hope that she won't be like my connection with Voldemort because if it is, I am in more trouble than before. I sigh as I hear Hermione and Ron waking up in the other rooms, rummaging in their things and dawn sailing up in the sky. I get up from the bed, already starting to try to remember our strategy to infiltrate the Ministry. Trouble always seems to find me.

Crona's PoV

"Quit whining BlackStar! We need to catch up what we don't know!" hisses in a low voice Maka.

"We already know enough Maka! Why can't we already go take those two Death Eaters down? I think everyone would be fine with that." Snaps back said boy, his feet brought up on top of the table where we are sitting, not bothering to open the pile of books in front of him.

We are sitting in a table of a far corner of the library, a lovely dark corner where not much people come in and where we can talk more peacefully – though we still watch what we say when other students come in close. We are in what is probably our hundredth study session of magic and it is coming late, we'll have to leave soon. Right now, we are studying – more like Kid, Tsubaki, Maka and me, the others doing anything that is _not _studies-related – some potions that Slughorn mentioned here and there in our previous class that we hadn't understood a single part of it, something about the composition of a certain _Amortentia _and _Felix Felicis. _But we weren't able to concentrate like we usually did because BlackStar kept going on and on about the question of what we are doing here and the why. For my part, I kept thinking about my meeting with Harry Potter in my dream and whether it was real or not and my sleep deprivation giving me a headache. Yes, I can heal from physical abuse with black blood but I can't take on all the bacteria and viruses of the world even though I am immune to some. Headaches are not part of it though.

"Didn't you hear what I said last week?" replies Maka in an exasperated tone, "We can't or all hell will break loose on us and we can't ask for the help of the DWMA because that would worsen our relationship with witches!"

"All I heard last week was you asking us to quit it with that pervy little scene between you and Soul we found you two in." He then smirks while Maka grills him with laser eyes and adds, "And don't deny it, you looooved being under him."

"And I thought we were done with this topic." grumbles Soul while glaring at BlackStar.

"Face it, Soul," says Liz without taking her eyes off her nail polish, she is though smiling mockingly, "we're never going to let you two live it down to it. I'm sure you had another intention then just taking pictures of Maka, the way you were pinning her down says _a lot _about your other objective." Soul slaps a hand on his forehead and shakes it fumingly.

I bring my knees up against my chest and position the book I am currently trying to read over my face, not wanting to deal again with this awkward situation. 'Again', because when I firstly tried, the others – namelessly, Liz, BlackStar and Patty – had been starting to suspect I had a 'crush' on Maka, whatever the word means and that doesn't sound quite pleasant. That taught me to not always try to interfere in other's business.

"I did _not _have any other intentions" he says while glaring at Liz from the corner of my eyes, then he hesitates before adding, "Any intention other than make fun of Maka." I think he knew what he was saying and who he was talking about.

**_*MAKA CHOP!*_**

Soul lies on the ground, bleeding and crying out in pain while Maka arranges the weapon she used back in the pile of books and glares at anyone looking at her.

"Now that the verdict has fallen on what Soul's intentions really were, let's go back to study." She says cheerfully while we stare dumbstruck at her.

"Oh come on, Maka you aren't going to just believe that lie he's trying to feed us in!" Liz yells in a murmur when the librarian glares at us.

"And why would he lie to us?" replies Maka while reading her book on the properties of a certain type of potion.

"Because he's a boy and boys never want to admit their feelings 'cause they don't know how to deal with them." Liz says in a-matter-of-fact voice, a professional expression on her face.

"Hey!" all Kid, BlackStar and Soul hiss.

"Well sorry to inform you but Soul seemed to particularly take pleasure in annoying me by taking pictures when he perfectly knows that I hate it when he does that" flatly says Maka while sending a glare at Soul who is getting up to his chair again while rubbing his head.

"Most boys act like that when they fancy a girl." says another voice, quite British, coming toward us.

I peer from my book to see Ginny ensued by Luna coming toward us, both carrying heavy-looking books and parchments with them. They settle in to the free chairs, next to me and Kid as they take out their quills and ink. Honestly I like writing with the point of the feathers dripped in ink and hearing it scratch the paper, it makes me think I can dwell every utopian world and story I can create in paper and make it real.

"You are still doing your potions homework?" asks Luna while gazing intently at the pile of books in our table. "We're almost finished."

Maka points her chin at Kid, Tsubaki and I then says, "We, yes. Them, no." She motions Soul and the others carelessly before going back to her book.

Kid gazes at the books Ginny and Luna carried here and his eyes sharpen, "'_the perception beyond our eyes'_, '_the gift of seeing the invisible'_? What do those books talk about?" he asks, frowning.

"Oh they talk about abilities certain witches and wizards have to see things we can't normally see, like auras and such. Professor Trelawney is said to have the 'Third Eye' as she calls it and some glasses permits to see Wrackspurts, invisible creatures that make your brain go fuzzy." Luna leans in toward us and as if we were in a secret of hers, "We've even found something about Soul Perception, people who can see souls." We instantly stiffen when she mentions that last statement and Ginny gazes at us deeply, trying to see any cracks in our stance.

Kid chuckles, "Really girls, I don't think people can _actually _be capable of seeing souls or auras. They are probably just doing fraud to get some attention and fool people; you shouldn't read books like that."

Ginny and Luna ignores him, "We were a bit curious about whom those people with Soul Perception are so we've looked it up and," Ginny takes a the first book Kid named out and sweeps her fingers until she finds the right page and shoves it at Maka's face, "would you care to read this paragraph, Maka?" 

Maka's lips purse and her eyes burn furiously but she can't say no to the risk of raising more suspicion.

She starts to read the paragraph Ginny points, "_'It is quite uncommon for witches and wizards to have the ability to see Empathic Sparks and be able to use them but more it is rare to have the gift of seeing souls as clear as day. Yes, such ability exists but is extremely sporadic in the wizarding world to find someone able of seeing one's inner self and be capable to analyze it. That particular talent is called Soul Perception and is more common in the Muggle world than ours, a great mystery for us since we can't determine the reason why Muggles are able to be gifted with it while we are gifted with magic in our blood. The Soul Perception consists in seeing the profoundest part of ourselves in the shape of a glowing sphere and some people are even able to determine whether the person being analyzed is evil or not, by sensing said person's Soul Wavelength, which works pretty much like the muggle's electromagnetic wavelength, only now coming from someone's emotions. Sources report that these people have been seen with another type of talented person, often glimpsed while transforming into a weapon, the oddest transfiguration we've seen in our history. We have been informed by Muggles sources that those gifted people go to a peculiar institution to be trained to control and use such power, much like our wizarding schools but we have too much negligible information to say more about that institution to say other that these people with Soul Perception admitted are ranked as 'Meisters' while the other type is named 'Demon Weapon', a confirmation of their powers. Quite an extraordinary thing, isn't it? To see one's soul.' _" The paragraphs ends there and Maka looks white as snow but she keeps her face stoic while though I'm a 100% sure that she and everyone are mentally trying to search desperately a way to escape this. Well, I am.

"That was interesting wasn't it?" gleefully says Luna while taking the book back from Maka's hands.

Ginny glares at us before sighing heavily and looking at Kid and me, "I know you two saw me when I was listening in." Kid opens his mouth to say something but she glares at him, "Don't deny it, I saw you looking straight into my eyes that night and just for the saying" she turns back to me, "your eyes went scarlet when you have gone into that strange trance of yours. I heard everything you two said, about being meisters and weapons and about Soul Perception. I also know for a fact that you said to have had a vision of You-Know-Who and dreams about Snape killing Dumblefore, when you were supposed to be a transfer from America."

I bite my lip down to supress an urge of whimpering and I avoid her piercing gaze. Well, now I know we can't escape this; she caught me and Kid right in the act of verdict and had searched in books to know more about us.

"To recapitulate everything up, we know you are all meisters and weapons with Soul Perception and not witches and wizards. Can you now tell us more about yourselves?" Luna doesn't have any more her normal serene face she usually has; she now wears her dreamy expression from whenever she gets curious about something.

Ginny's eyes are now blazing, "So, can you tell us why you're here then? Oh, and can we see one of you transform into a Demon Weapon? How a soul does looks more precisely? Who is Lord Death? Is he your own school Headmaster? What do you do there?" And on she goes.

I really expected them to yell at us or something, to have lied to them and been bad friends. I did not at all expect them to be completely curious about us and bombard us with questions about our powers.

And apparently Soul thinks the same thing I do because he says over Ginny's voice, "You're kidding, right? I thought you two were going to murder us or something more horrible then that and there you go, asking questions about how I can transform!"

The librarian glares at us once more and we quickly lower our voices.

Ginny and Luna's eyes gleam, "So you are a Demon Weapon!" the red-headed girl says in a hushed whisper.

"Demon Scythe, actually." answers back Soul. He looks around the library before saying, "Is there a place where we can talk more privately."

"Soul!" quietly snaps Maka, glowering with furious eyes at him who just shrugs casually.

"What's the point in keeping our cover, Maka? They discovered us; we can't disagree with it anymore so we should instead ask them if they could keep the secret and not tell anyone." Maka cringes but doesn't protest as he marks a point there.

Ginny raises her brows, "Of course we can keep it a secret but we're telling Neville. He helped us a lot in our search and he deserves to know as much as we do. But that is on one condition: that you answer all our questions concerning you all."

"Deal." Suddenly says Liz, "Now do you two know a place where we can talk without anyone walking in?"

Both girls look at each other before saying at the same time, "The Room of Requirement."

The room of what?

* * *

**So here ya go! Did you like it (I'm looking at you Syhemm X)? Follow the story or Favorite it! Did not like it? Go on with your life and do as if nothing ever happened *retains myself from threatening to steal your earphone* Also, I wonder if you guys know the novel Miss Peregrine and the House for Peculiar Children. If you don't, then I recommend it to you, I loved reading it (and I loved it even more since I was reading it while there was a thunderstorm outside in the middle of the night XD)**

**Well now, I shall now take my leave *gets sucked inside a book***


	11. Meisters, weapon and witches The usual!

***arrives while breakdancing* Heelllooooo! I've taken pleasure at making all of you wait, mouahahaha! Ok, no, just kidding (goes hide in a corner while crying 'Please don't kill me!').So what's gonna happen for our meisters and weapon? *dun-dun-DUN* Like I said in last chapter, the end of this one will get you on the edge of your chairs (well, I think.)! What end, may you ask? If you want to know then read! While you do, I'll go watch some amv's and finish playing Remember me!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater or Harry Potter, I'd be on the run from insane fangirls and fanboys which isn't happening (Thank the Gods!*even Dionysos*)**

**The show must go on!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Meisters, Weapons and witches. The usual!

Ginny's PoV

We walk around the halls and mount higher the floors of the castle, until we reach the seventh one, Luna along with the meisters and weapon tailing after me. I face a blank wall, without painting, Luna right beside me and I close my eyes in concentration.

"Hum, Ginny?" starts Soul at my left, "it's just a wall. There is nothing here."

"Probably another prank of theirs and they are doing this to hold us up. Can we go now?" grumbles Maka irritably.

"Maka?" I call out without opening my eyes.

"Yeah?" I hear her say in an annoyed tone.

"First, it's Fred and Goerge who do the pranks. Second, shut up." I can't help but feel a bit proud when I make it to silence her for once as I hear muffled laughs clearly coming from BlackStar and Soul. I go back to focus.

_Come on, _I think_, I need a place where I can talk without anyone walking in on us and I also need a place spacious enough to see those Demon Weapons transform without inconvenience._

I smile a bit more when I start hearing the sound of the walltaking the inevitable shape of a large, elegantly decorated door, hearing the stone cracking and deforming while changing material, to wood. I hear loud gasps at my other side as the not-so-magical-after-all-students watch the door to the Room of Requirement take form and settle in. I reopen my eyes and pull the handle out, revealing the interior of the room and I look over to see Maka and the others gawking like goldfish at the sight of this magical transformation.

"And so all the laws of physics have been defied." says Soul while chuckling to himself, "What is this room?"

"It's the Room of Requirement." Calmly answers Luna, "It is place that only appears when a person needs it the most and it is equipped with everything said person searches for. Right now we mostly needed a place where we can speak to each other safely and where your Weapon friends can transform. I even added a bathroom if anyone wants to go in there." I raise a brow at Luna's last phrase but don't say anything, as I am already used to her perks.

I take a look around to see the new room, taking in the large carpeted space in the middle, surrounded by sumptuous large midnight purple couches that could fit us all in and the absence of windows along with the motionless portraits stuck over the walls, the brightly lit lanterns glued to the wall and finally the targets and mannequins at the far end of the room, also a large gapping space around it. It looks quite nice enough. And over the entrance is said bathroom Luna mentioned.

"This is amazing…" whispers Liz while gazing all over, her sapphire eyes running all over the place. Maka glares at her but she ignores it and keeps looking around as the others do the same.

Tsubaki gazes around, a surprised expression gracing her features and Crona looks as nervous as usual, not seeming to know what to do in here and clenching her (I never asked what is her gender but I'll go with a girl) arm. Kid seems in the opposite of the two girls, an annoyed face while he stomps his foot everywhere and try to arrange everything symmetrically. God I'm slow, I forgot about his OCD. I got used with the weeks that passed to his odd behavior but that doesn't mean I had to like it, like I now don't, rolling my eyes at him but smirking. Soul is leaning against one of the walls while too grinning, curiously watching all the room's features with his crimson eyes that still make it to creep me out sometimes.

"Yeah it's so pretty!" shrieks Patty in delight but looking at the bathrooms and yelling, "I'm gonna try those bathrooms!" Then she storms off inside and slams the door shut. I guess someone did need it after all.

"Awesome, this place even got mannequins and targets!" shouts BlackStar before saying, "Tsubaki! Change into~" but Maka interrupts him while darting her eyes everywhere.

"Wait!" she shouts to our annoyance and she adds, "Let's get out of here, make this place more suitable for our type of training, then come back inside and see."

At that moment, Patty burst from the bathroom, "Oooh! They do work!"

"No, shit." Mutters Soul and I frown a bit at his swear. Very American, I don't hear it that often here. In the wizarding world anyways.

We go out and Maka sighs deeply as the doors close and she seems to start focusing, her friends joining her. I squirm a bit in place, feeling a little awkward at seeing them closed-eyed and concentrating while they go silent and me doing nothing more but watch. Luna observes them curiously with dreamy eyes, probably trying to guess what they are thinking. After a minute or two, Maka suddenly snaps her eyes open and she nearly throws the door open, stepping in and gazing around.

It's my turn to gawk now. The room didn't change but at the same time, yes. All the furniture and paintings are there but now, it is much more spacious than before and holds more training mannequins, only now, they look more like large metal-like humanoids and the targets are now moving magically across the room at high speed, wheezing past us at some moments.

"Liz, I know it's you who put the Cybermens in place of the mannequins." Maka says teasingly, smiling at the tall brunette and nudging her friend's side.

"Hey, I thought it was a good idea to add a bit of Doctor Who in here, goes well with the fighting theme of the room." Retorts said girl while rolling her eyes and lifting her arms up in defeat.

"Then you should have added the TARDIS control room because this place looks like more a ballroom than anything else" Soul gets a punch on his back but still laughs while shaking his head.

There are now two bathrooms at each side of the room and it is the same thing for the training sections. Symmetrical, I think when I peer over to look at Kid beaming at the room and happily sigh. I take seat in one of the sofas and look at the group over my shoulder.

"Sooo?" I ask eagerly, "Weren't you going to show Luna and I your true identities?" I hesitate before smiling at them, trying to encourage them.

That is all they need. Luna and I both watch in awe as half of the group starts glowing brightly and leaps into the air, pink, yellow and blue mixing together and taking the shape and form of dangerous-looking weapons. Being first, Maka catches into the air a large scythe, its long, sharp blade gold and black crisscrossing each other in zig-zags before going into a straight line and the top of its hilt filled with a red eye on it and staring back at me. Whoah. My eyes dart away and land on BlackStar who is now holding a weird but cool looking weapon, a grey star-shaped object pierced in the middle by a large hole where BlackStar's hand lie holding it. I peer at Kid, who is now holding two twin Muggle guns, a blue eye on each one of it. Then I finish by looking at Crona. I frown a bit when I notice that haven't seen anyone land transformed into her hands but when I have looked at her again, she was already holding her sword. A black one to be more precise, a single white line tracing it in the middle and the edge of the hilt filled with small metallic needles around it.

"Ah! It feels so good to transform again!" says the metallic voice of Soul, his image appearing on the blade of Maka's scythe who is holding it slung over her shoulder like it is the most casual thing on earth.

"So yeah, that is us and Patty is the other gun." I hear Liz's voice from one of the pistols and my mouth gapes some more. I can't believe I'm actually seeing my friends in Demon Weapon form, blimey!

"And I am Tsubaki, in shuriken form but I can take the shape of other weapons too, like katanas, ninja daggers and such." comes in the sweet voice of the dark-haired girl, smiling at me and Luna from her new self. So it's called a shuriken. I think I heard it somewhere, something from Japan I think.

"Blimey, pinch me I'm dreaming." I murmur, amazed.

I feel a hand squeeze tightly my skin and I yelp at the pain of it. I turn around to see Luna gazing professionally at where I have been pinched.

"No, you are not dreaming." She says with a smile and she tilts her head to one side while gazing at Crona, "You are eight people."

Maka frowns in confusion at Luna, "Yeeess, what do you mean Luna?"

Said girl goes on, "But if I am correct, with Crona's sword, there are actually nine people in your group. Who is the ninth?"

They immediately seem to go uneasy, squirming uncomfortably as if they were holding some embarrassing secret that is revealed when a gruff voice comes out of the sword, saying, "And that would be me, bitch! Finally I can come out of Crona's goddamn body!" I narrow my eyes at the insult.

"Ragnarok, shut up and stay quiet. They don't need to hear your mood." Maka glares at the sword.

"Well I don't need to be told what to do by some bitchy chick." Retorts Ragnarok.

"You're the bitchy sword!" shouts Maka angrily.

"Well, you're the one shouting at me so you're the sassy bitch." The sword laughs evilly and I scowl at it.

"Is that sword always like this?" I ask promptly.

"Yes and you'll have get used to it. Geez, those witches has no respect for a Demon Sword. How about we take their souls and I eat them?" Okay, that sword is annoying, that's a confirmation.

"I won't respect anyone who insults my friends, thank you very much. And what do you mean by 'take their souls'? I thought you can only see them." I notice Maka's eyes widen in surprise and a slight blush covering her cheeks. Surely she most knows that even though we don't always get along I still consider her as a friend of mine. Does she?

"We don't partner up for nothing Ginny." Answers Kid, "We meister and weapons train ourselves to control our powers, yes. But we can also go to a special advanced class where we can train to fight and kill humans that have gone off insane, called Kishin eggs. When we do, we collect their souls and our weapon partner can eat it, it makes them more powerful. Before, when we would have collected 99 Kishin egg's souls, we should have hunted down a witch's soul, the last step for our weapon before becoming a Death Scythe, a weapon that can be wielded by what you call our Headmaster, the Grim Reaper himself." My brain is still processing half of what Kid just said and I think that Luna is in the same situation.

"H-hold on," I say nervously, "you say that you have to collect a _witch's soul? _And wait, the _Grim Reaper himself _is your Headmaster?"

"That was before, Ginny." Says Luna thoughtfully, "What happened?"

"We made a ceasefire." Kid replies and I can hear a bit of pride in his voice, "We made a rule so that we don't have to hunt witches soul anymore, to respect them. And yes we are talking about the same god of Death here, actually he is my father but that isn't the matter here. And also, we are not talking about the same type of wizarding society here. Up until now, we didn't know you people even existed, that is why they send us here." So Kid is actually the god of death's _son_?

"To check us in." finishes Luna.

"But now, you all know we have major problems in here so why didn't you go back to your school to advertise your… your 'Headmaster'?" I ask, trying hard to understand the fact that a _god_ is actually at the head of their school. Good luck trying, Ginny. You might lose your sanity along the way.

"Because, this 'problem' you are talking about is more complicated than we thought. We all know that You-Know-Who is now behind the Ministry's every action and that an army of Death Eaters might chase us down if we even try to kill the Carrows and that if they make it to have us, they'll give another cause to our disappearance and… well…" Maka trails off, her eyes evading ours.

"Come on, Maka, Spit it out." inquires Soul.

"But we don't know what to do! A whole load of nonsense will fall on us if we do the slightest move and we can't reveal ourselves because the whole of the wizarding community will think we have gone mad and might even consider us as Undesirables! We can't use the same strategy we always do because we aren't in the same situation anymore!" Maka yells out frustratingly, obviously annoyed to the soul by this.

"Rubbish." I mutter darkly.

Maka glares at me, "Didn't you hear what I said?! We can't ~"

I cut her in the middle of her sentence by retorting, "You're used to simply kill those Kishin eggs to repair the problem and use your weapons for that. And now our friends are useless in this situation and you think it's the end of the world?"

Maka's lips thin into a hard line, "If you have an idea, do tell."

"You're all here to stop this codswallop, are you not?" I ask them.

They nod slowly, encouraging me to go on, "Every revolution starts with a spark. Tiny rebellions that grow, and grow, and grow." I captured their attention.

Luna looks to think the same thing I do because she holds out her hand and asks, "Care to join Dumbledore's Army?"

Crona's PoV

"D-do you really think th-this will work" I ask Maka, Soul and Kid nervously in the common room after we finished our Arithmancie homework.

"They know more about this world then we do." Says Kid with his arm wrapped around my shoulder as Soul does the same with Maka. Then he adds teasingly at my pig-tailed friend, "Ginny considers you as her friend, Maka, I think you should do the same."

Maka glowers at him with a pout, "I don't know what you're talking about."

We talked a bit more with Ginny and Luna when we were in the Room of Requirement, speaking a bit about what was more precisely Dumbledore's Army (and threatening Ragnarok to not be given food if he didn't shut up) and if it includes being stabbed by our own mother or going to the moon to stop the definition of madmen (hey, when you have lived all that, you can't forget it all that easily, you learn from your experience). When we were confirmed that it wouldn't happen, we went off to the training sections of the room to show a bit of our skills, fighting against clones of Cybermens, shooting and slicing off flying targets, destroying half the room in the meantime and earning whistle and some clapping from Luna and Ginny.

Then they trained with us.

Let's just say that we got Stunned in not even five seconds with one flick of a wand. BlackStar was furious. We'll need to practice to be faster than wands. My own is stuffed inside a pocket of my robes.

Anyway, back to the subject. I am feeling quite nervous about it all, not sure if I can trust all our new plan of action will work. We are going to plan out our own way of saying that we don't get along with the Carrows and Snape's new way of doing and wreak as much havoc as possible (without being catch off guard). Only, I never really liked hurting people, not since Maka pulled me out of the madness and became my first friend. I bite my lip down.

"And…!" starts Soul, "She must have rubbed some on you because if you haven't notice, you now have a little British accent in your voice."

"I do not have a British accent!" Maka pouts obstinately.

"Yes! Look at the way you said 'do not', you're turning into an English woman!" Kid smirks at her and receives a book on the head in response.

"Look," he continues while rubbing his throbbing head, "we need help. There's no denying it anymore and they know everything about the wizarding world when we don't even know a quarter of it. Hell, we didn't even know what was Diagon Alley when Ginny asked us where we got our school stuff! So you better put Medusa and Arachne aside a little to trust those people. They are like us, they dress up like us, they eat like us, and they act like us, Maka!"

"Well Medusa looked like a nurse when she infiltrated our school, did she?" Maka retorts angrily, "And look what happened!"

"You're using past tense." Soul says, "She's dead and there aren't many witches like her in the world."

"How do you expect _me _of all people to just get the hell on with it and trust them naively, huh?" demands Maka with eyes of fury.

"You'll have to. We need their help." says Soul.

"They are just students." She says flatly.

"And we are students too. We still beat the crap out of Asura." Replies Soul.

"And that Harry Potter boy is still technically a student. Look at what he went through, lost his parents, nearly killed You-Know-Who, had to deal with more stuff then we did in the past year and later lost his godfather and saw his Headmaster die right in front of his eyes by the Death Eater replacing him now. And he didn't finished school yet." Kid shrugs and pulls me tighter against him, his body warm against mine.

"Yeah, about that, he still ran away. The coward. Everyone is waiting for him to make a move." Mutters Maka.

"I saw him." I murmur.

"What?" Kid frowns at me.

"I said I saw Harry Potter. In my dream. It was going as usual then it got interrupted." And before I know it, I let out a jumble of words out of my mouth as I explain what happened in my dream and how he appeared.

For the second time though, I feel a sudden wave of pain crash down on me as I go limp on the couch and let out a small shriek. Maka and Soul are already crouching down in front of me, their eyes glazed with worry. Kid grabs my arms and look at me too, golden eyes piercing through me and trying to see anything that could be the origin of the pain washing through all over my body.

"Crona? Are you alright? What's going on? Is it a vision?" Maka's voice is strangely muffled, like I am underwater as all my senses are being taken over by a new excruciatingly painful vision.

"I-I'm having a-a vision…"my own voice comes in a tiny whisper out of my lips and that is last thing I hear before everything goes black.

_I blink._

_I am somewhere else. Running. For my life._

_I am in a strange place. I run on the black wooden floor past a large marble white statue and I get a glimpse of three people sitting on thrones, dressed in robes and over is carved 'Magic is Might' while under, the thrones are crushing other people who are sculpted to look like they are struggling to get away. I see strange elevators, caged ones and a large beautiful fountain as I pass by while I see people stare at us as if we have three heads. But I am not paying attention to any of it._

_People are chasing me and I need to hurry or we'll never escape. Hermione is in front of me, running toward one of the chimneys that are still open, Ron behind me with Yaxley further away, curses flying away toward us. I feel one wheeze past my ear. The other guards are running toward us too and I am just begging the world that we at least have the locket at hand. I attempt to throw a Confundus Charm on the papers of Undesirable n.1 – in occurrence, me – to give ourselves time to escape but Yaxley is still behind us while everyone else are fighting off the papers and see more clearly._

_My mind is reeling in where Hermione is going and I call out Ron to hurry. I glimpse him throwing a Stunning Spell but Yaxley counters it and is getting closer to us. I can already feel the Polyjuice Potion wearing off and me getting shorter and Hermione's hair turning in darker shades as she is first to jump inside the fireplace and I grab her ankle while jumping too. Ron is last to go inside and grab my foot. That is until I glance to see Yaxley going in._

_Everything goes in total blackness and I can't breath as I feel like I'm being sucked inside a pipe while we Apparate. I see a flash of Grimmaulds Place but we still go on and I hear Yaxley yell, getting fainter by the second before we arrive at destination. Wherever we are._

_The problem is that I, Crona, not Harry, am feeling like this is too real to be a vision._

I blink.

I am somewhere else. Kid groaning at my side.

I see trees all around me and stars decorating the night's sky as I take a large inhale of oxygen and look around, feeling dizzy. I can already tell that we are in some woods. As the black spots of my vision clear, I take point that the trees are less huddled together than those I saw from the Forbidden Forest. My fingers presses and crunches against dead leaves, my eyes adjusting to the sudden darkness and when they do, I finally notice a faint light not far from us. I watch as I recognize a small tent, the shadow of a person appearing on the front and opening it up.

I hear a faint voice and I strain my ears, catching, "…Hermione, I'll be right back. I heard someone out there, I know it." I hear crunching leaves but this time, they are not mine.

_Hermione._

Instantly, all my senses are kicked on high alert and I get straight up, gazing at the person walking closer and closer to the point where we are.

"C-crona…" whispers Kid while slowly getting up and shaking his head awake, "Where are we?" His eyes widen as he realizes where we are and looks at me.

Then his eyes suddenly narrow and he places himself in front of me but when he notices that he doesn't have his weapon partners with him, he nervously takes out his wand and points it around him, whispering, "_Lumos_" while I start resonating with him and a bright light glows from the tip of his wand.

I don't answer his question. I just gaze at the boy's silhouette getting sharper and his face getting clearer to us with the light. But I have already seen it before. He goes totally still and we glare at each other, emerald green into navy blue, analyzing and processing the fact that we aren't hallucinating what we are seeing, and that all of this is very real.

"It's you." Both Harry and I whisper.

* * *

**OOOHHHH! What's gonna happen?! How did Crona arrived after Harry apparated in that forest? How are Maka and Soul going to react? How are the Golden Trio going to react to the swodrsman (or woman) and our beloved asymmetrical shinigami? Will they join the Horcruxe hunt?! You'll find out next chapter, next week! I thank everyone who's reviewed, followed or favorited the story! You're all awesome, yeah even you serial killers who are taking a tea break XDD**

**Now, I shall take my leave! *falls into a black hole***


	12. Well, this was unexpected

**I'm a horrible person for making you all wait so long for what's the worst, a chapter that I really feel looks like a filler **=_=**; I'm really, really, REALLY sorry for all that but I honestly couldn't reach internet for a while (long, embarrassing story that I would rather not all of you know), so yeah... *goes to the emo corner* It might take a bit more time to post up now since my computer is completely, totally broken and I can't work on it and I just have one hour in the Library computers and that's clearly not enough for me. Really sorry. At least I've already got a chapter in advance prepared so I hope two chapters in one day will compensate.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Soul Eater.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Well this was unexpected

Maka's PoV

I run like mad, Soul at my side to our friends, calling them frantically from the two Gryffindor dorms. Oh god, this can't be happening, this _cannot _be happening. I had committed myself to protect her, my friends, everybody! And I hadn't, I should have tried to wake her up but I stupidly waited for it to happen! Why now?! This shouldn't be happening! Damn it!

Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and Ginny appear from the girl's dorm and BlackStar appears from the other, all looking panicked. For one crazy second, my mind is suddenly thinking about how Ginny thinks I'm her friend and that I am feeling guilty of treating her the way I do. Then I go back to panicking and eating my nails to the blood.

"What the hell was all that shouting for, Maka?! Geez, you're trying to blow my ears or what?" grumbles irritably the ninja meister.

"Maka, is something wrong?" asks worriedly Tsubaki, "The other girls were wondering why you were yelling so loudly."

"Th-they're gone!" I babble, my brain still trying to process what just happened.

"Eh?" asks Liz while frowning, "What are you talking about Maka?"

"She means Kid and Crona!" frustratingly says Soul, "They disappeared! Just like that! Poof! Right in front of our eyes!" He starts pacing furiously around the common room, looking at the couch as if expecting them to appear back, which I keep hoping they will.

"They disappeared in front of your eyes?" asks Ginny with wide eyes, "What do you mean? They can't Apparate in school grounds, no one can."

"Well, sadly they did!" Soul sighs heavily, "Something forced them to Apparate!"

"They're gone…" I can't help but whimper while I sit on the couch, my hands inside my hair. Soul comes in next to me and forces me to look into his eyes while everyone else is registering the horrible news, their faces going from numb to shock.

"We'll find a way to trace them, Maka. And when we do, we'll bring them back to us and we'll literally glue ourselves to them. We'll find Crona and Kid, okay? We're a Death Weapon team Maka. We can do it. But we'll have to keep our heads up."

I nod silently, refraining myself from yelling and calling out like a madwoman my missing friends and lean my head on Soul's shoulder, my only anchor while we're sinking into more problems.

Harry's PoV

Just in what load of rubbish did I just found myself in?

She (or he, I still can't tell) is staring at me while I do the same, a boy in front of her with his wand pointed at me and blinding me a bit with its light. So I wasn't hallucinating all of these feelings I have gotten whenever I felt her in my dreams, or when we met. Now my only concern for her is whether she will try to kill me or not.

I take a glance at the boy but the light only permits me to see a head with piercing golden eyes and jet-black hair with three strange white stripes on one side of his head. Though for the girl – I think – I can clearly see her wearing the Hogwarts uniform and robes, this time blue-black eyes gazing at mine with mistrust and anxiety.

She suddenly sits on the bed of dead leaves on the ground and an expression of confusion settles on her face as she grips her robe tight. I glare at the boy, take out my wand and just to not risking anything, I yell, "_Expelliarmus!_" and disarm him from his wand though he doesn't seem that bothered by it.

"Who are you? What did you do? How did you bring us in?" he growls menacingly.

"K-Kid, you d-don't re-recognize him? It's Harry." says the girl while gazing at him. She doesn't seem troubled by my wand pointed at them.

I hear footsteps behind me and Hermione's voice saying, "Harry? I heard you shout a spell, who's there?" Then she stops when she sees the two teens in front of me, suspicion covering her face.

"Who are they?" she whispers at me, "Judging from their clothes, they are students at Hogwarts but how did they managed to get from there to here? That…" she hesitates and I can tell that she doesn't know either what gender the other is, "…girl. Isn't she the one you described us today?"

"The same exact one." I whisper back. I have recounted my dream to Ron and Hermione and the oddness of it but I still wasn't sure if it was something real so we left it off.

Hermione advances closer to them and asks, "How did you get here?"

The two look at each other than give us a confused look, "We don't really know." the boy answers, now scowling in annoyance.

"Then what spell did you use?" Hermione inquires, still mistrust.

"We didn't use any. A second ago we were in our common room, than a second later, we're here. Did any of you do this?" He is as wary of us as we are of them. Though I don't really know what to think of the girl.

"No." we both answer.

"Who's Yaxley? He was chasing you." suddenly asks the pinkette, eyes nervously looking up at me.

I stiffen. How did she know we were chased by him? She couldn't have been in the Ministry when it happened, I didn't saw her anywhere. But she could have entered my mind. The logic though says that I would have felt her again if that happened but I didn't.

"Crona, what are you talking about?" asks the boy, looking at her worriedly. So that is the name of this girl.

"H-how did you d-do that, Harry?" asks Crona, ignoring her friend's question.

We both know what she is implying, "I didn't do anything. I was merely feeling you intruding my every dream each night, actually and I was going to ask you the same question." Hermione shoots me a glare for not telling her about the dreams before going back to watch with her wand out the duo.

"But I-I didn't d-do anything ei-either!" she says at me before grimacing, "I do-don't know what's going o-on."

Hermione, who seem to have decided that they weren't going to kill us lowered her wand and went over to crouch down to Crona who seems more nervous than before. The boy glares at her but she ignores it while I advance too.

"How do you know Yaxley has been chasing us?" she asks.

"I w-was, well I-I'm not sure i-if you're going t-to believe m-me but…" she says.

"Try me." Challenges Hermione.

"I was ha-having a vision." Crona answers quietly, not looking at anyone. "I was be-being y-you, Harry. You we-were being chase by Yaxley, I was feeling wh-what you felt, was thinking. The whole Ministry was after you. Then Hermione and you jumped inside the…" she doesn't finish her sentence, her eyes widening as realization hits both of us on what could have happened.

I feel like this is my 5th year all over again. But this time, she is somehow connected to _me _instead of Voldemort. Again, for months now. Oh dear, it's already enough with him able to enter my mind at any moment – even though he doesn't try to anymore, I don't need someone else having this ability too. Hermione stiffens and puts a hand over her mouth, understanding too the problem.

"Then you accidentally Apparated through the vision, bringing your friend with you." She echoes our thoughts and the black-haired boy slightly gasps.

"But that's impossible." He says, "There are enchantments in Hogwarts that enable us from doing that. We can't Apparate in school grounds." He marks a point there.

"Harry, I need to speak to you." Then Hermione drags me away from Crona and the boy, stomping her feet determinedly closer to the tent.

"Harry, how much time has she been intruding inside your dreams? Have you been using Occlumancy?" she asks with crossed arms.

"Yes, I did and you know how much I'm not good at that. Listen, I've only _felt_ her, I have never seen her up until yesterday's dream so I wasn't sure if it was real or not." I respond.

"Yes but you had dreams too of V… You-Know-Who and you know what happened next! You can't just let her get inside your mind, Harry!" she snaps worriedly.

"I think I already get that Hermione, thanks for reminding me." I'm already used to those speeches of hers and I try my best to hide the pain of my scar when a vision comes to me so she won't see it. I ask a moment later, "How do you think she succeeded in Apparating here?"

She cringes, like whenever she didn't understand something, "I don't know Harry. It must be linked to that new connection between the two of you, though, that I'm sure of it. But I don't get how it could have been strong enough to force that girl to Disapparate pass all the charms and spells toward here. Oh!" A light suddenly glow in her eyes and I think she just got an idea.

"You are now seventeen, Harry!" she says brightly.

"Yes, I know. Care to explain?" I say, confused as always.

"She says that she was you in her vision, did she? You are now licenced to Disapparate and Apparate at will because you are now seventeen and when we did Disapparate at the Ministry, her mind must have merged with yours completely somehow. So she already wasn't at Hogwarts anymore, she was at the Ministry. She was inside you Harry."

"And if she was already inside me, then I transported her here without knowing it," I finish for Hermione.

"Exactly!" she answers in delight, "You made her pass without passing the defensive enchantments of the school!"

"Great, so what do we do now about them? We can't Apparate them to Hogwarts anymore because of those protective spells and I'm not too sure it would be a good idea to let them accompany us to search Horcruxes."

Hermione goes back to frowning and I hear the tent open up to reveal Ron, looking pale and clammy but better than not so long ago, wearing the locket around his neck. Hermione flinches and becomes morose again, her eyes gleaming and guilty. When I look over my shoulder, I see that Crona and the boy are staring straight at Ron or more specifically, the locket. She turns to him and tells him something quietly and I strain my ears to listen what she is saying.

"…soul inside the locket." She whispers, and I narrow my eyes. They go back at staring at the locket intently and I start to be wary of their intentions again.

"Ron, you should be resting!" says Hermione with a shaky voice.

"Yeah, and you two should have already come back inside." He retorts sarcastically before turning his eyes to the duo behind us, "Who are they?"

We brief him quickly of the situation we are in and he grimaces when we finish talking. Then I add, "They are looking at the locket Ron. Then I listened in and heard Crona say about a soul inside it."

"How could they know about the locket? We can't see any soul inside of it." wonders Hermione with thoughtful eyes.

"Yeah well we haven't even made it to open it yet, haven't we?" mutters Ron darkly and I sigh. The locket makes him more irritable then usual and I try to keep my cool up when he's the one wearing it.

"Well, let's ask them then." I grumble before spinning around and marching toward the two who stiffen at my sudden action.

"Harry, wait!" shrieks Hermione while joining me, "We can't just ~"

I don't let her time to finish as I am already asking a question, "How do you know there is a soul inside the locket and don't ask me what locket because you've been staring at it for a while now." Crona opens her mouth but closes it, unsure about what to say and clinging to the boy's arm for dear life as he seems to think about how to answer. I can already tell it's going to be a long one.

Finally, the stripped-haired boy looks at the pinkette and asks, "Crona? Do you have a mirror?"

The three of us stare stupidly with our mouth gaping wide open at the newly discovered meisters as the Grim Reaper himself motions us hello from a mirror.

"Ah! So you are the famous Golden Trio as I see!" he has a high-pitched voice and a very cartoonish figure of a skull as a face, three abyssal holes on it and large white glove hands.

"This is Death." Whispers Ron in a tiny voice with wide eyes, "We're actually looking at the Grim Reaper… bloody hell…"

We've had quite a long conversation inside the tent with the duo, them explaining us who they are and us wondering if they are just nuts. That is, until Kid calls his father. Then my mind went totally blank with bewilderment while Ron let out a yelp and Hermione just squeak a tiny 'Whoah' at the mirror. They explained to us how they could see souls and saw one inside the locket Hermione now wears, how it's their task to purge any forms of evil in the world and why they were at Hogwarts, all of them knowing Ginny, Luna and Neville, also knowing they are our friends and Kid thinking he can trust us with these information. We've asked about how our friends are doing and the two answered that Ginny and the others were fine, leading Dumbledore's Army while we're gone. I feel quite proud of them for doing that even though they must be worried for me, Hermione and Ron. And I am also more reassured now that I know that Ginny is doing well, better without me and my radar for trouble and messing up everything. I keep thinking though about Kid's eyes giving me the same impression as Dumbledore's gaze, piercing right through you like X-Rays.

Kid's gaze sharpens suddenly, "How do you know about them?" he questions.

"Dumbledore told me all about those three and their adventures and Oh! I have to remind you that we are the ones who sent the wands to you and Crona." chirps the image on the mirror. The three of us straighten ourselves.

"Wait! You knew Dumbledore?" I ask, my mind finally registering that I am facing a god of death here and the fact that Dumbledore actually spoke to him. I wonder if he trusted the Grim Reaper with his secrets…

"He reported a lot of things of what was happening in your wizarding world through the years. We were to be advised about it because there might be more Kishin eggs at some zones where dark magic was used, for examples Inferis. And now that we know your world is in an all-out war with the Death Eaters and Voldemort, we have consulted along with Scrimageour about our plan of action and we decided to send meisters and their weapon partner here to help." He says so casually, like it is a routine for him. Does he know that Dumbledore is now dead? Maybe.

"Lord Death!" says Crona in a nervous tone, "You-Know-Who's name has been jinxed! You can't say his name anymore or Death Eaters will track you down!"

Ron, Hermione and I look at each other, silent words passing between us. So that's how they've found us at the café? We have said Voldemort's name so they must have traced us. Even I have to admit it that this one was a good blow.

"That can't really apply to me, can it Crona? I'm the Grim reaper after all, that kind of stuff can't work on me, even Voldemort himself can't beat Death, and everyone has to die one day or another." He replies and I ask myself if he knows that Voldemort created Horcruxes expressly for that. To escape Death.

"…even if they make Horcruxes." Did he read my mind or what?

"How do you…?" starts Hermione but she doesn't finish it, looking nervous to talk, even in a mirror, at Death itself. That is understandable. It's like if we ask the wrong question, he could kill the three of us with one flick of his giant hand but that strange figure on the mirror doesn't look though like it is going to hurt us. Ron looks dumbstruck and seems to try to process what he is seeing. As for me, I went numb for a while now.

"Voldemort is not the first wizard who made Horcruxes and he won't be the last, that I am sure of it." He answers Hermione's unspoken question.

"Hum, Father, what are you talking about? What are Horcruxes?" Kid asks – and what a strange name for a boy, though not so if he comes from Death himself.

"Well, I think they know the answer Kid and I also think you and Crona can help them find those evil objects." He responds before turning to us, "Do any of you have a question. I'd gladly answer it!"

Oddly, even Hermione stayed silent. But Kid though isn't finished, looking vexed off.

"If you knew about all of this, why lie to us? Why didn't you tell us about it?" I feel a bit of sympathy for Kid as I can almost see the hidden message under his phrase, saying 'Why didn't you tell _me_? I thought you trusted me.' This looks too much like the doubts I have toward Dumbledore.

"Would you have wanted to go if I have told here and there about it? You now have witches and wizards as friends but you didn't back then. Would you have said yes to help them if have asked you at that moment?" his 'Father' asks kindly and Kid stays silent, a guilty expression on his face.

"I wanted you two and the others to learn more about them and kick the habit you have of thinking when it comes to witches and wizards. You all need to push that false idea you have of them and at least cooperate, that's all." I can still feel Kid's bittersweet emotions and Crona too seems to feel them as she takes the conversation away from the lies.

She asks, "Lord Death, d-do you kn-know why Harry and I a-are connected?" My ears suddenly perk up at the question.

He tilts his head to one side, "I'm sorry dear but I know just as much as you do. It's quite the unique link you two or, shall I say, you _three _have. I'm sure you'll find an answer somewhere. I heard Granger here is actually quite smart, in fact smarter than anybody of her age." I feel a bit disappointed about the answer but don't complain and Hermione flushes while pressing her lips together but I can still them suspiciously twitch.

"Well I think it's now time for me to take my leave now!" Lord Death says in a cheerful tone, "You all seem troubled by my presence so I wish you all a goodnight!" We all nod silently as the image disappears to leave a normal mirror, which I don't think I'll ever use again.

Kid seems to not want to give us some rest and looks at us intensely before asking, "Why has my dad said he thought we could help you with those Horcruxes he mentioned? What are they exactly?" Hermione is first to regain herself, taking a long deep breath and shoots her own intense gaze at him.

"Horcruxes," she starts slowly, "are broken pieces of someone's soul, mostly found inside everyday objects, like rings, diaries and such. Scattered like that, it's impossible for anyone then to kill that person because he kills only one part of his soul. We were given the task to find someone's Horcruxes and destroy them."

"Let me guess, we are talking about You-Know-How's Horcruxes, right?" Kid says point-blank.

"Correct," says Hermione, "and your… dad thought you two could help us because ~"

"You two can see souls!" shouts Ron suddenly, as if a big revelation happened to him, "You saw the one on the locket, you'd be able to recognize the Horcruxes if you see them! That's bloody brilliant!" He still looks ill but his eyes are definitively shining.

Hermione is clearly retaining herself from smiling at him, "Yes Ron, that's why he thought you can help us. We go somewhere and you can tell us if you see a Horcruxe. You'd even be able to tell us if anyone is getting close to us, like Death Eaters per example."

They both nod, their eyes thinking.

After a moment, Crona says, "I-I'd like to help y-you stop Y-You-Know-Who."

"And if stopping him means hunting down Horcruxes, then I'm in too." Says Kid and I smile a little bit at the confused duo that literally fell off the sky to help us. I just hope now that I won't be the cause of their death if it happens.

* * *

**Well, here ya go! I'm now going to upload the other chapter, it won't take long (I hope)! Thanks for the reviews and I also want to mention that the when I meant 'set after Asura's defeat', I was talking about a kind of mix between the anime ending and the manga's. I just didn't want Crona to die so I thought it would be logical if Maka went off to search him/her, fights and kill Medusa before going on to the moon and finish off the Kishin like in the manga (to answer one of the guests review ;)**


	13. Dancing with Dementors

**So this is the chapter I've been talking about! I hope you guys like it, I added some spicy action towards the end of it! I ight add ore in the futur chapters from the meisters, weapon and students of Hogwarts point of view since there is a lot camping scenes in Deathly Hollows and I want to add more action in it.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Dancing with Dementors

Kid's PoV

Who in my symmetrical daydream world ever thought I'd ever get myself this deep in trouble? I don't blame Crona for this – it's not his fault if he is connected somehow to Harry or, as Father said, to Voldemort too – nobody ever expected us arriving in mid-air in the middle of nowhere to help The Boy Who Lived hunt down Horcruxes that if isn't destroyed will permit the darkest wizard in history to live on forever. Somehow, I think of Voldemort now as another version of Asura now, they easily can rival from what I heard, saw and fought. Only this one is also a wizard, which adds more to the problem.

I can feel that the trio we found ourselves with are still not sure if they can trust us and it frustrates me a little. We're all now in the same boat so why not, as Father said it, cooperating? We have a common enemy, common obstacles and we have our own skills and advantages and we can team up. But I don't blame them either from being wary of us, I probably would react the same way if someone suddenly Apparates in front of your tent and reveals that they can see souls, change into weapons or such. I'd actually think that person went mad, well for a wizard that is, isolated from the rest of the world as they are and not knowing our organization.

Ron snores quite loudly. That's one of the main factors that had been keeping me awake most of the night while Harry and Hermione took turns for surveillance outside. I have hesitated to just get up from the top of the bunk bed I'm lying on and just go to wake him up and tell him to shut up but one look at his arm and I myself shut up. It's been bandaged but I still see bits of torn flesh and I can tell that for a while it made Ron really suffer, his friends along with him.

Speaking about suffering, I wonder how Crona is doing. He did after all brought us here via a vision and Apparition; I can't help but ask myself if all of this hurt him in any way possible, given how much effort it could have taken him to do all this. I didn't felt anything though, even when I resonated with him while he got sucked in another vision, I just got a faint, blurred image of running somewhere while a small stinging pain coursed through me. I know everything is exact and precise in his mind instead of what I saw and I guess the small pain I have been feeling must have been on full force on him. I take a small peak under the bed, peering over to see the pinket sleeping deeply in the mattress, a peaceful expression on his face, his body curled up in a small ball. I could just die here and now out of sheer unadulterated, pure adorability. At least he looks to be better now, his almost angelic face telling me everything I need to know. I lean back against the small bed, my cheeks on fire.

Maka's PoV

"Maka, you're chewing your pencil again." Whispers Soul at my ear in the common room while my teeth sink some more in the wood of said object, my mind stressed and miles away from the potion homework in front of me.

"Well, Soul," I retort sarcastically, "why wouldn't I be eating my pencil, our friends disappeared right in front of our eyes, remember?"

"Come on Maka, you know we'll find them. We just need to find the good instructions to do so." I'm pretty sure he doesn't believe a word of what he is saying but he is only doing this to try to cheer me up and encourage me.

I feel pretty guilty then to return him such reaction and I let out a long chest-expanding exhale before speaking, "It's harder to find those instruction you're talking about Soul. I don't think we'll find anything about tracking down Apparitions and Disapparitions in a school library. These are stuff we can only find in the Ministry and such."

"Then we'll go to the Ministry then." He replies simply, as if he is talking about the weather outside.

I stare at him.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

"I can't believe you." I sigh annoyingly.

"So can't I." he smirks and I glare at him while putting down my pencil and folding my parchment.

"So," I say in a low voice for the other students to not hear us, "you expect us to simply barge in the Ministry of Magic – where may I say, You-Know-who is now controlling their every action, with high security measures and where that insane Dolores Umbridge works – out of nowhere and ask them innocently, 'Hey guys, do you know in what department we can track Apparitions and Disapparitions? It's for our missing friend.' Then get away with it?"

"Well, not exactly like you said but…"

I whack the cover of my book at the back of his head while looking at him incredulously, "Do you know in what world we are now in?"

"Look, do you want to find Kid and Crona?" he asks challengingly.

"Yes, I really want to but we don't have to be so… radical." I answer while frowning at him, not at all liking his idea of searching them, "I mean, there has to be another place, a simpler one where we could find such information, right?"

"Maka, I know you're a bookworm and probably the smartest girl in our group, heck in the world actually but we both know that there is no place except the Ministry for that kind of stuff. And aren't we already used to risking our lives to find info and keep the world from crumbling down while searching for our friends? We already did something like this for Kid, in the book of Eibon." He says with a shrug.

He's right about that. We did something similar to find and rescue Kid as to what he is proposing now, only now we are to infiltrate a Ministry full of powerful witches and wizards while back then we only had to face one enemy per chapter, according to the sin it talks about. We'd easily be recognizable and stunned before we made one step inside, wherever inside is, another problem to deal with. We know it's in London but only that. I could use Soul in flight mode but I wonder if any staff would notice our sudden absence. On the other hand, we truly need those info about tracking Apparition and Disapparition if we ever want to find Kid and Crona again. But if we do this on the week-ends, while everyone are at Hogsmead village for a while, if we can pass the Dementors – that could be tricky – if we found enough information on the location, the interior plans, the people and the departments of the Ministry and if we have Polyjuice Potion, maybe, just _maybe…_

"You're making that thinking face of yours again." Says Soul who I'm sure already knows what I'm going to say, knowing me like the palm of his hand, "What are you planning?"

We go discreetly outside the common room, we make a sprint upstairs while watching out for Filch and Peeves (he's the worst ghost I've ever met in my whole life, I woke up one morning vomiting because he stuffed a Puking Pastille in my mouth while I was sleeping, the bastard) and we mount up to the seventh floor, where we motion hello to other DA students. We station ourselves at the usual corner of the corridor where we peer over to see if any teacher – or worse, Carrow – is coming.

"I'm trying to think of a way of how we can pass the Dementors first. And I also want to first try to search them with my Soul Perception. If I can't find them with that, _then _we'll try the Ministry. And for that, we could need a lot of _Daily Prophet _and info on the Ministry, about their precise locations, who works in there and in what department they work, where those department are situated, who we'll ~" I whisper but Soul puts one finger on my lips to silence me, his red eyes meeting my green ones.

"You talk way too much when you get nervous." Soul says while rolling his eyes while my face flushes at the feeling of his finger on my lips, "When I said we'll find them, I also meant that we won't need to worry about the whole procedure because we'll succeed in it. We're from Spartoi, right? We've had worse." He takes another peek in the corner. We nod at the other students to signal that nobody is seen. We walk away to follow them inside the Room of Requirement that was transformed into a sort of large training room full of mirrors.

While we walk, I whisper back, "That doesn't mean we'll stop going to the library, you know that right?" I add in an innocent sweet smile and he grimaces in response.

"Damn you." He mutters while swinging his arm around my shoulders.

"You're doing great Maka." Luna cheers me with a serene smile as she passes in front of me.

"Thank you Luna!" I answer back while sending her my brightest smile.

I can't believe I'm actually doing this! I'm resonating with Soul – without holding him, the other students would freak out seeing me holding a scythe so we use the same technique as the one used in Chain Resonance which doesn't require physical contact – as my wand produces a strange silver shield-like Patronus, its glow enveloping me in an almost white light and my mind focused entirely on when Mama visited me for the first time ever after leaving Papa, the joy of the memory engulfing me in a dazed happy bubble. I smile so much I am focused on the reminiscence of it, remembering how after months of silence I finally get to see her again and hug her tightly, her fruity scent I've missed so much finally reaching me at that time. It also helps to distract me from my problems and relax a little which always help to any nerve-racking situation I can find myself in.

The Patronus I've worked so hard the last 45 minutes – and only doing crappy results – to produce glows brighter and slowly changes shape, an indefinite form coming from it but surely outlining itself more precisely. I take a deep breath and focus more on the memory, which is a bit hard since our mind always tend to deviate itself every now and then to other thoughts. Soul next to me is still in a small shield and he keeps glancing at me for some unknown reason, his eyes wide in what looks like astonishment and at each time he does that, all the efforts he managed to make dissipates in smoke and he grimaces irritably though I don't pay much mind to it. Then again, I can't help but look at him when I take a small break and see how his white hair shine even brighter and the calm smile hovering on his face as he focuses on the task in front of him, his red eyes more striking than before and almost glowing.

I shake my head from the thought and the Patronus dissipates itself, wisps of silvery neither quite liquid nor solid fluid fluttering away in the air as I sit down and catch my breath. Who knew simple-looking magic like this can be so difficult? Not that it matters, for all I know, I should be worrying about the fact of if I can make it to trace down Kid and Crona with my Soul Perception or if I'll have to listen to Soul's mad way of searching material on Apparitions. Huum, I wonder how Soul had that idea in the first place. Does he always think like that? Maybe he can have other cool ideas like that. Eh?! What am I thinking? I'm super studious, bookworm Maka Albarn, not some everyday-I'm-partying kind of girl! Get a hold of yourself!

I shake my head once more and get up from the ground, brushing my black skirt in the process and glancing at Soul who just lifts his arms up in defeat against the Patronus charm with a frustrated expression.

I walk over him and ignoring my returning worries, smile up, greeting him with, "Want to try the Shield charm instead?"

He grumbles, "Better than my crappy Patronus."

I raise a brow at him with crossed arms and say, "If you better studied the technique…"

"Please don't give that speech again to me, it makes it worse." I whack him again with my hidden book and he groans while rubbing his head.

"Do you always have to hit me? That's against human's right you know."

I ignore his statement and repeat myself, "Do you want to do that other spell, yes or no?"

"Alright, alright!" he cries out in exasperation while signaling defeat, "I'll do it, you bossy meister!" I poke him with my fist on his arm in response and he sends me with his usual cool grin, earning himself a few giggles from some girls of the DA.

Only a month and already the female students of the school are after Soul, sending him a few love letters – which I took the liberty of verifying the presence of love potion, to his annoyance – and they giggle each time he passes in the corridors, whispering at each other while looking at my partner. It truly irritates me and I constantly have to keep myself collected from simply not curse them out or murder them with my books. But I didn't expect more, he does after all have the 'cool bad boy' image most girls are attracted to and he has the strangest hair and eye color, adding to his sex-appeal along with surprisingly his intimidating sharp teeth. It's all over DWMA again, without the partnership demands though but it's still infuriating. It's easy to imagine how the girls, even reluctant ones like me, can 'fancy' his burning red gaze or his amazingly soft spiked white hair, how his hands are warm and strong, how he always seems smirk attractively at girls or how his lips seem so firm and full…

Snap out of it, dang it! He's just next to you!

The whole of the session passed by quickly, alternating with me totally sucking at stunning anyone and continuously trying to not daze off in another world and Soul constantly near me while the girls either smile flirtatiously at him or glare at me for even being his friend. Me and the others planned together to interchange at each Dumbledore's Army session, of sort to confuse the Carrows, Snape and Filch as to who of us actually goes to the DA's meetings, a good strategy in my opinion. The gathering finally reaches its end and we cautiously open the door to peer over for any enemy in view before quickly stalking off to our common rooms, Ginny, Neville and a few other Gryffindor students at our heels.

Ginny rapidly ushers herself next to me and says, "Maka, how did you do it?"

I gaze at her, confused by the question, "Did what?"

We climb down the stairs discreetly as they move and she answers, "That Patronus charm! You're only at your second meeting and yours is already taking shape into an animal while it took weeks for us to reach that objective. How do you do that?" She gazes at me curiously along with Soul and Neville while I think of my answer.

"Honestly, I don't know. I didn't think it was that difficult that's all." Another question to add at the 'to-answer list'.

It's past one in the morning and icy wind blows like needles to my face.

"Ah! It feels so damn awesome to fly again!" Soul sighs joyfully in his metallic voice while we sail through the air, large black angel wings replacing the scythe blade of my partner that has been shrunk by more than a half its size.

"Yeah I know but you don't feel as much cold as I do Soul." as if on cue, the wind blows harder onto my face and I cringe irritably, my hands under the gloves going numb and it's not even November yet!

Soul and I decided to practice ourselves against real life Dementors, to try to pass them while at the same time I gaze over the Forbidden Forest in search of any sign of Kishin Egg, which doesn't happen. I've made my wings specifically black so that anyone outside would get a more difficult view of us flying and would mistake it for a bird of some sort. We've easily escaped the castle by jumping out of the boy's dormitories windows while they were sleeping and in fall Soul transformed and we've flung ourselves into the sky.

I have used my Soul Perception at its full potential all week, my mind sailing over the world and scanning each city for my friends but I have found nobody, at my frustration and sorrow. I can't help but imagine the worst and think of how it's all Voldemort's fault but I know better than to mutter in my corner.

Though I have discovered that a loud number of people have gone on the run from Death Eater since I saw a lot of small groups in places like valleys untouched by humans or tiny isolated villages, obviously hiding. I just hope nobody will be able to find them before all this is over.

We have talked about Soul's insane plan to the others while most people were sleeping in the dormitories which included the prefects. We've agreed together after arguments (mostly BlackStar complaining that he wants to go) that only Soul and I should be the ones go to the Ministry, too many people risking a greater chance to be discovered. Tsubaki and Liz worried a lot about that and ranged themselves on my side that there might be other places less dangerous where we might find some info and that we didn't need to go that far for that. Except that we've searched and searched in the library about it all week (it was quite the hard time since we also have a mountain of homework to do) but always found nothing more than the Ministry detaining that kind of data.

So now, we have to go on a lone infiltration mission and hope that everything goes smoothly, which I doubt will. But first, we need to learn to pass Dementors if we ever want to even step foot outside the school grounds.

"Almost there Maka." Soul says but I don't need him to tell me that.

"I already know Soul. Can't you feel it? The sudden darkness, icy air and the gloomy fog around us." I say in a hazed voice.

"Now that you've mentioned it, yeah, I can feel it." He says but I don't hear what he says anymore as we land on the edge of the school grounds and my feet touch land.

I can already feel them before actually seeing them.

The air has turned completely frozen and my breath comes in puffs of cold vapor, a fog surrounding me and my feet slowly crunching the frost covering the ground as I look up and see cloaked figures above me. I take another breath while gripping Soul more tightly with one hand, the other holding my wand. They are only two right now but I can sense others near. I can see skeletal rotten hands coming out from under the torn black cloaks but I can't see their faces, hidden under the veil as they are. Everything becomes suddenly darker.

As nebulous as Dementors look like, it's their effect that mostly hits me. I feel suddenly so depressed, sad, as if I am going to the funeral of someone I care about. I just want to lie down, curl up in a ball and never wake up again but my Resonance with Soul keeps me grounded enough to not fall into that trap even though his depression also becomes mine.

I never knew how Dementors attack so I don't notice when my vision starts blurring and the fog around me becomes whiter and engulfs everything except me. I hear something approaching me in a flutter of cloak blowing in the wind, I pick up a sort of large inhale that never seem to finish and when my eyes strain to adjust, I see a mouth without lips open wide mouth under a black veil. Something clatters on the ground but I don't hear it. I feel something deep within my soul slowly starting to be torn apart, being sucked up by the thing in front of me, the worst thing ever happening to me but I don't feel any pain whatsoever. Or anything else except the fog muffling my ear, eyes and mind.

A memory I have tried so hard to push away from my mind comes back at me with a large smack. A voice shouts something, that he is going to die if that person guards. Then I suddenly hear what feels like the sound of a slash, a blade against flesh. I hear a horrified gasp, then someone screaming another's name and I think that I should help whoever is yelling. I can sense something liquid raining on me.

_"SOUUULLLL!"_

Wait that voice… Isn't that my own?

I can't really tell but all I know is that I need to help that person. But I can't find where that voice comes from, I can't find its origin and it pains me more. That person could die if I don't join him or her! That's all I can think of, the white fog around me, blinding my mind and that person in trouble who needs my help.

I hear another sound, something being stabbed. Again, I feel something liquid falling in drops on me but don't see what it is. Images flashes before me for a few seconds, and then I glimpse a sort of large black arrow piercing through someone's chest, black drops falling from that person. What am I doing here?! I have to help them! Grief explodes through me but I don't get it! Why am I grieving?

_"CRONNAAAA!"_

It's my voice again, but I am not screaming. Or saying anything at all. Why am I so weak? Why aren't I helping them? They… They… They sacrificed themselves for me! I'm a coward! Why do people have to die for me? _Why?_ I don't deserve it. It's my fault!

"Maka! Your Patronus, hurry!" That's a boy's voice, only a stifled whisper but a familiar one. I just can't put a name on it. Who is he?

"Maka, wake up! It's attacking you! The Dementors!" again, who is he?

But I can't move my lips to ask, I'm suddenly aware that I can't move any part of my body or even say anything at all. I am completely paralyzed. I hear that scream again. That's my voice but I am here! I am… where? Where am I? Why am I here? I'm supposed to save someone! I feel a wave of utter guiltiness crash on me. I can't help those people and now they are dying! Because of me! I can't even move nor do anything at all. I'm not strong, I'm weak. I'm pathetic. I can't do anything alone. It's my fault, my fault, my fault…

_"Expecto Patronum!"_

Without warning, blinding silver light comes forth and shoots out in the now visible sky, pushing something back away from me. I feel a hand grip my waist and pull me against something warm, reassuring and comforting. My whole body prickles as I can feel sensations again and my eyes blink a few times as I start seeing the edge of the Hogwarts school ground and trees from the Forbidden Forest. I gasp.

"Wha…? Where are we…?" I murmur, my mind still encircled by white fog and fighting to not faint.

"That thing really messed up your mind, did it? Maka Albarn, you're at the edge of the school grounds because you wanted to practice trying to pass real Dementors. Do you remember now?" I blink again slowly, my clouded mind trying to pass the fog.

"Wake up, fat ankles!" he shouts frustratingly.

Well, that worked. By reflex, my fist swings and hits his temple and he lets a howl of pain as his Patronus dissipates and the fog half clears out of my head, still leaving though the worst headache in history. I shake my head frantically as I start remembering our objective here and what I'm supposed to do. Only I'm still too depressed to be able to produce correctly a Patronus and that's when lightning strikes me.

"Soul!" I manage to croak, trying not to give up to the sleepy fog, "Transform into a scythe!"

He looks at me as if I have gone mad, "Are you serious Maka?! The Dementors are going to get us!"

"Trust me, I have an idea." I rasp.

"You better." He says as a white-blue glow engulfs him and he takes the shape of the scythe I had always known as my best friend.

I take a large distance from the Dementors and I manage to yell, "Increase the Resonance!"

"Got it." He says.

I feel our wavelength pass between each other and become bigger at each passing second, pushing away the last remnants of fog from my mind and almost fully awakening me, a pale blue aura surrounding me. The familiar feeling of our souls harmonizing reaches me and I revel myself in it, losing myself in our power and emotions. I raise Soul behind me and into the air as the blade finishes taking its new form, its light shining on me. I run over right into the Dementors and I jump.

_"Demon Hunter!" _I scream while bringing Soul down on one of the creatures.

Impact! The Dementor I targeted doesn't dissipates itself like any normal Kishin Egg would but it still lets out a loud screech, a horrible one, one that holds all the suffering voices of the souls it took and that just enrages me more, pushing the blade further down the thing. The creature backs away from me, a large open gash revealing rotten, putrid flesh and seeping strange black wisps that could be blood as it flies away along with the other Dementor, taking as much distance as possible from me.

My feet touch ground at the same moment as Soul changes back into his human form, an amazed grin plastered on his face.

"That was awesome Maka! You should have seen yourself taking them on!" he wraps his strong arms around me while hugging me tightly.

He seems to quickly notice what he is doing to me before quickly letting me go, to my disappointment though his hands are still gripping my shoulders.

"Hey, Soul?" I murmur in cloudy voice.

"What?" he asks, his face slightly flustered.

"I think I'm going to pass out." Soul yelps when my legs finally buckle under me and I fall as the effects the Dementor attack finally affects me.

I faint.

* * *

**Aha! An infiltration at the Heart of the Ministry, Soul Eater style? That _would _be very hum... _interesting._ Aw, poor Maka, didn't expect that from the Dementors, did she? I can't help though but want the meisters and weapon pairs to have some weakness against magic and the creatures related to it, I just don't like thinking them feeling like they are invincible against witches and wizards and surperior to them, that just makes me... Ugh. Call me sadic if you guys want. XD I hope this was better than the almost filler I made!**

**Until next chapter, I'll go read Pandora Hearts (so. damn. HARDCORE.) and finish the Order of the Phoenix (Dumbrige, you biaaaccttcchhhh). **


	14. Alone with a few monsters

**Yesss! I just finished re-reading this chapter (but I can't help but notice a few horrifying errors in my previous chapters, oh the shame!), which took some time since I don't have much time in the computer. I've kept you guys waiting long enough so here you go, my latest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I regret not owning anything more than my own plot of the story along with the Smarties hidden in my pocket.**

**Now, the show must go on!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Alone with a few monsters

Soul's PoV

Her eyes finally open up and those green irises of hers are the best thing I have seen in my whole life, telling me that she will be alright. I honestly wish I could have done more for her, be more independent as a Weapon but I am not. Damn it.

"Hey, Soul… Shouldn't you be in class…?" Maka slurs weakly while blinking slowly at me, a sleepy sad expression on her face.

"Not at all since we're now in the week-end, remember?" I say with a worried frown stuck on my face.

I nearly had a heart attack when that Dementor started sucking the life out of her by simply inhaling, her hands letting me go along with her wand as her she went completely rigid. She didn't even scream and her not reacting at all was worse than any cry of help, signaling that she wasn't conscious of the damage being done to her or feeling it at all. Bad sign. So I went back into my human form, took her wand and quickly thought of the first random happy memory that came to my mind before summoning a Patronus, just for the sake of having enough time to take my meister away from those soul-sucking monsters. I don't know what Maka did after with the Demon Hunter but the second Dementor seemed to be hitting itself into some invisible barrier in front of me, saving Maka as she had slashed down the first being.

After she passed out, I flew away into the boy's dormitories, her nearly tumbling off me at each five second and I run out to the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey took her into one of the sick beds while I told her a story I invented on the road to return that I found one of the Dementors guarding the school over Maka when I wanted to return something she lend me as I got to the girl's dormitories, the window open. I then said I used the Patronus charm to push it away. Believable enough and she did. The woman immediately opened one of the cabinets and took out what looked like the biggest chocolate bar I have ever seen in the world. She even took out a freaking hammer to break it, for god's sake! She told me to give it to Maka when she woke up and since I have been awake next to her, hearing her groan and cry out in what looked like nightmares and waiting for her big, wide eyes to open.

"What…? Are we in the infirmary? What am I… doing here?" Maka rubs one of her eyes as she sits up on the bed and looks around.

"I brought you here after you passed out. Madame Pomfrey asked me to give you this when you woke up. She even took a hammer to break this thing up so be happy I give you chocolate." She nods slowly while taking the candy I handed her and eating it up. Our hands brushed for a few seconds. Hers was cold.

Instantly, something seemed to awake Maka as she took a few bites, the dejected expression slowly but surely leaving her face. I sigh in relief.

"I don't know where this chocolate came from but its effects are marvelous. I feel better than a second ago. You should try it." She says with the ghost of a small smile while fixing said sweet in her hand. She takes a piece from it and hands to me and I eat it quickly, not tasting the flavor.

A warm sensation seems to suddenly engulf me in a comforting bubble and I frown in confusion. "We definitely need to buy the whole stock." I say and she smiles more brightly, sending my heart on a leap.

Then it goes away as she realizes why she is in the infirmary and I take her icy hands in mine, pressing them and trying to send them my heat.

"We'll do better next time." I say confidently and she simply nods in response, getting back to her depressed state.

"Anything could be happening to them now because of my failure, it's my entire fault." She whispers miserably, bringing her legs up to her chest.

I put my right arm around her shoulders and pull her against me but she doesn't seem to notice and stares sadly at the beds in front of her.

I send her a fierce glare and say, "First, eat that chocolate because it's good for you or I'll have to feed you like a baby. Second, it wasn't your fault if we didn't knew how those things attack and you did manage to kick those Dementors none-existent butt with the Demon Hunter. I'm sure Kid and Crona would able to kick out any Death Eaters and are perfectly doing fine now, okay?" I ignore my burning face and pull her closer to me, reminding Maka that I'm still here for her.

She bites her lips in answer, clearly repressing another self-hate complaint and not wanting me to see her in that state but I know her way too well to not notice it. So I sit next to her in the bed and grab her shoulders with my two hands, facing her and those cloudy eyes staring at me and trying not to go full on 'Oh-my-god-you-have-such-pretty-lips-stop-complaining-and-make-out-with-me-you-flat-chested-bookworm-meister'.

"Come on Maka. We're a Death Weapon team here. We can only get better at doing this stuff. Do you trust me in this?" I stare at her, scowling, waiting for her reply.

She sighs, "Yeah, I do."

"Then trust me when I say that it wasn't your fault and that our friends are fine, okay?" If that doesn't work on Maka, then that thing really hit her hard in the gut, that's for sure. Please, just answer something Maka!

She takes another bite in the chocolate and some color returns to her almost white cheeks, "Okay." She says while looking straight at me, light coming back in them.

I know she doesn't believe what she is saying but I also know she is trying to hope like I do. She's trying to remain strong and hopeful even though she received an attack straight to the soul from a _Dementor_. And she doesn't know how much tough that means she is. Maka is amazing.

To ease up the awkward tension between us, I smirk grimly at her and say, "Besides, by the way Kid looks at that demon swordsman, I'm pretty sure he'll be more than happy to finally have some alone time with Crona."

Finally, her eyes burn to life! She sends me a glare, when I'm sure normally she would have Maka Chopped me to death but it's still better than nothing. I chuckle lightly at Maka coming back to life again and shoot me an adorable pout, her ash blond hair in daresay with only one pig-tail hardly up and the rest of her hair down which is the best weapon to make my soul flutter and make me go all, 'Crap-can-she-be-more-sweet-than-this-?'.

"I'll murder him if he even lay a hand on Crona." She snaps in a dangerously low voice.

"That's our Maka!" I smirk while ruffling her hair teasingly and she glares at me again though doesn't push me back.

"Ah ha! Look who's awake! You two look so cute together like that!" squeals a feminine voice from the entrance of the infirmary.

The two of us separate ourselves quickly and put some large distance between each other as Liz and the others enter the room along with Ginny, Neville and Luna. The tall brunette smirks at us playfully though I can see some bittersweet feelings in her eyes, an effect of the absence of her best friend and meister. Our friends group around us with worried and happy frowns on their faces while bombarding us with questions on what happened to Maka and how she's doing. As they go, she seems to get yet again depressed and I glare at her with the message 'Eat the chocolate.'

"Let her breath, will you all?" I snap with a glower, "If you all want to know the story, she's been attacked by a Dementor but I'll tell you more later." I send a knowing look that they quickly understand as 'Someone could hear us here.'

"Tss, I could fight a hundred Dementors at once, for all I know! You should have stayed with me Maka!" says BlackStar with a finger pointed at my meister.

"Oh trust me when I say she fought the thing up." I lower my voice to tell them, "The Demon Hunter works quite well on them." I grin up as the others do the same, except our wizarding friends who look confused.

I explain to them, "It's a powerful attack Maka and I can summon, it's something only scythe meisters with a specific wavelength can do." They nod understandingly even if I think they don't know what a thing I'm saying.

"We'll show you later. Actually," Maka says, hesitating before declaring, "maybe we could train you three on it too." The trio in front of us blink at us and the others look wide-eyed at her.

"Seriously?" asks Tsubaki and Liz as one. Maka nods at them quietly while taking another bite of the sweet.

"You should know that we'll stick up to you now that we know what happened! You need company" Liz sits on the other side of the bed, "Now, tell us if you two already make-out. Was it good?"

"Liz!" screeches an outraged Maka.

"Oh damn, you're kidding right?!" I sigh while shaking my head.

"No, we're not. We saw you two cuddled together and speaking quietly." Ginny grins evilly at us with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah Soul, how did Maka tasted?" a hand appears and whacks BlackStar's head hard.

"Honestly, I'd also go with Liz and Ginny and wonder if you two are already in couple. But it could have those Lurizans dad told me about..." Luna taps her index on her chin with a questioning face, making her look a tad more bizarre.

"Not you too Luna!" Oh god, they're going at it again, aren't they?

"Hehehe! Look at yourself Soul! You're all red!" Patty laughs at my burning face and I restrain myself to hit Patty too. If Liz is there, nobody should _ever_ think of hurting her beloved sister, at the risk and peril of our lives. Even Maka doesn't dare try. We talk for a while, Maka the least but it still looks it's taking her mind off things.

That doesn't mean though that I am not worried for my friends. On the contrary, I keep thinking about Kid and Crona and wondering why I am still planted in this school instead of going 'BlackStar style' yelling over the top of the roofs their names. I really hope that they're alright like I told Maka.

Kid's PoV

"You're not doing it right, Kid. You're supposed to move your wand like this. _Salvio Hexia_." Hermione makes a long complicated movement of her wand while I resonate with a Crona in retreat behind me and try to imitate her. I repeat, try. It's hard to do it when her movements are slightly asymmetrical.

I sigh irritably and say, "I give up! I'm really not able to do this spell, mostly because you move your arm asymmetrically." I range my wand in one of the inside pockets of my jacket and watch Hermione spell a barrier around our tent bigger on the inside. It also always makes it to remind me a tad too much of a certain TARDIS.

Hermione roll her eyes and says, "Why can't you already let go of that obsession of yours? It might kill you one day. _Muggle Reppelum._"

I look at her wide-eyed, astonished by her ignorance, "How can I stop ignoring the beauty of symmetry?! Can you not see the perfection it represents and how it embodies perfect balance? Perfect balance equals perfect world, that's why it is so amazing! How can you _not_ know that Hermione, it is so simple to understand! If symmetry means perfect balance in the world, then it also means perfection and so ravishing beauty!"

"I do not know about that because I am sane, compared to you." She says in that a-matter-of-fact tone that is famous to her.

"And yet," she drones on while walking the perimeter of the barrier, "you keep blushing whenever a certain pinket is at least at a hundred meter-radius. Who, may I recall, is the complete contrary of your symmetry. And may I remind you that the certain pinket I'm mentioning is just behind you."

Like on signal, I hear a small whimper from behind and my cheeks suddenly flame up. I take a small glance to smile reassuringly at mentioned swordsman who looks completely embarrassed and sends me a shameful look.

"Crona is different, he's my friend." I say stubbornly, lifting my chin up while trying to send invisible water to the fire on my face, but no avail.

"Wait, Crona's a boy?! I always thought he was a girl and I still think she's a girl. Can't you see those curves and that pink hair of hers? I would be astonished that she's actually a boy." Crona whimper some more behind me and my face burns further.

"Well his hair is short and he doesn't really have chest but, hum… I never really…" I trail off; completely mortified as Harry arrives and saves me from admitting Hermione that I never really asked to him (or her) his gender. Actually nobody, including Maka ever asked him/her the question, by respect and to not insult the frail sword meister. Maka actually very nearly murderd BlackStar when for a whole week, he dubbed him/her a patatoe. I have suddenly and very mysteriously been too an adept to hit people with books all the while it lasted.

"Hermione, have you finished mounting the barrier?" he asks impatiently. The effects of the locket give him some slight mood swings from time to time, either depressed, tearful or more edgy, his brain's choice.

"Yes, just a few seconds ago, why? Did you find something?" I catch a bit of hope at the end of her sentence as she turns back to look at him.

For us, it has been only a week (where the appearance of Ragnarok nearly caused the trio a heart attack) but it has been almost a month for them since they were on the run. So I'm not surprised by her reaction, all that time they have kept themselves trapped in some secret place while trying to find any hints as to where could the Horcruxes be. Crona and I have scanned all over each place for a sign but we also found nothing. We've tried to destroy the current one Harry has – which has been for the trio their first time seeing a Screech Alpha, earning Crona the silent treatment for the next few hours, until I came and told them to get over Crona's skills and powers – but no matter how much damage we tried to do to the object, nothing changed it or reached it. It's already frustrating to me and I've been here for a week so I can't even start to understand their feelings about the situation we're in.

"No." he says flatly and Hermione sigh before nodding at him to go on, "Actually, I swear I saw a few Inferis not far from here when I went over to the closest village to find some food. It was completely empty." The three of us stiffen before we look over ourselves for any sign of almost-zombies around. I know their existence for the few Ministry violet papers I have found lying on the ground at the school, informing me of what they are.

"I could take watch for them while you go in the tent." I say coolly when we see nothing alarming in our surroundings.

"You don't have a weapon. Crona should do it." says Hermione in a tone that refuses any protest as she marches toward the tent, us trailing after her.

"Then I'll keep him company." I say while grabbing Crona's cold hand in my own. Hermione send me a worried glance but doesn't say anything to contradict me which I learned in the past week that she is a professional in that domain, almost like a buisness man when Ron is around.

"Oh, and I forgot. Ron should be happy now to know that we have what he calls 'real food' now." Harry lifts a few bags of groceries in his hands, the Invisible Cloak under his arm and we all sigh happily, not only because of the food but also because we will finally have a break from Ron's almost godly (haha, not very funny) torment.

Harry and Hermione duck inside the tent, chatting while Crona and I both go and seat in front of a tree near the camp, my hand still clasped in his. And then, I hear someone's stomach rumble loudly. I smirk at Crona while he lets out a nervous squeak.

"My, my," I say with a low grin, "look at who is hungry here."

"Y-you, I bet." He retorts with the tiniest of smiles and an adorable blush.

"Well it wasn't my stomach who roared to life." I say while smirking up at him.

"Then i-it was pro-probably one of th-the trees of the forest. They could b-be like th-the ones in th-the Lord of Rings, you kn-know, alive." He flushes more, probably expecting me to look at him with a sneer of disgust. I didn't know Crona could be able to humor that effortlessly, he must coming out a little more of his shell. I pride him for that.

"You read Lord of the Rings?" I ask him eagerly and I see a flash of surprise pass over his eyes, like he didn't thought I would react that way.

"M-Maka showed me. She s-said it was a-a good b-book series and th-that I would love i-it." He says timidly and without looking at me.

"That was nice of her. Did you like it?" Crona obviously never imagined me having a conversation like this one with him and I smile a little more to him.

He smiles in a dreamy way as he answers, "Yes, I-I liked it a-a lot. I th-think it's a sh-shame it h-had to end. I m-mostly loved Bilbo the Hobbit. I-it was less…violent."

"Oooh!" I sing playfully at him in a teasing tone, "My Crona likes reading gory scenes but you know they are better in movie, where you can actually see them." I ignore the fact that I said 'my Crona' and hope he didn't notice.

He blushes deeply at my saying and stammers rapidly, "I-it's not…I-I didn't m-mean that! I…" I chuckle a little at his reaction.

"I know you didn't mean it that way. I was just teasing you, Crona." I squeeze his hand reassuringly and he sighs in a relieved way.

"O-oh, okay. D-did you re-read the n-novels?" he asks in a tiny voice and I tuck one lock of soft hair behind his ear, making him jump and turn to finally look at me.

"As a matter of fact, I did." I reply with confidence when inside, I am just melting at his smile and trying not to let my face replace the sun.

We talked for a long while, bookworm to bookworm as Soul or BlackStar would say, criticising certain passages from certain books or sinking in our emo corner whenever a sad/happy novel worthy of John Green (insert very manly tears here) came into the subject, even cringing at certain characters we loved to dislike (a certain Dauntless Peter would fit the description). Crona seemed over time to be more at ease with me, something we didn't have the chance to have before since we never really talked much before the mission. With a punch I suddenly realize how this task has made us more close to each other. I always liked watching Crona from distance when he talked to Maka – which irritated me from time to time – but being closer is way better than simply observing.

Without warning, Crona cringes almost imperceptibly. Another advantage to be closer to him; I notice better whenever something happens to him, physically or emotionally which in this case is probably both. At the same time, I hear Hermione argument something with Harry and him coming out of the tent, looking feverish as he sits down and I take point of how his eyes went completely vacant of emotion and cloudy. Another sign I immediately recognize and that as I suspected, Crona has too. He slumps on my shoulder and Harry falls with a 'thud' on the ground, both of their mind and senses probably a million of miles away from here. I bit my lip down and hug Crona tightly against me, hoping desperately that the two will come back to their selves quickly.

And that's when I see a few humanoid shadows lurking not far from me.

Actually, more than just a few.

Crap.

Crona's PoV

I have been talking happily with Kid about books when it happened without notice. This now almost familiar pain catching me off guard as it spread across my whole body, burning me horribly and paralyzing me; Kid seemed to have immediately noticed it and had looked at me with worried eyes, pressing his hand into mine and hugging me tightly, his minty scent filling my nose as I fall on his shoulder and my vision goes totally black, the last image I see being Harry sprawled in front of the tent, the locket around his neck and clouded eyes staring at nothing in particular.

* * *

**So how did you think of this chapter? If yes, favorite, follow or review it, your choice, each option making more happy and clement to post earlier than previwed! And by the way, I thank who followed, favorited and reviewed my story so far, you guys are the best! A bit of fluff and 99.9% of probability of having some wild action in next chapter, hehe! Sad Kid doesn't have his guns, or else, it would have gone full-on Walking Dead adrenaline (that would have been awesome!) but I have other plans in mind *Cheshire evil grin*. Wanna know, stay stuned for next update! :DD**

**With that, I'll take my leave *sails away in the sky while grabbing Nyan Cat's tail***


	15. Zombie? Walker? Inferi? Zeke? No idea

**Hello, my fellow followers! This time, the reason of my absence longer then previwed is simple: school. Oh my stars, I only started for a week and a half that I am already studying like crazy and doing a pile of homeworks! Gah, it makes me so tired later on! Anyway, I'm sorry for this rude interruption of mine and I'll _try_ to not get late on my writing schedule, even though there is 60% of chance it might happen. Well, let's get on with the gore ('cause we're talking about zombies here!) and the action!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Soul Eater. Soul Eater's author name is too complicated to pronounce for me so nah! And J.K Rolling is too awesome to be me so nah!**

**Now, the show must go on!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Zombie? Walker? Inferi? Zeke? No idea.

Kid's PoV

My first reflex is to reach for my guns, but sadly, here's the catch: _I don't have my guns._

So it's going to be harder for me to fight the bewitched _undead _with nothing but my wand. Why? Because for Death's sake, I'm not an expert in magic!

First thing first, Crona. I need to take him somewhere safer than the tree where we are totally exposed to the Inferis. I pull his unconscious body up against me, bridal style, before quickly moving inside the tent and deposing him in one of the unused bunk beds, my expression getting more and more concerned as I see his sweating face and feel the fire on his skin, a probable sign that his vision must not be very pretty. I quickly get before going outside and bringing back an also burning Harry, taking him to his own bed under Hermione and Ron's confused and worried gaze.

"Kid, what's going on?" asks Hermione, her eyes darting between Harry, Crona and me.

"Three words Hermione: visions and Inferis." I answer back, my eyes sweeping past the interior of the tent, hastily searching for any valuable weapon I can use against those zombies.

Hermione and Ron's eyes grow wide very quickly before the brunette shots straight up and pulls out her wand as the redhead does the same, though with more difficulty, his injured arm slowing him down.

"We need to get out of here, apparate somewhere else." Ron says, panic slowly rising in his voice.

_Keep calm, don't panic,_ I tell myself.

I open my mouth to reply at Ron but Hermione is quicker. "We don't have enough time, the moment we finish packing and hiding out our traces – not to mention coming back to apparate Crona and Kid away, they'll already be here." She finishes talking and just now seem to realize what she just said, her face being distorted by fear of what might happen.

She looks at her left and adds to Ron, "You stay here."

"Are you mad? I'm coming to help you." He makes a movement to go outside the tent, but Hermione holds him back with a firm grip on his shoulder, determination spreading on her face.

"No, you're injured, we can't let you get more hurt than you already are _and_" she adds when Ron tries to argue with her, "you can defend Harry and Crona in here if some of those things come inside." I notice that she doesn't try to say the name of the Inferis, something a bit similar to the effect Voldemort's name has on people.

"So I'm just going to be on babysitting duty then, while you off fighting those in… Inferis?" Ron mutters sarcastically while glaring daggers at us.

"No offense Ron but technically, yes." I say, my gaze constantly going on about the entry of the tent and Ron and Hermione, "And again, I really don't want to offend you, but you need to know that you'd only be a liability to us since you're already hurt to one arm." Ron grimaces at my way-too-honest comment and glowers at me along with Hermione.

"For Death's sake, this isn't the time or the place to start arguing about this!" I cry out, exasperated at their expressions, "Look, in this very situation, we're supposed to be quick-thinkers and we need to know who's going to be the best at fighting those Inferis and who needs to stay behind for defense but that does not mean that you're always liability Ron, ok? By the way, they're surrounding us quickly so come on Hermione we need to go."

I get up from the table and turn my back on them before storming off outside, Hermione following me soon after I heard her say something to Ron. I can hear moans coming from all around us and I can see more clearly now the zombies/Inferis closing on us, snow-white emotionless faces looking at us with milky blank eyes, wearing ragged clothes that they obviously wore since weeks after their death. Hermione and the others quickly resumed to us the general events (well, what they wanted to reveal to me and Crona anyway) that happened since Harry's arrival at Hogwarts, which included the Inferis attack Harry fought when he went to that cave with Dumbledore. I guess the water must have somehow better protected their bodies from decomposition than the ones I'm looking at right now, my stomach turning upside down at the display. Some bodies were still intact, though white as death, but others clearly suffered from nature's work with them. Here and there, skin peeled off, revealing rotten flesh, old blood and a ghastly stench and some of those living corpses have their eyeballs barely hanging in their sockets while their lips are a pale blue and veins are quite strike against their pale, cracked skin. It is a hideous show where Hermione and I are the victims, though it isn't something I'm not used to. I hear Hermione at my side gulp loudly.

"So," she manages to squeak in a terrified voice, "Curses that can hurt physically definitely won't work since they are already dead. What could be useful would be curses that can slow them down, enable them from moving at all, like stunning or turn them dead for good."

Trust Hermione Granger to always know everything and say it aloud at the worst moment.

"Sure and if nothing works, take a knife and cut their heads, that should also do the thing." I say in a slightly trembling voice. I mean, who the hell ever fought _freaking zombies_ before? All I know about those things come from the Golden Trio and Left for Dead thank you very much.

I hear Hermione mutter under her breath, "Boys and their video games." Before I launch myself at the first living corpse that finds itself being a couple of meters away from me.

With all the supernatural force I have, I swiftly kick it with my left knee right at its chest before, wrapping my arms around it, spinning it around itself and hitting the back of its neck with my elbow, throwing it on the ground while I hear its bones crack and attracting all the attention of the zombies/Inferis/Walker/whatever-you-name-it on me and letting Hermione free of stunning all the creatures she want. They are quite fast for their current deteriorating condition, their legs taking large and quick steps toward me and trying to break my neck or strangle me with their reaching, dead hands. But I am fast too. So fast, it's unnatural. In a matter of seconds, I am behind the group just by jumping against the tree behind me and projecting myself behind them.

In one same voice, Hermione and I both shout the same curse, _"Stupefy!"_

Two red jets of light flung themselves forward from our wands before hitting our targets and sending two corpses on the ground, unmoving. Though we made it to enable two zombies in the game, there are still plenty of them in the forest, my estimation going into a mad hundred (a whole village got wiped out, so yeah…), not at all good news for us. Many of them spun around to look straight at our direction, moving quickly to us.

_"Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" _we yell at the top of our lungs, kicking too close zombies out of our way.

_"Impedimenta!"_ shouts Hermione at a small group of Inferis, instantly stopping them from any movement, paralyzed in their current position, like some gruesome statue exposition.

_"Levicorpus!"_ the spell flies against the same crowd, sending them very high in the sky hundreds of meters away from us while we both listen to the sickening crunches provoked by their fall.

Crap, I got too distracted. Cold, decomposed hands clutch against my neck and try to twist in an abnormal way with an amazing force while another tug against my right arm and tries to rip it off. I try to breathe but receive instead a disgusting stench instead, making me fight to not throw up. I use said arm to punch the neck-breaking Inferi, efficiently sending the second zombie off me to collide with its colleague and throwing them with so much force on the ground a crack forms around them and their heads instantly breaks from the hit I gave them. A simple reminder that I am unusually stronger than normal people and can use it at my advantage, blame it on my Shinigami genes. Blame it also for the fact that I am able to use magic without using Soul Resonance either.

I take a glance to Hermione, who seems to have been born to fight with her wand instead of her hands, shooting spells like bullets from a gun. Only thing, an Inferi is moving behind her back and she doesn't seem to take notice so I take action. I rapidly jump over it, receiving a surprised expression from Hermione, and cling to it while the thing claws my back like a wild animal. Dear, my clothes are going to need sewing later, that's for sure. I lift my legs to my chest, my hands clawing the Inferi's neck and I kick it right in his face – yes, 'his' since the Inferi I'm fighting is a man looking to be in its mid-thirties – sending it backwards and tumbling to the ground while I land on my feet and glower at it.

_"Stupefy!"_ I shout, the curse hitting the thing that immediately goes motionless.

I turn around myself, receiving a quick "thanks" from Hermione before going on the hunt again, noticing at the same that the Inferis are getting closer and closer and closing in to us. Putting aside the adrenaline rushing in my blood and my concentration at trying not to miss my punches and hits to the zombies, I am a bit surprised that no soul comes out of their bodies ad really worried at what Harry and Crona could be going through right now, guilty as well for my sudden outburst toward Ron but we didn't have time to talk Ron out of it so I had to go utterly honest with him and force him to stay inside. I still feel very guilty though, even if I don't show it.

Shooting spells and breaking their bodies from sheer force (that was mostly my doing), Hermione and I were able to wipe out a good third from the totality of the Inferis, though they are completely on us now and I'm pretty sure to have heard Ron yell a spell somewhere inside the tent and a loud 'thump' ensuing. At least ten zombies are after me while I run and lead them away from the tent. They suddenly jump on me, making me let out a surprised screech while I fall down and hit the bed of dead leaves. Out of my surprise, I drop my wand somewhere the mass of leaves. I see nothing else but them, their lifeless faces looming over me, detached limbs brushing against my skin and sending large shivers down my spine, clouded eyes gazing at me without emotion while their dead hands, some of them even revealing putrid flesh and missing fingers, tiny bones sticking out like sharp knives, grab me from everywhere and try to rip me apart, the fetid reek of decayed meat reaching my nose and forcing me to gasp air from my mouth, making it worse, me nearly retching everything up from what I ate earlier. I try to pull my knees up with the intention of giving two large kicks to the two Inferis pulling my legs when the one pulling my arm bends it completely opposite side with a surprising strength, I give a loud cry and a sickening 'crack' is heard from my now broken arm, a terrible pain pulsing through it and me biting my lip to the blood to not scream again. Though it fuels a massive rage inside me, my legs bending over my chest so quickly the two Inferis topple over my stomach and let me go while my feet collide with their jawline and send them flying against one of the trees. I roll over myself, then, in the meantime squashing three others Inferis and bumping into the other zombies, forcing them to lose their balance and fall on the ground while I let another small cry from crushing my injured arm some more, but at least I get the result I wanted in my pain-filled mind. The three Inferis holding on to me, let me go.

I get up while clenching my broken arm and already start feeling my healing abilities at work on it, cells regenerating, wound closing and broken bones mending. An advantage of being a demi-god but it takes all my will to not crumble down on the ground and cry out at how asymmetrical I now am. Good timing, really good timing (large sarcasm included in this thought).The Inferis get up quickly, bloodless cuts and pale bruises on their faces and they advance once again at me. I pick up my wand hastily and smirk at them. Fast and soundless, I run over behind the deadly trio and make a movement that could be compared to slashing with sword while muttering the curse Harry taught me once – though he looked guilty, as if he didn't want at all teaching me this.

_"Sectemsumpra."_

Again, as if maintaining a blade, I swiftly cut clean their heads that fall on the ground, drifting over to my feet while the bodies topple over each other as if they are disarticulated dolls that are missing their puppeteers and therefore, have no role but to perish.

I guess physical curses _can _work, after all.

But damn, wands cannot be held symmetrically, that's really pissing me off!

Having this irritating, but useful idea in mind, I lunch forward to the other five Inferis that were after me earlier and use the same technique I primarily used just a few seconds ago. One that might be looking at me right now could compare my expression to either focused eagerness or complete psychosis. I constantly change the grip on my wand at each spell, going from left hand to right hand and so on, to keep up the symmetry even though it makes my arm hurt like hell and remind me that I am still not completely symmetrical, which doesn't really help. I don't take the time to peer over my shoulder to see if I attracted more zombie with all the rummaging from earlier and just go on with the curses flying everywhere like fireworks and loud slashes reaching my ears as I keep cutting deceased heads. Time passed quickly without me noticing it and I find myself in what an image would reflect of a disembodied corpse party, heads without bodies and bodies without heads sprawled all around me. I'm not even sweating.

My sharp eyes though, catch the drift of light shooting out everywhere of a certain area not that far from me and my ears perk up at the sound of hoarse moans coming from same zone, along with terrified squeak here and there and words yelled above the air. Oh. I completely forgot that I left Hermione with what, at least more than two dozen of zombies. Damn.

I only register what I'm doing until I'm back at being behind Hermione and covering the side she can't defend with curses and saying, "Sorry, got a little carried away." While she glares daggers at me.

And off we go, throwing curses at every undead corpse seen, kicking them with all the strength we can muster if necessary and switching sides from time to time. A little more than five minutes later, along with a lot of running and shouting, only a dozen of Inferis still stand on the ground and I can say they are probably the toughest. They are faster and stronger than then the others Inferis, probably because they trained a lot in their past life. They were running and dodging while we threw fire (Hermione told me that fire could scare the crap out of them, but we tried not to set the forest also ablaze) and all the spells that we know at them. We would get ourselves bumps from them when they get too near us which sends terrified quivers all over our bodies and forces our partner to detour her attention to the other and send a curse at the Inferi. None of us remarked the shadow moving at the edge of the tent, nor did we notice Ron saying something. Only when a clear, insanely high-pitched voice whispered something did we freeze in horror as the spell flew away.

_"Avada Kedavra."_

As one and taking more time than necessary, Hermione and I very slowly turn around to gaze at Crona Makenshi, already pale skin white as a sheet and dull blue eyes mixed with scarlet hues, holding his wand out at the dead Inferis and radiating of insanity.

Crona's PoV

_«Gregorovitch… Gregorovitch…»_

_A voice, a thought, a whisper among others, fluttering across my mind and into the air._

_I feel drips fall and roll down on my face, liquid. Water. Rain. Falling like lost shooting stars over my pale, pale face. I'm not touching the floor or anything at all. I'm flying, with and through darkness, years-decayed small houses and abandoned shops under me, unnoticed by my presence above them._

_I have another objective in mind._

_Wind hurls itself at my face, screaming along with the storm. My own storm is boiling within me, not that I'd ever admit it to anybody, much less to my Death Eaters. My crimson red eyes gleam throughout the stormy night, in search of the one I am in need of, of _what _I am in need of. I am neither Harry Potter nor Crona Makenshi._

_I am Lord Voldemort._

_I've found my objective. A strange, measured euphoria engulfs me after realizing that I've made it. _

_I've found a timeworn shop that seems abandoned but I know better. The sign of them are over the shop. Long, slender white fingers stroke what looks like a wooden stick, a wand before snatching it up and directing it toward mentioned shop. A murmur being said, hovering in the wild sky, before being heard and swallowed up by the raging storm. Light breaks to shred the weeping sky while thunder collides against clouds as my own light rips apart the front entrance of the shop and I zoom straight through it in soundless speed. Broken glass freeze like time at my passage, while my excitement grows at each passing second, each corner and corridor filled with rows and rows of long rectangular boxes that I know filled with wands as they blow away and scatter everywhere. _

_«Tell me…» another murmur, a croon echoing in my head._

Whose head? Mine or his? His or mine?

_A shadow whimpering in one corner of a corridor of shelves – must have heard the wreckage I have made of his shop – appears in my line of vision. My controlled euphoria climbs up quickly. He has the answer to what I seek for. He _must _have the answer. I tower easily over the trembling figure below me and I loom in closer to him, making him whinge and cringe some more._

_"Tell me Gregorovitch." I whisper in a soft, cold, commanding voice, "Tell me where it is." He lets out a tiny cry and leans further away from me._

_The man in question has his face scarred by numerous wrinkles of age, has long greyish daresay hair and is wearing worn-off wizard robes. He answers in a terrified, shaky voice – something common to me, "It was stolen from me."_

_Damn. But no worries, I always have a trick up my sleeve._

_"Who was he?" I ask in a terribly calm voice, "The thief?" I slightly flicked my wand at him, casting a spell at the same time._

_I look straight into the wandmaker's eyes and instantly sink into his weak mind. Oh, the fool he is. I find myself in the memory of a younger version of Gregorovitch, with shorter, darker hair and beard, walking hastily through a dark hallway. He flings open the wooden door in front of him, revealing an old-looking office, odd objects and artifacts like animal hair and glasses filled with liquid on fragile-looking shelves, the walls glowing eerily with for blame the two single oil-lanterns attached at each side of the room, to the stoned walls. A lonely window is open, letting a similar storm to the present one in and soaks everything within its reach. Among these things is a young boy crouched on the slippery ledge of the window, with the appearance of being in the age of eighteen to the least._

_Rain drizzle hard on his sandy blond hair, a triumphant look in his eyes as he shines a crooked 'devil-may-care' smirk at the bewildered Gregorovitch and jumps over the ledge, his fingers surrounding my much needed wand and a loud _crack!_ ensuing his fall._

_"It was just a boy; it was he who took it." Gregorovitch begging voice says as I withdraw from his mind, his lips trembling, "I never it again, I swear it on my life." He adds with a sob._

_Frustration reaches its peak within me, and I chuckle darkly, in a low and dangerous tone. I lost the wand's trace again! I smile at Gregorovitch._

_"I believe you." I say in an almost inaudible voice._

_The wandmaker seem to be shrinking into him, shuddering violently as he covers his face with his hands, clearly noticing how I back away from him and am slowly taking out my wand once again. I slowly, tortuously raise white slender fingers reattached to wand at him._

_Then I hurl all my anger and frustration at him, yelling the curse so loudly and in such furious voice the wand boxes shake as if the turmoil of an earthquake quivers them to death. Speaking of such, its wind blows past me right into Gregorovich just before the curse is finished._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_Electric green light launches itself onward and momentarily seem to blind the white-haired as he twitches one last time before leaning, motionless, against the destroyed stacks of wands. I proceed a few seconds later to unleash my fury on the damn wretched shops, sending curses flying everywhere and anywhere. I was so close! So close to obtaining it! And now it's gone! _Again!

_Then I suddenly stop moving, an unknown yet familiar feeling washing over me, like the echoes and nebulous whispers of what Muggles think of a ghost. I already felt it before, when trying to take over Harry Potter's body and mind when an uncanny power had risen from him and expelled me from him – and something I must absolutely get him rid of. But this is somehow different. Its origins are different, yet it goes on the same movement, a similar rhythm, a tempo akin of Harry's, something akin to a…. Wavelength. _

_Reaching…_

Reaching…

Reaching for me, pulling me from… from…

Where…?

_Where? Where?_

Harry's PoV

I was about to manage myself out of Voldemort's mind when, like a smack on the face, I received the information that Crona most likely _didn't_ know how to get off there and from personal experience as well as what I am feeling right now, I know that is a very painful and terrifying moment to be in, more after what we both saw. Why do I know that Crona has had the same vision I had? The strange feeling I can sense passing between us, like in the dreams, something _linking_ both of us together.

So now I am only half-way through Voldemort's mind and my own, swimming in a black assorted with cold blue endless ocean of thick inkiness. Through all the painful explosion I'm receiving directly from my scar and the semi-numb state I am at the moment, it's hard to locate anything familiar and that I can easily associate to Crona. Something cold and yet refreshing, shy but sweet, something calming, like waves gently lapping over the sandy shoreline of a beach… Oh.

So this is what Kid calls a 'Soul Wavelength', these feelings coming to me by intervals, but hence so far away and exactly inside Voldemort's soul actually, his threatening and dangerous wavelength trying to overpower Crona's. The painful, horrible waves and the pure, timid and soothing ones, both at the same place and both intensifying at my approach. If it were for anything, I'd say trouble is asking me into marriage right now.

But I need to release Crona from Voldemort's grasp, or something bad, really bad might happen to the swordsman.

And I think Voldemort is already starting to notice Crona's presence.

* * *

**Sooooo...? Did ya like it? Whaaouu, all the action I put in there! Yes, it all came off from my *adopts a very Sponge Bob voice* _imaginaaaation! _Ah, do I sometimes miss my childhood... Whatever I said, leave a review to tell me how I done it and if I made a few mistakes (or even send me virtual Smarties, I just _cannot _read if I don't have either have gummy bears, Smarties or Skittles XDD) and if you really love my story, follow me or favorite my story!**

**So now, I shall take my leave and try not to run away from angel statues where I can't help but freak and think that they are Weeping Angels. T_T**


	16. Little whispers of my nightmares

**Hello everyone! *send virtual cookies and cupcakes to every viewer of this chapter* I feel strangely happy today, could be because I'm getting more than a little addicted to Doctor Who or Pandora Hearts (an awesome manga btw) but we're not here to hear me talk about life and flowers, you have a chapeter to read!**

**Disclaimer: No, regretfully, I will never own Harry Potter or Soul Eater *sighs sadly***

**Let's go on with the show, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 16: Little whispers of my nightmares

Kid's PoV

_"Experlliamus." _I don't notice the wand leaving my hand.

Autumn leaves fell like glittering stars as I stare, ashen and horrified, at the slender pinket a few meters away from me, his features feverish and his eyes slightly demented, a pair of now violet orbs gazing straight at me. I am completely paralyzed. Unable to believe what I am seeing. And I am not necessarily talking about the physical world. Crona, his soul, I…

It's there and yet, it's not there.

What is going on?

While outside, both Hermione and I have taken defensive stances (I taught her a bit of self-defence so…) and I kept an impassible expression but mentally, I am screaming my lungs out, calling out the swordsman name with all the panic and desperation I am feeling right now. His soul is blinking in and out, so fast I didn't even notice at first when I peeked into it but now that I did, I am utterly confused as to what is happening.

"Crona?" Hermione calls out timidly, taking a tentative step toward the meister, her face covered by a genuine concern and her hand gripping tightly her wand.

For any answer, Crona just smirks. I mean a real, _mocking_ smirk stretching up his face but not reaching his eyes. In those odd midnight purple eyes, there is a strange light glowing, not cruel but definitely not right. Then he speaks up.

"Crona?" said boy (I think) drawls out the name at the tip of his tongue, as if tasting before declaring it as bittersweet and wanting to get rid of it as fast as he can, "Never has a name like _that _ever crossed my mind before." He continues, his index tapping is chin while sticking his tongue out childishly.

"But then again," he continues as if chatting about the weather, "I have never been woken up until now, hehehe…" Crona giggles like a five-year old but to me; it sounds more like the ghost of himself laughing maniacally.

Hermione takes a loud inhale before spilling out who-knows-what she had in mind which may I say, is not really the time considering the situation we're stuck in but hey, we're talking about Hermione Granger here, ok?

"Can you explain yourself? What do you mean by 'have never been woken up'? Of course you're awake; you're talking to us right now!" Hermione's features take the shape of what looks a stubborn grouch and I can't help but think that she looks _way _too much like a certain pig-tailed bookworm meister that I know. Really, she could as well be Maka's clone or something.

Crona's laugh brings me back to the present and it sends hot shivers down my spine despite my will to not fall for the stranger I am now facing.

"Oh yes, I am awake!" Crona says gleefully, _too_ gleefully for my taste, spinning around himself while dead leaves fall, dance and bestow themselves to the swordsman, getting caught up in his messy pink hair and the grey trench coat he is wearing, the ends of it jagged and coiling around him like a snake "I am awake and I am able to think and speak for myself! I finally have a consciousness of my own and I have a host!" He bends over himself and restarts a series of mad giggles, forcing me to repress a violent urge to just go and slap some sense into him. Because he scares me, even if won't admit it. I'm afraid of him. Afraid of whatever he is now.

That person in front of me isn't Crona I knew. He isn't Crona at all. Or is he? Hermione and I share a common look where the question, 'Has Crona gone mad?' lingers between us. But I don't want to believe that theory. I'm never, _ever_ going to believe that and that is why another question is summoned inside my mind.

"Who the hell are you? You're definitely not Crona." I inquire through gritted teeth and clenched fists, determined to go all the way through this case.

Crona playfully smirks at me, still dancing around the pile of dead leaves and humming to himself. But suddenly, a fraction of a second later, the boy's crazed face is leaned to a few inches apart from my own, making Hermione yelp in surprise and my heart to skip a beat, the brunette witch drawing her wand, ready at any moment to send a protective spell which I am grateful to her for. Slowly, my now wide eyes never leaving Crona's, I take a few steps backwards from him, hardly breathing and my heart racing a thousand of miles per second. But with every step I take, Crona advances at the same rhythm, getting closer and closer to me until my back hits a tree and I am nose to nose with _him_ and my whole body aches with insane desire…

"Kid, be careful with what you're planning, please!" Easier said than done Hermione, I can't bring myself to hurt Crona and even if I do, the black-blood would protect him and my wand is laying somewhere out of my reach now. I just can't hurt him, whether he is himself or not.

"Who am _I_?" he whispers in a soft, entrancing undertone, his fingers clinging to my shoulders and stroking them softly, sending electricity all over me. My breath comes in raspy and all I can think of is to push him away, push him far away from me before I do something wrong to him and that I would regret later, but Crona is emanating an emotion that halts me right in place. Fear. I'm terrorized and it's because of him. He literally radiates of fear.

Crona leans in closer until he is speaking next to my ear, "I am neither your so-called Crona, nor am I the Dark Lord or Harry Potter. I am all of them. I have been created to be here, I am directly linked to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, I am the connexion between The-Boy-Who-Lived and the other me, the one who is always awake, the one who created me, his facade and my own. Medusa only finished what had been progressing and developing for years, beginning with the day he came." His voice started as quiet and dangerously gentle but now it has risen up to be husky and almost desperate.

I hear Hermione starting to throw spells and evade those Crona, or whoever he is, flings at him. I hear quick footsteps nearing me at each curse but I don't dare to look away from those cold, dark, _insane_ eyes gazing, penetrating through me, right into my soul. If anyone were to look at us, they would see a pinket grinning madly at what looks like the most terrified black-haired boy that person has ever seen. His golden ringed eyes; normally unreadable, emotionless and placid are now widespread and bursting with unspoken terror, his members shaking all over but unable to move at all, all because of _him._

Said pinket withdraws slightly from me but I don't the time to feel the sudden gush of immense relief washing over me or to notice _his_ lips moving into an unformulated spell or to hear the sudden silence of footsteps and sound of body hitting earth ensuing it. I don't have the time to notice all of that before Crona murmurs those three little words in a hushed whisper, as if I were to keep it all a secret.

_"I am Ace."_ Then his lips are crushing my own.

Harry's PoV

Something is wrong. Very, _very_ wrong.

Only a minute ago, I was feeling for Crona's soothing wavelengths and I was reaching out for them, for his soul more precisely, with the main objective of getting him (or her, whatever) out of the vision we have both assisted but then it suddenly changed. I was calling out for him, calling his name with my mind through all the pain my scar is provoking, through the sensation that my head is bursting open, even trying to direct my own wavelengths – if that is even possible – to him but his own wavelengths changed. It went from calming to… to….

A storm. Like a hurricane.

Oh yes, I can still feel a tiny part of Crona's original 'soul wavelengths' but it is in the eye of the storm. How pleasant. Voldemort definitely noticed a foreign presence in his mind by now.

Let's just hope that I won't be engulfed by said storm. Because I am not leaving Crona behind to be swallowed up. I am tired of unwillingly leave people I care about behind to die and not be able to do anything about it.

"Just a little closer…" I encourage myself, my hands reaching, and fingers stretching for the bright blue orb attached to the red one. The second I touch it though, a wave of nausea submerges me, black threads pulling me down into darkness and free-fall.

Mad laugh swirls around my blind eyes, along with soft, quiet sobs and yells of anguish, red and blue sweeping all around me and flowing through the black void of Crona's mind, going deeper and deeper and the sound becoming more and more dissonant…

I am abruptly on the floor, the nausea and the adrenaline sensation without warning put on a stop. I try to pull myself up and take I in my surroundings but my legs are jelly and I hit the ground before I know it, out of breath and wheezing. For a moment, I wonder if I am back to the real world and I panic a bit at the thought of Crona stuck in that terrible vision but the second my emerald green eyes adjust, I let a gasp of astonishment escape my lips.

This is without hesitation the strangest place I have ever seen I my whole life and I have seen strange places. It looks like a room that can't decide itself between being a little child's bedroom and the most monotonous library in the world. By monotonous, I mean grey. The whole landscape is grey and black, like those movies that were in theater in the early days of cinema. An infinity of bookshelves are filling the cathedral-like room, luxurious dark curtains hanging on the high ceilings and other shelves intricately carved are stacked with numerous dolls and soft toys sitting on them, bunnies, cats, bears, you name it along with marble stairs twirling upside down from everywhere. Pillars twist and turn and end with roses and sunflowers. The black and white diced floor is swallowed by doors with dead ends and round tables float aimlessly in space, serving no purpose whatsoever but to hold fine china.

There are only two things full of color in this world of dull iridescence. Me and him. Him as in Crona.

The second I lay my eyes on him, he appears to be very different from the Crona I know for only a week or so, starting with his attitude. The Crona I befriended is very shy and timid, always behind Kid like his shadow, a very introverted shadow. But this one is sitting on one of the many stair railings of this uncanny room in a laid-back manner, his left hand resting on his lifted knee while the other dangles over nothing but air and a wicked smirk creeping on his lips, his messier than ever pink hair putting accent on his now purple eyes. The meister is wearing what looks like a very long and very tight black dress, grey metallic plates sticking his legs, waist, cuffed wrists and the top of his turtleneck, going loose from his shoulders. A very odd attire for Crona, or anybody actually, even for a wizard.

My hand instinctively reaches for the wand in my pocket and draw it out before pointing it at Crona. Hey, my fourth year Defense against the Dark Arts professor wasn't even the real one to begin with and I've only discovered it when he tried to kill me so I _can _be too careful and take precautions.

The person in front of me – because I'm 99.5% sure as hell that this isn't Crona – raises his eyebrow at my action and grins. Nope, not at all Crona.

"A strange place to meet, don't you think Harry?" the boy asks in a teasing, leaning over in my direction.

I frown at him, "Where is Crona?"

"Oh, you're a smart one! Quite different from the other boy, may I say but then again, I _do _have bits of you inside me so I should have predicted you would ask that." I take note that his voice is slightly different, more high-pitched than Crona's original tone. It seems familiar.

"Just answer me." I growl at him, resolute at pulling Crona out from wherever he is.

"Oh, he is here alright." The boy's enigmatic answer just serves to frustrate me more than I am already am.

I flick my wand at him menacingly, "Oh yeah, where?" my knuckles go white from the tight clenching. I don't know why but he scares me, more than he should be.

"Hehehe, so the Boy-Who-Lived is sent here to rescue the freak, how… amusing. He is, he is… somewhere among places… hihihi…" Ugh, this new Crona isn't going to help, is he? Than in that case, I'll have to find him myself with what I have.

So instead of replying to whoever is in front of me, I turn around myself and start opening random doors in search of Crona and an exit from this madhouse. As I expect, most of those I open reveal nothing but a black void and each time it happens, the other Crona bursts out laughing and snickers at me, irking and reminding me of a certain Slytherin I know. But I don't stop; I keep on opening doors that might lead to Crona, the _real _one, because there is no way in the world that this person walking over stair rails, jumping from tables to tables and landing on random piano playing by itself, could be the real one. This one keeps sneering at me while taking a pair of scissors and cutting stuffed bunnies apart, all the while keeping up this creepy grin of his.

I let a groan as I shut another useless door. This Crona smiles a sickly sweet smile.

"Found anything yet, sweetie? Hihi… hihihi…" she cuts the head of a doll. The other dolls start laughing along with him.

_«Don't pay attention to him, he just wants to provoke you.» _would say Hermione. Just ignore it. Yes, that's it; ignore it, he just wants to slow you down.

**"Ace likes to keep secrets!"** the dolls and stuffed toys sing, a few of them even starting to fly and dance around the other Crona, **"Ace knows where Crona is but not Harry! Ace knows but not Harry! Harry doesn't know! Harry doesn't know! Harry won't be able to save his friend!" **and they go on like that, giggling madly grinning and singing along with what I suspect is called Ace now while I throw every spell I know that can help find the boy but no avail.

"Do you know why I am here? Because of you three!" Just forget him. I ignore Ace's voice and keep searching.

"And I am you too Harry! Now that I am awake, I can also take over you, whenever I want!" don't listen to him, he is just saying rubbish to disturb you.

But what if he isn't lying? Is he serious when he says that he can 'take over me'? A dreadful shiver runs through me at the memory of the Ministry of Magic and the terrifying world I have sank into when Voldemort has possessed me. I still have nightmares of it. The way he entered my mind and took place in it and how I was looking at myself with gleaming red eyes, me but _not _me…

I immediately stop searching at what I just thought, my body going completely still as I deepen my thoughts. I could compare this to lightning striking me (haha, the reference to my scar is not funny). I spun around to find nothing but a piano.

"Looking for me handsome?" asks a teasing voice above me.

I look up to gaze at violet eyes hovering over me as Ace floats upside down, smirking down at me. The only way I know that is because the grin and the eyes are upside down, since everything else is invisible. I feel like Alice in Wonderland, facing the Cheshire cat. I pity the girl now.

"You're Ace, but you are also Crona." It is more a statement then a question.

"Correct, you're no fun Harry, that's unfair!" Ace whines with a pout as his body reappear, making him look more demented with his upturned tangled hair. In his arms is now a white rabbit with familiar eyes that I am sure if coloured, would be scarlet.

"Bring back Crona Ace! I don't have time for your games!" I bellow, way beyond pissed. Since I arrived here, he just scoffed and mocked me to no end, even closing doors before I can reach it while calling Crona all the names and insults in the world, muggle and wizard alike. Yeah, I'm really pissed.

"Well, you see Harry," starts Ace with a sheepish expression, as if expecting me to understand him, which I won't, "now that I am gifted with awareness and a consciousness of my own, I don't and won't let you take that away from me. _Never, do you hear me?!_" he raises the tone until he is screaming, standing up proudly at the top of one of the stairs and laughing hysterically, the toys joining in and their smiles turning bloody. Creepiest. Thing. Ever.

The ground shakes and I topple over myself, catching up before landing face first on the floor. I can feel Ace's wavelengths turning quickly more violent and I know that if I don't get Crona and myself out of here, he's probably going to kill both of us. I hear the sound of dangling chains growing louder as they inexorably delve in from the abyss of the ceiling toward me.

"Besides, you're in my world now, there is no escape so come to me quietly and you won't have to suffer along with the black-blooded child." The boy grins demoniacally at me and I swear under my breath.

Think, think! He said I was in his world now, what did that mean? If he took over Crona's soul, then that must mean I am in his mind, hence the word 'world' and if I am in someone's mind, then I could…

My body decides before I finish mentally deliberating to apparate in front of Ace, turning around myself before being sucked into the suffocating abyss of darkness and gripping Ace's arms tightly, surprising him by the look his expression takes. He squirms against my grip, grabbing, scratching and trying to pull my arms away from him but I press on further, until I am almost embracing him but I don't pay attention to my current posture, nor do I care about it.

Ace is storm and the eye of the hurricane is within him. I just have to make it grow, but first, I must render Crona lucid.

I am not at all sure of what I am doing and it's the only crazy idea I have but I definitely trust my guts on it. And they have never let me down since the beginning, no matter how terrified I am. I always survived because of it. Along with a stunning number of chance.

The second my mind creates the image of me sending my own soul wavelengths from my hands to Ace, like an electrical current, I instantly see golden jets of light beginning to come from them, spreading to my arms and my whole being, engulfing me in a sensation of comfort and warmth and I feel like I am back at the graveyard, when I had been encircled by those strange pearls of light as I experienced the _Priori Incantatem _along with Voldemort, without the crazed adrenaline rush of the moment though. When I think about it, the look on of my wavelengths doesn't surprise, I'd almost expect it.

The more I think about it, the more this peculiar light grows in intensity, so much I have to squint my eyes to look at Ace's bemused expression change into a horrified one as he restarts to twist, turn and writhe around to try to get off the barrier I made with my hands and arms. I can already see the landscape around me change, and hear what seems to be water hitting shoreline.

Everything becomes so bright and it's shining down on me in warm golden light, like a fireplace of the home I consider Hogwarts as or the embrace of a mother I never had…

"Ouch! Harry, are you trying to murder me?!"

Eh?

"Oi! You're the one talking, just over me while you three are practically suffocating me! This is manslaughter!"

My eyes snap open.

There is someone over me and someone under me. I blink hard to try and guess who is who and I feel the cool breeze of autumn caress my face. I'm outside. Outside the tent, I mean, squashed between Crona over me (unconscious, no doubt in that), Hermione under me, debating her against us while hissing like a cat and Kid the furthest down, being squashed by the three of us and hardly breathing, his face weirdly flushed strawberry red. And at the entry of the tent is Ron, grinning like a git.

"Did I miss an orgy or something?" he asks, his eyes glinting mischievously at us and looking suspiciously like Fred and George's expressions.

_"Shut up!" _we all shout angrily at him.

* * *

**A little humour in the end, yes I couldn't help it. e_e What did you think abut? Do you ask yourself what happen in the mean time while Harry was in creepy Ace's mind? And no, I did not forget Soul and Maka, you cheeky fans! I have it all plannned, hehehe! But I can't consider this a KidxCrona moment either so...! I think I'll leave you all to your thoughts and theories as to who or what Ace is and how important he/she'll be! Leave a review if you want!**

**Until next chapter!**


	17. Memories, Aces and shadows

**Ugh. I've just met a wonderful thing about life. Know what it is? WRITERS BLOCK.**** I. Hate. Writers Block. Could make a T-shirt out of it. Back to the subject, being: I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR HAVING MADE YOU ALL WAIT PRACTICALLY A WHOLE MONTH FOR AN UPDATE! *bangs my head on the wall* Argh, I'm such a lousy writer, making my followers wait like that! Makes me hate Writers Block even more. Damn, I never want to experience _that _again. Do you guys have any ideas in how to fight that little beastie into _not_ coming back? Would be very helpful! Though, let me tell you all that I will be posting two chapters in one day, a lame way of saying 'I am sorry.' but whatever! I hope you guys like it! And I thank the reviewers I've got for my last chapter, you guys are amazing!**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Memories and shadows don't go along with Aces

Crona's PoV

Being forced into Voldemort's mind and stay trapped in there is the most singular, upmost, _painful_ thing I've ever experienced in my whole life.

Blue dull eyes agonizingly flutter open to find themselves staring at a whirlwind of scattering images, most of them upholding the moving pictures of a man with dark brown hair, dark, ominous eyes and to be frank, quite the handsome face. They swirl all around me but not for a second do I pay attention to them, as I feel like the entirety of my body is bursting apart from fire, drowning me in pain.

My mouth is open but not a single sound escapes from it, though the tears leaking out of my eyes and burning my skin are the only signs of my suffering. I buck, writhe, squirm and shake but nobody seems to see me. I am all alone.

Like broken records, the moving pictures flash before my eyes in a kaleidoscope of colors, as if beckoning me to unlock the mystery behind each and one of them. If anything, maybe they can stop the pain, maybe the images are heeding me to grab them, and anything that can deliver freedom to me is enough. So I grasp the first, most familiar image I can find, at the price of a soundless scream escaping my mouth. I blink and everything changes.

I'm in the Death Room. The pain is lesser now and oh, how does it seems like a paradise to me as I try in vain to catch my breath. Through dazed eyes, I see the same man I saw just a second ago in the tornado of records and pictures, his features contorted by annoyance. They seem vaguely familiar to me but I can't pinpoint from where. I stumble up to my feet and watch as the scene before me untangles.

"I already told you Tom, no is a no." Lord Death seems to reprimand the man like he would reprimand a little boy, "You are still just a two-star scythe meister and you need to be a four-star to even postulate a candidature as a teacher. You're very studious Tom; I thought you would have already known that before asking me this."

Oh, Tom. As in Tom Riddle, before he became Voldemort. I'm watching his past. But still…

What is he doing at the DWMA?

Tom bows his head and sighs heavily, as if resigned but I see again that flash of frustration cross his face.

"All of this for nothing…" he mutters just loud enough for Lord Death to hear as he shakes his head.

"Why abandon everything so quickly?" the Grim Reaper asks him in a curious tone, "You're quite the ambitious student, even when your first two weapons disappeared, you still kept going. A year and a half or two should be all it would take for someone like you to reach up the rank of four-star meister." So… Voldemort was actually a meister here? He actually _came _to study at the DWMA?

His interlocutor raises his head and he smiles, "Don't make such a fuss about it Lord Death, these past few months here taught me a lot and this post was only one of the many jobs I could take upon. The possibilities are endless, seeing as I am a two-star meister. I already have a fancy on other ideas." _A serial killer, for example,_ I think grimly. He rubs his chin thoughtfully as he talks, making himself look more convincing. I take a small step back and a splitting headache tears my head in half.

Lord Death tilts his head – in his situation, his mask – to one side, "Huum… Still, do you wish to tell me about some of them, Tom? I could maybe help you out with those." For a moment, I swear it almost looks like there is a message under these words and I shiver.

The soon-to-be-dark-wizard-if-not-already winces and straightens himself, "No, sir. I learned long ago to depend on nobody but myself."

Lord Death sighs and nods at him, as if edging him to go, "Very well then, you are dismissed." As Tom turns his back to the Reaper, the headache quickly spreads across my whole body and I let out an ear-piercing scream rip out of my throat before I'm taken away again by what could as well be hot-boiling lava scorching itself through my veins.

I try to breathe but my lungs are spewing hot-white flames all over me. Even raising a finger makes me buck over and cry out, the pain building and worsening at each passing second.

I'm all alone; no one is coming after me. It hurts, everything hurts so much and the spiral of memories descending upon me increases my hell fire, only serving now to blind me with their ever-blinking images.

"Help…" I manage to croak but nothing happens.

Under the pile of too-bright reminiscences, red eyes bore themselves on my weeping form and I suddenly feel like I'm being choked to death, something like an invisible tail rounding me up and cutting off all oxygen from my lungs, if there is any. The red eyes lean closer to my face and I can swear they look exactly like snake's eyes. Like Medusa's.

_«Oh, what do we have here? Let me see, pink hair, blue eyes, _black blood._ It seems like Medusa's spawn has finally join the party. I should start making preparations for the black-blooded child and ah! Your memories show me that you have some friends at Hogwarts, Demon Weapons and Meisters at that too! Naïve child, none of you ever knew what you have gotten yourselves into. It is because of me all of you came here. All your deepest secrets are mine now…» _a crazed cackling invades my head and I feel like I'm sinking, deeper and deeper into those horrid, snake-like, crimson red eyes… Red like the blood it spilled in its life…

_«Back off Voldywart! The child is _my _prey!» _Wait! That's… that's my voice! How..?

_«_Your _prey? May I insert that you're the one who knocked off both Crona and I here? The only one who should beat up Crona is me, not you, so-called Ace! » _Ragnarok?

I gag and choke, trying to make a sense of everything happening to me but my mind is far too gone in agony but to catch the words said and see the forms of my own self – wearing the attire I had when I went on a rampage against the world and also having glowing purple eyes instead of my own blue ones – and a human version of Ragnarok, dressed in a black blouse, black military jacket, dark grey jeans and black combat boots. His usual dressing when we resonate, along with jet-black dishevelled hair and the same eyes as mine, with violet hues in addition if you stare long enough at him. Both of them shoot daggers at each other before glaring at what could as well be Voldemort.

_«Well, you know why I am here right now so I thought you'd understand why I need to keep Crona to myself, unless you're too stupid to comprehend that, hihihi…» _It's my voice but the tone is totally different, one that I would never be able to use, a mocking, teasing one.

Ragnarok immediately snorts, _«Tsk, not bloody likely. Crona makes me smarter each time he looks dumber and let me say; your plan _does _look stupid. » _

_«Shut up! It's better than to be fused in one's body and blood! Anyway...» _I suddenly feel a pair of arms surround me and I barely catch what's said next, my mind swimming in a haze.

_«You can tell me what to say, you can tell me where to go, but I doubt I would care, and my soul will always hold other motives. If I make another move, there'll be no more turning back, because everything will change, and it will all fade to black. » _Then a fiery golden glow engulfs me in a warm, welcoming sensation and I stare at a pair of emerald green eyes behind a pair of round glasses before the light swallows me whole.

Kid's PoV (at the same time...)

Cold, freezing. So cold it burns. That's what I feel as lips are crushed against my own. It's like something is sinking through the whole of my body and makes me feel like the weight of the world is on my shoulders. I'm afraid. So, so afraid. I can't think properly because of it. I need to get... I have to... Run...?

_«I have to get away from Ace! »_

I clamp my teeth down violently on Ace's lip; tasting coppery blood on the passage and hearing a yelp of surprise and pain come from her. She slams me hard against the tree to my back, awakening me from my daze, and withdraws a few feet away from me. I blink rapidly and shake my head, trying to shake the remnants of Ace's leaking fear away but no luck, it's stuck like glue on me and I cringe before glaring at the swordsman.

"Smart-ass brat." she snarls at me and anger flourishes within me.

"What do you want with us Ace?" I counter back in the same tone at her.

"As if I'd actually answer such a pathetic question!" she shots back with an irritated expression and she stalks closer to me, "But yes, I definitely have a reason to be here, as I see you're not stupid enough to not know that." Ace still has that demented look on her face but she suddenly seems more rational, as if the madness that was in her just a second ago was a tsunami that is now settling in more calm waves.

Her shadowy purple eyes turn icy frost and I immediately take one of my Reaper combat art stances, glaring at her.

"Okay, since my first question is not working out, then here's another; what would a newly born consciousness want with a bunch of wizards?" my voice is as steely as hers.

"I know you're a Reaper, moron! I have more knowledge of things than any of you have! It's almost overwhelming." My eyes narrow as I process what she just said.

"...You have access to their mind?" I ask and she smiles me a cold slasher smile.

"Right answer." at each word said, Ace edges closer to me and I notice something starting to glow in her right hand.

She keeps talking and I study her movements, "I just told you that I'm the link connecting Harry, Crona and You-Know-Who. It would make sense that I'd know everything from them, from their very thoughts and emotions to all their memories, all their devious little plans." she smirks at me when I'm caught off guard by her last sentence.

"So you know what _he _plans to do." it's more a statement than a question.

At that, Ace scowls at me. The glow in her hand brightens in a dark-almost-red black and I suddenly know why I'm so terrified at Ace. It's the weapon that is slowly materializing in her hand, the black sword with a wickedly sharp hook-shaped blade, the _khopesh_. It radiates with fear, it hums with a wavelength I'd recognize between millions, because I fought against the origin of it on the moon. A powerful, terrifying wavelength.

From the khopesh emanates Kishin Asura's wavelength.

_«But that's impossible, Asura's dead! »_ I think, horrified.

''I know what he's planning, you don't and yet you still came to Hogwarts with the firm plan of taking every witch and wizard down." Ace says calmly before shaking her head, chuckling in a mocking way as I frown at the fact that she knows more than she should, "Of course, I shouldn't be surprised you don't know."

She suddenly lunges forward at me and I swiftly jump over the blade of the weapon before landing behind Ace, hands in my pockets.

"Don't know what exactly?" I growl at her as she swings the blade behind herself and I duck under to evade it. At that she smirks while slowly turning to me, the sword coming back in the opposite direction while I dive sideways, narrowly escaping it this time. I put some distance between us.

"Ah yes, only _he _knows those plans, forgive my mistake." I think that little 'mistake' was fully intended to tease me into annoyance, which is working, "Do you even know in what danger you've just put yourself and your friends in? Killing you all could actually be a bliss compared to what he plans." I flinch at the words pouring out of her mouth. What does she mean by my friends are in danger?

With surprising speed, she catches up to me very quickly and I dodge the next blow of her khopesh but before I can land a hit on her, she reverses her grip on the pommel and strikes the end of the handle in my chest in a hit that knocks the air out of me. I have to admit that yes, she can leave me heaving for air, after all, she has black blood running through her veins. Quick as lightning, Ace manoeuvres the handle behind my legs and swings forward to force me to stumble on the ground. I roll to my left and the onyx black blade slices the ground where my head has been a second ago.

"I still don't get why you would care enough to kill us, mostly a Grim Reaper like me." seeing an opening where her arm isn't protecting her chest, I dart at Ace and punch her on the stomach, managing to make her stagger backwards as she gasps. Reaper strength, mind you.

"Heh, it's fear of Death that forces me, _his _fear." she spits at me with a wild grin, "Also, I am testing your capacities." I frown again while we circle each other, anticipating the other's attack. She's so enigmatic!

I dash at her with inhuman speed and without any time for her to react, I punch her on the jaw while my other hand hits her again in the chest and pulls her down on the ground with a force that makes the floor crack and fly away in splinters of rocks and leaves. I punch her another time, this time on her sides and she coughs up black blood.

I hedge backwards just as the blood pierces the air in the shape of spiky needles and watch as she gets back up, black liquid dripping from her still grinning mouth.

"You do know at least that the weapon you're holding right now..." Ace cuts me off.

"...is emitting the Kishin's wavelength? Who do you think I am? Some kind of ignorant?" I glare at her with as much force I can muster and Ace answers by snickering at me, saying, "And Harry never knew what it truly was when he used it so often, such a shame..." I hate not knowing what she means when speaking and I am certain she knows that very well.

Without warning, the forest around us darkens considerably, like a fast-motion video of day turning into night and her violet eyes glow in the now nearly pitch-blackness. I feel like the Kishin's wavelength is increasing in force and is now starting to become a pressure at the back of my head.

"What are you doing?" I have to greet my teeth to not think too much of the time when I once too stood in inky blackness, thinking that perfection didn't need symmetry, but nothingness.

_"Shadows."_ she whispers in the darkness before melting into it, completely invisible. I close my eyes and focus on her maddening soul wavelength, blurred within Asura's.

Her stormy soul suddenly reappears behind me and I turn around to easily dodge her blow, also catching the handle with the intention of pulling the sword out of her hand.

But almost instantly, something insane invades my whole system, the pressure in my mind crushing my will to stay stable and I let out a crazed laugh before being projected through the air and smashing hard into a tree and topple on the ground, seeing stars. It was unlike anything I've ever felt before, except... Except when I was trapped in the book of Eibon, completely insane.

I shudder as I get back up to my feet again, the memories of the madness flowing freely through me crossing my mind. You're never really the same again when it happens and I certainly don't want to experience it again.

Out of the blue, the light of the sunset is back again and I hear the wind blowing in a slashing sound from Ace's direction. I immediately dash away from her line of aim and I look at her. Surprised, I notice that nothing is out of order, that there is no bleeding wound on her like I've expected. The only weird thing coming from her is her shadow, stretching over the trees, higher and higher...

"Shadow Chains." she says and her eyes sparkle as the dangling sound of chains reach my ears and I lift my head just in time to see black chains rope themselves around me, tying my wrists and ankles as I am being twisted and turned in every direction, the chains sailing through the air with me as their prisoner.

They stop moving and I cringe as my vision leans from one side to the other in an unbalanced way, dizzyingly. The chains coming from Ace's shadow are numbered asymmetrically and I try not to throw up. She raises the tip of the khopesh...

"Don't you dare!" I shout at her but too late, the hooked blade makes contact with my skin and like before, I'm immediately drown into insanity, not even able to fight back, the power coming from the sword too raw.

I part out to a demented laugh, suddenly feeling like everything around me is totally useless and that they scare me to the point of finding them funny. Maybe if I destroy everything out there, then I'd be able to smile freely again, no pain, no terror! I beam an even wider slashed grin at Ace. I hear a slicing sound and I feel myself being moved again. Looking over myself, I notice a gash going from my left shoulder to the bottom of my arm, dripping red blood. Isn't there a song about red ashes and blood? I think I like red now, it's all squishy and pretty! I also see coming into view a girl with bushy brown hair, groggily raising her head and looking around but the pinkette doesn't seem to have seen her yet.

"Oh look!" I giggle madly, "You've got red blood all over your black blade! Can you make a painting out of it? Hehehehe..."

Then a loud scream interrupts my disorganized thoughts and I curiously gaze as the girl, Hermione, surges in with furious eyes. She's creepy, maybe she could wear those creepy clown customs, it looks hilarious on her.

Ace turns around but not fast enough for Hermione to butt-head her into oblivion, screeching at the top of her lungs:

**_"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING DAMN MIND?!"_** then she kicks Ace square on the mouth. Great kick! I wonder where she learned that, did she kill someone before?

The second the khopesh slips away from my face, it's as if I'm in Nirvana, clarity and lucidity casting away the madness fogging my mind. The Shadow Chains unravel themselves from me and dissipate as I plummet to crash on the ground, groaning, on top of an equally groaning Ace. I still think Hermione gave in a great kick though.

I hear a _"Levicorpus!"_ and I feel Ace's body slip away from under me, floating in mid-air, the sword gone.

"Hermione, how did you ~" she interrupts me.

"Shut it or I'll kill you." I shudder in fear of her inner Maka coming out and I judge wise to do as she says.

Another loud yell of despair, this time its origins being Ace extend itself to me and my gaze sweeps to where she floats, writhing in agony. It could be a lie though, for all I know.

"Stop it! Stop it, stop it, stop it, _stop it!_" her voice reaches high pitched tones and she grabs her hair, pulling it hard as her face scrunches up in pain. Her eyes snap open and I gasp. Her eyes are flickering between purple and blue.

Looking at her soul, I'm even more surprised. It's as if it was hit by a distant Soul Force, two soul wavelengths colliding against each other, her raging stormy grey ones, and golden fiery ones, coming from...

"Harry?" I blurt out and Hermione looks at me with interrogating eyes. I explain to her what I'm seeing and she frowns.

"But Harry's in the tent, he can't~" a scream cuts through her sentence and Hermione glares at Ace.

"Get out! It's my mind, get out now or I'll kill _your_ mind! No, stop it! _STOP IT HARRY!"_ We stiffen, the spell breaks and Ace, her closing eyes totally blue now, falls on top of Hermione who falls on top of me. Before we land, I hear a deafening _'pop!'_ and Harry apparates between Hermione and now the unconscious Crona, adding to the human heap.

"Can't... breathe..." I wheeze beneath the sandwich we're all making, my face turning red at the lack of oxygen.

"Ouch! Harry, are you trying to murder me?!" Hermione snaps at him.

_«Actually, I think you and Harry just saved me, thank you very much. And don't remind me that you two are witches and wizards and me, a Grim Reaper. » _I think to myself grimly.

* * *

**Well, that's that! Next chapter will be... well you'll see it anyways, after you read this stupid Author's Note and click on the 'next' button but I don't mind. How do you think this chapter went? Criticism are appreciated, ideas are great and all will make the writer in us all grow stronger and better! Leave a review if you want, or just go see the other stories I've got (just two long-shots) or just continue eating your pasta and ignore me! XD**

**Until next chapter! **


	18. Fun with Death Eaters!

**Just read the chapter, people, I have no explaining to do here except this.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot about that in last chapter. I also forgot that I don't own Soul Eater or Harry Potter (WHY MUST LIFE BE SO CRUUEEEELLLL?!)**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Fun with Death Eaters (I do not apologize for the blank memory)

Ginny's PoV

It's been two weeks and I _still _suck at this.

"Wooahhhh, Soul, you're going too _faaaasssstt!_"

"I'm not doing it, you are!" he shouts back at me, adding, "You're not focusing enough!"

"Oh really?" I retort back heatedly, "How do you want me to focus when I feel like I'm in a tornado, damnit all!" Ugh, I feel like throwing up.

Geez, when I took this post, I thought it was going to be easy, exactly like riding a broom and that I would quickly master this competence. No one told me (okay, I'll admit Maka _did_ in fact tell me but that was _after_ she whacked me with her trusty book for trying to throw a curse at annoying BlackStar which deflected the aim and transformed a certain Parkinson Slytherin into a tap-dancing flamingo-looking girl which I didn't mind _at all. _She even had to speak in _rimes_ for the rest of the week and how hilarious that was!) that it would take me ions to simply hold Soul's wicked-looking scythe without freezing to death. Yes, freezing to death. Emphasize on 'death' for dramatic impressions. The first time I held him, I had to stay in front of the fireplace of Gryffindor's common room for two whole hours just to get the frost off my hair and I nearly had to run for my life along with Maka's group and Neville to not get caught by those bloody Carrows.

Because we have early curfews now, along with Death Eaters scavenging the halls of the school. Not enjoyable at all, for me anyway. For the meisters and weapons, they seem to take it as a simple game of hide and seek, running soundlessly like shadows in the early night, for which I envy them and is the reason I take at heart my training with Soul and BlackStar. Because the damn so-called ninja is too good at fighting for me to ignore and because we made a bargain, meaning I'll teach him to fly a broom while he teaches me martial arts. So far so good, I have fewer bruises to heal now. And I am getting quite the expertise at using what my friends call 'Soul Force'. At least I'll get a brief break in a week, the day Hogsmead's village visits will start. God I really need that, or I'll go totally bonkers. Thinking about it, Maka also taught me and Soul a new technique she hasn't shown to the others yet...

"You're not concentrating enough!" Soul's yelling pulls me out of my trance, back to reality and I notice that I'm wildly spinning upside down, tightly gripping Soul to not topple over.

"Shut up! You're not helping Soul!" I snarl back, my vision going dizzy.

The others, meaning Maka, BlackStar, Tsubaki and Luna (since Neville is currently crumbling under a pile of homework and that it's Liz and Patty's turn to, as they said, do a perimeter watch for Kishin Eggs) have their heads hung low and Luna seems almost embarrassed (highlights on 'almost'!) by my interaction with Soul. The lucky traitors.

"You're doing great progress Ginny!" Tsubaki encourages me in her usual kind voice. Yeah right, you're just trying to cheer me up because I'm so lousy at this.

"Progress? I'll show you all what is 'progress'! I'll make such great progress that you can add my name as a reference to it in the dictionary!" I mutter darkly before pulling the handle of the scythe up and slowing down our spin-off course of the doom. Eyes closed, I only concentrate on Soul's faint but present wavelength, recognizing its almost musical beat after and syncing mine to his. Did I mentioned that it's really hard?

For meisters and weapons, it's easy as hell to connect themselves on the same level of soul wavelengths, the meister see the soul of his/her partner and just have to adjust his/her own wavelength to the other while the weapon, now connected, can also have glimpses of their partner's soul and they can harmonize together. But for witches and wizards, that's another thing. We don't even have the ability to see souls (well, we do, everyone does but on a very low level)! The only helpful thing that can permit us to see souls more clearly are the weapons, since they can naturally shoot their wavelength for their wielder to sense. Worse, this can be compared to finding a needle in a haystack, the needle being Soul Eater's soul. That's one of the reasons it took me so much time to hold Soul without freezing.

After a long moment, I finally start to get results. I can sit on the winged scythe without falling (or being thrown out of it) and I can actually _feel_ something weird passing between us. Like some kind of humming electricity charging a circuit linking both Soul and me. I consider that as progress all right, it is the first time I ever get this kind of...feeling.

Eventually, this otherworldly feeling grows stronger and I estimate that I don't need to keep my eyes shut so I let them flutter open. I stare at myself.

I am still a little bit clumsy but otherwise for the rest, I seem to actually be able to control Soul's flying mode. Everyone else though are just staring at me, looking dumbstruck, even the meisters and weapons. I look around myself a bit and notice that I am turning lazily around the training room, no freefalling (with no unicorn plushy to land on this time, a gift from BlackStar), no turning upside down, no shaking, no hurtling myself on the roof (I still have a bruise on the head), no spinning, no nothing. I'm finally able to properly fly on Soul now.

"Hey! Do you see that Soul?!" I chirp happily, already imagining my other Gryffindor teammates admiring me with Soul at hand and Slytherins gawking at me. And oh! Soul is gonna love Quidditch! If he gets off the library for once, that is. But I don't blame, he's still researching (more like forced into by Maka) the Disapparition stuff.

Huumm, I wonder, what would happen if I increase this strange sensation...?

"Huhh, Ginny?" Soul's metallic voice asks from the blade.

I arc a brow at him, "Yeah? Something wrong?"

"I wouldn't consider this as a problem but... What are you doing?" his question takes me aback.

"Care to explain, Souly-chan?" the albino stated here knows that when I call him that, it's because I'm getting pissed.

"I told you to stop calling me that! I don't need another Blair around!" he hisses while I glare at the blade under my legs. I just made it to finally be able to hold and wield Soul without any weird account of incident and he just complains to me? The jerk.

"Like I ever would stop. Souly-chan is a cute name anyway so get over it and answer my question." snickers are heard from below me and I chuckle when I see Soul's face redden on the blade.

"Oh shut your mouth and look at the wings already." he grunts while glaring daggers at me. His friends will never let him see the end of it.

As soon as he finishes his sentence do I crane my head over my shoulder to see...? I gasp in awe.

"That is so cool..." I murmur in amazement.

Those wings are probably the hottest thing I've ever seen. They, to the most, stretch over a good two meters long and the black, shadowy feathers shimmer like dark crystals. Bright orange light crackles at the ends of the wings as the feathers turn into hot-white fire at the edge of them. Dark fiery wings, yes? That's all me.

"Question is; how did you do that? It took you so long to simply hold me and there you go, changing the appearance of the wings." how thoughtful of you, Soul. Just ruin the moment again.

"Does it look like I care?" I snort at him, "Just look at those wings, blimey! No bloke in the whole wide world would ever be able to do that!" to emphasize my thought, I give a good nudge upward at the handle and start spinning around (in a more controlled manner), twisting sharply at every angle when I get closer to one of the walls.

"Hey, hey, hey! Ginny, not too _faaasssstttt!_" I let out a cry of pleasure just as Soul (surprisingly) releases one of terror and we fly over the abnormally high ceiling, our voices echoing all around us.

I yell at the top of my lungs, enjoying the moment, "Look at me guys!" I swing Soul high above my head, spinning it wildly on my falling course before letting my soul be pulled naturally toward his in what Maka calls 'Magnetic Wavelength Pull' (the name was hers, she wanted a catchy one) and stopping me from falling off. Yeah, Ginny Weasly having loads of fun here.

I spike up even higher with a happy grin on my face and I hear Soul sigh dramatically at my sudden sugar-rushed demeanor. Out of the blue, I sharply turn around to face the ground far away from me and I dive in, wind rushing through my hair and bare skin and practically screaming at my ears. Unless the screaming is from Soul? Nah, he has too much pride to scream at my face.

I suddenly stop a few feet an awestruck Maka and a smiling Luna. I jump off Soul before gracefully (in my opinion) landing on the wooden floor. I loudly groan in contentment as I stretch myself while Soul takes his human form back and does the same. Then he glares at me.

"What's with those wings? They're ten times more awesome then Maka's. And they're faster too."

"Hey! Watch your mouth Soul!" snarls after-mentioned meister with puffed up cheeks.

I stare at the red-eyed albino.

"Soul Eater actually complimented me and doesn't know that I'm a Quidditch Seeker, which means lots of speed by the way. Shouldn't I be on Cloud 9?" I ask, feign elation.

"As if, I'm probably in Hell to compliment you, Ginny Weasley." he chuckles, his crimson red eyes smirking at me.

"Because she's the devil?" BlackStar asks with a sly grin on his face.

"Well, yes but Maka's Armageddon." quips Luna in a matter-of-fact voice, as if saying the sky is blue and the grass is green, provoking hilarity among our little group and Maka stubbornly pouting in annoyance. Luna seems surprised to have friends laughing at her joke. I think it's adorable.

"Why am I even hanging around you guys?" Maka sighs.

"Because you want to be near the great BlackStar?! Hell yeah!" shouts a certain annoying loud-mouth.

"Hell _no!_" most of us shriek in disgust.

"Because you're insane?" Soul elbows her with a smirk. God, they're made for each other. Why can't they just admit it and start snogging?

"I'm feeling like I'm the only one person _sane_ here." she grumbles as we all head outside the Room of Requirement, "The only normal person in a group of lunatics that are complete psychotic and chaotic fools."

I land critical eyes on her, "Then why did join this group of lunatics that are complete psychotic and chaotic fools?"

She doesn't answer but the slight upward twitch on her lips provides all the answers I need.

* * *

The other girls are asleep and I knew the instant my head collided with pillow that I wouldn't - and am still not - be able to sleep tonight. Why? Blame the brain. My thoughts are too frantic and I keep switching position on the bed but no avail, I can't relax. Not after what I saw in _The Prophet_ yesterday.

Fred and George's disappearance.

My knuckles go white from gripping too tightly my pillow. I need to relax, think of something calming. And I still can't. Not with three of my brothers gone and risking to be found...

No, they aren't. I won't believe it, not for a second.

I let out a shaky breath as I remember what happened this morning, or rather since it is way past midnight, yesterday.

_I was chatting gleefully with a friend of mine named Alice when I felt atug on my left sleeve, where Maka was sitting with a copy with a copy of today's _Prophet _(with a pile of books) and a worried scowl on her face. I'm not surprised though, as there's never anything good on that paper anymore. But now she reads it every day, worryingly looking for Kid and Crona's names. _

_"What is it?'' I asked between two mouthfuls of scrambled eggs, "Something the matter?" Quite doubtful, really._

_"I'm..." the pig-tailed meister began, nervously fiddling with a blond lock of hair, "I'm not sure if telling you this is a good idea but..." she trailed off, visibly unsure of herself._

_"Just spit it out. The sooner you say it, the better." I crossed my arms over my chest while the others curiously glanced at my direction._

_"Ok, here goes." Then she looked at me with a gaze I've seen quite often lately on her: one of worry and guiltiness._

_"It's about your brothers, Fred and George? They disappeared." My hands had immediately latched themselves on the inked paper and had roughly snatched it away from Maka's palms, my eyes furiously skimming across the page._

_"Clarice Sinclair, Zoe Dermont," I muttered quickly, reading the names rapidly in my mind, "Sam Wayland, Alex Fairchild... George Weasley, Fred Weasley..."_

_Honestly, I'm gonna beat the crap out of those two dimwitted idiots._

First Harry, Hermione and Ron. Now Fred and George. Can this get worse? And I'm not even going to _think_ of how Mum's reacting right now.

I need to breathe. I need to get out and clear my mind. This room is too suffocating, it's too closed space, it's imprisoning me. I need to get out. And damn all the Carrows of the world.

That's why, out of nowhere, my feet decide to get off the cocoon of warmth my blanket provides and they land on the cold hard floor, the rest of my body soon following and standing up. My hair is a mess but I don't care. I move without being conscious of it, towards the girl's dormitory exit and I start to involuntarily start to march down the staircase leading to the common room. But suddenly I stop dead on my tracks.

There are voices down there. Quiet, low but with trained ear, still easily heard. Three of them to be more exact. Alecto and Amycus's.

But most of all, _Snape's._ The bloody bastard.

Like the night I surprised Crona in that strange vision - and it still gives me the creeps - I crouch down to my knees and quietly retreat further in the shadows, where there is less chance of being spotted. Then I strain my ears to hear what they have to say.

"I assume you have patrolled all over the common rooms, Amycus, Alecto?" his cold, emotionless voice rises and echoes through the complete stillness of the night.

"Yes." they say in one voice before Alecto leads the way, "we have yet to find the Mudblood who attacked that Dementor but it's only a matter of time before it wants to show itself again."

"Not here Alecto!" hisses the ancient Potion teacher and I freeze. Did he saw me? Why else would he say that? Then I hear the rustling sound of what could only be his robes as he walks away with Carrows on his heels.

I know it was Maka who attacked that Dementor, I saw the move she used (after she started to _really_ trust me), I stood quiet in astonishment as she did it. If they know anything, have any lead that can push their seeking toward Maka's direction, then she is in for lots of trouble. Not that she already had a lot before but now it's on personal scale and I can't even think of what they would do to her if they found out.

I strive to be able to do everything to protect the people I care about without having anyne to tell me what to do (exhibit A: Mum). So yeah, I need to know what they know and for that, I have to follow them.

My footfalls are soundless as I stride quickly down the rest of the stairs, careful to stay in the dark. I peer over the entrance of the common room to see their dark silhouettes wavering out of the fat woman's door, the only sound being their footsteps. I trail after them and watch over my own steps to not walk into a creaking wooden plank, the fat woman's loud snores the only background to cover my footsteps. My breath hiches and my heart misses a beat each time they take a turn near my direction and I duck further on the ground to avoid their praying eyes.

For a moment, as they walk, I wonder if I am not acting like a fool and if I would only get myself in trouble. Then I think of what hell my new friends had been through with the rampaging Kishin out and decide to shut that little voice up. While they've been fighting for their lives, I was just here, whining about my final exams. I feel ashamed for that. But frankly, none of them know what it's like to be possessed by Voldemort either.

"Have you found the weapons, Amycus?" I'm instantly back to reality with Snape's voice.

Weapons? What does he mean by that? Is he planning something?

"Yes, it seems they pretend to be from the United States, Headmaster." answers the Death Eater, "They are still unconscious of our presence and that we firstly lured the students here." My blood freezes.

They talk about weapons as if they were people, coming from the United States and being students. Those students they said having lured here are they...?

"When are we supposed to capture the Demon Weapons, Snape? The Dark Lord isn't very patient at the moment." Alecto asks while tapping her shoe on the ground.

_Demon Weapons._

Without thinking, I leap into the air at the total opposite direction where Snape and the Carrows are and I run as fast as I can toward the girl's dormitory, where I can wake Maka, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki and warn them, warn them that they've been ambushed...

"Think you can play hide and seek, little ginger head?" Why haven't taken my wand before leaving? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I turn my head to shoot daggers at Amycus, who is smirking wickedly at me, Alecto and Snape behind him. Damn bastards.

"Oh look," mocks Alecto, "isn't she the Weasley girl that was with Potter at the Ministry? She couldn't even protect herself, how pathetic." Not anymore, dumbass. I have more than my wand up my sleeve now.

"Oh look!" I mimic with my own smirk, "Why it isn't the Death Eater who got herself hit by a younger girl with Pluton! Did you get a scar with that?" Ah, his face is priceless. Wish I could take a picture of it.

"Why you insolent little~" Snape cuts her off.

"What an unpleasant surprise to see you here, Weasley. Shall I take 20 points off Gryffindor for your stupidity at eavesdropping us?" his sentence ends in a sneer meant to intimidate but I'm left unfazed.

"Who gives a damn about points when first-years get themselves chained up to the walls, down the dungeons and are used as decoys to be Cruciated on." I feel anger flourish deep inside me and it only mounts up when the Carrows start snickering at me.

"Are you questioning our ways at the school, red-head?" Snape sneers at me while casting hateful glares at me, "Am I to remind you your place as a student who still needs to learn how to talk properly to its superiors?" He's kidding right? Does he even know what the others and I are doing right under his nose?

"Superiors, my ass!" I bark at them, hands on my hips and eyes burning fiercely, "I don't call someone a superior if we kicked his butt last year and the year of before and that this someone is talking about weapons s people and how to use them!" I stomp my foot on the ground, allowing tiny orange sparks escape from it and glow like Halloween lanterns for a second or two before fading away.

Not seeming to have noticed he warning of danger emanating from me, Snape continues speaking, "Whatever thing you heard is none of your business" he takes out his wand as the Carrows do too, "and will never be." I dive sideways to avoid his line of aim and swiftly move forward at Amycus' direction who looks surprised at my action.

In a matter of seconds, my eyes dart to Snape's direction and I see him direct his next spell to where I am, or where Amycus is really. At the last second, I duck to Amycus' right and leave him to receive the full blow of the curse. He falls on the ground limplessly as Alecto shrieks in rage and starts firing curses relentlessly on me. I'm starting to get nervous. I need to warn Maka and the others but at this rate I might not even reach the portrait's door without being shot. Soon enough though, Amycus wakes up and looks around, confused. Oh crap, not _that_ spell!

"Alecto? Snape? What's going? What're we doing here?" Blimey, Snape, you really want to shoot me into oblivion, don't you?!

So instead of backing away, I run right into danger, taking large steps right in Snape's way. I drop on the ground, the curse grazes the air above my head and I slam my foot into his knee, shooting my wavelength forward and forcing him to topple on the floor. I hear him gasp as my wavelength crackles through him and his wand clatters on the ground but I don't take notice as I jump backwards to evade Alecto's curse, missing a millimetre from touching my head. She shoots and I leap sideways, picking Snape's wand on the passage. I sidestep quickly in panic as red light misses me. I shout at him:

_"Stupefy!"_

Dark eyes widen but become quickly glazed as she falls on the ground, knocked-out. I turn around and do the same to Snape and Amycus' still dizzied form. I lean on a wall deprived of paintings, panting heavily. I wonder how Harry manages all this running. No, don't think of him. Just hope that he's alright, wherever he is.

"I did this all by myself..." If Mum heard me say this, she will kill me. Oh no. She will but that's not the worst! I knocked out two Death Eaters and the Headmaster himself! There cannot be no consequences for what I did, they'll probably use Mum and Dad as baits to keep me muzzled. I have to do something! I have to, I have to...!

I need Snape and the Carrows to forget.

I stare at Snape's wand. Stare at him, thinking in the meantime. There is not hesitation to have. I won't let them near my parents. So I just knee down to Snape's unconscious form and mutter one word.

_"Obliviate."_

* * *

"They're still near us. Still following us." whispers Maka and I stiffen slightly.

"You know," I murmur back to her, "It's a lot weird to really start seeing those weird orbs glowing with my eyes closed."

"These are souls; Ginny I already told you that." Maka frowns at me and she add after a pause, "I can't believe I'm turning you into a meister." I shrug sheepishly at her. It's awkward for me too.

It's been one week since the fiasco with the Death Eaters. I've told my friends the 'problem', they elaborated something out and we rehearsed in the Room of Requirement. BlackStar kept whining how it wasn't fair that he didn't get to go in and the girls wished us good luck, mostly Maka and Soul. Luna and Neville said they would invent any lie that can save us if things go bad and they forced the others to go live in the Room of Requirement. Neville was a genius in that idea about a place to hide. Maka made me wear this silver necklace she says will make people see me but not wanted to be _noticed_. So I'm all good.

A violet beam misses Maka's head by long and she looks at Soul and me from where we stand in the school's courtyard. We grin at each other and take stances. Time to use that new technique of ours. Another jet of light and we duck, wind blowing past us.

"Ready?" asks Soul and I nod, grinning widely.

"Don't ever mess with meisters and weapons, stupid Death Eaters." Maka growls with a smirk.

_Showtime._

* * *

**Roses are red, violets are blue and Ginny Weasley is awesome. Kinda catchy don't ya think? IGNORE WHAT I JUST SAID, IGNORE IT ALL. That aside *ahem**blushes in embarrassement* YES, there will be some action, YES, I'm going to have lots of fun writing this and YES, I left you all on a cliffy. *cackles devilishly* Ah, my fellow readers this is the junction where things start going down! (well I think *shivers from Writers Block*) Leave a review (or not, that ain't gonna stop me from writing anymore!)! **

**Now, I must prepare myself for my end, in which Math and Exams shall drown me in their eternal pits of Hell fire. *army salute* It has been great to have known you all! _Adieu!_**


	19. Halloween frenzy

**Heeeellooo! Did ya missed me? Well I didn't (Just kidding!) XD Anyways, I previwed posting this up on Halloween since it greatly fits the mood but then my brother happened to harrass me to go pick candies with him (no regrets) and the day after, I went out with some friends to a Six Flags park and yesterday, I was pretty much dead for the count. But I'm here today so here you go! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I hate doing this. It means admitting that I don't own Soul Eater or Harry Potter.**

**Let's go on with the show, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 18: Halloween frenzy

3rd Person's PoV

The moon rises and it shines its white light on the castle below as the wind howls screams in the nights and two shadows lurk in the obscurity, ready to round their prey at any moment. The only thing breaking the silence of dread filling the air are the jets of energy flashing here and there, wheezing as if trying to breathe but never reaching its objective before dissipating in the starless dark sky. Three silhouettes reveal themselves in the light, moving like wispy strands of darkness as the two other obscurities stalk their victim in obscure corners of the courtyard they're in, a strange yet disturbing smile slowly but surely twisting their features.

The game is on and the hunt shall start. The curtains open.

The two suddenly move, revealing a girl in a large black trench coat and a red-head in black robes. The first's strands of ash blond hair fly at her face as her grip on the large golden and black scythe tightens, her forest green eyes almost glowing in the night. Sparks of a brilliant orange dance in the air, crackling of power from the ginger-head's black gloved hands and in her blue eyes radiates the same colored energy. They run and beams of electric light winds past them, the three masked men narrowing their shots at them. It is almost pitiful how none the trio knows of the danger gradually mounting within the duo.

The pair run, run past the courtyard and into the fresh night of autumn, the aster above them nearly cackling along with the wind, as if eloquent of something about to happen. The twosome dodges and evades the beams as if it were nothing, the threesome startled by such speed and swiftness but they yet go on after the blond demon slayer and red-head witch, following the act the two have thought, following the play they have planned for the three called Death Eaters. Their legs move and bend down to duck whenever they have to and soon the night sky is swallowed by a cluster of dark, dark leaves as the hunters and the victims enter the sinister zone of the Forbidden Forest. Where the witch would have normally been scared out of her mind of this peculiar place, tonight she feels like she is part of this uncanny dwelling of strange creatures, as pitch-black can feel part of the night and its ghostly dusk.

Trepidation and adrenaline fill the girls' lungs as curiosity and anticipation engulfs the men's minds, bits of dismay joining in the mass of emotions.

Finally, a sound shreds the silence of nightfall, the whisper of the devil's huntress.

_"Now."_

Immediately, like the rising and explosion of a catalyst, does a powerful current of energy and connection surges between the two girls, adding in the scythe whose image flashes over the blade, his bloody eyes smirking and his sharp teeth grinning in a predatory manner. Within the depths of their minds and bodies, bright orbs of light grazes against each other, tentatively before truly touch, sending minds to link and power to harmonize between bodies. The second after, what seems to be a very psychotic grin lifts the trackers' lips. Soft but pulsing notes start to drift in the forest, the cadence escalating within their souls. This is Metrical Resonance.

**_"Boys and girls of every age,"_**the blond scythe technician starts singing, her voice lightly wandering in the air and stunning once more the Death Eaters.

The ginger joins in, **_"wouldn't you like to see something strange?"_**

Suddenly they disappear from the Death Eaters' view, the crack of a branch signaling them that the duet are just above them, crouched on tree branches and grinning manically.

**_"Come, and with us you will see! This, our town of Halloween!"_** the scythe's voice sings, his voice rising and falling with the girls'. The two suddenly jump.

**_"This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!"_** Maka Albarn, scythe meister of Soul Eater Evans, sings in her highest voice, bringing the blade down to crash a centimeter away from where her Death Eater prey stood a second ago. She dashes at Alecto Carrow, swinging the scythe at her as the witch shoots curses maddeningly at Maka but no avail; she evades them easily and quickly and yet again brings Soul to nearly slash at her target's cloaked chest.

Out of nowhere, Ginny Weasly, meister and witch, is behind her, still grinning, **_"This is Halloween, everybody make a scene! Trick or treat till the neighbor's gonna die in fright!"_** she pounces Alecto on the ground before slamming her left hand on the Death Eater's chest, electricity running through it as she electroshocks her with her Soul Force, the woman screaming in pure pain and the teen laughing and singing, **_"It's our town, everybody scream! In this town of Halloween!"_**

The two other Death Eaters, their horrified faces hidden by silver masks, break into a panicked run, but the unfortunates they are that Maka notices it and darts toward them, her scythe gleaming in the night as she runs past them at an unnatural speed and swings the blade across them, the two men barely having time to leap backwards from her before she's at their faces again, crazed expression overcoming their line of vision.

**_"I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!"_** Soul sings with Maka as the latter throws the hilt of the weapon under the running wizards' legs and makes them topple on the rough ground before brandishing her scythe, bringing it down on the two but they shoot a spell that makes her fly away before crashing against a tree. She doesn't seem to be affected by it and gets up as if nothing happened.

A shock of very agonizing electricity also sends Severus Snape sailing against one of the many large trees, a surprised Amycus whirling around to see a pair of blue mixed with orange hues eyes gazing at him, its voice ringing in his ears, **_"I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair!"_** he shoots a curse at her but then a strange event happens; Ginny brings her glowing hands upfront and as the spell clash with them, her fingertips sizzles with Soul Force, an odd shield shaping around her and it shoots the spell back at Amycus, who nearly gets hit by it. **_"This is Halloween!"_**

**_"This is Halloween!"_** Maka slashes her blade at his back and he screams, running away and eluding the second blow.

**_"Halloween!"_** Ginny shocks him and he gives in a terrible cry.

**_"Halloween!"_** a curse sends Ginny flying away from Amycus but she bolts again toward her attacker, Snape, a demented smile curling her lips upward.

**_"Halloween! Halloween!"_** Maka is suddenly behind him; she hits the end of the handle in Snape's back with an immense force and propels him forward against Ginny who slams her fists against his chest, hitting him with a powerful punch as well as a Soul Force, making him spit red drops of blood.

**_"In this town, we call home…"_** Maka sings, suddenly letting go of Soul as Ginny retreats in the shadows. In a second, both Maka and Soul are each side of Snape and they both swing at him their wrists in a X shape, blades materializing from it, **_"EVERYONE HAIL TO THE PUMNKIN SOUL!" _**had Snape not ducked at that very second, his head would have been chopped off. Pure fear starts climbing into the two Death Eaters' mind and it incites them to run at opposite directions.

**_"In this town, don't we love it now?!"_** Ginny suddenly reappears at Snape's face and not a millisecond after is he crushed on the ground by her left foot, not even having time to draw his wand at her. He tries desperately to see who he is facing but the second he thinks about it, he just _doesn't want to know._ His thoughts are interrupted when another Soul Force blow hits him in the stomach and her voice springs to life, **_"Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!"_** he casts the Cruciatus curse at her but instead of screams, she bursts into a demented laughing, electricity and magic fizzing all around her body.

At the other side, Amycus is panting as he shoots a flurry of curses behind his back but Maka is abruptly kicking her foot at the right side of his face, falling down from the sky like Lucifer falling down on Earth. Soul back in his weapon from, his scythe blade blazes with moonlight as Maka spins it down on the wizard, singing, **_"Round that corner man! Hiding in the trash can, something's waiting now to pounce…"_** said Death Eater, the wards finally lifted from him, Disapparates and appear behind her, wand at ready but…

Maka lands on the ground and whirls the blade behind her and she gashes both his shoulders, another spray of blood spilling on her insanely happy expressions, **_"AND HOW YOU'LL SCREAM!"_** her voices rises to screaming levels along with Amycus' who plummets on the ground, yelling in terror and pain.

A loud crash is heard and Ginny appears against the base of a tree near Maka, tiny cuts and bruises marking her still smiling face as Snape Apparates another time next to her but she grabs his ankle and Soul Forces it, him yelling as he sends another Cruciatus curse at her. Pain builds and builds within her whole body, Ginny feels like she is being ripped apart, being skinned off, then burned into the deepest pits of Hell before being decapitated but the sensation of overwhelming Resonance with her friends counters it. It's so powerful yet painful that she lets out a deranged laugh that can rival with Bellatrix.

**_"This is Halloween! Red and black and slimy green! Aren't you scared?!" _**her Soul Force, combined with the curse and the Resonance, intensifies so much it surpasses BlackStar's, her entire body starting to glow orange and her soul starting to materialize around her, black but with bright orange slit carvings that makes it look like some kind of giant Jack-O-Lantern. Amidst all that, a name suddenly surges within her pain-filled mind: Psychosis Force. The orange sparks turn black.

**_"Well that's just fine!"_** Maka answers the song's question while hurling her scythe at the screaming Snape who ducks under it and propels the same curse, creating the same reaction as Ginny's, only the Resonance between her and Soul deepens and the blade starts to glow too, orange and black swirling together.

**_"Say it once, say it twice! Take a chance and roll the dice!"_** Ginny yells as Snape Disapparates once again, the moon above slowly turning yellow, madness seeping in.

In Maka's line of Soul Perception, the Death Eater reappears up above her and she leaps away just as a red jet hits the bed of dead leaves, turning them into a pile of ashes. With Alecto out on the count and Amycus injured, Snape is _very_ conscious to be the only one left here. Alone in the dark. Far away in the Forbidden Forest. The prospect doesn't looks appealing to him.

At high speed, Maka jumps over Snape and launches Soul at him again just as Ginny runs toward him, her hands hissing and sizzling with orange and black sparks, the three huntresses and hunter chanting **_"Ride with the moon in the dead of night!"_** He disappears yet again but Ginny turns behind herself, her arms spread in front of her at the same time and drawing an arch of energy in front of her in a shield-like way while the Headmaster casts a curse at her, snarling in rage.

**_"Everybody scream! Everybody scream!" _**Maka yells from behind the Death Eater, slicing Soul at him but he ducks and disappears again. She spins around, Soul turning with her and she catches Snape in the space between the blade and the handle, him spiralling with Maka before she throws him in the sky, **_"In this town of Halloween!"_** Snape smashes himself against a tree so hard a crack appears behind it.

**_"I am the clown with tear-away face!" _**Maka slams him down on the ground a moment later, her face becoming more insane by the second, **_"Here in a flash and gone without a trace!"_** Snape tries to curse her but she easily evades before vanishing in thin air. She resurfaces behind him, pushing him on the ground again before fading in the night.

**_"I am the '_****who'_ when you call '_who's there'?_"_** Ginny's snickering sing-song echoes around him and she lands on his back, agonizing energy shooting forward to him as he screams and kicks her away. He runs but she runs after him too, a predator chasing her target, **_"I am the wind blowing through your hair!" _**Ginny rematerializes in front him, too quickly for him to see and Maka is at his back, the two smiling at him sardonically and closing up on him. The duo is now teasing Snape, mocking his fighting skills and his cowardice.

Ginny raises a brow and takes a side step just as a curse from Amycus is thrown at her, the man's hard panting reaching her ears. She drones on, **_"I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright!" _**she backflips and another curse runs past underneath her as she lands a few meters away from a frightened Amycus and kicks his jaw with her foot, sending him immediately to writhe on the ground.

**_"This is Halloween! This is Halloween!"_** the trio consisting of Maka, Soul and Ginny sing, their voices rising with power, both the scythe meister and the witch at each side of Snape again.

**_"Halloween! Halloween!"_** Maka chases Snape and tries to slice at his feet but he saw it coming and jumps over the blade but not before she twirls the handle and hits the top of it on his head, dizzying him.

The ginger witch crouches on her knees right under him while he flings curses at Maka and she pushes one of her foot against his own, efficiently throwing him off balance and falling again while she sings again, **_"Halloween! Halloween!"_**

Maka slices the ground as she smashes the blade between his legs and climbs on top of it, a sadistic expression covering her twisted features as she cackles maniacally, **_"Halloween! Halloween!"_**

She suddenly manoeuvres the scythe under his body and she snatches him up again before flinging him against Ginny who shocks him once again with her Soul Force, trying to render him unconscious. Instead he wills himself to get up and he sends a spell making her fly to a tree as he smashes her again and again into it, blood dripping from her lips to her chin. Yet she still continues to recite and grin, unable to stop even if she wanted to.

**_"Tender lumping's everywhere! Life's no fun without a good scare!"_** her hands crackle and the curse rebounds to Snape but he forces himself to stay on the ground.

**_"That's our jobs but we're not mean, in our town of Halloween!"_** more Soul Force radiates from Ginny's hands as she falls back heavily on the ground and they start to form a strange spider web, reattaching Amycus and Snape. Her connection with Soul increases and they both imagine the spider web glow with Ginny's Soul Wavelengths. Maka start to distract the Death Eaters.

Like a macabre dance of life and death, Maka lands blow after blow, panting and tired, a series of attacks on the Death Eaters that are now running for dear life, now seeing the imminent threat within the demon slaughterer as she sings, her scythe glowing and glowing and her Resonance increasing to exponential proportions.

**_"In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!"_** the Death Eaters attack and she evades.

**_"Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee, make you jump out of your skin!"_** she lands hits and blows, she attacks and they scream and yell. Ginny starts rising to her feet, not grinning anymore but smirking, her eyes glowing a fluorescent orange.

**_"This is Halloween, everybody scream!"_** both Maka and Ginny are back at being crushed against the trees, still smirking while they cough more and more blood, the liquid gradually turning black as insanity starts submerging their souls. **_"Won't you please make ready for a very special guy!"_** A wave of Psychosis Force immerses Ginny and she claps her hands together while screaming, sending the upsurge to hit the two Death Eaters and pound them on the ground, crazy energy pressuring their minds.

Ginny spreads her arms at each side of her, as if showing something while laughing in a new, strange, sweet way, **_"Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin Patch! Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!"_**

The mad trio sing, slowly approaching the squirming Death Eaters that are fighting to not let their mind be swallowed by the Psychosis Force, **_"This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"_** They stop a few feet away from the wizards and they all notice that they are back at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Maka's scythe suddenly glows and the blade is replaced by a pair of immense red and black wings, the ends of the feathers spiking up and iridescent. While Maka jumps over the handle and starts elevating herself through the sky and over the startled wizards, like a fallen angel, Ginny swiftly hikes a tree and grins down at them, her hair overshadowing her face, looking like a witch from all the legends heard, as wind surges more violently around them, whipping like a tornado.

**_"In this town, we call home…"_** Maka starts with Soul, soaring higher in the sky and their Resonance reaching its peak.

**_"EVERYONE HAIL TO THE PUMPKIN SOUL!"_** The moon is now cackling like in Death City, blood dripping from its teeth and single eye gazing maniacally down at the witches and wizards asleep in the school or observing in awe and astonishment at the aster's sudden change of appearance, all of them unconscious of Ginny roaring that last sentence at the top of her lungs and strings of orange light travelling from her fingertips to Snape and Amycus, a spider web of Psychosis Force destined to put every creature linked to her at her feet.

The duo scream in that last act as the trio sing, **_"LA-LA-LA, LA-LA-LA-LA-LA, LA-LA-LA, LA-LA, LA-LA-LA-LA-LA, SCREAAAMMMM!'' _**Electricity crackles forward and Ginny giggles, black blood nearly submerging her mind.

The Death Eater fall straight unconscious from Ginny's maddening Soul Wavelengths and the webs fade away as well as the power that had overwhelmed the scythe meister and the witch meister just a second ago, the latter's legs buckling under her as she fall toward the ground, her eyes going from fiery orange back to blue again. The curtains close as the play finishes.

And over all that, the moon laughs.

* * *

**Don't look at me like that! I had an immense burst of inspiration when I watched the Soul Eater 'This Is Halloween' amv and I just _had_ to write it down! Soooo...? How do you guys think of this chapter? Insane enough? I have to admit, scaring te wits out of Snape and the Carrows was... very amusing, to be polite. Sadistic side coming out! XD I had loads of fun doing this and I'm on a roll here! But don't think that means I'm going to tell you everything that'll happen, that would be no fun at all! But I still thank everyone who read, reviewed or followed and favorited this story, it means a lot to me!**

**Also, I hate to break it to you guys and sound like a puppy searching attention but I just started this Pandora Hearts/Soul Eater crossover, it's called 'Ticking the Clock of Time backwards', might wanna check it out to all you PH fans *winks***

***melodramatic voice* This is where we part! We shall meet again, on next chapter!**


	20. Inside the Ministry

**New chapter today! You guys happy about it? I am, I took pleasure writing this and I hope you'll like reading this too! I also thank Krazyfanfiction1 to have reviewed my last chapter! So with no more ranting from my part, let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't even dare to remind me that I don't own Soul Eater or Harry Potter!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Inside the Ministry…

Maka's PoV

After we brought Ginny back to her bed through the window outside the dormitory, and making sure to hide every tiny little cut on her face, I soar in the sky once again; Soul's wings still red and black. Fresh wind blows into my sweat beaded face, my bag clanging on my hips.

I look over in confusion at the cackling moon, "Why do you think the moon is like before?"

"Dunno." Soul answers, slightly panting from our earlier attack, "You think it has something to do the madness we summoned?"

I frown a bit, "I wouldn't say 'summoned' but doesn't the moon normally laugh when there is a killing?"

"Guess it probably has something more to do with madness." He says before adding, more quietly, "Searching information about Disapparition isn't the only reason you want to go to the Ministry of Magic, right?"

The bag seems to clang more forcibly against me, as if reminding me of its content, "Yeah, since you mentioned it, I kept thinking about something. Even more, now that we know that the Death Eaters somehow lured us here."

"Would you mind telling me?" he asks.

"Well, for a while…" my voice falters a little before I pick up again, more confident, "I've wanted to know what would be the Death Eater's next move and since they invested the Ministry, it would be obvious that they'd have more information there than anywhere else. Now that I know they planned our arrival, I want to know what they want to do with us and mostly, _why._" I pick up speed as my anger flourishes within myself.

"Seems legit enough but you_ do_ know that this place must also be crawling with cautious witches and wizards, not to mention the Death Eaters. How are you going to get some hair out of them? I don't suppose they'd let themselves go nicey-nice, right?" I grin at him for that. I've expected that question.

"There mustn't be much of them right now since we're late at night. And we don't have much of choice since the place will be must likely guarded tomorrow with our escape on the loose. Don't worry too much about it, I have my ideas." Soul sighs from the scythe but he knows better than to mistrust me. We pick up the pace.

"Who the hell had the idea that we would have to go _into a toilet?_" I burst out laughing at Soul's outrage, though inside, I'm as weird out as he is.

* * *

"The bloke must have been on some heavy magical drugs." I hear laughter as a response from the cabinet next to me.

The tight black skirt rustles against my knees as I lift a leg to plunge an equally black high-heeled shoe against the water of the toilet though it doesn't damp it. Jet-black locks of curly hair set into a messy bun swerves over my pale face, momentarily hiding my bright newly blue eyes. I set my other foot inside it and stand up inside the toilet, my business dark grey suit following my movement along with my blue bowtie choking me some more. God, I hate bowties.

It was oddly easy to catch two witches and wizards and knock them out. Just go ask for directions to them and get your weapon partner to chloroform said person into deep slumber. Next step is to throw another sleeping spell and drag mentioned wizard or witch into an alley vacant of people. Take their clothes to wear them, snatch some hair, get same Polyjuice and _voila!_ You're his or her exact clone and ready to infiltrate anyplace at any time. Also leave your bag full of evidence of your crime behind, stea – ahem! _burrow_ the witch's or wizard's and you're on your way.

"Remember what we're supposed to do?" I ask Soul, my gloved hand gripping the flusher – whatever the thing flushing the toilet is called.

"Search for the right Department, don't talk unless absolute necessity, stun out anyone who recognizes us, find the information then get out." He sums up, the sound of splashing water reaching my ears.

"And most importantly," I start reminding him and he finishes for me.

"_Do not transform._ Yeah, I get it. Just let's get on with it." We both pull the flushy-thingy and I am pulled into a tornado of swirling green flames.

Heat rises up into an almost uncomfortable temperature and my stomach goes all flippy against me with the sudden free-fall. A whirl of images that describe the huge amount of places all forming a network of chimneys flash before my eyes before my feet suddenly touch ground and I stumble awkwardly out of the conduit, the heels of my shoes rebelling themselves against me into toppling on the ground with such grace and valor, Soul actually decides to catch me in his arms before my humiliating fate. Well, that's what I would have loved to think happened.

Said boy just stares at me with a stiffed laugh, "That was cute."

"Shut up! Blame the heels!" I hiss at him quietly, my eyes constantly switching place, going from the high ceiling, to the polished wooden floors, to the man snoring inside a glassed cabinet in one corner and to the large statues standing proud in the center of the main room, wizards in a throne crushing what seems to be us, Muggles.

Soul turns his now stormy grey eyes to where I'm looking and grimaces, "They're all bastards. Making a statue like that is just sick."

"Not all of them." I say while getting up, thinking about the oppressed students at Hogwarts, "But there are still a lot of idiots."

We run past the guard mumbling in his sleep about doctors and masters, make our way in the halls with no wizard or witch and stop before the elevator I've read about in the books talking about the Ministry's plans and architecture. Soul crosses his now thin arms over his black suit and stares intently at it, his spiky chestnut hair slightly covering his face. He moves toward it, me in tail and the metallic fenced doors close behind us before a feminine monotone voice rings in the air, saying;

"State your Department."

I respond immediately, "Department of Magical Transportations and Department of Mysteries." Soul's eyes widen at my last statement.

"Why…?" the elevator gives in a churn before we suddenly start going deeper underground. Underneath Soul's quiet question lie a billion others, as we know a battle between the famous Harry Potter and Voldemort's minions had taken place within that place and that strange, enigmatic and dangerous things are experimented down there.

"Firstly, because it's a good hiding spot for data. That would mean possible material that we could use against a certain someone. Secondly, this place is very secretive, we know practically nothing about what happens down there, that's why I need to know what's in there and report to our Headmaster. Thirdly, we can split up. You will go the Department of Transportation for our friend's searching and I will go down there to investigate." I make sure to confuse my words, that if someone is spying on my conversation with Soul, they wouldn't be able to tell whose side I'm with.

Soul nods, seeming to get the message, "Got it. When I find where our companions are, I'll come and get you then we get out. Clean and easy. I still feel like we're on bad luck's side though." we both roll our eyes at that last sentence. Meisters and Weapons are probably on the most extreme levels when it comes to chance, as I am still alive, even after a few life and death experiences that should have killed me.

"Name me one time me where we _weren't_ on bad luck's side." I grunt sarcastically, my mind drifting into the moment the Kishin revived and how hopeless I've felt.

And somehow I sense that Soul is right. This place feels plain _wrong._ I expect more security guards, magical wards, defensive spells. Yet I've found no obstacle whatsoever and somehow that fact chills me to the bone. It just doesn't feel right. Like nobody working here worries about intruders because there is something underneath our feet worse than what we can imagine that can take care of them.

"That time where you summoned _it_ to beat, hum, Asura?" Then again, I was lucky when I used Brew to create a massive amount of black blood to swallow up the Kishin, the moon with it. I guess the moon we saw tonight was a different kind of one. That thought leads me to the crazed grin on Ginny's face and I shudder a bit.

"That was _one_ time." I snort at Soul, crossing my arms over my chest, which I can now proudly say is (finally!) _actually a chest_ and not just a board.

"Department of Magical Transportations." The woman's voice says and we both salute a pair of wizards running past us as they do the same, yelling, "Goodnight Miss Carter! Pleasure to meet you Mister Lafont!" before disappearing through a maze of offices and halls.

Soul turns to look at me and he smirks, "See you later, _Miss Carter._" I glare at him but he stuns me into silence when he does the unthinkable.

He leans in to my face and gently brushes his lips against my cheeks, pressing them in a quick chaste kiss and warming my face up by a hundred degrees. Sure, he's wearing another appearance for the moment and sure we're currently in an infiltration mission but he's still the Soul Eater I know so of course, the natural reaction of a girl liking said boy would be to wildly blush in a ridiculous manner as he beams a me while leaving the elevator, his eyes glowing with the same light his normal ruby ones would.

If it weren't for the woman's voice waking me up with its "Department of Mysteries." I would have probably never moved again, or even remembered my name for the fact. I stop stupidly staring at where I last saw Soul and move out of the elevator.

This place is much colder and darker than the rest of the Ministry. There is a narrowed spiralling staircase at one side of me, going further down the ground. Like a shadow, I dive for it and try as quietly as possible to make my way down the stairs, as I am certain there might be more people guarding. And I am proven right. I already hear hushed voices pass by me while I hug the wall and pretend to be it, two men walking by it while I stay in the darks. I start casting an unformulated Delusion spell, still resonating with Soul. After having felt a strange cold pound onto me, I walk out of the staircase, careful to not make my heels click on the stone pavement. Two other people in black cloaks march past me and I grin. _Gotcha._

I follow the two Death Eaters, still glued to every dimly lit wall I can find, keeping distance between us but staying close enough to be on earshot. They seem panicked.

"Did you saw the message?!" one of them, a woman says hastily and the other nods quickly in response, "How can they do that? I heard the attackers are simple children!" must be us they are talking about.

"But did you forget where they come from? The Dark Lord said they were from that school that trains magical soldiers! I won't say I'm surprised that they managed to land blows on the Carrows _and_ Severus." The second is certainly a man, his gruff voice coming from the silver mask he is wearing.

"They must be Mudbloods, the gits." The woman snarls, pacing up faster, "How dare they even lay a hand on our comrades, loyal servants of our Lord! Why can't he let us go destroy their school? It would be very much helpful." I imperceptibly cringe at her sayings and I hesitate at stabbing her in the back.

"So you _weren't_ listening to what he said after all!" the man growls, outraged, "He said they can constitute a major new weapon for him if he finds the secret to their genetic transformation. That's why we need to find and capture them." I freeze for a second, the time to process the information. You-Know-Who needs us for a new type of weapon. What exactly _is_ this weapon? Whatever it is, he needs to know how Demon Weapons transform. Maybe he wants to create Kishins that can take the shape of Weapons and use them at his advantage? Huum…

"He said they would make him invincible, combining them with something he was working on. Wasn't it the project he travelled so much for?" Voldemort has a side project? Quite interesting…

"Yes. I really wish though he would just tell us what said project is. We could help him." I flinch again. Aren't they Voldemort's servants? Aren't they supposed to know his plans to aid him conquer the world? Just how much do they know?

I nearly barge into them when the two Death Eaters suddenly come to a stop, staring at a black door in front of them. I frown. What's behind it? The man goes in to open the door and walks in with the woman, me hot on their heels. I scowl at the round room I'm in, surrounded by more doors and I don't hear one of them open until I spin around myself to see… nobody. Where did the Death Eaters go?

My eyes keep skimming around myself but I still find nothing. I'm such an idiot! I should stop thinking for once and start looking. I stick my ear to one of the doors and when I hear nothing on the other side, then scan nothing with my Soul Perception, I very slowly, very gently, turn around the doorknob before entering the vast room before me, cautiously looking scanning behind myself for any presence.

I quickly pass by the room, observing curiously the clocks impulse each second, minute and hour. The ticking rings in my ears, ringing until pain slowly rises at the back of my head. I see a glassed cupboard and immediately notice what's inside. It is full of Time Turners, ticking restlessly like innocent pocket watches but I know how powerful they are. I've read about them, they're like mini time machines. In a full-fledged war between Voldemort and Harry's side, us on the count, this could mean a lot more then it shows and it save many lives, if used correctly.

Not wanting to lose this once in a lifetime chance, I toy a bit with them, using a few advanced spells of Disarmament before trying to timidly to open it, prying the cupboard's door a few millimeters open before using the Levitation spell to see if I can at least move one of the Time Turners without backfire. One of them gently pushes the door open and comes to rest in my hands.

This is too easy, this isn't normal. Why are the spells guarding the Time Turners so weak? I cradle it my palm, frowning. I just can't _see_ or _understand_ why I keep feeling that something is going horribly wrong with me and this location. If I tried to touch the cupboard, maybe I would have been cursed but anyone could have done what I did just now. I _don't get it._ It's really irritating me. Though when I open the next door, hoping to find something else, I immediately forget it what I had been thinking once I see where I'm standing.

It's strange and that's the least I can say about this room. Shelves elevate themselves into the air, so high I don't see the end of them. In meticulous ranges that would have Kid in a heart attack, opalescent blue orbs fill the shelves, the only light in this pitch-black darkness. At first, I mentally panic and think they are actually souls entrapped here but at looking up more closely, I realize that they are actually divination globes, hundreds, thousands, even millions engulfing the wooden shelves, soft voices reaching my mind and soul, whimpering in immeasurably suffering, whispering into my head, hypnotizing me, asking me to graze my fingertips on them, tempting me to brush them with my hands…

_«Stop!»_

I give in a small gasp as I pull myself out of the inquiring, pleading voices, sensing odd but a bit familiar wavelengths of madness. I instantly know that if I even so much as even touch those spheres, I would either go insane from knowing things that are about to happen or worse. This is why I've been feeling so sick since earlier, in the Time Room as I decided to call it. There are a lot of madness wavelengths here and it's affecting me in its own way. Not knowing somehow puts me more on edge than usual.

So I keep walking, hoping to find something that might interest me, anything Voldemort-related, while keeping the growing headache out of my brain. There is a pressure at the back of my mind, coming from my Anti-Demon Soul Wavelength fighting back the insanity inside this room. I think for a moment I should get out. There is nothing good in here and maybe the other doors might have more clues inside.

Except a voice stops me on my tracks. A voice I hadn't heard in eons.

_"…Maka… Come and hear this..."_ I turn round myself and start running, uncaring if anyone sees me, the only thing occupying my mind being Crona's voice, the voice I hadn't heard in weeks, months! The voice I've missed so dearly along with Kid's. She wants me to hear something but what? Is she trapped in here? Has she been investiguating this Department too? Has she found something hidden here? The headache spreads in my brain and it starts intensifying, a painful throbbing that urges me forward.

My lungs are on fire but I don't stop. Don't stop even when my legs start straining from sprinting, even when I can't breathe anymore or when I start seeing stars, the only thing mattering being that I hear clear as crystal _Crona's voice_ and that I need to find her, that I need to see if she's here, somewhere, waiting for me. It gets louder by the second, until it screams into my head, stridently echoing into it as I stand before a glowing sphere, panting. I don't dare to touch it but its voice reverberates within my whole being, filling me with dismay. My breath is suddenly taken away and I can't think anymore, a mirage playing inside my head.

_After the Untimely began ticking and the Clock of Madness stopped bleeding black_

_Shall the murderer and victim start counting down the instants_

_As the Ace and Spades start dancing to death with Insanity's whisperer_

_The Madhouse is open and hollows' craze lie in wait for_

_Obscure will alas arise from within_

_And thus, shall it be slayed with blindness_

_Come cursed ones, fate's guillotine waits for renewed dawn_

_Ready or not, here it comes_

My heart is racing against my chest, my hands having unconsciously grappled the sphere, the voices resonating even louder in my head. Images swirl in my mind. My eyes are wide with astonishment and my head is a kaleidoscope of scenes that I don't want to know, that I don't want to think about, that I don't want to _see_. Then my eyes slowly become glazed, nothing else showing in them.

I hear the voice repeating the words, over and over again, like a mantra forced into my soul. Like a song. A hymn I will never be able to forget. Somehow, its tone seems bitter, as if Hell itself is on its shoulders, pounding the speaker into their knees. Though, Hell _is_ pounding into her shoulders. And I am somewhere I can't reach for her. The place where she said that. A place where words hold more power than anywhere else. I am far away in place of powerful words, unable to reach her. I force myself to think but I can't, the chant spinning my mind into pure white then into inky blackness. Yet my body reacts to it and backs away, like in a daze. I hit something feebly but I can't bring myself to even lift my head to see who it is. I just hear the hymn, again and again. Everything else doesn't matter.

I don't hear anything. Just the prophecy and my heart beating rapidly.

I don't feel anything except a desire so violent to reach the person who is reciting the anthem, my every emotion turns into nothingness. But of course, I'm not aware of that.

I am not aware either of the crater under my feet, the one I created.

Nor am I conscious of my eyes radiating the same light as from the globe.

Although, I know my hands had sliced through flesh and bone, blades coming from my wrists and something wet dripping gently on my face as two 'thuds' are heard, one for the body, the other for the head. It drips from my face into my neck and arms. It's red but I don't care.

No, I just want to find a way, anyway, to make the mantra's voice stop whispering into my ears. I just want to forget what I saw. Whoever it was had been an obstacle to my objective. The globe is still in my palm.

"I thought someone had used a Delusion Charm behind our backs. And the Polyjuice Potion is wearing off on you." It's a man's voice but I don't register it. There is a gasp and I turn to look at angry eyes, my own devoid of any sentiment.

"So you're the Demon Weapon, eh?" he snarls at me, seeming to have found the macabre corpse lying behind me, "Won't be long before we find your partner and that we assign you a proper punishment." I don't react. Just try to push the hindrance away from me but it is faster, leaping away before my blades touch him and drawing his wand.

The only thing I register is that I disconnected myself from someone, that this someone is yelling my name and that there is a red lightning lunging forward and toward me.

_«Never meddle with Madness of Knowledge. »_ those are my last thoughts before I'm swallowed by darkness.

* * *

***grins* Poor Maka, I'm really a horrible person to put her in that situation! So what's gonna happen to her? What about Soul? What's he doing? And yeah, he made a tiny move on her, hehehe! I needed to add one last bit of romance before all hell breaks loose! Amd the _prophecy!_ Nobody can forget my peotic skills! What do you think it means? Is it cryptic enough to torture your devious little minds? Any theories? And yes, I'm taunting you all! *creepy laugh* Thanks for reading though! I'll just go back to writing our next hellish episode!**

**Until next chapter!**


	21. there are nightmares to attend

**Update! Look at me, actually posting a chapter on schedule! Nevertheless, don't read this, I'm not interesting, the story is! Just Keep calm and Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Harry Potter! *runs away crying***

* * *

Chapter 21: … there are nightmares to attend

Soul's PoV

Her mind has been broken.

It shattered and the costs of it are hitting me in magnitude, starting with the tsunami of merciless agony emanating from her to me, as if she was drowning in its waters, its fingers clawing at her.

_My meister is in pain and I can feel every inch of it._

It scraps at me, claws of black liquid digging into my mind, trying to fumble at me too but in my head, a barrier of the same fluid is blocking its way, an impenetrable shield, hard as diamond and supple as water. Only, Maka doesn't have that and I don't know what is making her suffer like that but I know from our link that she is _seeing things_. Things she never wants to remember again. Things that are making her crazy. She knows too much and wants little of its understanding.

Then as suddenly as all came to her, everything stops.

She disconnected from me.

I'm all alone now.

I curse under my breath from the dark corner of one of the closed office of the Department, a tiny bag – yet larger on the inside with Maka's enlargement spell – at my hand, unnoticed papers scattered inside, full of information on how to track Disapparitions, whispers of words that never attain my ears as my thoughts are rummaging elsewhere, scrambling itself to a quick scan of the room. Assessing the exits, the doors that might hold an undetected spell acting as cameras, the detours to contour them, where a witch or wizard might pass by and surprise me in the act of escape; all of that in a matter of seconds. We weapons have sharp eyes, even though it's mostly the meisters who dominate in the partnership.

I delve in through a maze of work cabinets, utter silence ringing bells in head, the silence of secrets that don't want to be exposed through that network, wants to remain concealed in the web of the mind, the mind no longer allied to mine for the first time in months. I am lost, as I run bent low and making sure no object whatsoever are directed at my face to capture my identity, I am lost without my technician to wield me. Thinking about it, I realize that this connection between us is somehow a hindrance when too long used. I don't know where the hell Maka is without it.

I flash through the entrance and a second later, an eternity passed in my mind awhile, am I aboard the elevator, cursing it with all my heart for being the only entrance to the Department of Mysteries. If anything that was the reason of Maka's ache is related to the Death Eaters or they are the culprits of it, they`d expect me to go down there using this way. Yet, it's also the only way to reach Maka, and there is no way that I`m going to abandon her down there.

The silence seems muffed while I run as silently as possible down the murky stairs twirling down the earth, as if I am plunged under the water and that my ears are being plugged. My footsteps are the only thing echoing through the hallway I stand before, almost inaudible to myself. One side for the Department of Magical Justice and the other for the Mysteries. I take left and run through the round room, out of the blue encircled by a range of doors decorating the polished black walls, all of the exact same copy of itself. I press my ears to each one it, analysing quickly the sounds reverberating through my being from them, trying to search any echo of noise, any noise of echo that might alert me. Suddenly, clamour from one door, facing the entrance where I arrived.

Firm, heavy footsteps. It's a male, probably adult.

Something dense and substantial on the floor, being dragged. But what? Or worse, _who?_

Then silence again. Both of us at earshot of the other, seeking the latter and former.

I take one step, then two steps, then three.

I calculated perfectly. The door opens at the same exact instant I open mine, the left next to it. Both noise muffling the other and incapacitating the Death Eater to notice if anyone is here. Idiot. I duck and close it just enough to let him think no one ever walked past them except himself, letting a small breach of light filter through whatever room I am in.

A man, dressed in a black cloak. A woman perched over his shoulder, seemingly unconscious, until… until…. A neck dripping of flesh, bone and blood lolls over to my side, as if watching me without its head. An involuntary shudder passes through me at the morbid sight. Slouched on the floor, the crimson liquid dripping like drops of water on her pale, pale face is Maka, her head placed on her neck at least. Her features are contorted by pain, her brows furrowed, her lips set in a snarling grimace and her closed eyes scrunching up in the effort of pushing back whatever foe she is facing right now. Her hair is detached from its usual pig-tails and is being pulled harshly by before mentioned Death Eater. I scowl at such appearance and try not to tear apart the man before me

He is just _so alone_ right now and it would be _so easy_, seeing as I am very, _very_ angry at the present moment, to simply lunge forward and decapitate him in one _clean_ slice, as how he did the once woman over his shoulder, to watch him die, no pity in my own red eyes. But Maka would murder me if she discovered how reckless I acted and would reprimand me for being seen by the possibility of more than one wizard.

That's right, I am going to _try_ not to kill the masked man and instead retrieve my meister, who passes above him in my priorities. Only, something interrupts my train of thought, or more exactly, a sound.

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

The scream pierces through the barrier of sound and shreds my ear with its piercing high-pitched voice. Instantly, bells yell above me too, the shrieks of alarms adding to the maelstrom of fear. My ears ring, my head rings, everything screams in my head as Maka awakens from her temporary slumber, bolting straight upright, yanking on the Death Eater to the ground, the corpse with him.

My meister stands high, her hair in front of her face and she pulls violently on it, her legs shaking and her shaky breathes forming hard panting. I only notice it now but in her palm, stuck like glue, is a glowing sphere.

"Make… it stop…" she gasps, as if even trying to take a breath is costing her a massive effort. She slowly advances toward the Death Eater.

"Maka the…noise stop… it rings and… I keep seeing… Stop…" Blades protrude suddenly from her arms and I immediately now the upcoming of this. The desire to stay hidden like a predator doesn't seem that important anymore.

I bolt through the door, not looking back to see if it's locked and try to grab Maka's arms but a second later, she is right hovering over the man's face, her eyes open and revealing glowing pale green eyes, almost white.

"Will the noise stop if I kill you?" she asks, innocence dripping from her tone and I make it to grab her waist and push her away but it's too late. A slashing sound murmurs in my ears like a scream and blood showers Maka's emotionless face, wrenching her. A gurgling sound ensues, originating from the dying Death Eater on our left, his neck sliced, trying in vain to save himself but managing to spit out more blood than words. He finally let his arms fall next to his motionless body.

I grab her by the shoulder and slam her against the wall, yelling at her.

"Why did you do that?! What's wrong with you?! We were supposed to retrace our friends!_ Why did you do that?!_" my words, as loud as they are, fall to deaf ears.

Empty eyes meet my fuming gaze, "Who are you?" those words resound within me, muteness englobing my entire being. I am unable to register those words, three simple group of syllables meaning a thousand – no, _a million_ – words, images, memories and souls. That can't be possible.

"Oh." My head instantly lifts with my eyes still wide with horror.

"You are my hindrance." This is much more painful than what I show. I only show an expression of surprise, but deep inside of me, something is bellowing in anguish. In pain and betrayal.

_Hindrance._ I am a liability to her. Oh sure, she finally recognizes me, but she now sees me only as a…

"You are an obstacle, Soul Eater Evans." I am still but she lifts her right arm in a straight line next to her, black and grey blade shining from it, sharp and dangerous, "and obstacles have to be moved out of the way." She swings. I pare with my own blade.

_«You are my hindrance. »_

Something red flashes just passed my head and Maka topples on the ground, covered in blood and unconscious, her blade still gleaming in the dim light of the room. Someone laughs behind me. A woman.

"Aaaww~ what do we have here? We have been searching for people like you, you know?" I turn around, slowly; to meet the dark disdainful gaze of a woman that must have once been beautiful but now looks like an old ragged doll, her black hair all messy curls and her features cruel, "I was just going to go out with the search party at Hogwarts but it seems you came all by yourselves!" she almost seems giddy to meet me.

Until she sees the two corpses lying on the ground and the blood entirely covering Maka's body. Then a snarl curls up her lips.

_"Crucio."_

The feeling of being drained of all life. The sensation that they are tearing up your nails from your fingertips, very slowly and sinfully, and then doing the same with your eyes, taking them away from their sockets. The impression that my very essence, my very soul is being disintegrated. I feel like my whole body is burning in the fieriest blazes of fire, like my entire being is being consumed and then the vicious cycle restarts all over again, under the maniacal cackling of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"This is what you get for killing one of us! But I am not finished; _we_ are not finished with you. We have plans for your kind, you see? Better start earlier than too late!" Once more, red light streams out of her wand and puts my mind in the blissful depths of oblivion, transforming my tortured mind into a sea of nothingness.

Maka is sitting on the black and white checkered floor, her knees brought up to her hidden face, her closed expression, and her tormented features. I am in her lonely mind. I kneel before her, unable to hide the concern within me in my voice when I speak to her.

"Maka… What happened?"

"Please… help me…" her voice is empty, deprived of any emotion.

"How do you want me to help you if won't tell me what happened?!" I shout, outraged at her for being incomprehensive, outraged at whatever thing I am talking to, outraged at the emotionless girl in front of me, outraged at whoever did this to her. But mostly, outraged at myself. For being incapable of protecting my meister and the person I care most of all. For being nothing more than a _hindrance_ to her. For using her as my scapegoat from my family. I'm angry at myself.

"I can't tell you." Her tone is measured, holding desperation and solitude but monotone nonetheless.

"Why?" I immediately reply and I see her grab at her hair, jerking them up violently, as if trying to prove herself that she is still alive after all, that none of this is a nightmare. I would have loved for this situation to be it and wake up. I would have just like her loved for it all to be a simple dream.

She reverts back to herself on the tiled floor, all curled into a ball now and starts moaning and crying, tearing her hair out harder and harder, until a little blood starts spilling on her fingers. I would have loved to grab her and stop her from going further but as I am in her mind, there is nothing I can do here. She wants me to be a simple ghost of her past.

"C-c-can't tell… you, it's too hard….Harry… Ace, Ace…_Ace!_" she screeches that last word with as much force she could muster and starts kicking the air, images swirling in the abyss of darkness around us, too blurred and fast for me to see and the voices too meddled with others, to the point where I can't even tell if I am listening to a girl or a boy. Maka starts panting frantically.

"But what do you want me to do then?!" I cry out, feeling my anger boil more vociferously in me, along with a sudden surge of deep resignation. I can't even touch her. My whole body is transparent.

_"JUST MAKE THEM STOP! JUST HELP ME!"_ Out in the real world, I would have concealed my emotions, hold them down long enough to deal with what I have to deal with. But in here, in the mind, where all your thoughts are stripped and scanned to everyone else, utterly vulnerable, I can't even retain my roar of anger while hot salty tears welt to my eyes and spill on my face.

I can't even _touch_ her.

"Are you sure you verified the ~"

"For the third time Lucius, I _did_ verify the spells were well put! Now can you please shut it!"

"The boy is not awake." A deep baritone, male voice.

"He could and be spying on us." The voice talking, a woman's, is decidedly the smartest of the pair in front of me. I keep my breath heavy and low, careful not to alert them of my wake. I can feel something cold and hard entraving my wrists and ankles.

"Fine! Say what you want to! If so, then let's go upstairs, make sure the boy doesn't hear us, if you are imagining things!" a disdainful huff, then footsteps, the metallic clacking of a door opening, its closure then loud stomping of feet walking stairs.

So I am underground, somewhere where Death Eaters come and go, like some sort of headquarters and that means they are cautious to not say anything important in my presence – well, the woman was anyways. I smell the air; humid and full of rotting. The floor is cold under me, layers of dust making their way toward me, it's probably concrete. My every instinct is shouting at me that it's okay to open my eyes, I then do so. First things first.

I am in a cellar. Maka is nowhere to be seen. That's very bad, both for me and what I will do to those Death Eaters when I'll get out from wherever hellhole they locked me in. If they think they can keep me down with a few stupid spells, then they can seriously kiss my…

"You can't escape." Anger flare up and I snarl like a rabid dog at its owner, an old man dressed in crass-filled rags, barely covering his bony body.

"You don't say, you wouldn't, with a body like that. Who do think you are anyways, to tell me that?! You don't know me!" for Death's sake, at this rate I'll have to get anger management therapy.

"I am a simple wandmaker who's lived down here for months." The sneering comment I had prepared immediately dies on my lips and I clamp my mouth shut. I realize that more closely looking, he looks more tired and sad then I firstly saw. There black rings and bags under his eyes and his body looks battered and anorexic. His hair is greasy and all dishevelled and he doesn't even tries to hide the fearful expression on his face.

"Sorry…" I mumble sheepishly, before looking at him again, "But I still can't abandon my friend. She needs my help right now and she risks many dangers if I don't ~" he cuts me off through the sentence.

"You have been unconscious for two days." The impact of his words hit me like a bullet.

If I had been restrained a few hours ago, if I had been placed somewhere underneath the Ministry of Magic, I would have been able to try and break free before going to rescue Maka and get ourselves out of here. But _two whole days? _She either must be dead or restrained, far out of reach from me. Most likely the latter, since the Death Eaters need us for the weapons. I get up and make way to the steel door in front of me but something stops me on my tracks.

A powerful pressure explodes all around me, pushes me down and pounds me on the floor, as if an invisible hand is trying to crush all my bones out and suffocate me. I can't move and I can hardly breathe anymore. I can barely see the circle of blue light dazzling all around me, intricate schemes drawn all over it, no doubt a magical circle destined to confine me.

"Like my Captivity circle? The Dark Lord taught me himself." At hearing Bellatrix's mocking voice, I turn my head in her direction and glare at her, not able to speak.

She stands before me, her heels clicking on the pavement floor as she walks toward my direction, her black cape swirling about her dramatically and a sneer marrying her features, her mocking gaze studying me critically in my oh so glorious position. I hear the tiniest of whimpers and I suddenly feel bad for the wandmaker that had been stuck here.

"There's no way you can escape now, boy!" the thought appears to cheer her up, "None of you know nothing of our magic so you don't know the counter-spell of this either! Of course, we don't know much of your society too but we're aware of just enough to tell that you never practiced magic up until now! The only things your people can do are either transform or wield a weapon! There is no use to lying to us! The Dark Lord knows everything about you!" Rage just keeps mounting inside of me.

I manage however to croak a question. Needing to know their resources, I ask, "How does your _Lord_" I snarl that word with hatred, "knows that much about us?"

At that she laughs at me before smashing her heel on my paralysed face, crushing my head on the floor, "Now, now, scythe boy, why would I answer your questions if you plan to use them as your weapons to escape?" And I thought they were stupider than they looked. This one knows our ways, that much is certain.

"I've lived many years in Azkaban and I did not come back as a stupid Muggle bloke. No, I grew stronger and there is no way you will get anything out of me. You are a lesser than nothing and you shall remember that. Now," Bellatrix jerks my the collar of my shirt up and brings my face inches from her sadistic one, "I will make a deal with you, one I doubt you'll refuse." _What?_ Does she think I am hungry for power? Idiot!

"Here you go; each time you'll be brought back to the Ministry, you will answer every little question they will ask you on your transformation and the way your kind works. Easy and simple." I glare at her in response.

"What's in it for me?" I spit back at her, not lowering my gaze from hers.

"Your little girlfriend not dying by my own hands." Her expression of triumph meddles with my own of horror, as she pushes me back down and paces around the circle, smirking.

"Right now," she continues, as if talking about the weather, "_you_ are the end of the bargain and _she_ is the one to be interrogated. If she does not approve our ways, you should know I will take great pleasure with you to make her pay her little mistake." If it weren't for this damn spell, I would have already lunged at her and slit her throat.

I grit my teeth, "You don't know her or me. We won't go down without a fight, we will not bow and at the present moment," a shiver runs through me as I think of how I last found her and in what state she was in, " you won't get anything out of her. She's gone completely insane and even I don't know why." Admitting it hurts like hell, but I can't deny the truth either.

Another laugh reaches me and I repress another urge to simply destroy her, as I would just hurt myself more.

"My, are you stupid! Do you even know who you're talking to? _You,_" Bellatrix pokes my face and I wonder if I could tear off her finger with my sharp teeth, "know nothing about this world. We do and are conscious of everything of the happenings in the Department of Mysteries. Our wizards and witches could cure her, hum, 'disease' but then again… we could just let abandon her and kill you, since you don't seem to care whether you two live or not, as long as it means not answering questions." Her taunting irritate me to every end and it's getting worse that she is using my own words to twist them.

I'm always undecided. I always take an alternative that can make me run away from my decisions. I never like taking a choice that makes someone I care about suffer and even more admitting my choice. But right now, it's Maka's life that is on the line. It's either her, alive but forever insane and me dead or the risk of Maka dying for me, for my acts. It's like this; take the lesser worse option. That never means anything good and it never ends in the right way. Yet…

I start laughing, a genuine laugh, bent over myself with my sides aching while Bellatrix and the wandmaker observe me with puzzled looks on their faces, questioning my sanity no doubt. I wipe a few tears away and manage myself in the best position to send Bellatrix a derisive glare, my shark-like teeth grinning at her creepily.

"Whatever. Say what you want, it's a deal Bellatrix Lestrange. Heal my friend, interrogate us all you want, torture us. But don't think for one second that we'll bow to your methods and lay low. Don't think we'll show you any mercy when it will be us standing before you, brandishing the scythe of your death and ready to slaughter every last one of you. No, once we're ready, we'll come at you like a bullet."

"We are Meisters and Demon Weapons. Just watch us!"

* * *

**Alas, _voici_ my chapter! *horrible French accent fail disactivated* Anyways, oh no, Soul and Maka are trapped with the Death Eaters! And that's not even the worst! And yes, I added a touch of hope at the end of this chapter, I'm just that nice! No scoop for you guys, just wait for next chapter, mouahahaha! That's all I have to say!**

**Until next chapter!**


	22. Delirium

**I spent the whole day continuing from where I left this chapter on and god, I am tired! Though, I still put my efforts onto it and I hope you people will like it!**

**Disclaimer: *sleepy voice* I don't own Soul Eater or Harry Potter. *goes off to snore on the bed***

* * *

Chapter 22: Delirium

3rd Person's PoV

She doesn't feel. She just thinks meticulously.

They stare at her. They study her like a fascinating insect. They talk to her, ask her questions. She answers them, regardless of their intentions and their objectives. They discovered her madness might be an advantage to them, she heard them say it. Not all of her answers are speaking truth though. She has an objective of her own and she could care less about theirs. Only hers matter.

Sometimes, another presence makes itself known inside her mind. A boy with snowy white hair and red eyes, the color of dried blood. After a few weeks of interrogations and pain, she sees him less as a liability and more as a tool. She observes him and like a scientist, she analyses him. When they come to replace her with him and throw her in that cellar, they meet and their gazes hold, allowing a network between them to connect. She already knows before it happens what is to occur to him, so she's perfectly aware that he will be her tool for the time being. He, on the other hand, doesn't get that. He understands that there is a problem with her mind, but she doesn't have the means to be able to explain to him what it is. Her soul is too broken to be able to do that. It just relies on pain to yell at him for help, while her mind has disconnected from it, having thoughts of its own, not directed by her essence or any feelings whatsoever.

They are mostly directed to the corridors leading to the cabinet where she is trapped, or the entrance of the mansion, leading to hallways and staircase to cellar, she memorizes all that, she replays the itinerary over and over in her shattered mind. She observes the pattern of spells they use on her when she tests them. Tries to escape from them. The man with silver blond hair continuously uses binds and stuns; the woman with wild black hair enjoys filling her with pain, though she ignores it and just stares fixedly at the witch, waiting the pause and the stop. She doesn't feel the pain, she is disconnected from it. A werewolf wants to be savage with her, using her as a hunting toy but he finds it without amusement that she doesn't have any reaction toward him. He is a simple hindrance that needs to be discarded from her way. In any case, she seeks and successfully finds weaknesses in their defences.

She speaks to the red-eyed boy about it, not having the impression anymore that he will step on her way. They both work on the same strategy. They both have the same objective. She notices that he doesn't simply think. He feels too. He cares about her and wants her soulless self back. She does not feel longing for that because her emotions have been rejected out of her mind and into her soul the second she touched the prophecy. Now that her thoughts aren't related to her soul anymore, she is conscious that she is insane at the present moment, having turned raving mad by the knowledge of knowing what is to happen in the future. A madwoman as they say. She doesn't particularly care about that fact but she knows that it means that right now, in this room, sit on this polished white floor, silent, she is a psychopath, a real one. Yet her ends aren't a psychopath's ends.

What could she possibly want? An escape.

And she plans to find it, no matter what it takes. She knows she'll make it. She saw it happen. She saw what ensues afterwards. She just needs to find the right tools, the right people, and the right mind.

She knows she will forget soon enough. That's why she also needs the Time Turner.

Soul's PoV

They lied to me. I'm not in the least surprised.

A whole month and a half has past and Maka is still mad as ever. I knew from the very beginning that there was a bigger probability that they don't even have a cure to her insanity than the contrary. After all, _we_ are the ones who dwell into madness, not them. We know more than they do about that side of the subject.

But it seems that in the beginning of the interrogations, Maka didn't particularly care whether or not the Death Eaters know about what she has seen inside the prophecy and had let slip the fact that it's related to Voldemort and Harry Potter. Since then, they had been using her madness and been harassing her more to spit out what it talks about then the genetics secrets to our Demon Weapon powers. But since then, she closed up to her own shell and refused to let one word come out of her mouth. They decided torturing the answers out of her was the best solution but then again, Maka is already crazy. They didn't get any reaction out of her.

How do I know all that? Bellatrix takes great pleasure in informing me about my Meister's suffering. Or rather, in my opinion, _un_suffering. After a few Resonances, I pretty much discovered that Maka has lost all her emotions when she touched the prophecy, lost them to madness. She doesn't feel anything anymore and I keep wondering what could have she seen for it to have such an impact on her like that. She can't tell me, she just keeps calling help on me whenever I get inside her head. Information though leaks out of her thoughts and seeps into my head, and I scroll down to realize that this is the only way of communication she can use between us without our connection being disrupted or her madness taking over the data.

She is studying the paths leading in and out of the place where the cellar is. I have to admit, she's smarter without her feelings getting in the way. I can only guess why psychopaths are considered more intelligent than the average people. She knows what passage we might have to take when we'll try to escape simply because of what the Death Eaters speak of. She observes intently someone when said person says to go outside to bring either me back for the exchange or someone else. They always take the same direction. That's really brilliant of Maka though it pains me more to not see a single trace of her bright smile show up, or her eyes burning with that fierce determination they always had. It hurts to know that she wouldn't hesitate to kill me or our friends out of cold blood just because she categorizes us as 'obstacles'.

I try to play some melodies on the piano whenever we are connected, trying to bring a few emotions back but both our madness neutralize all that, our insane wavelengths nullifying the music to be silent and soundless. I hate myself to not be able to do anything to help her out.

I am completely useless for the moment. So we wait. We wait for something to happen.

We wait for an opening.

It's always dark in here along with cold. I bet I'd literally get blind if I ever see the sun again. I would rarely speak with Ollivander – I learned his name afterwards, he's the wandmaker who disappeared – since we have not much to talk about. We are trapped in this damn cellar, if anyone has any subject of conversation appropriate to the current situation, please do tell, I'm dying out of boredom here.

Bellatrix just left, leaving me in a panting mess (crap that did _not_ come out right). That is, when you get tortured into thinking you are being skinned off and burned alive. Emphasize on the word _'thinking'._ I keep repeating myself that none of these sensations are true, that this is all just illusions, that I just need to stay calm but then I completely loose it and start wondering why can't Lord Death just come over here and kill me already. I don't know who created this spell, but when time travel will be invented, I'll make sure to go back in time and murder that shitty bloke.

I hear footsteps coming from the cellar's entrance. I have tried numerous times to destroy it but to be honest, it's impossible. I am stuck in this damn magical circle and I don't have anything that can be of use to throw at the metallic door. Ollivander says to have tried it all and I do not doubt that he really tried.

I've seen Voldemort come in here as of lately and just his presence sets me on edge. You can blame his soul wavelengths for that, I can't see them but I can clearly feel them. And I can't do anything but stand and watch in horror as he tries to torture the answers out of Ollivander concerning a certain wand. He calls it the Elder Wand and Ollivander keeps stammering things about Deathly Hollows. I never heard about it before and I don't have a clue about they are talking about. And I don't think much about it since a few seconds later it's my turn to be tortured. It's almost like a routine. Almost. It's too much agonizing for it to be one.

But like all the times of before, I still meet his scarlet eyes with my own red glare, not bothering to hide my disgust at Voldemort.

"So," I snarl at him, "You have nothing else to do I guess?" I can see irritation shine in his eyes and I snort at him, "Pathetic." The curse of torture hits me full blown but I still laugh demonically at him, the Little Demon with me, since the agony is so terrifyingly unbearable I go about a level of madness close to hysteria, my black blood boiling within me. I writhe, I scream but I still laugh when the pain is building higher and higher.

"Have I not already told you to keep quiet when your master does not speak to you, weapon? Should I remind you of your place in this society?" I pant violently on the ground, desperately trying to regain my breath.

"First of all, you're not my master. And second, I don't even belong to this 'society' to start with." I rasp at him, never leaving my gaze from his cruel ones. Another shot of the Cruciatus Curse and I can't even talk anymore, too preoccupied with trying not to lose my lungs. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

He passes by my writhing form and like usual, they exchange words. They quickly become shouts of anger and fear. And as usual, Ollivander always tries to think of a way to calm down Voldemort. He still hasn't found the wand he is so desperately seeking and it seems the last location he went for was a dead end. I hear him shriek before it even happens. My eyes sting but I don't let anything spill, letting anger push down my guilt and sadness. I would like to lie, to say anything that could spare the poor man but I don't even know what the Deathly Hollows are. It seems to be a legend but that's it. I know nothing else.

"Why haven't you looked over at Godric's Hollow?!" I hear the old man shout between his heavy pained breathing, "Have you not asked yourself as to why it is called after Gryffindor and detains the word 'hollow'? Have you heard about the people who lived there?"

The wizard snarls in response, "Of course I did, you blithering idiot! That's where all my powers have been lost!" another cry and I wince, "Nagini is awaiting him there at the present moment! She would already notice the presence of a Hollow!" Damn snake. He's almost as worse as Medusa was. Though I wonder who Nagini is. And who is Nagini waiting? That person must be important.

I hear Voldemort advance closer to Ollivander while silence ensues. I look from the corner of my eyes the wizard touch the tip of his wand on Ollivander`s forehead, the wandmaker's breathing quickening and the way he suddenly jerks on his hair with his hands, as if suffering from something inside his head. Another vision, I guess. I had my lot of them and they are worse when it's Bellatrix making them. It truly hurts seeing your friends dead with their blood on your hands. Of course, Bellatrix doesn't know the existence of BlackStar and the others but she knows who Maka is and that's even worse. The gory nightmares ensuing afterwards are terrifying.

"Now," Voldemort starts coldly, "let's start a new subject. What do you know about Medusa's child?" my blood freezes. What is talking about? Is he asking about the same person I am thinking about? What does _Crona_ has to do with all of this?

My mind working a thousand miles per minute, I barely register the, "It is only a rumor that I heard by some people of the Ministry but… it would seem that its blood is black." Yep, same person. But _why?_ She doesn't have any link whatsoever with these Hollows they were talking about!

"The blood." He answers back to Ollivander and I hear what seems like a threat under his calm tone, "Tell me the properties of the child's blood. _Now_, if you please." I don't get it. Crona disappeared along with Kid. If Voldemort wants to find her, then good luck because even _Maka_ wasn't able to locate her.

"But there were only rumors… They can't be really true? I'm sure you already heard them." Crona must have passed in Great Britain when she was still under Medusa's care, otherwise they would have never heard a single thing about her. Does Voldemort want to recreate black blood?

I hear a louder cry along with the crackling of a curse, then the tiny voice of Ollivander, saying, "V-very well th-then. There were si-sightings o-of its blood tur-turning into a-a sword and being hard as steel. People said that the sword could lunge dark energy though I do not know why they said that. No weapon could pierce through it and there were theories that it was Medusa who created the blood. That's all I heard." The whole of my body trembles in anger and I try very hard to not lunge at Voldemort. Crona is too nice to be turned yet again into a weapon. An experiment. Too innocent. That's totally… that is so… _unfair_.

"And her appearance?" I want to scream. I open my mouth to say utter a lie, any lie I could find, as long as it can protect my friend from being captured by the Death Eaters.

Ollivander must have seen my terrified expression along with my desperation since he manages a small, "Brown hair and blue eyes. Short height." My god, I could just kiss him right now. He obviously doesn't know it but he probably just saved Crona's life just now.

Even with his back turned to me, I can watch him mull over the wandmaker's words, trying to find any lie under them or a code message. Ollivander meets my gaze again and I send him a quiet 'Thank you' before lowering my head against the ground and evading anyone's eyes. I could just yell out of joy at the present moment. But we're not done yet. Voldemort is still awfully quiet. He never trusts anybody.

_«Please, believe what he told you! Please, please, please, believe that lie! Just for once! »_ I pray desperately, my eyes squeezed shut and my fingers crossed.

Miracles must exist since Voldemort suddenly straightens himself, looking alarmed and starts to walk away from the cellar. I let out a silent sigh of relief behind his back. But his next words set my mind in a leap yet again.

"It would seem Nagini has found Harry Potter now. When I'll come back, you may just have to see me as your new ruler and do not think it means I am done with you two. I haven't squeezed all the information out of you yet." I grimace as he leaves, cursing under my breath. The door slam shuts and I am left on my own.

I look at Ollivander, grateful, "You just saved my friend's life mister. Thanks a lot."

Days pass and nobody comes to us. Odd. All that time, every day, either Bellatrix or Greyback would come to toy with us, never leaving us to rest. It seems that they still need us since what I decreed 'Rat man' still keeps coming to depose small trays of bread and soup in front of us. I'm already used to surviving so I don't go all rabid dogs over the food. Except that man, nobody comes to our cellar anymore.

I count the days. Two. Three. Four. Six. A week. A week and a half. This makes my captivity two months now. I have no doubt that there is snow outside, judging by the coldness in the room. I think of my friends, hoping they're all right and really hoping that BlackStar hasn't done something stupid yet. I think of Maka lesser and lesser, not wanting to allow the worst case scenarios to sink my mind in frenzy. She would Maka Chop if she knew that. Yes, I keep hoping she will be alright and in her usual self again when I'll see her again. One day.

That's all my mind can do to not sink into madness. Staying here, in utter silence, all alone, it makes me sick. I hate this place. I hate the humidity of it. I hate its absence of light. I hate its coldness. I hate the Death Eaters. I hate Voldemort. I hate myself. I have never hated anybody like I hate myself right at the moment, for not being able to escape, for not rescuing Maka, or Crona, or Kid. I'm a useless weapon. I can't do anything by myself and I can't walk away of this damn, asshole of a circle!

A loud booming sound reverberates around the building I'm in, interrupting my depressing train of thoughts and I see Ollivander from the corner of my eye curl into a ball, frightened. That's another thing to hate myself for. I can't even send words of comfort to him. Because none of us know if we'll survive the day.

Another rumble of the earth and I start asking myself what the hell is going on upstairs. Are they having a fight or what?

Footsteps are heard again from the staircase and I freeze. Who's coming? If something is wrong upstairs, the Death Eaters would normally leave us here to die. Why would they come to pick us up? They still have Maka as their subjects so they don't need me, I am just leverage.

A blaze of light and the door explodes, falling in crumbling hinges of metal. My survival instincts kick in. My hand transforms itself in my scythe blade and I glare at the silhouette appearing within the cloud of dust. Feminine, that's clear. The girl is young, probably my age judging be her height.

"Who are you?" I snarl at the person.

The girl advances toward me and the cloud clears from her.

_"You?"_ I gasp, not at all expecting her.

"Oh come one Soul! Did ya miss me?" she answers back, a wide grin plastered on her face.

"What's going on?" I yell above another booming sound, "How did you get here?!"

"Long complicated story that involves lots of timey-wimey stuff. And what's going on? Mayhem." She answers back.

* * *

***totally awake* And thus, comes the end of this chapter! Really angsty one, yes? I'll try make next one more joyful! Hehehe! Did you like my cliffy? No? *pouts* Don't worry, I hate them too. Sooo! Who do you think just appeared right at Soul's face? Keep theorizing, you will all have to wait 'till next week!**

**Until next chapter! *goes back to sleep in Wonderland***


	23. Little Red Riding Hood

**When you see instead of 'chapter' the word 'Remembrance' it just means it's a flashback chapter. I'm going to explain what happened before Soul's meeting with mystery girl! Also, since I didn't exactly had time to post up a chapter last week (I apolagize for that), I'll make a double-update to cover it up! **

**Disclaimer:*distracted voice* I don't own Soul Eater or Harry Potter. *goes offback watching Supernatural***

* * *

_**Remembrance I: Little Red Riding Hood**_

Maka's PoV

_«Don't let them get to you. »_

The phrase repeats itself like a mantra inside my head, an endless recital known by heart, set into motion to never stop voicing its words. Never breaking away until _they_ halt themselves too. Discontinued verses and lyrics until _they_ release me, until _they_ unbind me and my mind.

_«Give us your secrets, child. Give yourself to us. »_

_«Don't let them get to you. »_

These simple words form an impenetrable barrier in my monotone mind, unbreakable. They are the static covering all my deranged thoughts, hiding the echo of my mind in its never-changing noise. It hides my skeleton in the cupboard, concealing my Demon Weapon riddles in the depths of my twisted soul. Try all they might, it never works. They are incapable scums that can never breach my mind. I am already broken beyond repair.

It had gone for what is to seem hours, this same fight, this same already won duel. As always, the routine never wavers. Yet, they are still persistent. At first, they had sent thoughts of people I've known about, dead. Blood spilled on the ground, their terrified screams pounding on my eardrums, the moon laughing, observing with crimson thick liquid dripping from its yellowed teeth the show playing before my mind, their bodies being torn apart, every organ coming out in the dark light to lie themselves before me, an offering to my demonic goddess self. A threat of what might happen if I did not listen.

It hasn't made me hot or cold. I've felt nothing, not even emptiness.

Nevertheless, they kept on and on preying on me. Since I have been nothing else but impassive and cold toward the performance of what used to be my friends being killed in the most gruesome ways, they decided to use me as their plaything. Bones being broken like snapping a twig, being stabbed by all kinds of weapons that would slice like butter into my skin and flesh, spells that would be poison ivy to me, they tried and tried to get even a wince from me but no avail. The only result they had from me was a blank expression, detached from all of this as I was.

The brains were angry. Yes, even without a host to control a body from and express real emotions, they still had thoughts, even when they had nothing else attached to them. The only thing they could do to direct their outrage was to attach their slow, mutated limbs on my head and send their wild emotions to me while wizarding scientists observed with soundless fascination my body react to the brains, repeating their thought aloud with the vocal cords they control, with the tongue they use, the language they learn from me and the mouth they host.

_"What a scum you are girl! To touch the prophecy of the outcome of this war, and to selfishly keep it all to yourself! You are a disgrace to our kind, a mutation that should never have been born!"_

_"Imagine all the possibilities that can open to us if we knew all that data you hide! We could change fate itself! We could distort the future!"_

_"We could kill every threat of our Dark Lord!"_

_"Yes, yes! We need the data, the data~!"_

_"We need it, we need iiitt~! We need knoowwledgeee~!"_

_"I want it, _we_ want it! Now!"_

_"Give it! Give it to us!"_

_"We want your powers! Give your secrets to uuusss~! We want knowledge, we want power, give it to us! Now, girl now!"_

_"Now, now! We want your knowledge and power NOW!"_

_«Don't let them get to you. »_

My body suffers, alone. I would bent over, twist myself into impossible positions, my legs bending upfront completely, my neck twisting like a doll wanting its head detached, my back arching backwards in a complete 180 degrees, as if a demonic entity possessed me. While that, my mind is utterly numb, only thinking about what the wizards could possibly get except my lack of feeling, even with the brains bounding themselves to me like this, that even if it's the Department of Mysteries, it doesn't mean I will finish by giving in everything my mind has, every answer to their unspoken questions. My soul is in a totally different suffering, screaming in anguish at what is to come and what is _not_.

If I was able to use my Weapon gifts, I would. Unfortunately, unknown spells have been settled over me and my once-Weapon, Soul, rebounding our tentative of transformation against us, plunging my body into incommensurable pain, tearing it apart from the inside until it can't take it anymore and shuts down my mind, pulling me down into pitch black ignorance. Furthermore, this isn't the only curse I have been put in.

Everything is disconnected, all the harmony from before severed.

Now the whole of me is only dissonant discord.

Finally, after what appear to be years, their sticky limbs detach themselves from me, leaving me now to only fall on the ground with finality. One of the four scientists, two wizards and two witches, chuckles darkly at my limp form.

"Just look at her, not even able to stand on her own. Almost pitiful how the brains treat her." He sneers at me, his cold blue metallic gaze assessing my weak body, the white button up shirt and trousers I've been wearing for weeks now and no doubt reeking and my blond hair falling in a mess all around my face, hiding the sickening purple bruises on my neck.

"Has the boy reacted yet?" an ebony-haired witch asks coldly.

"Not at the present moment." The second wizard answers her, "A shame. It would be nice to have more weapon subjects. Though he is quite the interesting one. You've seen his blood samples." They've discovered about Soul's black blood not long ago, through his delirious torture. It had revealed its presence through the albino's madness. Two large-built men enter room and advance directly toward me.

I hardly notice the arms picking me up roughly by my shoulders and starting to lead me toward the entrance of the Room of Awareness toward the row of cells deeper underground where one of them waits for my untimely return, observing the wizard writing on the parchment in his hands fervently like a madman while the brains gently graze him along with the other wizard and the woman, mindlessly whispering their report to them before slipping back into the mucky waters of the large pool englobing the room, where a hundred of yet to be used brains lie in. The wearisome routine I have observed since my arrival here.

The routine I'm about to break.

I feel every wizard and witches' eyes on me as the two guards push me toward the black room surrounded only by doors, where most of the scientists come and go. This is the period where there is the least of them in here; I had previewed to do this at this very moment. I don't need to look at them to know that they are observing me, analysing me with either disgust or morbid curiosity. Like a freak in a cage, their minds are settled on the desire to poke me, the want to test my powers to see if the rumors about my abilities are true, and the fear making them back away from me like the pest, forcing them to think of me as a mutation, an abomination created by one of their kind, something that can only be considered as the devil incarnated.

And oh, they don't know how much they are _this_ close from being right. I _am_ the devil. I _am_ a mutation. I _am_ the incarnation of the Madness of Knowledge, wanting, _always_ wanting to know more but yet repulsed by it, or so my soul feels. That is the only link left between me and my essence, this madness, this insanity, this _desire_, that's only it.

It is a risk but I planned everything to be perfect. Not a glitch, not a single fault, the schedule is flawless and I am ready to risk everything for escape. And I know I won't fail since I saw it happen, a few errors yes but nonetheless succeeding. I now know the path to take by heart to get out of this place, how much time it might take before a wizard or witch enters the Room of Time and interrupts my plans, the moment where everybody will be too busy to notice me until it's too late. By then they will have dead corpses on their hands.

The only inconvenience will be the tracking spell they have put on me, I will have to find a way to counter that or take down every enemy pursuing me. So I let go and force a violent connection between mind and soul, letting insanity, letting knowledge take over.

"Hehe…hehehe…" A giggle. A smile not my own. A desire. Oh Death, _yes_, my fiery desire for the pendulum. For freedom.

The guards instantly look at me, surprised mixed with large suspicion painting their faces. Let them, let them, without that none of this would be _so_ fun.

I let slip past my lips a voice, a tone touched by poisoned honey, "Hey, hey! Did you know…" midnight black blades suddenly jut out of my shoulder blades, piercing their hands as well as the whole of their arms, "…that insanity can beat even the most powerful of spells?" an overlarge grin spreads on my lips as their cry ricochet against my ears and something hot and sticky leaks on my arms.

Oh how it hurts! Exquisite, unbearable pain wells up all around my body, an effect of my weapon powers being summoned without permission. But how lovely it is! To learn how to feel this crazed desire to _forget_, to want to learn _everything_, to _destroy_ all this information in my head, to destroy _everyone_ who might catch whiff of all these thoughts! I want to laugh, so much do I want to burst into crazed laughter! But I need to focus, organize my objectives first! I need the _pendulum_!

Screams of horror reach me and another thought sinks into my delirious mind. I also need to eliminate everyone who knows me here. Nobody has to know who escaped this place yet. My grin widens.

"Look~! I am being painted red! Isn't that wonderful?!" I shriek in delight, my glee only intensifying when I cleanly slice both their guards' throats before their hands even reach their wands, blood gushing out like a fountain all over my face, the wound so deep their heads are barely reattached to their bodies. How more beautiful can the color red be?

I spin around myself, meeting many curses thrown at me. Yet, like a shadow, I evade them all swiftly, my body moving on its own accord, running all around the round wall so that all the open doors would be shut by my hands.

_"Collaporta! Collaporta! Collaporta!"_ I chant incessantly, each door touched by my magic-filled hands slamming shut on my orders, trapping everybody in here. All simply amazing, this will be _so fun!_

I don't stop when somebody steps foot in front of me. Crazed laughter tears my throat while my blade slashes at them, the tantalizing sensation of flesh meeting sharp metal always with me. Screams of sheer terror sound like music to my ears and my otherwise psychotic childish giggles turns into something more insane, devilish laughter leaving my lips.

Uncontrollable happiness and madness swells pleasantly in my chest, pulling me further down into its enchanting waters. No, it's even better; I am Alice falling into the rabbit's hole, into Wonderland. I get curses hitting me like bullets but none of them affects me, merely pushing me even further into insanity. I am dancing! I am learning how to dance with rotting corpses!

I holler at a wizard with a cruel smile, "You are a hindrance, you are a potential obstacle! _GET OUT OF MY WAY!_" the last part of the sentence ends in an inhuman scream meddling with the wizard's as I guillotine him cleanly with the arm that has turn into a thin black blade, a demented laugh covering the wizard's choking thrashes.

More curses, more pain. More madness, more laughter. It's almost unbearable but I keep going, my clothes getting torn apart in the process, the madness whispering in a seductive voice how they already deserve to die, how they killed people, how they all participated in my torture, how they all without exception serve that blistering git of Voldemort. They are a useless burden that needs to be disposed of, the madness says. Moreover, they saw me kill those guards, insanity whispers huskily to me, they would have reported to everyone else what you did and you will be chased all over the world for this.

I see red, "HINDRANCE, DESICABLE INTERFERENCE! LET ME KILL YOU! LET ME KILL YOU ALL! LET ME COAT YOU ALL IN RED! RED LIKE ROSES! HAHAHAHAHA!" I laugh in pleasure at the terror blooming in the atmosphere. Darkness invites me into its embrace and I willingly accept. Yes, I want to see them _afraid._ I would to analyse them, I want to _dissect them._

"Yes, yes! Scream, dance, laugh all you want! I want to learn how you'll react toward your untimely death! I want to learn how to paint the color of birth and demise all over your skin, since I can't let you live after you saw me!" I jeer while swirling around myself, like a deranged ballet dancer, my blades multiplying on my body and now also appearing on my legs and back, sharp wings of death.

_"I want to learn how to be a killer!"_ I exclaim gleefully, rocking back and forth, inhuman laughter of insanity leaving my throat and vibrating all over my body.

In a deadly whisper, I promise them, "Let me teach you how to die~!" Red oozes all around me, sickeningly magnificent crunches and slashes resounding all over the room again and again, like a song! Like the never-ending song playing in my mind, repeating words incessantly inside my head. Words of the future.

"Does it hurt yet? Tell me, tell me! I want to knoooww~!"

This nightmarish world is mine. All the spilled blood of the world is mine.

Finally, the last gurgling sound of mouth spitting only blood sings to me and I stop, observing in dark captivation the display before me. Everything is either red or black, the crimson blood coating every side of the black wall of the room as well as the black coats of the witches and wizards, most of their bodies decapitated. I register the fact that my killing card seems to be beheading.

"They're dead…" I murmur in a daze to myself, a soft smile lifting the corners of my lips, "My torturers are dead… hehe… hihihi… HAHAHA! HEEHHEEHEEHEHE!" my laughter bellows in the bloody room like a lonely whisper, a message sending the fact that nobody will ever know it was me the culprit of the rampage and that nobody will ever have to suffer because of those scums again. It is laughter of triumph.

I declare enthusiastically, "Lead me to the Time Room!" as if on command, the room starts to wildly spin before me, sending dots of blood and nerves to splotch my face and I happily stroll away from the murder scene behind me, uncaring of their fates. They are now static to me.

Low as they are on intelligence, nobody is in the clockwork room to guard. Pendulums, sand glasses and clocks reign in this place as master of time, their ticks and tocks the only sound in this room that appears so much to be disconnected from the rest of the entire world. The tolls of bells ring all over me, seemingly silencing every noise with their power and dominance. The resonance of the sounds drill into my eardrums, making me feels as if they are bleeding. They hum alongside me as I advance giddily toward one of the cabinets, holding one of the upmost powerful objects man ever created: the Time Turners. The glassy doors seem to welcome me back as I skip my way to them, my bloodied hands firmly gripping the doors and opening them, not even paying attention to the sudden flames licking them from the curse sent to me.

_"Aguamente!" _I don't even need a wand to cast a spell anymore, no need to Resonate with anybody whatsoever; I take all the energy from my very soul, the broken shards of it anyways. Clear cold liquid splashes into my hands not even a second later, refreshing them as well as partially cleaning them from all the blood still dripping. All the blood will still leave obvious traces on the cupboard but I don't care. None of these blasted wizards will ever know how further back I will have gone back in time.

I grip the Time Turner I had been ready to steel a few weeks back and slip the necklace around my throat, cradling the magical pocket watch in my palms. From then, all the madness has now died down until there is nothing left but my usual impassive expression over my features. But a few seconds ago, I had the thought of calling my former state Hysteria, as I was on the brink of insanity.

I twirl the odd clock in my hands for a moment, assessing it, before walking away from the room and into the ebony black round room again, the corpses of my previous rampage still lying motionless in a gruesome pile among each other. I don't pay mind to any of them, still watching emotionlessly the Time Turner. It calculates itself in hours so I will have to go by hundreds of turns, 168 turns to be more precise. Exactly one week back from now should be enough for me. Quite easy to do.

My fingers twirl the ring of the object and starts making it spin, my mind counting and my soul back at suffering alone in its corner. Ten, eleven, thirteen, fourteen…

Fifty, fifty-one, fifty-two… eighty-five, eighty-six… one-hundred…

A few long minutes pass and I reach a few hours back my hundred hour's objective, wanting to leave by night time, where nobody usually stays in the Ministry of Magic and where guards are all too easy to take on. The world around me starts distorting itself, like a movie set in backwards in fast motion before my eyes. Images of witches and wizards, all strangers appearing, either taking notes or experimenting, along with arguing but I don't hear anything other than muttered gibberish. They swirl faster and faster, until I am sucked into a tornado of time playing for me. They look like tiny puppets that I can control by holding the strings of time itself, moving them wherever I want. I am suddenly lifted of the nausea I wasn't even conscious of feeling.

I fall on my knees, my head between them and on the cold tile floor, panting heavily and willing myself to not throw up, the first feeling I've ever felt besides madness crawling onto me being an unyielding satisfaction. A malicious grin spreads on my face.

Today, I will finally free myself from this horrid place.

I slowly, very slowly pull myself up, the smirk still placed upon my lips. I open the door to the round room to be revealed nothing else but doors and a pure black, polished and clean floor, deprived of the blood I have spread on it in the near future. My grin widens and I am incapable to restrain Hysteria from capturing me in its claws, my mouth opening to let out a cry of triumph.

"Lead me to the exit of this place!" I cheer, an insane smile placated on me, the room spinning excitedly to stop, a door like every other facing me. Yet it's not like the others. It's the door of liberty.

The doorknob twists as I quickly open and run past the dimly lit hall, a few guards spinning on their heels to look at me. I lift my hands happily.

_"Silencio!"_ I laugh dementedly when none of them can utter a single sound when they took their wands, their eyes widening in horror at the sudden realization that neither did I use a wand.

I run into them, making a 360 degrees spin on myself, my arms turned into long pure black blades slashing into the gushing guards' stomach, not a single sound made by them as they fall silently on the floor, their chest opened up. Good, I can't always keep beheading people, they'd start recognizing my killing ways, and I need to be unpredictable. I continue to twirl around and around as I advance forward, dancing as I celebrate my upcoming escape. Twisted stairs lead me past a Department deprived of a single soul and another hall leads me to a lonely fenced elevator.

"State your Department." comes in the cold feminine voice, irking me up.

"Ground floor!" I shout, uncaring of anybody hearing me, since there is literally no soul hearing me right now. The elevator shakes and the doors rumble to a close around me.

Before they even finish reopening themselves when we attain my much needed floor I duck and charge right in the main floor, banging the head of the man who verifies the wands violently against his desk and instantly knocking him out cold before he even has the chance to see me. I giggle uncontrollably as I dart past him and toward the phone booth I learned would lead me up above the ground and toward fresh air and out of this hellhole. Some Snatchers turn around to face but none of them have time to breathe before I am looming over them, delirium all over my demeanor.

"Go to sleep…" I lullaby them with much innocence in my tone, innocence splattered by the blood covering my clothes. My arms surround one of the three and I professionally twist his neck to hear a curious snap and crunch ensuing, leaving the falling body to go to the next one before he even throws a spell at me. I spin him around to face his partner who has thrown the killing curse at me with a yell of anger and he slumps motionlessly, immediately dead when touched by the green lightning. The third Snatcher lets out a screech of horror and my leg finds his face, slamming on the ground before I repeat the process of breaking his neck, grinning all the while like a madwoman.

I am turning into a pure psychopath. And it's their entire fault.

Moments later, after I have stolen one of the Snatchers black long coat to hide my bloodied and shredded attire – after also, wiping with it the blood caking my face – the phone booth churns beautifully to my ears as it starts to move upwards, higher and higher…

City lightings and cars' honking sounds reach me as I step foot outside, the air heavy with activity in London as people walk, chatting in ignorance of the horror that is me before them. Night fog is ghosting over everything, draping in the trees and lingering in the shadows. Cars twist and turn around the streets as I stare in utter awe at everything before me. This is the most magnificent sight I have ever seen. I march forward and follow the mass of humans going about of their lives, amazed by one simple fact. I am free. I am utterly, _truly_ free.

That's one step down. Two more to go.

* * *

**So Maka went totally insane. I've been waiting to write this chapter, hehe! Too much madness, you think? I'll try to dye it down next chapter (try!). I've only noticed now how much my story went from light, romantic and a bit humoristic in the beginning (along with lots of dumb grammatical mistakes I'll have to correct in the future) to more and more dark per chapter now. Quite proud of it. *smirks***

**Until next chapter! **


	24. Hollow City

**The second update is now up for the count! Read on people, I have nothing else to say except thanking you all for just reading my story, it warms my heart up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Harry Potter. **

_**Allons-y!** _

* * *

_**Remembrance II: Hollow City**_

Ginny's PoV

The night sky seems to have eyes of its own as its stars shine like snowflakes frozen in time, just hanging there, at the edge of the universe and observing my curled form by the window's ledge. I try not to doze off, too worried to be able to. Also too disturbed by the cackling black moon, its bleeding yellowed teeth shining like the rest of the starlight in the dark sky. It has been laughing in the night ever since I helped Soul and Maka escape.

I have a feeling it has everything to do with me sinking into madness. A shudder runs through my spine once again at the clear memory of my disturbed laughter bubbling out of my throat. At least I've asked the Room of Requirement to specifically not hold a single trace of insanity within it.

A loud _'crack!'_ sputters in the air and I freeze, my hand instinctively reaching for my wand while the other crackles with orange lightning.

Footsteps resonate in the empty room casted by luminous moonbeams and I peer over my shoulder to observe quietly the new arriver, my body all tensed. But a turmoil of emotions crashes over me when the visitor advances in the moonlight, revealing herself.

_"Maka?!"_

Fast as a tiger, a pair of hands digs their nails into my skull as they shove my head violently against the window's glass. My eyes widen in surprise at seeing soft pale, green eyes glowing in the dark, its light casting eerie jade-colored shadows on the sharper and hollowed features of Maka's deranged-looking face.

"Help me. I've waited too long for this." Her voice is hoarse, a low feral growl that almost sounds inhuman to my ears. Though I know I need to keep my calm, Liz and Tsubaki taught me that. And Luna. _Mostly_ Luna.

"Explain yourself." I let out in a murmur, staring at those alluring radiant green eyes and trying hard to repress the reflex to fight and defend myself.

"Make me forget. _Now!_" she answers, her tone a ravenous scream compared to my almost inaudible whisper. Her nails dig deeper into my skin, painfully.

"Forget _what_ exactly?ˮ I demand in a slightly quivering voice, gripping her hands to pull them away from my head before I suddenly notice something. Or more exactly, _feel_ something, think, sticky and wet. I take a better look at Maka and gasp, horrified. A small, pathetic cry leaves my lips. Damn her!

Blood is covering her like paint on a canvas. The darkness of the room hides it but at up looking closer, I can see faint but messy traces of red caking her hair and face. Crimson rivers cascade down her legs from under her black long coat making me suspect that there is loads of blood more under it, probably covering her entirely. I spontaneously push her away from me, observing in disgust the blood trailing all over my fingers, its metallic scent prickling my nose.

I shout at her, "What_ the bloody hell_ did you do?!" anger blooms within me and instead of being afraid, I want very hard to punch her in the face.

Her expression, though holding madness in it, stays impassive, "I took out the interferences that tried getting in my way. Now make me forget. You know how to use the spell of amnesia."

I stare flabbergasted at her, "Make you forget _what_? You're not telling me what you're talking about and you come back all bloody! Where's Soul?!" I glare at her angrily but that only hides the fact that I'm worried sick for her and her sanity, along with Soul's whereabouts and safety. Maka went missing for weeks. She suddenly comes back, stained in blood. What happened?

"Make me forget the prophecy." I freeze and so does the blood in my veins. Does she mean…? Well, Harry never told me about the details of the prophecy even though we were together when we fought the Death Eaters but still, I can't help but wonder now that Maka just mentioned it if it _is_ the prophecy Harry, Ron and Hermione had been talking secretively about.

I am so lost in my thoughts that I don't notice Maka's hands gripping my tie until she roughly pulls me down toward her face, her icy gaze driven into me.

"You don't know what it did to me, to touch a prophecy that does not concern me. I am insane now. Right now, I don't feel hot or cold about killing, but when I completely lose myself, it feels so… _tantalizing_ to snuff the life out of someone, to feel your inner weapon blades pierce through somebody's flesh and see the life dying in their eyes. I'm a psychopath and am ready to kill to obtain what I want and that is to forget this insanity, those words that keep echoing in my head, never leaving me at rest." She takes a breath and jerks my face closer to hers, of sort that I feel like I might drown in those liquid pools of radioactive green.

She peers at me through her messy blond bangs, "I know the future, what's going to happen to _them_ and it's driving me insane."

She suddenly lets me go, her ash colored hair covering her eyes. An uncanny smile lifts her lips and she suddenly starts to spin around herself, giggling childishly. She looks like a marionette to me, grotesque dancing puppet pulled by the strings of misery and delirium.

"Oh, I have wanted to say this for _so long!_" she jeers feverishly while my breath comes in trembling despite my will to stay calm, Maka's cold voice hiding a tsunami of madness under it. I am paralysed by confusion, anger and terror, finding myself unable to tear my eyes away from Maka's twirling silhouette.

"Ace, Crona, Harry, you all have your part to play! See to your act well!" the more she talks, the more frenzied she appears.

"Harry…" I repeat, too stunned at first to say anything else. Then I make a mad dash at Maka and it's my turn to grab her by the shoulders, shaking her as I yell, "What do you mean?! Where is he? What is he doing? Answer me! Tell me what's going to happen!" sadly she is too far gone to hear me out.

"Listen to me" You have to listen to me Ginny! Because that is what I want to disappear, these words that keep spinning inside my mind over and over again! Those are what I want to be wiped out into oblivion! _Listen to me sing my madness!_" she cackles loudly and rips herself away from me, waltzing away. I cringe at the sudden pressure at the back of my mind, familiar insanity trying to eat at me. I take my wand out with a resigned sigh and ready myself. Might as well discover what is the prophecy.

_"After the Untimely began ticking and the Clock of Madness stopped bleeding black!"_ it's Maka's voice yet it's not. It sounds to belong to a stranger.

_"Shall the murderer and victim start counting down the instants,"_ her voice sounds strangely melodious to my ears, even though it's stained with madness, _"As the Ace and Spades start dancing to death with Insanity's whisperer!"_

_"The Madhouse is open and Hollow's craze lie in wait for!" _she looks like a ghost as she dances all over the empty room, a lonesome phantom of herself.

_"Obscure will alas arise from within and thus, shall its shadows be slayed with blindness!"_ I feel like Maka's voice might turn me into ice.

She still dances like a ballet dancer; the moon shining upon her, _"Come cursed ones, fate's guillotine waits for renewed dawn!"_ something glitters and twinkles within her and suddenly, a grey dull flame appears in her, a soul that looks like a breached mirror, a translucent broken soul. Empty.

_"Ready or not…"_ suspense rises like a tidal wave in the way her body moves, in the tone of her voice, and she screams that last word with dementia glazing her eyes.

_"HERE IT COMES!"_

_"Obliviate!"_ a shiver involuntarily runs all over me as instead of the soft blue hues, brilliant fluorescent orange filaments wisps away from my wand to grasp Maka, whose spark in the eyes gradually dies out until she topples over herself and falls flat on the ground and so, the blackened bliss of the unreal world of unconsciousness. A few seconds before her eyelids close shut, she whispers only four words to me, her tone absolutely sane.

"Help me save Soul."

This is how our friends found us later on, at morning's early dawn. Blood entirely covering a sleeping Maka entirely and I, full awake, leaned against a wall and pale as death.

Only then do I notice the unmistakable pendant around Maka's neck. Time Turner.

Oh.

Kid's PoV

It's strange being without Ron. Or Crona.

Everything is so quiet now. Well, except for the nights, I can sometime Hermione's sobs echo all around me, distant noise that never really reaches me. I am gone in my own little world too, barely able to concentrate on our search for Horcruxes. Unattainable. It affects Harry too. He barely talks more than I do, both of us trying to go on and take Hermione's mind off their absence but it's hard. I can see clear as crystal that Harry feels guilty about the whole situation, bringing us in this, losing two friends along the way, the constant worry about them, the constant worry about the Horcruxes, I can see him blaming all of it on himself. It hurts me seeing my friends in such distressed state.

It all began with when we heard Dean and those goblins talk near our camping site. They weren't able to hear or see us but we could, so Hermione, Harry and I have approached them near the riverbank. I tried coaxing Crona with us but she stood cold toward me and refused to say anything to anybody. She's been like this ever since she woke up after the 'Inferi Incident' as we decided to call it, not really wanting to think about what happened _after_ the attack of zombies. Particularly a moment where my worst nightmare and dream actually comes true, being the moment Crona – no scrap that, I mean _Ace_, kissed me and sent me into stupor for a second. I'm pretty sure she did that by pure pleasure and just for that I hate Ace even more. The fact that I wanted to kiss Crona again was _not helping._

But back to the subject, Crona didn't want to come and Ron… well he didn't want either. So we went off to spy over them and guess what? We finally understood why Dumbledore has sent the Golden Trio the Gryffindor's Sword in his will. It can kill Horcruxes since it has absorbed the Basilisk's venom and only takes out what makes it stronger. Long complicated affair explained by Hermione, as per ususal.

On a more 'neutral' side, we've also found out that Ginny and my group of friends have tried to steal the Gryffindor's fake sword in the Headmaster's office, in vain since they got themselves into the Forbidden Forest as a result. We finally had the idea two days ago to actually ask Lord Death to tell the others we were fine and okay and that we wanted our friends to help Harry search Horcruxes and it seems that it paid off.

They are already hunting the objects down but what had and is still really worrying me is that Soul and Maka vanished since two week more or less. I had the peculiar impression it was to search for us but I know Maka and that if she hadn't found us since two weeks or so, with her powerful Soul Perception… then something was wrong. From that moment, I couldn't help, like Harry, but to bring all that over my shoulders, wanting to bear all the guilt I feel by myself to not make the others suffer for my stupidity at not advertising my friends before. If anything were to happen to Soul and Maka, I would have and never will forgive myself.

At that point though, two parts of my mind had been dwelling on the fact that there was actually a way of destroying that blasted Horcruxe, that all we now needed was the Godric's Gryffindor sword and that from thereafter we could finally manage to progress. It had been interrupted by Ron's cold voice.

The least I can say about him is that I do not hate him. I've managed to catch glimpses of his normal self through the past few weeks travelling with him. He's not the most confident person in the whole world but he couldn't help from time to time to let slip a few good jokes that would always manage to lighten up the mood. He would bicker a lot with Hermione but it almost seems like a routine for Harry to stand by while it happened, either watching with deceived or amused eyes. But the pressure of the hunt, the effect the Horcruxe has on him, the fact that he was injured and unable to help, he must have bottled it up inside him and tried to keep it shut, its poison leaking out until a whole river was flowing and he just cracked.

Words were thrown between the always selfless Harry and his best friend Ron and both Hermione and I tried to calm them down, in vain. In fact, we just seemed to just worsen things up and the two boys have actually come to draw wands out. I had stepped between two in a human barrier, defying them to hurt me in which they couldn't.

_"GO THEN!"_ Harry had screamed that sentence with all the venom of pain he could've sputter out when Ron had threaten to leave us. The red-head's words stunned me into silence but in some ways, I had almost expected this to happen and wasn't surprised in the slightest.

In turn Ron had spun around to inquire Hermione's answer on whether or not she would join on his mad dash for the outside world. She was torn and he mistook it. The pain that had since been buried in her eyes never left.

_Then he had veered around to my direction and had managed to snarl, "You two obviously won't leave, even when your friends might be hurt or tortured, you would still rather stay safe with these nutcases." He had motioned at the blasphemed Hermione and the awfully quiet Harry._

_"These nutcase you call them are your friends Ron." I have retorted in a steely tone, "How could you ~"_ yet…

_"I'll go."_ Her tone had been deprived of emotion and was abnormally icy. Those two simple words my ears had managed to pick up had shattered my world.

Ron had been so surprised at the pinkette's sudden comeback that he as well had been speechless, as Crona had come out from where she had been hiding, walking in an odd manner, like a broken puppet suddenly taking life. Her deep cobalt eyes had stared down over mine and in them I had seen only one thing: resignation. She wore already a black long coat over her and black boots had adorned her feet, scrunching against the floor as she walked toward us, a satchel slung her shoulders. With a jolt of surprise had I realized right then that she planned this all along; not necessarily the fiery circumstances but undeniably her escape.

_"I don't want to be of any burden to any of you anymore. I feel Ace grow more and more within me and it's only a matter of time before the other me comes back and I don't want to hurt any of you. So I'm just going to go. You-Know-Who made to have a glimpse at me and might know now where your location is. You guys need to move out fast. I don't want to hurt Ron either so I'll go by my own there is a problem with me Harry will know."_ She looked a lot less sad then I thought she would have been and had walk out of the tent under our dumbstruck faces, Ron calmly following suit. Then both Hermione and I had chased after them, rain drizzling over her pained expressions at seeing the hidden suffering coming out of both Ron and Crona.

_"Wait Ron, come back! We can settle this!"_

_"I don't think you're a burden! Neither of you are!"_

_"You don't need to do this Ron!"_

_"We can help you Crona! Ace only came out once, right? We can find something!"_

My words had obviously fell to Ron's deaf ears but Crona had whirled back to face me, my high hopes falling short at seeing the almost feral angered expression on her usually shy and nervous face.

_"You should know better than anyone to not _lie_ to me Kid" she had spat acidly at me, her words stinging like nothing ever did before, "I've literally been through utter hell since I was born! My mother's a sadistic bitch, my blood is not even real blood and I just discover now that I have _another_ soul within me? That I have an even more psychotic second personality than my own? That it wants to kill you? The person I most care about? And you say you can _fix _that? I'm very sorry Kid but please, don't make me laugh with your lies!" _that last sentence ended in a desperate plead, pain and remorse filling her voice before she stormed off in the rain along with Ron, no doubt retaining tears from flowing down her face while leaving both Hermione and I soaking wet, shaken. We ran, of course we ran, but they already vanished.

Grey. Everything is a dull grey now.

Hermione had attached as scarf around a tree before we left, doing it in a lovingly way, her eyes down as both Harry and I watched silently. I didn't know why she was doing that yet Harry seemed to know; only I was feeling of intruding myself in someone else's business by asking what that action meant for them so I kept quiet. In turn, they hadn't tried either to ask me why Crona said all those things to me before she'd gone off, not a single question about neither Medusa nor about her past madness.

Yet, we still went on, going further up north, repeating the same routine we had when Crona and Ron were still here. We scattered across the zone we were in, my Soul Perception analysing each area to its limit but never finding anything useful. Oh yes, I would find numerous Kishin Eggs lurking here and about but it wasn't our objective. I would hunt them. I would kill them out of cold-blood, as they are the only things taking my mind off our problems and the only things I could completely lash out on, releasing all my anger and resentment and guilt that have been building within me for weeks.

I don't know how much time passes, since firstly, we are completely cut out from the world, as if we were the only people alive on earth. Secondly, it's too risky to even show Harry's face to any village or city whatsoever, witches, wizards and Death Eaters disseminated everywhere. Also, we can't afford ourselves Polyjuice Potion, as our reserves are not at all infinite and we need to save it for urgent situation. Apparently, this is _not_ an urgent situation. The only thing I could tell about the time that had passed was the coldness hovering in the air and how sunny day turned into dark night more and more quickly. Then snow started to fall and it was easy for me to determinate that we were probably somewhere in December. More time passed and I was getting more and more frustrated of turning round and round and stash myself like a hermit inside the tent.

Though a few days ago, Hermione suddenly popped out of nowhere to us while Harry and I were back at trying to discuss the Horcruxes' location, propelling us to give her attention. Her subject? Gryffindor's sword and Godric's Hollow. Harry almost seemed eager, as I quickly learned it was the village where his parents died. And suddenly, we have a plan.

"You shouldn't stay out in the open Kid, come over here! Someone could see you!" I hardly pick up Hermione's hissing voice, my eyes swimming in either delight or disgust at the village dotting out before me.

Though I still manage to mumble a faint, "You know why I don't want to go inside that cape Hermione. I don't feel comfortable in it and the pattern is ~"

"Asymmetrical, yes I know but it's still better than a wizard kind of FBI chasing after you! Now come over here!" I keep spacing out, mesmerized at some of the house's structure. I prefer that than to languish myself in a corner, anyways.

Harry's reply barely reaches my ears, "Sorry Hermione but we completely lost him. Again." I hear a chuckle coming from him and I feel a light flush coloring my face in embarrassment as I follow them toward a cemetery, my steps stooping steep in the snow blanketing the world all around us in white. I whip my head to my left, suddenly hearing a chorus of voices rising from that direction, children reciting words in a melodious symphony. I recognize the words sung.

"Do you two hear that?" I ask quietly, humming gently with the children in the chapel in front of me.

"Hear what?" Harry asks, emerald green eye staring at me in a puzzled way from his cloak, peeking his head out of it.

"Oh!" Hermione gives in a small squeak from the invisibility of Harry's cloak, "I can hear them too. They're singing Gloria, right?" I nod in response.

"I think you know what day we must be then." I reply at Hermione silently, staring dazedly at the single window revealing many children dressed in pure white, tiny angels chanting notes that are gently drifting toward us.

"Must be Christmas Eve." Hermione nods sadly to herself, Harry on her toes. I guess they are thinking about the times they spent these days with their friends and families. The only times I did was from the day Liz and Patty barged into my life and again, afterwards everyone was either drunk or asleep. It wasn't a tradition but it was clear Liz demanded presents. I missed my best friends dearly.

"Can we keep going?" I mumble almost inaudibly, not looking up at where they are, a pang of ache pulling on my soul, "I'd rather not stay toddling around." They must have understood what I meant because I hear their almost completely silent footsteps wonder away as I make my own feet echo with the singing chorus, unable to resist the temptation to keep on humming that short song of hope, warming me ever so slightly.

How sad it is it's going to be wiped away soon enough with what's about to happen.

Crona, you are my angel _and_ devil.

* * *

**Chapter full of angst with a light touch of hope, I seem to be getting good at that. O.O I think it's now pretty obvious who the mystery girl is! If not... still not telling who! X) So where did Crona go? *gasps* What the hell is going to happen to him/her and Soul? *bigger gasp* And what in the world did Kid mean at the ending of the chapter?! Are you all up for more action?! *heavy breathing* One day, you will all know know everything...!**

**Until next chapter! **


	25. Of chaos and scythes

**Hey! Super sorry for the absence of any chapter last week (got little problems of inspiration for a little while) but to make it all, here is this week chapter! Unfortunately, no this isn't a double update but hey! I've got like, TWO WEEKS AND A HALF OF NO SCHOOL (Alleluia!) so I can get advanced on this story as well as on the other crossover I'm working on! Yay us!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Harry Potter. **

_**Allons-y!** _

* * *

Chapter 25: Of chaos and scythes

Soul's PoV

"What the hell Ginny!" I yell above the chaos reign over us, "How did you guys find me?" We are running, Ollivander upfront of us by a large distance.

The red-head looks at me with a puzzled look, "Easy, Maka was there. She took very care of every detail concerning the path the witches and wizards took when taking her here or at the Ministry. Smart move. We also had other methods." A strange shadow passes over her features.

"So, can you tell me where she is exactly?" I look at her cautiously, watching her every movement as we ascend the stairs to see if she flinches, evades my gaze, starts sweating nervously or anything that might indicate her probable death. None of that happens.

Instead, Ginny looks at me straight into the eyes, saying, "She's here. But you're not going to like what you might see." Immense relief washes over like a tidal wave and I can't help the sigh escaping my lips. She's not dead. Maka's okay, she's alive. I only have to bring her into safety now. Still…

"I know, she went insane, did she?" when Ginny looks at me with bewildered eyes, I chuckle bitterly, "She was already like that before she went to you guys. I hadn't made it in time to save her from whatever caused her madness. I should've stuck closer to her." the bitterness grows within me and a grimace crosses my features.

"Yes and no." is the answer I received and I look at Ginny with a confused look, to which she also answers, almost casually, "She _was_ insane. She's sane now but she has amnesia about some… stuff. She doesn't remember but it still affects her and there are other… stuff related to it that haunts her. The killings she did for example." She looks at me again, blue eyes piercing me, "She makes nightmares about them and has insomnia." A grimace washes over her face and I guess that now is not the time for talking about it. Now we have to escape. Ask questions later. Worry later.

A flash of light later, my left arm is now replaced by a black and golden scythe blade, my eyes narrowed on every movement in the constricted hall we're running through, large bay windows letting the light of the night enter, the moon shining. Today, it's the white silvery moon that is hovering above us.

A flash of green wheezes past me, nearly grazing my cheek and an orange blur passes in front of me. Fast like a panther, Ginny runs in front of Ollivander and I and outstretches her hands, a strange grin looming on her face.

_"Stupefy!"_ she yells and instead of using her wand or red light coming out, brilliant orange light floods from her fingertips, flying into a graceful electric arc before clashing with the masked Death Eater it had targeted, him letting out a small cry before turning and toppling on the ground. At my gaping mouth, Ginny huffs indignantly and shoots me a glare.

"What? I _did_ practice myself at sending spells without a wand. If I can send a Soul Force with my hands, I can certainly do a spell with them too." Her reasoning surprises me and I shake my head dubiously, a hidden grin on my face. Guess we rubbed off on her, did we?

The old man in front doesn't seem that surprised of Ginny's idea, in fact, "Dear lord, it has been a whole eternity since I saw a witch, and _child_ at that, able to use such amount of energy to be able of doing a spell without a wand. Quite impressive." Is what he says. I gape at him chat with Ginny about it like two scientists talking theories and facts. Welcome to the madhouse.

A deafening _'crack!'_ snaps me out of my thoughts and I look over to see Ginny all alone in front of me. "Where did Ollivander go?" I ask and she answers back a quick, "Told him to Apparate out of here to Bill's new cottage," I don't ask who Bill is, I am just happy that the man finally gets to free himself from the chains that bound him here and go to safety.

We enter abruptly a large room that is as huge as a ballroom, richly decorated in silver with hints of green, portraits all over the walls with large sumptuous couches and tapestry. Yet here it was chaos.

Death Eaters are everywhere, a mass of masks firing curses all over the place, the graceful paintings getting burned down to ashes by them, my friends jumping, ducking, dashing and deflecting every attack like warriors on a war. Here, Liz is holding her sister in her hands, shooting bullets with such precision they actually manage to split curses in two. There BlackStar is using Tsubaki's shadow techniques to hurl every Death Eater to the window or wall, running and flipping like a monkey while cheering in delight. And over there…

"Yo Soul, good to ya again!" BlackStar shouts from above me, cracking a wide smile at me and spinning in a large arc before his foot crashes into a Death Eater's face and he brings Tsubaki down on his head. Ginny runs over to Luna's silhouette and leaves me to observe. The Death Eater suddenly Disapparates and rematerializes behind the ninja but before I reach him with my blade, another one slices the man's head off cleanly. A wrist blade that is midnight black and is reattached to a white gloved hand.

While the man unravels into black mist and his soul glows red, my eyes are locked with dull green ones. Maka stands straight and stiff, her usual combat attire on her with for little difference a black lace fastened around her neck instead of her tie and her ash-blond hair this time let down. If she is really, truly sane, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't look so monotonous, so emotionless, so much like before, so _cold_. The only proof I get that she isn't that mad anymore is the sad smile she addresses me, something like a touch of relief flickering her eyes.

"Hello Soul." She suddenly wipes around, feet replaced by a black blade as she slices through another Death Eater's chest, turning back to look at me intensely, "I came to save you."

"Geez Maka," I mumble awkwardly in the middle of all the mayhem, "a little more and you could as well be a zombie." I make a grab for her hand and she follows suit, our fingers entwining themselves before I let my Demon Weapon take over, and the familiar sensation of her hands holding me coming back.

"To be honest," she uses me to rip through the same Death Eater that tried attacking a moment ago, letting him scream in pain while bleeding on the ground, "I feel like that most of the time now." I feel her soul wavelengths hurled into me and I amplify them while passing them back, at the same time feeling her terrified emotions and her confusion run all over me.

Bonding moment over. Liz looks over at our direction, Patty in her hands and a grin of happiness crosses her face before she says, "Time to go guys. We have what we came here for." I can tell even from here that she is scared out of her wits.

"You're… not going… any…where…" growls a sluggish, gurgling voice and Maka spins around to see the man I thought we killed a few seconds ago up and blood bubbling out from the open gash we carved into him and his mouth. Gross. Yet he doesn't seem to notice that.

"You just don't want to die, don't you?" I groan while Maka slams the scythe blade on his shoulder, me trying to repress the shudder that always passes over me whenever we dig into flesh deeply. The Death Eater lets a howl of pain out but then…

He grabs my blade and lifts it up as if it were nothing, before whirling me round and around, Maka flying along and being projected in the air before crashing into a wall. Maka looks slightly surprised but other than that, she doesn't express much feeling, her face a stoic expression. Though her wavelengths are becoming slightly frantic. It's almost as if she doesn't remember how to express her feelings anymore.

At the same time, I finally notice the same thing with the other Death Eaters, or whatever they are. There are some souls floating about but as if on command, most of the bodies are suddenly rising, some of them moaning and others keeping their face expressionless. Like zombies, or cockroaches. Great.

"Argh!" BlackStar shouts angrily while stomping his foot on the ground like a child, "It's the third time now they're getting up! What's up with them?!"

A familiar voice answers for him, "For that you can blame your little blond friend here, boy." Even in my weapon form, I still send as much death vibes as possible with my eyes at Bellatrix who is leaning casually against the doorframe, observing the ongoing fight like spectator watching a theater play.

"What did you do to them?!" I yell at her, surprised that Maka joins me in the shouting contest and the sudden anger contorting her features. With her new attitude, it seems so unlike her to get mad so suddenly.

Bellatrix laughs and deflects the blow Ginny throws at her, an odd silver swallow blade in her hands, "Oh, you know. Some prophecies here, some experiences there, along with delicious screams along the ride. I think your little meister guessed what I'm talking about." I peer at Maka's wavelengths and clench my jaw. They're frightened, but rage seems to englobe everything else. Her hands are gripping me tighter and tighter and they are trembling.

"Y… You… Those screams from the prophecy room, you… forced them… your o-own… ki-kind… t-to…" her voice is shaking so hard, the tremors of an upcoming earthquake, she stutters uncontrollably, unable to express what she is thinking, unable to show how much angry she truly is.

"What can I say?" the witch chuckles darkly, Apparating behind us, over the ledge of one of the windows, "They make great minions and my Lord could use some minions, they are better fighters, faster and more enduring. It will take more than one blow to kill them, even with your little scythe here. I thank you for giving us that little idea." BlackStar, the rash person he is, hurls Tsubaki at her at the speed of light but she is already gone, not before saying a dark, "Have fun with them, maybe they'll spare you from my Lord's wrath once he comes over. Spare our little two experiments here." Another shiver of hidden terror rushes into me. I don't want to admit it but all my tortures here didn't leave me indifferent. Secretly, Voldemort scares me stiff. And it takes a lot to get me terrified.

Maka's PoV

I want to kill her. I want to kill Bellatrix so much right now.

She deserves to die in the most horrible ways, in the slowest ways, in the methods where she screams the most, where the suffering is so agonizing it can drive anyone insane. She deserves to die, she deserves to die, she deserves to die, die, die, die.

It's simple really. She saw how my insanity can make me faster, smarter and stronger. A mindless soldier that can't think correctly because their minds aren't functional anymore, detached from their souls. Make a deal with them, and you can have a whole army by your side, if you lie and say with sugar coating your sly voice that you'll free them later on from their madness. I would have accepted it. I would have accepted anything that could have delivered me from my sinful acts.

Gritting my teeth together, I order out to everybody, "We kill them only if absolutely necessary!" when they look at me with astounded expressions, I add, in a much more quiet voice, "They are still people. They are just trapped within themselves." Unsound understanding passes between us and we try outrunning our attackers, dodging attacks swiftly, ducking under sharp weapons and deflecting the blades out easily.

Soul is abnormally quiet, only occasionally yelling me to watch out or to duck. Feeling his Soul Wavelengths, I can sense his inner turmoil, his worry for me, his silent fear, his guiltiness and his anticipation to free himself out of this horrid place. I understand him but am unable to reassure him. Lately I can't find comfort anywhere so how can I do the same to him? Through a maze of corridors I remember like the palm of my hand we run, screeches pursuing us in an attempt to remind us who are still trying to kill us, to remind of who I was not long ago.

A torture to my mind.

"Ginny!" I cry out, at the edge of collapsing. Peering behind her shoulder to gaze at me worriedly, I shout at her, "Can you control them, or at least slow them down enough for us to escape?!" seeing my tortured features, her eyes widen for a second before she nods curtly, slowing down her pace until she is leveled to me.

"Are you sure?" she asks me, worry seeping in her eyes. I know why. She only did this once and we were trying out our Metrical Resonance technique. We couldn't use it right now because my wavelengths are too distorted for it. But it's also because I'm afraid of losing myself into Hysteria again. Now she has to do this using only Soul Link, not as powerful as our former _modus operandi_. I nod in response.

Immediately, I feel her soul searching for ours and I respond by reaching out to hers, gently brushing it and nudging her toward the good direction. We come upon a door and when BlackStar tries blasting it open, being hurled against a portrait a second later, we also found it being cursed locked. A flash of brilliant white silvery light and Luna stands next to Ginny, cracking her fingers under the black cloak she used from the Death Eaters we disposed to come in and pulling out her wand. I can almost feel Soul's jaw drop at that performance.

"W-wait a minute! You're… but you're a witch so… how…?" Luna smiles at my scythe dreamily while moving toward the locked door and kneeling before the doorknob.

"Witches were the ones who created Demon Weapons, yes? So why not Demon Witches too?" she sings-song while mumbling under her breathe muttered words of spells. "I've always been put aside as the 'strange and weird girl' so it's nice to know that I belong somewhere." I can feel the tiniest tinge of pride rise in me and the sudden irony of how I've become friends with who I considered as my nemesis before comes into thought, halting everything up in my head. When did I start to change so radically?

"Focus Maka." Soul and Ginny remind me in tandem and I mumble a 'sorry' before concentrating my thoughts on Resonating with Ginny and Soul, BlackStar and Liz standing guard in front of us.

Crackling noise reaches my ears and Ginny advances in front of the gun meister and the ninja, her hands sizzling orange. They glow brighter and brighter, up to the point where electricity zaps in the air, inciting BlackStar and Liz to back away a few paces or getting electrocuted. With her fiery ginger hair and her crackling hands, Ginny's eyes look more golden then blue with the light reflected on them and she appears almost on fire, literally.

Moaning noise and pleading tones pull me out of my thoughts abruptly and I stare in front of me, my anxiety hidden under a stoic mask, not wanting to show what I feel on the inside to anybody. People dressed in Death Eater clothing start swarming in the hall, Luna behind me mumbling to herself more rapidly. Seeing us stranded in the hall, the Death Eaters screech inhumanly in delight before leaping toward us. BlackStar is about to jump to them as well when a hand in front of him stops him on his tracks.

"Let me handle this." Ginny says in a calm voice, holding her hands in front of her. I close my eyes and I feel Soul do the same, our minds focused on the same thoughts. I think of a luminous spider web, spreading across the hall that time has stopped, freezing everything in its previous position. The orange filaments are drawn, stretching out to prey on the madman and madwoman, strapped to them like glue. I feel them slowly reach the air, like drowning fingers and I hear Liz and the others' sudden intake of breathe, no doubt seeing Ginny full extent of powers revealing themselves, Luna's, "The door is unlocked." reaching me…

_"Hello Kid."_ My eyes snap open.

"Did you…?" I ask Soul and I hear him practically yell "Yes." at me, surprise etching in his voice.

"Hey! Wha… What's going on?!" Ginny yells, her hands covering her ears, as if hearing something and I make a grab at her elbow, watching out for the sparks as I pull her toward the open door, not bothering to look behind me seeing that BlackStar, Liz and Luna are in front of me, running.

"Don't know! We need to go now!" I shout at her, waking her but suddenly it's as if I'm pulling a block of cement and I trip before falling on the ground, Ginny suddenly halted, her eyes wide. Something is appearing around us, like a picture trying to appear over the landscape around us.

"Hey, are you going to run or what?!" Liz shout at us, a few feet away but I suddenly find myself unable to tear my hand away from Ginny, an orange wisp strapped to my fingers.

I look at Ginny, confusion marring my features. "What are doing Ginny?" she looks at me, surprise still stricken on her face, answering a simple, "They're pulling me back. They're trying to show me something." Like a ghost she walks away from the others and their rising protests, me dragged along. Again something flashes before my eyes but I can't tell what it is, too blurred as it is. The doors slam shut the second we go back to that dark hall, as if sealing our death. Unfortunately, the others got back just before the doors closed. My head hurts like Hell itself is pounding on it.

The Death Eaters are stuck in the glowing spider web, like the flies of a spider, the wisps surrounding their entire body but from them, they're not orange anymore. Instead, a dark, velvety amethyst commences, spreading rapidly toward mine and Ginny's direction. The ringing in my head becomes louder and I grimace, feeling as if my mind is being ripped in two again. Like something is trying to resurface.

_"I've come here to get you." _again, that whisper in my head, so familiar but uncatchable, sending a spike of pain in my skull. An image is starting to form inside my head… or is it materializing all around us?

Realization hits me. "Release them Ginny! They're the ones doing… whatever they're doing!" she shakes her head in response with a pained scowl on her face.

"I can't! They're trying to take control over me now!" she lets out a squeak when a shockwave suddenly runs all over us, her legs giving up on her while she falls on her knees. Another shockwave, another cry, this time coming from both Soul and I and everything turns black.

Until the scenery changes, that is.

It's like Alice falling into the rabbit hole. Abstract circular pictures circle around me as a woozy myriad of doors appearing to be coming straight from paintings open before me just as I am about to crash into them, opening to doors that open to other doors and so on, hypnotizing me. Suddenly I see my silhouette floating above the circles, white instead of black and imitating my current position. This is getting very confusing.

Than just as fast as it came, everything stops and I'm elsewhere.

An abandoned house is the first thought reaching me when I look over at this new place. Soul, in his human form, is standing next to me, looking as confused as I am while we gaze at the strewn books all over the place, the rotting wood planks consisting the floor, the paint peeling off the walls, the dishes scattered everywhere, unwashed and the constant, strong odour hovering in the air, the odour of decomposing flesh. This can't mean good.

"Do you know this place?" Soul shakes his head before I even finish phrasing my question. Footsteps are heard and I spin around to see Ginny setting foot down the narrow set of staircase, the wood creaking loudly in their wake. She looks as perplexed as we are.

"Where are we?" she asks and our puzzled expressions must have answered her because she starts to climb the stairs again. A ruckus is suddenly picked out from upstairs and we join her, hurrying up to see the ongoing of this place and the reason of our presence here. The constant ringing is still there, in my head but lessened.

Flashes of red are seen and I instantly recognize them a spells, fighting something off. Green joins in and suddenly, it's as if we're climbing stairs in pitch-blackness, not a single light from the night being filtered through neither the crass-filled windows nor the singular candle's light. We are blind right now.

I step into something tender and warm and suddenly orange light from Ginny illuminates my friend's unconscious face, Kid's golden eyes barely open. At first I nearly have a heart attack at seeing him, but his steadied breathing sends a wave of relief crash over me, reassuring me that he isn't going to die. Except when I reach my hands to grab him, my fingers pass right through him, as if I am a ghost. I don't have time to register that though before the orange light is suddenly tuned out and I hear Soul calling out for me, awakening me from my trance.

Reluctantly, I get up and run past Kid, hoping for the best for him and I join Soul at the top of the stairs. Both Ginny and his' features are stunned with a single tinge of surprise marring their expressions, their eyes wide with astonishment. Ginny's are a brilliant orange. I follow their gaze and the display before me stuns me into silence as well, though I try not showing it.

There are two people in front of us, one clearly dominating the other. The moon is a pearly white but its light somehow comes in black instead of pale white, joining in the unusual nearly pure darkness surrounding everything in this house, landing on messy ebony-black hair. The obscurity seems to act as a cloak on the boy's shoulder, bringing out his emerald green eyes, crazed by something I can't understand. His hands are brought over his shoulders, holding tightly a weapon. A large, midnight double-edge black scythe, to be more exact. A scythe about to be brought down.

On the ground, on his knees, is too a man. One that I'd recognize anywhere and where it's almost glowing red eyes are holding demented green ones' gaze.

Ginny shouts a name but I don't hear anything, feeing like I am being held underwater, my ears muffled and deaf at the present moment, the only sound reaching me being the boy's cheery voice and the violent ringing splitting my head in two.

_"Hey, hey! Are you afraid?"_ he jeers happily, like a child being given a candy, his smile too genuinely pleased for anyone's good, _"I am not! For once, in my entire life, I'm not afraid anymore! Because you will die, well this body will die anyways! So I repeat are you afraid of death?"_ he sounds honestly curious, his eyes peeking through his hair, giving him a more crazed appearance than before.

_"You can try all you want, I can't die."_ I feel Soul's shiver just as I do too, fear swarming in both of us like the habit we had before.

The teen blinks at him, before grinning widely. _"Okay then. If you can't die, I'll just kill this vessel then! Hihihi!"_

He brings the scythe down just as I feel like something is cracking inside my head, being shattered and the memory of this event explodes in me, my scream reaching the highest decibels while Soul grabs me, stopping my fall short while my ears pick out the slicing sound of scythe against neck and the too loud 'thud!' of decapitated head lolling out of its throat and colliding with the floor, blood gushing out of it like a fountain.

The boy slumps on the ground next to the corpse, laughing maniacally while swinging the scythe like a toy, taunting a, _"Waaayyyy dead! Came back alive and yet you still died! HAHAHAHA! I killed you again, hihihihi! Again, again, again!"_

Harry just killed Voldemort. Something is off. Something is _wrong._ Insane.

* * *

**OH MY GOD, DID YOU JUST SAW WHAT HAPPENED? Harry killed Voldemort, totally _crazy!_ How can _that_ happen? Poor Ginny, having to see her almost ex-boyfriend do that. Wanna know what in the holy hell just happened? Let me write up the chapter first, a bit of patience people, patience! Then let me post it up, which might be either on Christmas Day or New Year's Eve, my choice! **

**Until next chapter! **


	26. Remembrance: Vitae

**Why didn't I post something for Christmas like most sane writer would? First of all, I don't have internet at home. Second, everything that has WI-FI outside was closed so yeah, I couldn't really post anything. But enough with my sarcastic rambling, there is chapter to read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Harry Potter. **

_**Allons-y!** _

* * *

_**Remembrance: Vitae**_

Harry's PoV

If you ever had the possibility to wield an ancient power old of almost a millennia, what would you do?

If you ever were trapped in a life-threatening situation and the only thing left in your hands is this power, what would you do? Would you use it, even if its magic might put your mind into eternal slumber and pull on your body's strings to its advantage? Or would you rather die sane? Would you rather go ravenous yet save what could be millions of lives, or would you rather stay clear in the head and let the most gruesome of deaths be fashioned?

I didn't hesitate. I chose the former.

I never knew the scythe was always near me. I never thought that the object I held in my palm, tiny and insignificant, withstood probably years of unspoken might, implicit abilities that could change everything in wars, witch-like or not. All I know is that this hidden ability, this warrant potential can save people if used correctly. I didn't care whether or not it was old of eras or that its energy can consume the mind and world.

No, I just knew that it would save the people I cared about. That I could actually _save_ instead of _kill_. A dream for years beyond my reach.

So, when its call heeded me to the soul, pleading me to wield, to pledge loyalty to its sane insanity, to be its dominion in the result of having killed what had destroyed my family and countless others, as well as dragged meisters and Demon Weapons to hell, I didn't resist. I let myself be used, let myself command the scythe into appearance, let it take control over me, let it push me down to sink in the reminiscence of my parents' deaths, let it use my body to laugh and laugh and laugh as I brought the blade down in judgment of the man that wasn't a man anymore.

And although I have been suffering out of my mind at that moment, even if I didn't want to admit it to myself, the sound of blade slicing flesh had been like music to my ears.

Of course, I wasn't naive either. I knew he would return, it was, after all, the reason why he chose this path, to come back no matter how many times you killed him, he broke his soul for this very purpose, shattered his sanity like never before for this motive. But then again, this was also the reason why I let my soul be cursed to follow this weapon forever. No matter who or what he was when he'll come back, I'll be there again, waiting, scythe at hand and eyes gleaming radioactive green, ready for the pounce, vowed to protect everything I hold dear to.

This is, in spite of everything, the fate I was destined to.

3rd Person's PoV

"Is he still throwing up?"

"No, I think he's good for now."

"Good, I wanted to tell you something."

"I know what you're talking about. I saw the scythe too."

Silence ensued as the witch and young Reaper stood lost in thought, thinking about their friend lying unconscious and for once, quiet in the bunker inside the tent. Then the brunette witch spoke and recounted what she saw and Kid did the same.

Hermione and Kid barely escaped Voldemort's curses when Harry warned them about his arrival, his emerald eyes swimming in a painful haze as the words spilled out. Kid being Kid, he easily caught the snake Nagini in his hands despite her length and speed and effortlessly took control of it but he went in comatose by one of the rebounds of a curse. When he woke up, in a semi-conscious state, he found Hermione with mouth gaping open at the scene put on show before her.

Apparently, despite the curses being thrown left and right by the darkest wizard, Harry stood immobile amidst the chaos, his hands holding a tiny object in his hands, his eyes fixated on nothing in particular. Then, from what Hermione said, he suddenly lit up, his eyes glowing with an odd lucidity, one of his arms reaching out in thin air and his fingers grasping at something, the little object in his hands. Then he pulled and the thing grew, grew and grew…

Until the small golden fleck was an elongated midnight black scythe, two blades at each side curved downward, two other curves meeting upward at the tip of the handle, an odd emblem at the middle of the scythe. Harry wielded the weapon like a master, deflecting every curse as if they were nothing. He has overthrown Voldemort as if he were only but an annoying bacterium, moving as fast as Kid can and fighting the wizard with inhuman strength, all the while with a strange, detached smile looming over his face. Only, while nobody knew why, Voldemort was an oddly good fighter too, ducking and dodging blows a bit too easily for Hermione's taste, from where she was stuck in a paralysing spell.

Than Harry slashed at Voldemort's back and he suddenly had the upper hand. That otherworldly grin just widened. The boy approached Voldemort as if he was the embodiment of Death, which at the moment, he nearly was. The only difference between Death and himself was that Death was sane. Harry wasn't. Not at that moment anyways.

A shiver ran through Hermione as she spoke after Kid went quiet, "Then he was talking about rubbish. Being afraid and stuff. I saw everything when Harry cut… _his_ head off. And he was _laughing_ afterwards. I don't think he was himself Kid, it could have been Ace maybe, I don't know, I just…" a grimace covered her face and the ebony-haired boy nodded, completely understanding her. It must be odd to see such a spectacle happen before wide eyes and not be able to do anything about it. It's worse if that person happens to be your friend which in Hermione's case, was.

In her mind though, she is a little relieved, not that she would admit it to anybody. Voldemort's physical body had just been destroyed, if anything, it will slow him down in the meantime and it will give them more precious time to search the scattered Horcruxes and destroy them, if they find the sword too. But at the same time, Hermione wondered if the scythe Harry wielded could also be used to disseminate Horcruxes too, seeing how easily he killed You-Know-Who's body with it, the tiny red orb being absorbed by said weapon later on.

For Kid though, his thoughts are elsewhere. He is wondering how the boy sank into madness, had his mind snuffed out so easily. He is already suspecting that the scythe had something to do with it, seeing as Harry had summoned it out of nowhere and brandished it with familiar ease. And the scythe radiated of Asura's wavelengths.

He is sure that it wasn't Ace that was controlling Harry, she was… different. There is a distinct difference between Ace's personality and the person that Harry was that night, her madness being more… fiery than Harry's. His was more, Kid shall say, _cold. _There was definitely something wrong with the scythe and its origins but when they Apparated out of Bathilda's rotting house, the weapon had disappeared and so had Harry's madness, though he was in obvious suffering, judging by his violent thrashing and the feverish look on his face.

Creaking wood planks and rustling blankets reports both the Reaper's and Hermione's attention back to Harry's direction. He is up, straight and stiff, his hair more dishevelled than usual and his forehead sweating beads. The two immediately stiffen; Hermione's hand is unconsciously reaching for her wand while Kid's eyes are alerted and his muscles tensing. They know it isn't him but it wasn't Harry's demeanor that clued them out. It's the eyes.

They're a deep amethyst.

Ace looks at them with a bored expression then arcs a brow at their stances.

"Thanks for the greeting, I appreciate the warm welcome." She snorts at them, crossing her arms and pouting at them childishly, as if Ace hasn't tried to kill Kid before.

Kid answers by hissing a low, "Cut the bullshit and go straight the point." To what Ace glares at him with nasty eyes, very odd coming from Harry's, before going back to her lay-back attitude.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Hermione snaps at her coldly, her own arms crossed and her eyes glaring daggers, "Aren't you part of Crona? Why are you in Harry?" she flinches along with Kid at the pinkette's name but otherwise stays impassible, not wanting to show her pain at the unearthly creature possessing her best friend.

"Didn't I already told you I'm the link between Harry, Crona and You-Know-Who?" Ace retorts back heatedly, a mocking sneer in her voice as she speaks, "But it's not like you would want to think about it after Crona abandoned you." A dangerous smirk curls her lips upwards and Kid tries to repress the urge to simply go and strangle the girl inside the boy.

"But anyways, looking at what idiotic situation our little Harry threw himself in when summoning the Reaper's Scythe, I might have to put my plan into execution." Kid and Hermione are instantly alerted by her words but they know it was her objective to do just that.

"And what could that plan be, may I ask?" Hermione asks sarcastically, not at all trusting the girl and her grip tightening on her wand.

Ace ignores her and looks straight into Kid's alluring golden eyes, "The only reason for my attempt to murder you is ~"

"To analyse my capacities and because it was _his_ desire and you couldn't control it, you said that already. As if I'm buying that crap." He spits at her and her violet eyes narrow down at him with a treacherous glint in them.

A second later Kid founds himself drowning in those lavender eyes as she is nose to nose before him, her voice low and dangerous as she growls at him, "Look here, Reaper boy. We're caught in a crossfire between You-Know-Who's army and the Order of the Pheonix's. And since _his_ soul of origin has been destroyed by none other than Harry, his new soul will come after your little buddy here like a hungry wolf, fiercer than before. I was analysing your capacities, physical and those as to resistance against Asura's weapons madness, which you obviously don't have, being a Reaper. Because when he'll come back, and he will_,_ he'll have a certainly stronger body, a new someone to make his bitch and I'm at risk of being it so I'm trying to save your asses as well as mine. So first, be happy I hadn't lkilled you already and second, I would _demand a little respect._" Her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke those last words but she could as well have yelled them, her tone hard and harsh. Kid gulps but doesn't let his own hard façade fall down.

She pulls away from him just as Hermione seems to register Ace's words, her eyes going wide in realization. "Wait that would mean that, since you can pass from Crona to Harry so easily, they can become V… You-Know-Who's new body?" Ace looks at them strangely, as if she is thinking about how ignorant they are.

"I swear, you people can be so… _stupid!_" Ace yells out angrily, suddenly pacing angrily around the tent, starting to throw a temper-tantrum, "Why do you think your little Harry here can speak to snakes? Why do you think he can look into You-Know-Who's mind, eh? Why the hell do you think, Hermione, that he's the only one who survived the Killing Curse?!" her voice rises more and more until she is screaming out, her face contorted by rage. "It's so easy to get it, so obvious and even you, the brain of the group can't see it?!" Hermione actually looks sheepish and averts her eyes from Ace, who peers through the witch's bushy hair to glare at her. "Or is it that you didn't want to believe it." Kid's eyes grow wide as he catches up to the situation and he shoots right up from his chair.

"Does that mean Harry and Crona are Horcruxes?!" he shouts at both of them and Hermione's eyes grow watery while Ace sends the Shinigami a triumphant smirk, confirming his worst dreams.

"I can almost understand if Crona's a surprise for you, the demonsword kept the secret silently tucked away but I think Harry was too obvious for any of you to not get it." Ace throws her arms up in the air while rolling her eyes while in Kid's mind, the reason why Crona had dreams about Harry before ever meeting him finally made sense.

"Then why aren't you with Crona then?" Kid questions Ace, back in his angry state. "If you know they're at risk of becoming You-Know-Who's new host, then why aren't you with her instead? She can be far more dangerous than Harry right now and has black blood." He hates having to say that but it's not as if he can deny it either.

"Because this self-sacrificing idiot here decided to kill the current host, moron! I needed to see if there were any repercussions of the madness before tucking away our black-blooded friend away in North Pole." Kid glares at here but otherwise stays quiet.

"Where is she?" they ask in tandem and Ace rolls her eyes.

"Somewhere." she says in an evasive voice, "That's none of your business. And no, I don't know where Ron is either." she replies to Hermione's unspoken question, "I only know that I had to save his ass from some Snatchers the second we Apparated. After that Crona went off and yelled at me from taking over. Ignorant." Kid lets out a low hiss and Ace along with Hermione both can't help but to think that he looks like a possessive cat.

"Wait." Hermione suddenly blurts, a finger held up for silence, "If Crona holds a Horcruxe, than that means you're a piece of You-Know-Who's soul but… Why don't you act like him? We're your nemesis. We're trying to destroy you. So why aren't killing us?" both hers and Kid's eyes are glued to Ace now, waiting an answer. She, on the other hand, is careful to keep her face devoid of any emotion.

"Because I have my own reasons." She replies coldly and both Kid and Hermione know that this subject is closed to any visitor, no matter how hard they plead.

"If you're planning to not trust me, then so be it." There, that sadistic smirk of hers is back, "Won't be my fault if your friend ends up being one of the most dangerous people in the whole world." This time it's Hermione who has to grit her teeth to not simply slap and punch the girl. Technically though, she already did.

"So," Kid grumbles under his breath, barely believing what he's about to say, "Are you going to tell that brilliantly stupid plan of yours or what? Unless it's just rubbish." Ace snickers at that.

"Of course, why else would I be here?" a vein pops over Kid's head, "Well, here goes." She finally spills what she has in mind. Words pour out and both Kid and Hermione drink it avidly, waiting for the click of insight of all the logic in this plan. It doesn't happen and Kid is the first to react at that.

"No, no, no!" he shouts, outraged, "That's madness! _You're_ mad and it'll never work! That idea is as stupid as you!" a vein pops this time over Ace's head, her turn to try not to stab the stupid Reaper into oblivion.

She hides it behind a devilish smirk. "What can I say? Brilliance and madness always went hand in hand, don't you think?" the tension between the two is definitely growing and Hermione notices it, aware with resignation that she's going to have to play peacemaker for the current moment.

"We're not going to get anywhere if we start fighting!" she snaps at them, bringing them to switch targets and send dagger glares at her instead, "And I agree with Kid. That's bloody insane and you're putting their lives, heck! Their sanity in danger for nothing! You're going to use Crona as bait! That's just plain harsh." Ace doesn't react at Hermione's comment and simply rolls her eyes, fueling Kid's irritation.

She scoffs, "I'm not going to be somewhere else! I'll be in either Harry or Crona, helping out with my supreme intelligence! I'm the one who suggested this when neither of you were even conscious of the problem so, you're following it or not?" Great, she's also an arrogant psychotic bitch, is what Kid thinks of Ace.

"No." both answers stubbornly, to which she pouts again.

"You gotta be kidding me! You're ready to put in _his_ hands the fate of millions of lives, just because you can't bear risking, and I emphasize on risking, the loss of one single friend, me in the lot? That's stupider than my plan as Kid puts it so nicely." the before-mentioned boy's eye twitches in sheer annoyance. Hermione feels like she is caught in an oncoming storm between Ace and Kid and has the impression that she should hide or something like that. So that's how Harry feels when she and… him bicker? She is seriously starting to understand her friend now.

When nobody answers anything to her, Ace gives in a sigh, "You know what? Fine. Let everybody die, it's not like I care, I'll be long gone and destroyed when that happens. You obviously have another plan, smarter than mine. But don't blame this on me since I warned you. I guess this is how we part ways then, ciao." When Ace closes Harry's eyes, looking like she is about to go back to Crona, Hermione purses her lips, her thoughts rushing wildly in her head about the consequences of her acts. Kid is having the same dilemma. He is a Grim Reaper, his emotions shouldn't cloud his judgment and he knows it.

A few seconds of mulling over is all Ace needs to hear the, "Wait!" from them and for her lips to curl in a victorious smirk. Exactly what she expected; reversed psychology always work.

She cracks one eye open to gaze at them with an uninterested eye. "Yes? Is that a change of plan I just heard from you two? Do we have a deal?" undercurrent euphoria engulfs her but she doesn't let a single trace of it show on her face.

Kid grits his teeth in annoyance but still manages a, "Yes." to her, her smirk spreading at that. She gets up and looks at them, a look of mocking pleasure on her face and her lavender eyes lit with anticipation.

It's interrupted when Hermione adds, "What about Harry? What does he think about this? You are, after all, in his head right now." An emotionless mask covers Ace's face before suddenly, her eyes turn washed out green and a grimace covers now Harry's face.

"I'm alright with it." He grumbles darkly with tone than obviously says much about Ace's persuasions skills. They turn amethyst again.

"What? You having a problem with the idea? Because if you or Crona screw up, we're all dead for the count." Ace snaps harshly, arms crossed over her chest as she huffs indignantly. Emerald green is back.

"Of course I have a problem with it!" Harry snaps in turn sardonically, though also more anxiously, "I'm at the center of it, how can I not be?" violet again.

"Well, I could just put you under drugs and ~" she is interrupted with Harry, moss green coming back with disgust in them.

"Try that and I curse myself with demon pox."

Violet again, "You wouldn't!"

Green, "Try me."

"…bitch."

"Jerk."

"This is getting creepy." Hermione whispers at Kid and he absentmindedly nods in agreement, too occupied at watching not-so-insane-as-thought Ace bicker with surprisingly-annoyed Harry as if they were bipolar or had two personalities, which they technically did. Then they noticed the Reaper and the witch gawking at them as if they had two heads.

"What?!" they both snap at them and they flinch at the high and low-pitched voice meddled in one along with mismatched emerald green and amethyst violet glaring daggers at the two.

"Nothing!" they both answer quickly in tandem, not wanting both Ace and Harry's wrath bestowed upon them. Though on the inside, they are both extremely confused by the current situation, as should be.

When Ace and Harry turn on themselves once more, too enraptured in their argument to notice Hermione and Kid send each other distressed looks, the two both manage to mouth a sheepish and bitter, "Merry Christmas." at the other, in hope of a better prospect of life to come.

* * *

**Ah, for once I didn't end his in a cliffy. How sad. Sorry for the cuss but Kid is still angry at Ace for the near murder so it's understandable! Do you know where I got the idea of 'demon pox'? From a song sang by Will Herondale XD Anyone who understands what I'm talking about? No. Oh well! And YES, Ace is back and kicking! Anyone got any idea of where the scythe just magically appeared? No? OH WELL, I DO. Merry Late Christmas and Happy New Year (for those who celebrate since I won't and will be nicely tucked under a warm blanket reading a great book all night)**

**Until next chapter! **


	27. Welcome to the Funhouse of the Wicked

**Happy-rather-late-New-Year! Great resolutions? Let's be honest, I tell myself that I'll go on a chocolate diet from now on but the next I find myself with a mouthful of them XP So nope, resolutions don't work with me! The only one I could be loyal to is to continue writing and surfing on the web X) So, since I pity Ace *gets kicked in the face by before-mentioned OC* and want more of her, I put her up in here! So let's read this, shall we!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Harry Potter. **

_**Allons-y!** _

* * *

Chapter 26: Welcome to the Funhouse of the Sinful and Wicked

Ace's PoV

I can already feel him reaching out for me, trying to drag me down to the pit. Hell. The worst is that this… this _thing_ that those Death Eaters call Dark Lord is actually inside of me, part of me in every way. The bastard is actually trying to take over me from inside of me, that's just excruciatingly great!

It's simple, really. I am him. He is me. Though there is a difference between the two of us that is the reason why I am fighting myself from the inside out, like those meisters with the madness inside of them.

I'm barely his echo.

My thoughts, though very philosophical and the only entertainment in this vast, lonely world are interrupted by a nasty voice. "Ace, in your ever so sweet goodness of your heart, please bring your ass down here before Hermione rips your throat out."

I crack an eye open from Harry's to gaze lazily at a hypnotizing golden irritated gaze. "If you ever want to keep your own throat intact, you better be more polite, Reaper boy." I spit the word acidly at him and he responds by the same glare, sending my heart on a leap. If it were just for me and not for damn Crona, I would hate him with every fiber from my developing being. People could consider our relationship as, what they call anyways, 'hate sex'. Just. Excruciatingly. Great.

Said boy leans into me and I hear Harry internally groan. "You really shouldn't mess with me Ace. An angry Reaper isn't a foe you, of all people, would want to face." I snort at that, chuckling mockingly at the cross idi… very pretty idiot. Ugh.

"Same thing for you, I am a Horcruxe of him after all. You should be scared more of me than I of you, and you don't even have your weapons for starters." I point out with a triumphant smirk.

"You vile, insolent, little as ~" a book is whacked against both our skull and Harry groans even more inside of us, both from pain and annoyance at our bickering.

_"Would you two shut up already?!" _snarls a very pissed Hermione Granger (from the fact that I didn't let Harry help her when Kid started having another asymmetrical crisis, too busy pleasantly watching the show unfold before me as I was) at us, sending shivers down my mental spine as she looked more and more to Maka at each passing second, a fuming one at that.

Still incredibly mad, Hermione hisses a, "Well? Did you found him or not?!" at me to which Harry mentally imagines ending his life with a series of louder groans and a movie of himself hammering his head against a wall in a failed attempt of breaking mentioned skull.

I roll my eyes at her, not as irritated as everybody. "Of course I did. I'm part of the kid, I'm just using our link as soul phone right now to call in Harry's body and… temporarily use it."

My mouth opens to speak in a lower voice, sarcastically "Thanks. Really, I feel extremely flatted to have been chosen by such a person." I snicker at him and he instantly mentally jabs me, which is loads more painful than the physical thing.

"Can I ask something?" Hermione sends murdering glares at Kid and an amused smirk is playing on my lips.

"Stupidest question ever asked by humanity but yes, you can ask me something." Kid doesn't hold the death glare he sends me but still speaks out.

"Why did you let Crona run away? We're wasting time right now because of it and it's pretty useless from what you told us." I gaze at him intently, wanting to evade Kid's hawk gaze all over me and not have to meet suspicious amber eyes.

Another smirk curls my lips upward, "Because I need Crona isolated from the whole world right now. Oh yeah, I attacked you to analyze your capacities but also to scare the crap out of Crona, in such a way that the kid would want to run away. I did get crazy at that moment too, because I've never had a body before and it was real time first experience and I never really… interacted with people. The fact that Crona's my bait will mean that I will have to make him run as far away from civilization as possible, making Voldy's return longer and more complicated since our little pinket can as well set the wards like Hermione did like an adult."

I'm conscious of the whack of the book before it even happens, mentally feeling it hammer me down before it truly bangs me into my head, hauling me on the floor and off my chair. This time from both Hermione and Kid.

"You're, you're really… I can't even start with you! You're just the… the…!" Kid looks more than a little pissed at not finding words to describe me and it almost pleases me. Almost. Stupid chick-flicks moments.

"Smartest person on earth?" I propose and another burning whack knocks me out for a few seconds before I come back to my senses, stars dancing in my vision and Harry yelling at me for being so immature to which I retort that he's no better when throwing himself at danger like a neon sign.

"You're despicable!" I suddenly laugh at Kid's voice, something I never exactly did before and that surprises me as much as mentioned teen who stares at me with a puzzled look.

"Geez, thanks Daffy Duck! Just look at you, sounding like a child!" my laughter rises higher, sardonic and bubbles out of my throat in an odd… _pleasant_ feeling? "I guess I know why your daddy called you Kid, ahahaha!" Kid looks about to explode into a mini-volcano when my arm shots up against me and pats him on the shoulder, a sign that Harry is trying to comfort him, very odd when his voice is in a laughing fit right now.

People these days, I don't know where to put my head to them. If I ever manage to get one of my own, someday.

"Ready?" I ask calmly, Kid and Hermione's gaze locked into mine, Kid intense and worried – though certainly not for me, for all I know he could feed me to piranhas, watch the whole gruesome show in which I get decapitated and eaten and still sleep at night like a child.

"No." Harry answers back at me.

"Well who cares? I don't."

The feeling of sinking in an endless black well surges up inside and around me, Harry's line of vision disappearing, replaced but never-ending pitch black, the shadows I dwell in, and the emptiness that hollows my essence. Suddenly, blinding light, the flames of Heaven ahead of me, deadly glory. The untamed, pure power of a soul. Someone else's soul for which I reach and grasp, its soft wavelengths gently swaying over me, pulling me into itself until somebody's mind meddles with my own, our mind, one yet two pieced together.

_«Ace! » _fear washing over Crona at my very presence, imbibing his (or her, I honestly don't pay enough attention to care less about Crona's gender) tone and making his bony body quiver, before something else wells within him. Shame. Shame at being afraid of me, then anger, the repulsion he has toward me along with his hidden hatred.

_«Hello sweetie. Pleasure to meet you. »_ I answer back with a feral smirk that splits Crona's lips upward, something extremely uncommon coming from him and that gives me a dangerous look.

"Oh look!" Ragnarok scoffs at my sudden appearance; his blob form sitting on top of my head, "The bad apple is here!" my fist immediately collides with the blob's black head.

My smirk turns tight and cruel as my left eye twitches. "Shut your pie hole, damn black sheep." Hearing my unusual cold tone, the black thing wisely listens to my advice and stops talking.

Inside my current head, I hear Crona give in small whines, her imaginative fingers scraping at my – without being arrogant – stronger mind like pesky flies trying to send a tsunami at me, not much effect other than an irritated scowl showing on my face.

I take in the landscape before me, the large and hostile cliff overhead of us, the stone steps I stand on and that pretty much replaces the grass, the rocky edge of the precipice before it tumbles into a sharp ravine, salty wind blowing like screams of terror hurled into us. Grey skies covered by the darkest clouds roll over us, as if threatening me with the possibilities of what power it holds against me. Ocean waters crash violently into the rocky rift like the beginning and end of two worlds, each trying to suppress the other into oblivion, rocks occasionally collapsing into the seawaters like demi-gods falling prey to the jaws of the monsters they have formerly hunted.

I arc a brow at all of this. "Pretty scenery we have here. I'm sure the Dark Lord would appreciate that." I say casually though my grim expression says otherwise.

_«WHAT? »_ Crona screeches and I harshly drown him into the waters of my head until he is trapped in my imaginary world, receiving a _«Shut up you too, don't distract me. »_ before I take out Crona's wand, eying it carefully, as I it might explode at my face. I start mumbling words under my breath, Latin to be more exact, waving the wand in intricate movements, casting charms and spells as I go.

After a long moment of practically dancing into the gravelly field, rain starting to pour over my face as the clouds finally unleash their weeping wrath, I take a moment to catch my breath, some of the curses sapping my energy away until all the color is drained from my face, pale and white as death and bringing forth my amethyst eyes, more pronounced than ever. Cold, salty water drizzle on me until the entirety of my black trench coat is glistening with water and my pink hair sticks to my forehead, rainwater dripping from the tips, tiny satchel as soaked as I am on the ground next to me. Yet I have never appeared more alive than now.

Thunder rolls over the ocean and my previous grin turns wilder. The whole picture of before seems to have taken its toll, the sea hitting the edge of the abyss a few feet away from me more fiercely than the seven seas combined together. I don't know where I am but I feel like I am in the middle of battle between the warrior of the sky and the ocean. Zeus and Poseidon. Heaven and Hell. Quite the place to perform what I am about to do, it fits the atmosphere lurking all around us.

Streaks of light stretch from the dark skies as electricity crackles into the navy blue waters, lightning pounding like the deadly arrows of Paradise into the chaotic world of Earth. My eyes glow more ferociously though I am not conscious of it. The cold water falling in rivulets on me do not bother me at all, my eyes swimming in a wistful haze at the aggressive spectacle unfolding all around me. The clouds break and rays of sunshine rise downward in a fall into the blue shadowy waters of the ocean, splitting the firmament apart and shattering the darkness from both parties, the warm light sheeting down being absorbed by the waters into its hidden darkness. I start laughing, a cruel sound that has nothing of the lovely feeling that has warmed me before. Curiosity peeks out of both Crona and Ragnarok's minds; both wondering what is going through me.

A feel a tug from myself, the inquiry that I let go and let my Horcruxe self take over, my madness. "Hahahaha! This is what you're about to wake up to, my little Lord! When you'll rise again, you'll awake to see my real form, this force of nature compared to the one I'm seeing right now! _Do not reckon with a power like that!_" my laughter mounts higher until I sound absolutely like something beyond human, the resonance of my voice too cold and vicious hold any humanity at all.

"Oh well, it was fun while it lasted." I say suddenly in a honeyed murmur, sweetness tainted by poison, "Now, come on down and play the game with me, Tom Riddle!" I finally withdraw myself from any resistance whatsoever, letting Voldemort sink me down, further and further down the well, Crona falling down too, screaming as he does, yelling accusations and questions at my intention though my attention is elsewhere, occupied feeling for a hole inside the mental barrier entrapping me and the hysteric Demon Sword.

After a long moment of eerie quietness, Crona trying his best to not just go crazy and screech at me again, I let my eyes slip open, staring at terrified navy blue eyes in the whole new landscape before us, the violence of Mother Nature suddenly and entirely gone from the map. Instead, we're both floating amid a pool of clear blue, the outline of our identical bodies blurred, all gravity lost. As fast as I came, gone it was, replaced instead by the oddest of places.

"Where… are we?" Crona's timid voice reaches me and I snort at the question.

I reply with a snarky, "Where do you think we are, idjit?" from the corner of my eyes I see him flinch at the question but I keep moving forward, not sparing a glance at him. He follows me quickly, like a lost puppy searching his home but unsure if I am the right one.

The scenery before us is in the least… uncanny. Under our feet, stone of Hogwart's magical stairs along with wood, the paintings normally covering every inch and parcel of wall displaying not people or painted objects, but the movies of the old and new. Memories of Voldemort's mind, playing right before our eyes. I take in only a mild interest into them, already knowing of them since I _am_ Voldemort. A part of his soul in the least.

But it is what's under the stairs that sets my mind into peculiarity. The stairs suddenly twist to defy gravity and they turn marble white, without any railing or support and seemingly leading to a pair of doors floating, unmoving, over absolutely still waters, the reflection of many images playing over the liquefied mirror, hell screaming from under them, unsound emotions lurking beneath. Overhead of us, up above, glowing in the darkness, are a pair of dried blood-coloured slit eyes, gazing down upon us like a pair of scientists observing fascinating insects. They radiate of curiosity mixed with revulsion though they seem faraway, out of our reach, a ceiling that has no end, like the horizon of the sea.

"Wha… What did you do to me?" Crona asks, his left hand clenching tightly his right arm and his eyes scanning frantically for an exit that does not include the two doors teasing us downward, clearly a trap to agonizing pain but still the tempting offer of freedom. Pitiful trap, really.

I look at him with a bored expression. "Voldemort took over your body, I let him of course." The face Crona makes is priceless and I cannot help the smirk on my face as I said those words.

Hands suddenly grip my shoulders in a vice grip as Crona's face leers close to mine, rage filling his blue eyes, _"Why did you do that? It's my body!"_ coming out in a anger-filled tone from his mouth and not even a second later I am released, Crona himself looking as shocked as I am from his sudden and unexpected outburst, his hand slapped over his mouth.

I quickly recover from my earlier surprise and easily cover my face in a mask of casualty. "Because we both want to destroy him." Is the retort I send to Crona, grinning at him in a cold way as another wave of sheer anger washes over his features.

"But it's my body! Y-you… you don't have the right to just do what you please with it!" he seems sincerely upset by what I just did, not as angry as I thought he'd be.

"False." I simply state at him, enjoying the look of shock coming into his face. "This is my own body too; I did come to life here after all. This is the center of command, where I come and go to Harry or simply waltz into Voldemort." I skip over the railing of the moving stairs as if there wasn't a danger of falling and it was all a simple game to me. And it is.

Crona stomps his foot angrily against the stone of the stairs, crying out in anguish before sitting moodily on the stairs, his eye twitching in annoyance, something very unlike him. But this is him in mind version, of course his emotions would roam freely into this realm and in his head, he is still a child; unable to retain his feelings and merely letting them out – in his head obviously.

After a moment though, he asks a question unusual coming out of his mouth. "What's your purpose?"

I stare at him with mild notice; taking in the ways his eyes are gazing at me with intensity, what could almost be a challenging glare in those irises. "My purpose?" I echo back at him, my voice entirely different from Crona's even if we hold the exact same vocal cords, the tenor and sound of my speech being compared to a stranger's. "Are you deaf? I want the creeper that currently possesses you gone! Wiped out! Vanished! Dead!" I glare down at him from the top of the railings, his form slightly reclosing into itself at my harsh voice.

"But why? What's your objective in all this mess? What do you want with Voldemort dead? To become the next tyrant?" his tone turns defiant, his mind set and reeling into these unanswered questions, awaiting a reaction from me. Nice try kid but that ain't happening.

My voice is sickeningly sweet when I speak again, ogling like a shadow over Crona, his eyes steady on me but holding unhidden anxiety. "And what would you do if that were the case? What would be your next move if I do want to become, what is you call it again? Ah yes, a tyrant."

His gaze doesn't falter and with slight surprise, I realize that it's as intense as Kid's or some really peculiar angel's, piercing right through you as if you were an open book to him. "Die trying to bring you down to earth."

A sneering mirth lifts my lips upward at that. "Foolish move, I'd say. Now way in hell putting me in corner and think about life is gonna stop me. I'm more stubborn than you would think, and not in your best intentions."

Oddly, the same smirk curls Crona's lips up and he gazes at me more intensely. "So am I." is his reply to which I huff disdainfully in retort.

"You really think something like what you say is going to stop someone like Voldemort? Please, that's quite a lame magic trick." I scowl sardonically at him, rolling my eyes at the simple idea of it. If Kid thinks my idea is stupid, he should hear Crona's. Like Ghandi trying to bring down Hitler – no, scrap that, _Lucifer_ actually with words of peace and love. It's ridiculous.

Yet, Crona still doesn't back away, his gaze still as obstinate as before, mind trying to look into its hidden self, mind trying to observe my own and understand it. "Every magic trick need a distraction, turn away the public's attention and that might just be it."" He replies mysteriously, something that would normally come out of my mouth. I glare at him with annoyance gleaming in my eyes.

"You're quite the enigma, Ace and I will find out the solution to your equation, whatever it takes. Even if it means I will have to die with you." A glaring contest begins, one trying to see when the other will divert its eyes away. Another oddity; Crona doesn't stutter here. It's as if the pride and confidence he buried for years is finally released in here, where the mind cannot conceal its true thoughts and stands real to itself, even if it doesn't correspond to the mask the body wears in the reality world.

Finally, Crona's gaze wanders elsewhere, ambling everywhere but where my eyes are, anything that doesn't holds the same body as his and the same blazing gaze, nervousness returning with force into him. I can tell that from where his eyes are looking behind me, he is clearly wondering if he should try prying one of the doors downstairs open. The almost violent pressure at the back of my mind says else.

"If I were you," I start nonchalantly when he takes a slow, hesitant step down, eyes still glued to the doors like a show is playing at the bottom of the stairs, "I wouldn't try opening those doors. Unless, of course, you want to suffer hell itself and Voldemort immediately restraining you until you don't even exist anymore which is probably worse than death since the whole of you won't even die but become part of me, him, whatever we are." Crona gazes at me wearily, accusingly, weighing if he should trust me or not. He shouldn't, I'm one hell of a dangerous creature when I want to be.

Apparently, he decides smart to listen to my not-so-friendly advice and takes a step back, his voice rising again at the form of a question. "What do you propose to do then? It's not like I know how to do a battle strategy meeting or anything, I just know how to fight and only just with daggers and swords."

I arc a brow at his words. "Don't be too honest kid; people might use your words as a weapon." I jump off the stone railing and a vicious grin uplifts my face.

I land in one back-flip on Crona, my right foot pressed against his chest while I leer closer to him, the fingers of my right hand interlacing themselves with Crona's own and while my left index lifts his chin, bringing him dangerously close to me. Time and space seems to slow down at my command, letting us float in the air in this position in a slow fall, Crona's eyes wide and slightly terrified while I chuckle darkly at that.

"What we need to do?" I whisper at his ear in a dark promise, taking pleasure at scaring the wits out of him and probably turning his cheeks bright crimson, "We need to destroy Voldemort from the inside." I feel him wince at my words.

Time speeds up and Crona lands on the floor, on his knees while my feet touch gracefully the stone of the other side of the railing, smirk getting more obscure by the second. I barely notice the edge of my uneven hair turning black, stark against all this lavender pink. Probably Voldy's side coming out of me since the pressure of his madness slightly intensified.

Crona lifts his head just in time to see me bending on my knees, my feet on tip, leaning once more near to him and my finger lifting his chin while his wide sea blue eyes stare at my narrowed amethyst ones, trench coat fluttering behind me.

"We need to explore that dark devious mind of his and destroy every ounce of it, to the very edges until nothing else but us live. We need to explore it and transcend it until every dark secrets of his are revealed." His expression appears hypnotized by my words and my grin stretches.

"We need to drown ourselves further in the darkness of his heart. Tell me; are you afraid of the dark?" I ask innocently, my eyes avaricious for an answer.

"No." he answers unusually serenely for someone as fearful as him, but of course, all his life he lived in the obscurity, in madness. I whisper one more thing, with a tone of finality.

"You should be."

* * *

**Hohoo! Now what do we have here, eh? Ace getting stalker with Crona (I just love that side of her)and actually wanting Voldy here down for the count, but why may we ask ourselves? Meh, I'll just leave hints here and there X) It's up to you to find, Sherlock! Thank you all for reading this, you're awesome!**

**Until next chapter! **


	28. Lurking in the shadows

**I hate school. Teacher telling me I have THREE exams next week just when we get back to class, noooooo! Two of them the same day and one being math, in which I totally suck, whhhhyyyyyyy? (*weeps future death*) Anyways, if you don't get any chapters next week, blame on intensive study sessions and nerve-wrecking yelling contests between my bro and I. But here's today's chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Harry Potter. **

_**Allons-y!** _

* * *

Chapter 27: Lurking in the shadows

3rd Person's PoV

Lightning clashes with tidal waves as sky and sea collide into yet another brutal battle between two primal elements as old as the Earth itself, wind bellowing the cries of lost souls who are forever bound to the ocean in which they sank. Dark grey clouds speed across the atmosphere as storm pours down with violence against the ground and all that lives under it, water weeping against stone pebbles, making them glisten and therefore reflect the hot-white thunder rumbling like drums in the firmament.

In all this chaos, a living form slowly rises up to its two feet, a miracle against all the mayhem, as if a god awakening from its long, long slumber and remembers, recollects how he was born in violence and might, how when he rose, everything holding creation in his world crumbled around him, destruction mounting with him. A long black, soaked trench coat wipes around his ankles while bright lavender pink hair stick to his forehead, very striking against all this iron grey. The figure slowly stands up, like a weeping angel cursed of forever being stone in this mayhem, or a demon resurrecting in his natural territory.

Among this pandemonium, crimson red eyes flutter open, more striking than the pink of his hair, to what those red orbs could be compared to the approval of oncoming bloodshed, the devil's first inquiry being the desire of the color or rage, death and brutality seeping at his feet like some gruesome carpet of convivial into this new pure, foreign world. Alike would his first wish would be to distort this new realm into dark, dark blackness. Into a maddened universe.

The devil lets a cruel sound escape his lips, something so inhuman and extra-terrestrial, yet so close to laughter.

"My, my Ace! You never told me that I would come back to life in such weather! Is it a sign of my future throne of power? Of all my strength in reserve? What pleasure will it be to discover its meaning!" twirl and twirl he goes, lightning seemingly cackling and wind deeply chuckling alongside him, as if mocking the demon of ever proposing the idea.

"We'll see who wins this game…" he murmurs, as if praying to the angels of heaven to praise their weakness, "We shall see…"

Crona's PoV

Stairs. Infinity of marble stone, a never-ending echo of our footsteps, resounding again and again against the walls, the moving paintings of shattered memories and through scarlet eyes boring its eyes onto us. The silence almost seems to stretch and I want oh so desperately to shatter it, break it by screaming, and do anything to not hear the silence hurl the confirmation of loneliness to me. Yet I'm not truly alone.

What could be considered my evil twin turns to look at me, her gaze piercing me like arrows, thoughts flickering deep in those violet eyes, gazing at me as if I might suddenly turn around and run away screaming hysterically at nothing but air. I hate that look, it means that people think of me as weak and just for that, I stand on my ground and lift my chin up, doing as if she doesn't exist and keep walking, waiting for something that doesn't seem to ever appear.

To end with the silence, I finish by breaking it, asking softly, "What are we supposed to find exactly? We just kept walking since ever." Ace looks at me with dull eyes mixed with something else, something I can't define.

"The mind," she starts slowly, as if speaking to a child, "is without limit though we might set some to ourselves to restrain negative thoughts and from doing… regrettable things. By standard, Voldemort's mind is way, way, _way_ vaster than simply this," she gestures at the eternal staircase before us, "so either there are things hidden here we need to find or he's incredibly boring and stupid." I get the feeling that Ace is saying this simply because she needs my help, if not she would have never spoken a word aloud to me.

Still, I manage to whisper, more to myself, "A whole universe beneath our feet…" Ace instantaneously halts her movements, making me hastily back off from crashing into her. She whirls around to face me, eyes blazing.

"Repeat what you just said." She shoots at me very quickly, her expression close to feverish.

"Why…? I-I…" arms grab me and shake me harshly, waking me from my dazed confusion while Ace glares at me a glare that could burn right into my soul.

"Do I need to slap you to wake you up? Repeat. What. You. Just. Said. Now." I gulp at her icy tone, spiked at the edges.

"I…" I take a breath under her cold gaze to gather my frantic thoughts, "I simply said that it's a whole universe beneath our feet." She hastily releases me before leaning on the left railings of the stairs, staring thoughtfully at the ground as if it might hold all the answers to her questions. Then, out of the blue, she holds her hand up and a black sword is conjured in her hand, shorter than mine but double-edged and curved, the hilt laced with golden filaments over all the black, odd runes drawn with them – no, hieroglyphs.

"Back away kid, this sword is more than meets the eye." I obey without protest but I still observe the weapon wearily, faint memories of my body using it when Ace took over me for the first time zapping in my head. I hardly notice the images appearing on the paintings, replacing Voldemort's memories with mine.

With one clean movement, Ace swipes the air with the _khopesh_ close to the ground, the blade seemingly cutting through nothing before a sudden gash of inky black follows the sword's movement, a shadow of the blade passing the same path and literally cutting through the air, what looks like a slice opening up before my wide eyes, stunning me into silence as the gap grows larger and larger.

Than seemingly out of nowhere I remember what I just saw and come out of the haze, bombarding Ace with questions such as, "What did you do? _How_ did you do that? And where did you summon that sword? Why didn't you tell me we could summon weapons?" it takes all my will to stop myself from going panic-stricken and halt my questions into a silence, waiting Ace's reply.

Wind breezes over my face, wiping my hair here and about, while the dark gap twists into a circle and starts sucking up dust into it, the odd phenomenon similar to the effect of a black hole. Ace appears hypnotized by it, her purple eyes driven into it like a huntress observing her prey.

_"Ace!"_ I yell provocatively at her and it looks to wake her up from the same daze I have been struck into, expression momentarily and genuinely surprised before covered by a mask of fierceness, her hands latching onto mine and pulling me toward her direction, since we were separated by the wannabe black hole.

"You jumping or not?" she snarls at me, her eyes slightly glazed all over but still piercing.

I stare at her dumbfounded. "What?! You want us to jump in that?!" her expression leans toward more sneering than mocking, the smirk more cruel than darkly humoristic. She pulls me closer and I feel a warping sensation sucking on everything just underneath me. Despite my dry throat I gulp.

"We?" she whispers innocently, her eyes batting at me dazedly, "Of course not. More like just _you._" She abruptly tugs the second I try pulling away but her grip is like vice and abnormally strong, the result of it being me toppling over seemingly nothing but a black abyss, Ace's voice the last thing I hear, yelling over the screaming wind, "Try coming back to me alive and sane then we'll compare what we find!" I don't even cry as the black hole closes on me.

Ginny's PoV

Everything is collapsing around me. Why? Because I asked to, because it's my mind who pulls the threads, not _them._ So every memory they're trying to send into my head shatters before my eyes, before my friends' eyes, the sickly laughter, the scarlet eyes, the gleaming black scythe, the twin black daggers, the curved sword, the laughing moon, everything crumbles around me with a snap of my fingers. My face stays unusually blank.

Then, I command one last thing.

_"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_ I elevate my arm above and close my palm into a tight fist, as if crushing something only I can see. I feel adrenaline rise into me and explode around my surroundings in the form of fiery electricity, permanently destroying this… this _mirage._ I hear sickening crunches and hear the 'thump!' I've read so many times in books of bodies hitting floor.

"Wait!" shouts Maka, looking as though she has missed the last piece to a puzzle, only a twinge of frustration marring her features before disappearing into that emotionless mask again.

I double over myself, Luna's cold soothing hand patting my back and supporting me while my eyes are stuck at the vision displayed before me, the corpses of those controlled Death Eaters lying in a gruesome pile right in front of me, the charred smell of burned flesh choking me. I gag, not at all caring of every eyes lying on my trembling form, only thinking about one thing, screaming over and over again in my head.

_«I killed the, I killed them, I killed them… »_

My body reacts to that thought, shudder running through me but my mind is still not all registering that fact, shut down in on the emotion of shocked confusion, watching the unmoving dead bodies with horrified awe, as though not quite sure how it should react to this. Luna's hands grab my shoulders and gently pull me straight, icy blue eyes gauging my state of mind and body before finally coming to some sort of conclusion.

"Ginny is awe struck. We should go before she starts having the behavior of a bonkers." The silver-headed girl states simply, her eyes showing sympathy for me as she leads me out of the hall although I barely heed attention to it, too stunned to even think. The others follow suit and they look at me as if I am some kind of bomb.

I stay silent the whole way Maka leads us out of Malfoy Manor, her voice resounding and bouncing against the walls as she speaks quietly to Soul, recounting how we got here in the first place, using the Time Turner to our advantage to know the Death Eaters' time of round and when they are not at our chosen entrance, guarding. Meaning we constantly go back in time to watch them, study them from the outside since Maka already knows the map of the inside like the palm of her hand. Then we move forward in time, something the new Time Turners can now do, though we can only move as much as to go onward until we reached our present time, no more than that. Hearing her explanation along with Luna's quips about how people should stop wearing such ghastly high heels – since the walls say that the heels hurt them with their scraping – manages to pull me out of my clouded haze and distract me from my previous actions. I still feel as though I am moving into jelly.

Then out of the blue, I feel something entirely new. Like soft feathers gently stroking my skin, sending delighted shivers all over me and awakening me some more, my sense sharpening and strengthening. As if I am under the covers of warm blankets in my comfortable bed and I can pretend nothing ever happened, that I never met meisters and Demon Weapons, that I never tried to understand them or not envy their powers and skills, that I never felt so useless before their might and that I never sank into madness or seen my ex-boyfriend sink into it, holding a black scythe in his hands. Like everything is normal and relaxed and that I am still just a simple witch going to Hogwarts, who has never fought for her life so violently or murdered anybody in her horrified hysteria at seeing her beloved kill the man who destroyed his life. Like nothing ever happened. A hazy wake that is only beginning.

"How are you doing Ginny?" Soul's voice, normally supposed to throw a funny comment or joke but at serious times inquiring answers I can't possibly give him without offending anybody or make them think twice about me. Then again, I never was one to hide my thoughts.

"Bloody meisters and weapons…" I say, barely a whisper, wanting to just curl up in a ball and rock back and forth, not having to see anything I don't want to or do something against my nature. I'm still incredibly confused, even if the cloud inside my head is clearing at alarming speed, making me want to wail and beg it to stay a little longer with me, to not let me see through it and let my mind escape my grasp.

I know I shouldn't blame them for what I did and the hell that's beginning to rise in my head, it was my choice to let myself get intrigued by the mystery looming above them and let their irrational hate toward us pull me closer to them, too curious to not do so. But in some ways, I can put the responsibility on their shoulders. I can blame them for even arriving in my life and twisting it upside down, even if I had my moments with them, even if I came to consider as friends. I can still blame them for this.

I feel my hand being gripped by someone and I turn on myself, Disapparating into black nonexistence, the air sucked out of me and my eyes going blind. Exactly what I want to, even if we reappear after that momentum of blissful unreality in the Forbidden Forest, Maka passing in front of me without sparing me a glance, Soul clutched in her hands as she jumps and starts hacking at Dementors, make a passage for us to pass through. I barely notice my hands rising and curl again, an out-of-focus smile on my face while Dementors turn to dust and smoking ashes, falling like snow over my sad face.

Kid's PoV

This is incredibly awkward. I mean the silence-when-Hermione's-pissed-at-Ron-who-finally-came-back-with-a-destroyed-Horcruxe-the-git! type of awkward. Harry stay on the sidelines of her wrath, trying as best as he can to stay on her good sides while Ron is already damned to an eternity of books whacked into his skull.

I still don't understand how I couldn't sense the locket's soul when it got destroyed, with all that Ron and Harry recounted to me after having hidden from Hermione's murderous rage, the power unleashed from the Horcruxe should have been more than enough for me to sense it kilometers away… so why?

"Hum…" I start in a slightly nervous tone, seeing as Hermione's reading the book she found at Bathilda's and she doesn't really like to be interrupted, "I'll take a round outside." I announce in a bit more confident voice, stiff like a statue before walking just as wobbly, Harry's light chuckle following me like a ghost outside the tent, snow falling gently on my face while the cold is more biting, though I don't really feel it or being affected by it.

I lean against a tree for a moment, taking deep shuddering breathes, inhaling the fragrance of winter's cold dry air and go sit on a rocky log near the tree, my thoughts slowly leaning toward Ace even with my drooping eyes.

I have a hard time believing a single word out of her mouth and I keeping sensing as though I am missing something important, like the missing piece of a puzzle that will help me understanding the extent of this whole situation and finally comprehend Ace's ill intentions. Because there is no way she can possibly want the safety of the wizarding society or the world actually. Not with her character and the way she nearly killed me but a nagging voice keeps singing in my head words of lies coming out straight from Ace's mouth.

_«We can destroy him for good. I do this with Crona, because that kid's powers are enough to dominate the world if misused, than Harry and we just have to hunt the remaining Horcruxes. Nobody has to die. »_

Why does she want to do this? Why does she think we'll die? What's her motive, her objective in all this? And why does she thinks there will be a 'we'. There won't be any 'we' between her and us, not with how I keep thinking she wants something else from us, wants something we can only pull out with that strategy, with that plan. I hardly even believe it will work out anyway. Yet I still let it happen, though I never really had a choice in this, nor Hermione and certainly not Harry. Ace wanted to force our hand in doing this, wanted us to follow her plan because we had nothing else in mind that could tear that blasted Horcruxe away from our friends' souls. For all I know, she just wants to rule the world without us in her road.

What does she wants with us?

A loud crack resonate through my ears suddenly and my sense are immediately honed, my ears picking each sound echoing in the forest, though there isn't much to hear anymore since most animals would have migrated elsewhere or would be hibernating. So it's simple; there's a lot of chance that what I just heard is a human's footstep. I silently stand up from the icing log and soundlessly walk toward the origin of the sound, moving like shadow. I'm conscious that I might be heading straight into danger but I'm not like any stupid victim from horror movies, I'm already used to this.

I pick up another crack of a twig and the soft crunch of boots stepping into snow, the confirmation that somebody is walking in the surroundings. They're coming closer, actually.

Footsteps behind me and I simply crank my neck to see who's behind. Nobody. I sigh in exasperation, I hate when people start teasing me by being there and _not._ As if they want to play with me with suspense and some magic trick when I just get bored. I lean against a tree devoid of leaves and patiently wait as the footsteps echo everywhere and nowhere, my eyes sometimes catching dancing shadows here and there. I close my eyes and let my Soul Perception rise into existence, straightaway perceiving a soul I know very well, leaving me dumbfounded and struck with shock. They appear right at the other side of the tree I'm against and finally stop bouncing here and there. My eyes snap open.

"Hello, Kid." I'd recognize that voice even in a crowd of millions of people, yet I still remain still.

"Hello." I simply greet him, not bothering to turn and go see Crona, already knowing just by his tone of voice that something is very wrong. I add in a question, "How did you find me."

He chuckles. It's light and airy, almost mystical coming from him. "Your soul is very strong and powerful; it doesn't take much to find you." That isn't much of a surprise to me as it is to him.

"Are you not surprised to find me here, after weeks of absence?" a painful pang in chest, a sign that no, I'm not surprised but that yes, it hurts seeing him after weeks of being vanished. I don't resent him – I don't resent _Crona_, it's Ace that I hate, Ace that I blame.

I reply, "Not really. I knew you'd come back eventually, but not necessarily yourself." I'm not frightened by him – them. But anticipation is building up as to whose eyes I'll bear mine into, whose gaze I'll meet, which soul and personality I'll have to face.

I don't have to wait long. Wind gently blows into my face as he appears in front of me like a vision – a very elegant one. He moves like a snake ready to pounce on its prey, the end of his dark navy-colored tailcoat wavering to the air, the violet lace fastened around his neck doing the same. A tiny object serves as jewelry and with little astonishment I recognize it as the locket Ron had destroyed merely hours ago, the one I held in my palm when I went out, in the middle of the bow the lace is attached in. I don't really care as to how he got it; I just observe his upmarket attire, the black slacks he's adorning and the leather boots at his feet. More wind blows, biting cold seeping into my impassive body and they don't seem bothered by it either.

How much time has Ace been swallowed by him? Or is she fighting like previewed inside of him? Is Crona still alive? Is he still lucid with Ace too? Somehow, with dread and regret filling me to the brim, I'm feeling like the last question is unlikely to happen.

I take a look at his face. A calm smile, like the calm before the storm, mares his features, his crimson eyes staring at me with an intensity I've never seen before, curiosity mixed with something else, something I have yet to decipher. The tip of his hair, the point of them is blackened, as if colored with fusain, like ink has been spilled on his air and acted like paint. As if his soul is burning up and this is how it shows; the hair blackening along with the fire burning everything away.

"I'm speaking to the Dark Lord, am I?" it's more a statement than a question and I don't feel as much fear as I should at his mere presence.

"My, yes indeed I am. I wouldn't have thought you'd recognize me in my new form, though my eyes are quite the giveaway." He chuckles again; it's almost as if I am looking at a laughing child.

"May I ask then," I say in a unusually calm voice, my eyes probably narrowing at him in a cold manner, "why you came here?" he gives in a sigh, his finger gently twirling a lock of hair, uneven with inky black.

Then his eyes gaze at me, both of us at last at the same height, and I feel like I am staring at two red pits, swirling blood in them that may drown anyone in icy fear, though I don't and meet his frosty gaze with one of my own; two powers measuring each other, two nemesis taking sides.

He laughs again, this time the sound being more inhuman as he speaks. "Why, I came here to get you of course."

I swear I heard the devil talk instead.

* * *

**Woah. Lots of angst here, it's almost scary *_* And Ace is being a huge biatch (that's not a cuss! *bats eyes innocently*) with Crona, poor kid, being taken over by Voldemort (though honestly, I've been waiting to write this moment XD I'm just that horrible). Still, I thank everybody who have read this chapter with all the others or reviewed, I love ya aaallllll! *throws cute rabbit plushie* my gift to you, all hail the rabbits! *ahem* Oh. I probably stayed up too long at night, it's getting in my head T_T ...Oh well!**

**Until next chapter! **


	29. I've got 99 problems

**January should be called the Months of Exams. Along with the month of my birthday. Which just past three days ago. A day of school. With an exam. That's just _fan-friggin-tastic._ But you're not here to hear me grumbling about my day or the fact that I am having a sucky time. Since I've just lost a lot of important cards just by slipping on the frost on the ground and here I am, in the library while my mom is at home, totally unaware that I just messed up BIG TIME right after she gave me one of the rare birthday gifts I had. Oh, God, I am not just going to be killed, I will be killed SLOWLY and PAINFULLY. Pray with me people, as I might not live the day (or night). Let's only enjoy one last moment together before my untimely death and read this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Harry Potter. **

_**Allons-y!** _

* * *

Chapter 28: I've got 99 problems and you're one of them

Kid's PoV

I stare at Voldemort. He, or for now she, stares back at me.

Of all the things I have been imagining, this wasn't one of them. I have thought that she would want me to give her some of my blood, to cast a spell, hell! to battle with her but not this. I have not expected her to ask me to follow her in her mad escapade.

_"W-what?!"_ I finally stammer at her, my breath hitching and my heart pounding at the words tumbling out of her mouth. "Are you freaking insane?!"

"Insanity always went hand in hand with brilliance, don't you think?" Voldemort asks, greeting me with the twinge of an icy smile, eyes colder than Hell itself. I hardly care of how her words resemble so much to Ace's.

I ignore his comment and go on with my frenzied rambling, "I don't care that you're using Crona as your vessel – okay, fine," I add when Riddle-Crona pointedly raises a brow at my words, "maybe I do but still! That's no reason to follow you and do you know you're talking to the enemy's side? That you're telling your plans to your enemy? Do you even know who exactly you're talking to?!" perfectly conscious of who is in front of me, I still roughly snatch her shoulders and ram her brutally against the trunk of a tree, my eyes narrowing at her/him/they (this is getting confusing) viciously and supressing the almost violent need to beat her into next week. This is still Crona's body I am confronting; I wouldn't live with myself if I ever landed anything painful on her while she's still fighting Voldemort inside the mix of all their minds.

As a reply, Riddle-Crona chuckles lightly though icily. "Of course I know who I'm talking to, Kid. You're Death's – or his personifications – son and both of us are very well aware of how I am terrified of your race. Though I am also aware of how a very powerful ally you would do if I acquired you in my ranks. Besides, you are in love with this soul's body and essence, are you?" he doesn't make a move to attack me, something unusually uncommon from Voldemort, as I heard that he doesn't leave anybody he requires information from, alive.

The question is left hanging in the air between us and I take no time at answering it, my teeth gritted and my nails digging deeply in Riddle's shoulders. "Of course I am." I retort, not a hint of a blush crawling on my face for once. "But that's no excuse to be gained as one of your followers. My values are very different from yours and in no circumstances will I ever join your side." I spit those lasts words to him with vehemence but she doesn't seem affected by them, merely letting a cool smile creep on her lips.

"Naturally would you react like that." Riddle shakes her head, as if not aware of me upholding her with more force than necessary. "But our values are not as different as you would go to think. We both search the purity of this world, are we not? For you it is perfect symmetry and the disappearance of all kishin-eggs and scum from the face of the earth. For me, it would be all pureness and the exile of our oppressors, muggles and mudbloods alike. What depends is from what angle you see it; otherwise it's all the same."

"I don't care." I snarl at her, hands clutching her tighter and tighter, until I'm sure that if she were like any normal human, I would have broken her bones already. "Equal values or not, I'm not like you and won't join you. Have I made myself clear?" I finally release her, more out of containing myself than by want.

"A shame, truly." She detaches herself from me, eyes scrutinizing me meticulously in a breezy way. Everything about her was utterly cold and deprived of much emotion. "I had such high hopes for you." She seems utterly disappointed that I refused but she must have already expected that since that mask is already cracking up.

"You didn't simply come to recruit me, did you?" I growl at her and despite my will, my hatred surging all around me and buzzing in my ears, there is still underneath all that mess small voices whispering how there is such an odd icy beauty to Riddle-Crona now, an air of royalty, elegance and authority radiating in waves from her. It's harder to ignore all that each time she laughs that frosted laughter or smile that unearthly smile, all inhuman to me. But still dazzling.

"No." she simply answers, another smile painting itself on her face, a forbidding smirk. "But I think you already figured it all out." And of course, she was right. I _did_ understand all the other intentions hidden beneath this masquerade.

"You're sick." I snap at her hatefully.

Her eyes narrow cruelly on me and her smirk stretches. "I wonder who's the sickest of us then." Then with one simple _'crack!'_ she is gone, the air unmoving and foggy with floating crystals of ice from where she was a second ago. I don't take time to care about anything of her last words spoken to me that I'm already tearing through the forest at inhuman speed, uncaring of the frost and snow under my feet, to where the tent is, bolting through it.

Harry, used to unexpected arrivals is immediately alerted by my ruthlessness and shots up instantly. "What happened?" he requests, going straight for the point as I do the same.

"You-Know-Who inside Crona happened." He goes straightaway stiff and winces from my words. I go on, "He, she… oh whatever! told me what she was planning to do and tried to recruit me." I don't bother to hide the smile I wore when I said the word 'tried' and went on, adding, "She knows we're going to try and stop her so _they_ are coming." Hermione and Ron, despite their current conflict, are up to their feet in a second and are already packing. We all know that 'they' represents the Death Eaters.

"We can't stay anywhere for more than a day now, maybe even just a few hours. Crona has Soul Perception and wherever I go, you go," I motion at Harry with my hand, standing beside the entrance, "so they'll know our location each time and we'll need to constantly move to evade them." My fists clench at the thought of putting my friends in danger but…

"Hey," Ron suddenly slaps a hand on my shoulder, grinning for once at me, "I could care less about you putting us on the radar. It's not nice to kick friends out or to even think of leaving." He finishes his phrase in a bitter tone and I instantly know how he regrets every bit of his actions. That's right. I don't care if I put my friends in danger; the Horcruxes are too important for that and they don't care either, needing me and accepting me as their friend, no matter what happens by my fault. And anyways, I wouldn't let anyone touch a hair out of them.

"I could care less about danger, we've all already used to it anyways." Hermione snorts, before inquiring in a more curious voice, "But what exactly is he planning?" at that I feel bile mount in my throat and the burning sensation along with it.

"She wants to change the past."

Crona's PoV

I'm sorry for any cuss I may use, it's very unlike me and foreign in my mind but for once, it fits perfectly my brooding mood and situation. I am going to _fucking kill Ace _when I see her next time.

Really, what in the damned holy hell has gotten into her? Did she know that I might _not_ come back from my little trip in Voldemort's deeper part of his mind? And what is she going to do while I'm doing all the dirty work, huh? Sit back and watch the show? Hell to the no!

Yet, I don't really know how to get back either so there isn't much for me to do except get up, get a grip on myself and start exploring. Even though I don't want to admit it, the location where I find myself in this madhouse is particularly beautiful, something everybody would need to sightsee.

The first thing I notice on my rough landing from the eerie black hole is the castle representing Hogwarts before me, majestic in all its glory. I stand before the entrance, the two gargoyles statues seemingly mocking me with their odd poses. I take a peek to the ground and see that instead of grass, the floor is made of polishes glass, revealing nothing but my own reflection. Letting my eyes wander once again all over the place, as I did when first coming here in the real world, I look at the higher parts of the castle, taking in the pretty architecture of the Astronomy Tower before something odd finally catches my eyes.

It's the sky. It seems to be stuck in a perpetual state of twilight, every rich shade of sunny golden meddling with the soft tones of pink and the deep velvets of violet but that isn't what attracts me most. Hanging in the heavens like lovely chandeliers is a myriad of constellations, glittering stars related by lines to form their most unique figures, demonstrating what people used to think about those figures and those drawings born straight from the firmament, displaying the legends behind those starling patterns. They hang abnormally low in the firmament, like the dark clouds of an upcoming thunderstorm, but even nearer to the ground. Without thinking, I lift my hand to graze one of those stars, and…

An image imposes itself in my mind, space rippling like water around me and soft hues of the palest blue gently swirling around my arm to coil like snakes all around my waist to the ground, before undulating along with the air around me and swerving to my back. Without needing to look behind myself, I know that they have grown into large wings, seeing as delicate strands of rich black and blue feathers pass in front of my eyes to dissipate themselves in thin air. Space swells again and this time I perfectly see the image carried out to me.

A man is the first thing I heed attention to. Wearing a long coat no different than the one I'm presently wearing both soaked in rain water, the young man walks in the same gorgeous castle I stand before, both at dusk. He is fine-looking, I'll admit that, all grace in his face and I have a hard time believing that this is actually what Voldemort looked like before becoming the monster his new appearance took. And now the monster is in my body…

Taking my mind off the sensitive subject I follow Riddle at the entrance, not even aware that instead of walking in long quick strides toward him, I am actually gliding toward his direction, wings beating like my heart behind me, slightly frantic and anxious yet very curious. I pass through the gates as though I were nothing more than a ghost.

The inside is the same as the real school of witchcraft; paintings saluting the man and occasionally complimenting my wings, though I know that isn't included in the real memory and just takes part of the world they are stuck in. Voldemort seems determined, as if about to do something out of the ordinary and his fists constantly clenching and unclenching, the only sign of anxiety showed on him.

"What are you hiding Tom Riddle…?" I think aloud, my thoughts becoming words as this is my mind and not my body I use this time, meaning I am unable to hide my real feelings and judgements in here. Like the memory it is, Voldemort doesn't notice my presence and keeps walking in the maze of hallways and staircases, not paying attention to anybody that walks past him. I see him march forward to Ravenclaw's tower.

Without warning, the memory starts zooming and it's as if I am traveling through space and time at the speed of light, yet am not moving an inch from where I am, my hair lying still and my coat motionless, even though I feel like being sucked into a massive tornado, a myriad of images passing before my eyes, too much to register for me to actually understand anything I am seeing, unaware of my eyes glowing momentarily red before growing to navy blue again, just as everything around me settles down again and I am able to comprehend what is happening before me, what I've just seen in a matter of seconds – or hours, time doesn't work the same way in the mind as it would in the world of reality. The time I understand the happenings, I have already duck the bullets by flying away.

_«Truly, you didn't really think looking into my memories would be that easy, yes? »_ the moon above me, in the sky of sunset, has broken, one half remaining intact while the other is shattered and the pieces gently orbiting around the aster, one constellation taking the shape of snake eyes glaring down at me.

"I didn't." I retort with a snort infrequent to me. "I knew you'd try to attack me somehow and I wanted to get the most information possible before it happens." I almost want to laugh at the smirk crawling over my lips. From the corner of my eyes, I notice shapes slowly taking form all around me, rising into existence and reaching high peaks in the low sky, piercing through nebulas and stars and I swear I saw somewhere a giant version of the sword of Gryffindor standing against the ground like Excalibur (shivers). What looks like meteorites are starting to lighten up the sky, balls of blazing fire all directed to me. Fear is starting to grip me but I remain where I stand, my eyes glaring challengingly at those red snake eyes.

Then I suddenly think of how Ace had so easily summoned that sword, as if she just needs to think about it for the weapon to appear. I know my sword won't be enough against the rising chaos around me. And what if Voldemort did this all by himself just by thinking it? The imagination can let infinity of worlds open to you, along with weapons and skills.

"A whole universe beneath our feet…" I echo my words once again, my eyes slowly widening. I look at the moon, the moon the whole world except mine is used, pearly white and cracked and slowly dying away. Think about it. Think about the largest moon above your head, beautiful, whole again and its light shining down on me like it would illuminate an angel.

I open my eyes. The aster is enormous, unnaturally huge, over my head and spilling golden light above me. A rising sun, but the sun is radiant of warmth while the moon is a lonesome coldness, what I am. Fire starts rising in a circle around me as the feathers of my wings turn inky black and swirl around me, wind bellowing with them. My trusty sword materializes in my hands, familiar and even though, having battered me numerous times before, comforting. I can win this. I can discover what is hidden in Voldemort and comeback alive and sane.

_«Well, well, look at you child. Fast learner, are you? »_ he asks mockingly and my glare intensifies. I sense my clothes change, tail coat replacing my last outfit, lace around my neck, the locket I despise most being its jewelry.

_«Like the new outfit? I think it suits us if we are to rule the world and exterminate every impurity. »_ I sneer at that.

"I am sorry then for what I am going to tell you then. Because I am no pure angel." I reply coldly, the tonality surprising me the most between us two even if I keep speaking. "Call me the Queen of Hell, the most impure thing you'll ever find. The black-blooded child." Tom Riddle appears before me, in his more human appearance, his mouth set in a sneer, the same outfit I'm wearing on him and his left hand clenching his wand tightly, knuckles turning white.

"If you insist, _Lucifer._" He growls before suddenly snapping his fingers, probably more a declaration of war than anything else. I suddenly understand why Ace didn't come with me here in the first place and I smirk in triumph at that.

The floor under me abruptly shakes violently, a more powerful earthquake than anything outside the mind can do, with cracks appearing where Riddle is and it suddenly explodes to smithereens and opens upward, just under my feet, with enough force to catapult me high in the sky, my fingers grasping for one of the solid constellations to hang on to and stand like a professional acrobat doing the tight ropes as if they were nothing. My wings start growing to massive proportions, me not bothering to look over my shoulder to know that they take the shape of giant angel wings made from shadows, shimmering with billions of images of every nonsense in the world and mind. The tips where they start aren't attached to my back anymore, instead hovering a little more above.

I lazily gaze at Riddle under me and the trail of fire of earlier suddenly lashes out at him, turning into fiery dragons whipping their tails at him. I turn slowly to gaze at the falling ships that I mistook for fallen comets earlier, the boats barely the ghosts of themselves, a simple burning skeleton made of broken splinters and wood along with hot-white fire scorching them. Riddle, despite the raging dragons to whom he paralyzes with a single spell, laughs at the giant missiles shooting toward me and destroying to beauty of the dusky stars.

"Well," I snarl with as much hatred dripping from my voice as possible, "if I'm Lucifer that means you're God? If so, with my life and Harry's being so unfair, crappy and all, than I'm very happy to tell you this; _fuck you._" I propel myself skyward with one jump, my wings stretching in all their might, every good and bad memory glittering in them in darkness of the shadows along with all the craziness and happiness the mind can produce. I fly straight for the tumbling ships and sensing Voldemort's surprise, I let a grin sketch my face in a mocking expression, something I would have never revealed to anybody outside my mind.

I feel the air tremble as the floor I am no longer touching trembles once more, something else rising, this time from my own head. I can hear chains materializing in the air and whirling as they trap themselves all over Riddle; trap him along with them, my own little creation. My feet land with gentleness against what rests of the smoking floors of one of the ships, fire consuming everything around me and heat practically scorching me as I run toward to where people usually directs the ships, though I know nothing about it. Inventing is then simple, as I imagine those odd wheels they use in books and such to direct boats, the rudder materializing in my hands. I spin it and suddenly, I am the one in command, using my wings to slow its fall and aim it straight for Riddle who is wearing a nasty expression, locked into those chains.

This time, I am the shooting star, ablaze in the sky.

Everything explodes around me, fire licking my skin and wood splinters piercing me as I hide my face with my arms, wings folding around me, a dark cocoon lighten from the interior by my wild and high-pitched screams along with the flames burning my skin down to rubbles and ashes.

"Come on, Ace… hurry up…" I beg in a whisper, my voice a pained croak with smoke drying and suffocating me. My eyes tear up from them and blind me with salty water, the ground underneath my limp form dissolving and letting me fall once more, laughter filling the black emptiness, cold and inhuman.

"You aimed wrong child, I'm still up." I only just pick up Riddle's voice as I outstretch my arm at his direction, his form blurry with the smoke and tears. The chains are wrapped around nothing at the present, only hanging in the sky by my simple will, some of them melting under the heat of the fire. Riddle was bluffing, I realized. Damn poker face.

"Not for long." I reply, my tone gravelly and cracked, my left wing listening to my order and unfolding right above Voldemort's head before I bring my arm to me. It does the exact same thing, pulling Riddle to me as it closes on him, tipping him over the edge of the hole I'm falling in and forcing him to tumble toward my direction just as the black hole snaps shut, flames bursting along with us. I grin.

"Fall with me."

Ace's PoV

I stare at the massive chaos before me. Looks like the mêlée has already begun.

It appears as though Armageddon has passed in this place, everything distorted and making no sense whatsoever. Fire allays everything up in violent shades of red, orange, yellow, white and blue, the moon and sun blown away into shards of fiery comets and icy meteorites, falling to the ground at neck-breaking speed, the glassy floor under me broken, elevated here and there like giants sharp and rocky cliffs, other places filled with nothing more than holes leading to nowhere or the unknown. Chains are floating in the sky, wandering aimlessly the heavens for nothing in particular. The constellations continue to softly spin in the sky in a celestial dance, odd skyscrapers like the Empire State Building dominating the blues, giant cupboards and cabinets along with towers tilted to the side like the Tour of Pisa adorning the sky, some of them destroyed by crashing ships sweltering with fire. There are even huge weapons standing over the ground. The weirdest place I have ever seen in my whole life.

"So this is what Voldemort thinks when going to bed?" I snort while rolling my eyes, a hand on my hip. "No wonder he's insane."

Then I look over my shoulder and see the exterior of Hogwarts standing there, untouched by the entire fray and practically begging me to go inside. I do as told, smirking all the way.

"What are you hiding Tom Riddle…?"

* * *

**You know what's horrible. The title of this chapter fits perfectly my current situation XDD Though, I will say, this is one of my personal favs, as this new arc is permitting me to unleash all the 'crackish' imagination buzzing in my head at the moment. I am going to LOVE writing all the future chapters I have in mind, this is going to so freaking _fun!_ And good thing all these story files are stashed in my USB key. It means I can hide it and not let my mother steal it or worse, erase everything in there meaning destroying my LIFE. Um, rambling again. Sorry for that and my tardiness but as I told you before, it's kinda difficult to get time to write these days with all these exams thrown at me. Let's just hope that I get it right next week (and that I'm still alive). Love ya all! Thanks for reading, following, favoring and reviewing! You're great people!**

**Until next chapter! **


	30. Where is my mind?

**Yay, I'm still alive! No time for explaining stuff, my computer library session is about to shut down so I must hurry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Harry Potter. **

_**Allons-y!** _

* * *

Chapter 29: Where is my mind?

Crona's PoV

"Let me ask you something, Voldemort." I say in a leveled air, though I am mentally still amazed by how my stuttering is all of the sudden gone and that there is actually a hint of genuine sneer in my voice. "How come – if you hate muggles so much – that we're currently standing in a _muggle train station?_" To be honest, I'm still not used to what I am currently seeing at the moment.

Everything is either black and white in this fragment of Riddle's mind, quite in the literal term. The sky is skyless, since what vaguely constitutes the background of this world looks more like crumpled paper than anything else. We stand facing each other's, our bodies made of shadows as though the ink against the page of a book or the unique drawing of this realm made of gibberish, sketched away by a deranged writer or artist. We can't see what the other feels since the entirety of our being is nothing but blackness, covering every bit of our facial features, clothing and such, just leaving an anonymous silhouette aside.

And sure enough, we are standing in a train station, or what I think it is anyways, since only a train stands on the ground besides us. Light shines through its interior windows but past that, nothing else is visible to our eyes and the situation is the same for the outside, though in black instead of white. The profile of a shadow, just like us. It is constantly moving, as if it can't find a purpose in this bleak, uninspired world. My wings have long since disappeared, washed away by an imagination-sucking black hole and leaving me weaponless, as well as Riddle.

"Because it's makes it all the more enjoyable destroying it?" Riddle answers smoothly, carefully keeping any of his own cold madness off his voice.

"Then the truth will hurt you then; nothing in this place looks like anything close to a train station. Yes, a train is here, but that's all. Everything likewise it is just pure static, nothing apart from that train exists here. You call yourself the Dark Lord; why is your mind then so… dull?" in addition to that question, why can't I keep my suddenly big loud mouth shut? I don't want more trouble weighing on my shoulders than the ones I am already stuck with.

In a second, this realm is suddenly writhing with life, all of those squirming spikes of shadows directly pointed at me, edge sharp and piercing and ever so slightly slicing through my cheeks, white liquid seeping through. The shadow of its shadow, eh?

My thought leaks in the form verbal words, speaking out, "They look like Medusa's Vector Arrows." Stupid mouth, stupid tongue, stupid voice, stupid vocal cords, _stupid, stupid, stupid me._ I just to slap myself and sure enough, my hand reacts to my mind and leaves a burning sensation on my left cheek, all the while getting cut by those eerie jagged shadows, white liquid oozing out as a result.

I barely notice Riddle's face until his breath mixing with my own catches me off-guard, rooting me against the black floor. "Look mudblood freak." I flinch at the insult, the words acting like a painful reminder of what I really am by nature. "You have no control over this place. No right in this world and certainly no power in this mind. So I would recommend that you stay still and let me disposed of you. Or you could a worse price than the tortures I could inflict you and I don't think you want to die yet." All of this is spoken in low, icy voice but that in itself speaks volumes about his true feelings.

And without further ado, he is suddenly back where he stood previously but my mind doesn't want to keep quiet. I can't control what though to speak aloud, not like Riddle can to some extents, so I simply say, "Then how did I manage to get you here in the first place? I _have_ control on this world; I am a permanent resident of it ever since you placed your soul fragment inside of my own. Why do you call me mudblood freak, if you are the one who made me part of you? Why did you bind me to you, if you want to kill me later on?" with the sheer strength of my will, I somehow manage to shut up before I start bombarding the wizard with my every thought and fear.

The shadows move an inch closer to me, an inch closer to stabbing me to death but I don't worry about that. All I can think is of all these questions whirling in a massive tornado in my head, these same thought appearing out of thin air, hovering over me before starting to interpret my state of mind and begins swirling above me as though I am the eye of the storm of a hurricane made of fractured words and interrogations. My hair wipes wildly around me, messing even more than it already is and the bottom of my coat floats at the hollering wind at the height of my waist but I stand unmoving, staring in a confused manner right at what could only be Riddle's invisible face, hidden as mine is behind a mask of black toner.

"I won't kill you." I can hear the mocking mirth from him, probably snickering at the tornado of sentences above me and at the ignorance within my voice, the confusion in it, "I will just annihilate your mind along with your twin and use your body and soul to my advantage. It will be incredibly easy for me to locate Death and his son along with Harry Potter, take them all out even more." Something snaps in me and not even a second later does Voldemort finds himself at the edge of death with what looks like many lightning bolts made of shadows aimed at him, ready to strike with a single thought.

"_You will not touch a hair out of them._" I growl at him, something close to hatred dripping from my voice and turning my blood to fire. I know he can't see my face but I am sure he is aware of my eyes narrowing down on him. I'm sure he is conscious of how deeply my relationships go with Harry and Kid, how deeply I care about them and think they are friends I am willing to protect at any cost.

Riddle chuckles at that, the sound empty and false. "Or what? Are you going to throw the temper-tantrum any child like you would throw? I will not have any pity for you, no matter how much you beg." For a moment, I struggle to not simply throw myself at him and strangle the life out of Riddle. Because that would mean that I am no better than him and I want to be his complete opposite, I won't let him have his ways with me and I am going to prove it, starting _now_.

The floor rolls under our feet, under the train, under this universe, the low snarl of my inner turmoil leaking out of my mind. Then it seems to roar to life and though there isn't much we can see besides the pitch-blackness of it, we can clearly watch the ground crack and all of a sudden fly into gravelly shards, as it precipitously elevates itself up in the stark white sky, trying in its most full of will attempt to reach the heavens in the form of the tallest skyscraper. At the same time, millions of tiny white cuts close to miniature stabs are shaped on my skin and clothing and my shadows lightning thunder down with my entire wrath against Riddle, both of us letting out ear-splitting screams that echo against nothing but our own pain.

Along with the skyscraper I just created, made of a play of light and shadows, others rise up, more ink staining the paper in large blotches that only keeps getting upper and upper in the bottomless atmosphere. Without warning, the train is abruptly sailing across it, letting out the low hissing noises of an enraged cat, the railings of it materializing as it goes, constantly circling our building tower as though the gate keeper of it. I push Riddle off of the building, all the while snarling a "I can do this." at his what I am sure is a shocked expression. I never knew I could feel emotions so intense like rage and hate yet here I am, pushing what used to be a man off the top of a tower because he threatened to hurt those whom I hold dear to.

Not as pure as everybody thinks. Somehow that thought hurts a whole lot more than I assumed and I don't take notice of the white liquid rolling off and down my cheeks, as well as the inky blackness surging from the sky and dripping like tears down to the floor like a waterfall.

No, I can only feel the violent rush of adrenaline roaring in my veins like icy heat of the hottest degrees and turning my stomach upside-down. The ground is approaching too fast for my taste and my eyes water even more. The wind whistles in that high-pitched tone of his and I hear the train screeching before feeling it collide against my entire being and crack every bone the human body can possibly detain though I can already feel the horribly agonizing process of regeneration my black-blood is gifted with proceeding with its functions, meaning the terrible sensations of bones mending and cells reconstructing, along with blood coagulating and flesh reappearing. It all lasts a second for me, but I screamed enough to rip my vocal cords apart. Riddle is still lying on the moving roof of the train, motionless but I know better.

Not waiting any further, two kukri blades materialize themselves in my hands, black as myself but white intricate runes quickly surging on the handle along with smaller designs at the edges, even more complex. The blades are both carved in the shape of a crescent moon, just waiting for my next assault. And sure enough, Riddle slowly but certainly rises to his feet, firstly wobbly and clumsily stepping toward me then taking more assurance, the form of his wand in his hands. I take a fighting stance, muscles tense, arms at the front of me, one blade close but not too much to my head while the other is lowered to my stomach, my legs slightly apart. I may know how to use a sword like a professional, but I am also comfortable with daggers too and it's the first thing that came to my mind when I had to pick a weapon.

The train suddenly takes a veer to one sharp angle and I take the memento to lunge myself at Riddle, the feeling that gravity has no hold on me surging within my entire being. I float for a seconds higher than humanly possible, defying the laws of physics defied by doing so and I swipe my left dagger at his head while the other is swung at his legs, at the same time Riddle lifts his wand and the feeling of a fist stabbing itself right through me surging against my guts, like the fist is actually plunged like the blade of a sword in my insides. I shriek and he does the same. Even if he might be an inch from turning into a Kishin, he is still human enough in the mind to scream when it hurts. At least I know I managed to hit him.

"Why do you want to destroy me?!" I yell above the screaming of the train moving across the sky like a bullet. "_You_ did this to me! _You_ are literally part of me, I'm your Horcruxe! So, so… _why?_" I don't understand. He lodged part of his soul inside of me so he can save his life. Even though he could have greater advantages with the ethereal powers my body holds, it doesn't mean that you have to kill its current host, yes? Mostly if said host detains part of your own fragmented soul inside their own. If he really wants to destroy me and Ace, then he must be aware that he is going to kill another Horcruxe, right?

A long silence ensues in which we both lay still against the metallic roof, one measuring the other's movements and vice-versa. His voice seems genuinely confused when he afterwards talks. "I did not make you into a Horcruxe." That freezes me into place for a second, but not long enough to not dodge the spell casted toward me. Shadows appear around me and try whipping at my skin but I start turning into an acrobat and run over them as if they were nothing more than a normal walking pavement. My blades slice through them cleanly like a knife into butter and I hear Riddle below me make an annoyed clicking noise.

"You did." I keep pressing on the matter, uncaring of the flying shadows and rising skyscrapers, "Ace told me about it and she is the Horcruxe part, along with you. And I can now feel it, this part of me that is artificial, isn't naturally born in me and that is you. You're the Horcruxe in me." I do not lie when I say those statements. I really sense something abnormal in me after I was told about having another soul fused with mine, something that is simply not part of my body, mind and soul in any way. I felt sick just thinking about it.

Moving over the train had me jumping like crazy in the atmosphere and a tower just so happened to stand where I stood a second ago, taking me in its rise with it. That, however doesn't stops me from hearing what Voldemort answers after.

"You are right about one thing. I did make Horcruxes to save myself but you are not part of them and I wouldn't ever chose such abominations like you in my list." The insult makes me want to puke but I keep the bile inside of me. I let myself fall off the tower and wind greets me once again with a brutal smack.

"Then explain how come I remember this so clearly and how Ace came to be." I fire back; reply sharp and quick, something so unexpected out of me the world literally takes a pause for a second at my surprise before resuming its chaos, black words spinning like birds in the sky, the train restarting its breath-taking march in no particular direction and buildings toppling over each other or mounting toward the white firmament.

The reason I remember so clearly now is simple: Ace showed me. During our little walk in the infinite distorted staircase of Hogwarts, she revealed me the circumstances of these happenings and actually managed to display the memory on one of the paintings. I am still stunned by these revelations.

"Let me ask you something instead. Then." A _'crack!'_ reaches my ears and a moment later his cunning voice is behind me, up in the sky as I continue to endlessly fall toward nothing since I don't want to hit land yet. "Are you sure that what you saw is real at all?" yet again the world takes a stop, paralysed as I am for a few instants before rebooting like a computer and moving onward as though nothing ever happened. Clouds of question take form in the air, my own doubts written against real paper.

We finally hit the floor of the roof of an escalating multi-storey building but I slow my descent by creating for a few seconds the arrival of wings made of pure shadows over the heels of my boots, numerous black feathers grazing my cheeks and neck as they scatter away along with my fleeting wings in thin air. I land with more grace than I thought on the floor, the feathers giving me the appearance of a fallen angel.

"Yes…?" my answer ends more in a question than a statement, more hesitation crawling in me. But Voldemort is a liar, a cruel person that will use every means at his use to arrive at his ends. Why should I believe him?

"You seem more uncertain than confident." He comments and I respond by spinning around while throwing my first kukri blade at him, aiming straight for his heart. He catches in mid-flight and an eerie grin creeps on my lips. Like using the other end of a lasso, I bring forth the second dagger to me in a quick gesture and Riddle is brought forward, tripping on his feet though his grip on my weapon stays like vice.

I use that to my advantage and hurl my second blade behind me, tugging on Riddle some more before lashing it at him, the motion making my first blade act like a whip at him, thrown out of his hand before lunging onward and slicing him from his right cheek to the middle of his chest, white leaking out of the gash. He may not have known before but I'm certain that he now sees that my two blades are related by invisible filaments, fine but strong.

I lunge the second dagger at him while feeling for those sharp strings and pull the first blade to me, moving right at Riddle at the same time. He lets out a cry when my second dagger hits home and stabs him right at the middle of his ribcage, deeply wounding him. At that very instant, I am behind his back and pushing the edge of my other kukri against his throat, my other hand gripping the handle and plunging deeper in his chest, a groan being the answer.

I slice his throat cleanly, nothing but the white shadow of blood bursting out of it as I quickly raise my arm in a harsh movement and bring it down on the ground, the blade that was piercing his chest released and racing down his back in a single quick lash that leaves him a snowy colored mess against the ground.

Looking down at what I just did, I can't help but wonder at the fact that I was as merciless as Voldemort at this very instant and maybe even a bit cruel. Why did I have to lash out at his back, cutting his neck is already enough.

I jump from the top of the building, at one fell swoop as a million of tiny red lights – the only color painting this world, illuminates the sky from where I just tumbled off, millions of bombs set off by my mind. I plummet to the ground and glide away in a controlled flight as the building over me explodes and collapse on itself in a shower of black fire and smoke. I cough as they wash over me, covering my mouth with my hands but it doesn't help much in breathing.

Something slices my cheek and I barely have time to turn my head behind to see several black shapes lunge at me that I am being twisted in the air, as though every molecule in the atmosphere has turned against me and started thrashing at me, deep gashes covering me in matter of seconds. The shadows take the image of black chains and they loop their way around my whole body, practically strangling me. The spikes at each end of them are poking at my waist, legs, chest and head and I can't move a single inch without one of them digging deeper in me than needed.

Laughter echoes everywhere, hollow and cold and I move the only part of myself I can, my eyes. They find their way, thanks to the sound of shuffling approaching my left side, next to me, Riddle's young and bleeding white face staring – as much as a featureless face can stare – at me.

"Truly Crona, I thought you were smarter than that." I try move in the shackles binding me but they won't budge. They are so tightly wrapped around me that I can hardly breathe; much less move to look more closely at what could only be a smirking Tome Riddle. "This is the mind, not the body. It is a lot more resistant than a simple host and more difficult to kill."

A thought suddenly strikes my mind and my mouth open before I even finish phrasing it. "It's like Achille's heel, but inside the head." I can watch him from the corner of the eye nod in agreement.

"Exactly, so like I said: you have no control over this place." I notice the shadows slowly retreating but I still keep my guard up, as much as a trapped person can. "So please stay still for once and let me kill you, _for real_." A shudder runs through my entire being and a swarm of fear lurches in my chest, making me slightly tremble when I gaze at the spiked chains unraveling their jagged ends.

The pointed ends are suddenly plunging inside me before I can even scream.

* * *

**Is Crona Dead? Is she dead? IS HE DEAD? Not telling. Though how did you find this chapter? I hope the scenery wasn't too confusing. And like I said, my session is terminating, so ciao!**

**Until next chapter! **


	31. Maze

**Look at me people, I'm actually alive and posting, on a freaking Friday the 13th at that! And this time I have a bi more time or rambling like I usually do! First of all, I am totally sorry for making you all wait like that but I hardly have time anymore to write, as my brother constantly takes the computer with him when going to the Library and it annoys me like hell and that's not even including the fact that I also have to post chapters on another story of mine, along with working on an unposted fiction too. I am working on it so that I would already have a few chapters in advance when I'll post this new baby up and I'M RAMBLING. -_-*So, new schedule! I'll pretty much post now every two weeks, still very sorry for my horrible tardiness. But at least you get a chapter on this unlucky day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Harry Potter. **

_**Allons-y!** _

* * *

Chapter 30: Maze

Ace's PoV

The school is almost just like I imagined it would be.

_Almost._

For starters, everything seems enhanced. The rusty silver of metal knights suddenly appears as good as new, as if the passage of time has never affected them. The pillars of here and there aren't missing fragments from unnoticed magical accidents and the floor is made of polished marble instead of stone. The lights of floating chandeliers are more luminous than what they truly are, crystal teardrops as brilliant as diamonds, the gold of statues shinier, the intricate carvings of depictions on windows more sumptuous and all the yada yada.

Then comes in the rooms. Every single one of them is filled with memories, each one depicting something different. Some recollections are mute, movement without a sound while others are like those old movies, black and white. Some are even, uhh, what it's called again? Hum…. oh! _glitching. _It's a little odd, seeing those memories bug, every sound all of a sudden buzz with ringing static along with the image, people blur and twist bizarrely, their voices repeating the same noise, over and over again. It affects me, giving me annoying headaches that would pound on whatever constitutes my head, if I have one to begin with.

Off subject. Anyways, it took me a while to find what I came here for first, as all the rooms – classroom, bathrooms and dormitories included – are submerged within reminiscences. If it weren't for the closed doors, I would have been deaf by the time I find the right chamber, so much noise there was. It was a bit more easy then I expected though to search. I am a fragment of Voldemort, so I can actually somehow feel the emotions of back then, take in their intensity and assess which door is more important than the other. The only ick is to not be overwhelmed by said feelings, as for all I know; I could suddenly become as insane as Riddle in the matter of a second with a single drop of my guard.

I am not surprised to find myself before the blank stone wall of the Room of Requirement since I know he hid a Horcruxe in here and now that I think about it, I should have straight come in here instead of wandering all around the school. This particular room is supposed to grant you anything you need. Could it also include one of the most powerful memories Voldemort detains?

I close my eyes, squeeze them tightly shut and speak up in a high imperious tone, "I want to see Tome Marvolo Riddle's second to most powerful memory without being submerged by his emotions." Without any further ado, I started pacing all across the hall, coming back and forth seven times before I finally let my eyes peer a little outside of their lids, something weird bubbling up in my chest. Hope, as they call it.

A door, silver and olive green stands in view before my heliotrope colored eyes. Jags and curves run all over it, in the way of a graceful snake, black and lovely as sketches. The door doesn't have any doorknob to it. I guess I'll have to watch out to not let the door close itself when I go in. I can already hear eerie laughter coming from inside, the sound hollow and nearly sad, like the hysterical laughter of someone who's had it here and can't take any more of all this. The palm of my hand grazes the wood of the door, feeling its odd frostiness. I take a slow breath, my whole mental body slumping with it and trying to relax. Here goes nothing. I push the door open and ready myself for the intake of sudden mad hysteria coming at me. But nothing happens to me and I stare at…

"Ace?"

"Harry?"

Wait, wait, slow down…. _What?! _

Harry's PoV

I had expected everything. A threat to give me in to him. An army of Death Eaters running after us, even if that is more implausible than anything else. Heck, a nuclear explosion wouldn't even surprise me! But not _this. _

"Wait, wait! Babble less, more explaining!" Hermione roars imperiously at Kid, who slams a suitcase close, tension clear all over his body.

"I'm not babbling!" he shots back at her, who glares at the raven, "Now, would you please hurry up, we don't have much time and I can explain once we're safe, at least temporarily." His hands clasp themselves over Hermione and Ron's wrists as he pulls them out of the tent, eyes burning ardently and furiously at whatever he's thinking staring at. I follow suit, trotting behind quickly but calmly as I'm already used to all these mad dashes.

Hermione mutters something unintelligible under her breath, her wand pulled out and the tent folds on itself neatly, so much it actually turns into a small piece of fabric, easily pulled inside the little satchel Hermione always carries around with her. The outside is so dark I can hardly see my hand in front of my face anymore, even less see the figures of my reaper friend ushering my two best friends to Apparate, unable to perceive the worry creasing his features. The cold bites at me and I reprimand myself for what could be the millionth time to have not brought something warmer with me when all this started.

"Kid," I start slowly, trying to find the right words and gather my thoughts. "does he wants to kill me another time, when I was just a baby?" the idea doesn't seem as absurd as I thought it would be, the possibility more than a little likely when you look at it at the right angle. So I took all his powers, as well as part of his soul, plainly. The existence of Time Turners makes it all easier for Voldemort to then, simply erase my existence from the map and make his alternate future all for the better. The thought doesn't reassure me one bit.

"Pretty much," he admits to me, his eyes averting mine even if I know without to meet them that they are full of guilt, "but there is also something else. I don't know what it is but his…er, her face told me that she wanted to do something else in the past. I just don't know what." He ends his sentence in a frustrated cry, his foot kicking the snow angrily in sign of his incomprehension.

I grab his hand, unusually cold at the touch and turn on myself, bringing him with me to the next location Hermione ordered us to go. She must be impatient right now, waiting and brooding and totally ignoring the red-head that is obviously trying to start a conversation with her at the moment in the most awkwardest ways. Black flashes before my eyes, blinding me and I only focus on the icy hand grasping mine and on the image and words of our next emplacement. My feet land on dirt and I stumble a bit, out shoulders bumping against one another as we wobble our way to a silently fuming Hermione and an aggravated Ron, pleading me with puppy eyes to say something, _anything_, before the brunette next to him tries to murder him.

"Well?" she snaps at Kid whom I can feel shudder at the sharp and icy tone the witch gives him. She usually gets cranky when she doesn't understand something.

"Well, " Kid echoes back at her, eyes becoming thoughtful, "it started the moment I went out of the tent, a bit further away, when Crona, hum pardon me, You-Know-Who barged in here. She looked really changed actually, her outfit was really pretty and elegant, a tailcoat actually and the points of her hair has turned black. They were almost symm~ Ouch!" he yelps at the end, the reason being Hermione promptly stomping on his right foot with an annoyed look on her face. I share with Ron a pitying gaze for Kid. "Okay, okay, I get it! Cut to the chase, here I go. Anyways, she asks me to follow her, I say no and before that, she tells me she is preparing something big. She says she wants to change her past with the Time Turners and ~" he drawls out the last word when Hermione opens her mouth to protest against his statement, probably going to say about Time Turners only capable of going a few hours back in time, "it's been years since these little instruments exist. Obviously there were new improvements permitting people to now go days, weeks and even _years_ back in time."

"But why would people do that?" Hermione asks, more to herself than to anybody else.

"Because You-Know-Who took over the Ministry and so, every department of it, including the Department of Mysteries and he would want the Time Turners to have that ability?" Kid fires back and Hermione nods slowly, taking in his point. "Also, I don't think it's the only thing she wants to do. I think Ace actually hinted me at it one time." We lean in a bit closer to Kid, waiting for his explanations and I suddenly see splotches of pink crawling on his cheeks.

"_Do you even know in what danger you've just put yourself and your friends in? Killing you all could actually be a bliss compared to what he plans,_ is what she said." Kid explains, his molten yellow eyes studying us, "I hadn't understood what Ace meant back then and I still don't completely get it but I think that whatever else You-Know-Who's planning, it is linked to meisters and Demon Weapons." That doesn't mean good. From what I know and what Kid told me, meister/Weapon pairs are powerful and them being used to Voldemort's advantage isn't a good sign.

"That settles it then." Hermione says when Kid finishes talking, her expression worried and confused, meaning secretly frustrated. We look at her in confusion and a sudden head-splitting migraine tears through my head, so hard and painful my eyes water a bit.

_«Harry… Harry…. I need you now… » _that voice… Crona?

"What do you mean?" Ron asks her but she ignores him, instead looking at me and Kid, though I can hardly concentrate on anybody right now. I try focusing instead on appearing calm and normal, trying to keep my hands from clawing at my head like I want to.

_«Come on, Harry... can't wa…. nger… Harry…! » _my loose palms of before turn themselves into tight fists and I can feel my nails digging into my skin.

"Kid, Harry, as much as I know this hunt is very important…" harder and harder to concentrate. Too painful, pounding like a hammer on my skull.

_«I can't wait any… lon….wait… longer… »_ why now? Hermione is saying something to me but I can't register it and I know she is noticing it too, seeing as her eyes land on me and her brows furrow in concern, that same one she always gives me when she senses as though I'm about to sink into one of my visions.

_«I'm... you Harry… Hurry up before... notices it… calling… calling! » _I suddenly feel arms rounding me up, someone's chest pressed against my back. My knees must have buckled under me; Kid has caught me in my fall. I shut my eyes off and finally let my hands grip my hair and pull at it in a futile attempt to soothe the pain from within.

_«HARRY! »_ my eyes snap open and I'm somewhere else. Ace's world, actually. Which I decide to call Wonderland, just because it suits. I spun around to meet the surprised shadowy lilac gaze of the one who rules this maddened real.

"Ace?"

"Harry?" she seems more than a little surprised at seeing me and backs away a few steps, a door behind her slamming shut. She whirls around and pounds on it, but no avail. After a while of raging against a simple green and grey door, me staring quietly and patiently at her furious form, she finishes by letting her back slump against it resignedly, her gaze locked into mine and not bothering to hide the suspicion in them.

"What are you doing here?" she hisses in a question.

"I could ask you the same thing." I retort back in that same steely tone, glaring at her with the same intensity.

**_"Ace called you!" _**sing-songs those same dolls that were once using snarky tones at me but are now using curious voices, staring at me creepily.

The doppelganger of Crona aims her glare this time at the dolls, "I did _not_ call for him. I just wanted to see a memory." Then she meets my gaze again and narrows her eyes. "How did you get here anyways?" her voice takes on a sarcastic tone and she smiles an eerie grin at me, her eyes gleaming with malice. "Already missing me?" an instant later, her face is leaning dangerously close to mine, her eye appearing crazed under her pink bangs and almost glowing.

"N-no." I babble incoherently. I'm starting to get why Kid is so creeped when near her. Is that how she always acts around everybody, even in my own body? I take a breath, her smile never leaving her lips and her eyes more obscure than ever. "No, I got a headache out of nowhere and you were calling me and suddenly I am here." The dolls swirling behind me giggle, as though holding an important secret and keeping it to themselves. Another moment later and Ace is pacing back and forth over a staircase turned upside down, her hair pulled in the same direction by gravity. Even like that, from here I can still see her expression scrunched, appearing… troubled?

"_Did_ you call me?" I ask slowly, studying her movements for any upcoming lie.

"No, I didn't." she answers me, her icy eyes meeting mine with confusion swirling in them. "Why would it show you instead of a memory?" the question is directed to the air itself, her words not helping me grasp the situation.

**_"Because you asked for it, silly! To ask or not to ask, that is the Room's question, hihihihi…"_** even if it had been months, I still get the shivers from the not so innocent titters emanated from the plushed toys, a few rabbits approaching me, beady black eyes staring blankly at me. **_"Did you get your answer? Are you succeeding in the test? Tell us, tell us!" _**

"I'm not sure…" Ace pats one cat behind the ears, her eyes abnormally glazed in what could a thoughtful expression, her face becoming blank as she snatches a cup of tea and takes a slow sip, odd since she is upside down and the liquid should have already fell off the cup, "Maybe he is hinting me at something that I don't get yet…" she puts herself on her toes and falls off the stairs, only to land on a few flying books catching her feet, pages acting as wings. Again, really weird. I can only stare at her talk to toys and wander if I'm losing my mind at the moment.

"No," Ace says calmly, her face falling more and more emotionless, "you're not losing your mind Harry. You're just in everybody's head at the moment…" that grabs my attention and I notice I talked my thoughts aloud.

"Then where's Crona?" I suddenly blurt out, thought becoming words. If I am in the form of spirit, does that mean I speak what I think audibly, whether I want it or not?

"Crona is distracting Voldy at the moment and yes, you talk what you think." Again, I didn't heard myself say what I thought a second ago but I don't care about it as in the moment, only one thing enters my mind.

"Crona is fighting _Voldemort?_" I yell at her, lunging at her floating figure at the same time but she simply lets herself fall off the books scurrying all over the place as she vanishes in thin air and is suddenly behind me, breath cold and frosty against my neck as she places her chin on my shoulder, her lavender hair tickling my cheek.

"Oh!" completely ignoring my previous question, her voice is suddenly giddy; her arms tightly wrapped around my own along with my upper body as she giggles dissonantly at my ear. Not used to such proximity, my face immediate heats up while I try wriggling my way out of her grasp. "I know why you're here now, Harry ~" her phrase ends in a sing-song and she nuzzles her face closer to me while I seriously start battering her, giggles and twitters her only response.

"When you broke Voldemort when you were nothing more than an infant, you didn't knew you stole something else from little Voldy now, did you?" she croons at me, fingers stroking my arms while I yell at her to let me go. Her words momentarily halt me and my movements and I can't help myself but wonder too.

"What could I have stolen from him again?" I grumble to myself, "Isn't taking a fragment of his soul away enough?" I shake my head, irritated at myself for not getting it.

"Yes indeed Harry. But with souls are other stuff too in them, such aasss…." She leaves her sentence and my eyes widen in understanding

"Memories." I finish for her and I feel the coat she wears ruffle against me as she bursts out laughing, the first real displays of madness I've seen from her in a while. Creepy.

"Bingo!" she squeals against me, her voice unusually cheery when she suddenly twists one of my arms and rams me against the checkered floor, her right foot pressed on my ribcage, eyes glazed all over and fingers grazing my cheeks, a lazy smile on her lips, "And the memory I'm searching is within you, buried deep beneath the very core of you!" her eyes suddenly glow a vivid crimson and her hands grab my face, bringing me closer to her, my eyes squinting and my cheeks going on fire.

"My turn now Harry." She purrs quietly and red darkness engulfs my vision, something deep beneath me roaring to life, awakening from a deep, deep slumber and grasping over my mind, like the threads of a spider web chaining me up. "Let's see what's in that pretty little head of yours."

We're both pulled down the abyss, under the mad cackling of dolls and puppets and plushed animals.

* * *

**Me, creepy stalker Ace is hilarious. So, Voldy wants to go back to the past. For what? It's a secret ad you may just discover what it is in the near future chapters! Part of the plot has just been revealed and there is still a lot more to discover! Any ideas in the audience? No? Yes? Whatever, I'm sill happy you people are reading my faniction so thanks!**

**Until next chapter! **


	32. Down the rabbit hole

**One day late chapter. So what? I got a whole week long break to get some advance and guess what? This time, you can blame my tardiness on Supernatural. Very sorry but I just love my hunters-angel trio and since I finally managed to get my hands on season 8... well, I started a day long marathon of nothing but Winchesters and monsters and adorable Castiel's you want to hug when he's sad. The brothers too. Yay me! Ahem, that aside, I'm very conscious that you're probably all wondering WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO CRONA? DID HE/SHE DIE? And yes, my lovelies you'll get your answers soon enough on ur favorite pinket but right it's another pinket who's on stage at the moment so bring it on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Harry Potter. **

_**Allons-y!** _

* * *

Chapter 31: Down the rabbit hole

Ace's PoV

I hold on to Harry like a child holding on to a lifeboat, my hands gripping the material of his hooded sweater like nothing else in the whole world matters besides that. Soft happy laughter mixed with derisive angered ones twirl and swirl in the black hole I am plummeting right through, soft tones of orange assorted with deeper hues of crimson flashing sporadically across my vision before I am suddenly on the ground, breathless and wheezing and grinning psychotically.

"Hohoho... now what do we have here?" I mock with a disturbing smile stretching my face, turning to face Harry as we both get to our feet and try not to stumble back on the floor.

"Shut up." Harry hisses irksomely, hand already on the wand he materialized in his palm, warily glaring down at me since he landed on top of me, something quite infuriating in my opinion if you ask me. "You have no right to judge me with your own mind." Point taken. I still may start having some decorative inspiration here.

Red and orange blur together all over the place, from the millions of chandeliers at the ceiling glimmering with soft embers instead of light in their crystal tear drops, to the magical fireworks drifting about at the outside of the glass windows surrounding the circular, fancier common room we stand in, even if it still gives off a relaxing atmosphere around itself. The ceiling itself shimmering above us is simple black space, soft toned galaxies along with hundreds of millions of stars lazily dancing above us within the hollow blackness, probably some representation of the emptiness in Harry's life besides the people he knows that are fulfilling it. Broken glass float languidly all around us, the flickers of images fleetingly flickering now and then, lingering long enough to reveal me past instants at the end of Harry's school years spent sinking peacefully on green grass under weeping willows near clear lakes, laughter filling the air, melancholic yet hopeful.

These emotions are completely unknown, totally uncommon to me even if I am able to recognize them from what little I am able to observe about the reality world through my hosts' bodies. I feel something angering though boiling up deep beneath my chest, a torrid one I have yet to put my finger on.

"Well," I put my hand on my hips while raising an inquisitive brow at the jade-eyed boy in front of me, trying to suppress said emotion, "you know this place like the palm of your hand. Either show me how to search memories or I can do it myself." I just cornered him and he knows it, seeing the way his jaw immediately clenches at my words and his eyes narrow down on me. My grin becomes less insane and more savage, like a predator having closed on its prey.

He says, through gritted teeth, "Fine." And more quietly, under his breath even if we are both aware that I perfectly heard it, "Bloody jerk." I chuckle darkly at his annoyance and wait for his next move, which I don't have to hold my fire for long.

He moves past me and surprisingly – on the contrary of the theory I have thought – past the shattered rootless crystals before placing himself face to the fireplace close to the couch he always seemed to take a liking to sit with his comrades after and in between classes at Hogwarts. The typical emblems of Gryffindor stand a bit everywhere around the room and ghost individuals pass a bit all over the place, rendering this room a little less empty and more lively, as though I am in the real room instead of a false one. Harry kneels before the fire and pulls out of nowhere pale silvery powder out of his pocket, in a relatively small pouch, the black-haired boy leaning in a bit more closely to the blazes of the fireside. Studying him, I take notice of how the flames of the fire seems to give his green eyes a more golden glow, auburn shades replacing the emerald light of his irises. A more… wistful, calming radiance in them. Such a strange thing.

"I think you would know how to use it." He remarks as I equally go down to my knees next to him, our shoulders barely touching as he passes me the small bag filled with the dust.

I scoff at that and snatch not so elegantly the bag off his hands, rolling my eyes doing so. Without any further ado, I let my fingers dig in; feeling for the sandy imprint the powder would leave on my hand at touch, gripping a good amount in my palm. Pulling my hand away and trying as best as I can to keep the silver sand in my hand from slipping past the interstices of my fingers, I throw the powder within the flames while yelling commandingly, "Show me the memory I need from Voldemort, hidden within Harry's soul!"

The environment surrounding us instantly starts to change drastically. Flimsy strands of something neither liquid nor airy but definitely light blue begins to materialize like ghosts all around the common room, most of the time originating from the fireplace, increasing in number until we're sinking into a whole tornado of blue whiteness, the light shining and blinding everything else besides us. I can feel my stomach drop in a false reality as we tumble in fake freefall toward whichever these shimmers of memoirs are taking us, our bodies though not moving an inch from where they were a second ago, our hair staying in place even if my heart is doing flip-flops at the moment. The icy wind whipping and lashing at us abruptly stops, the cold being replaced by even colder by our new location. From the corner of my eye I can see Harry slightly panting, hand clinging his chest tightly, as though my request demanded very much of his energy.

Taking a few breaths before slowly getting up to my feet, I meticulously scan the low-ceiling room before me, my eyes adjusting to its gloomy darkness and the flickering dimed lights overhead. Grey walls constituted the whole room, seemingly swallowed by all the shelves pressed at every inch they can find to take all the free space left. The objects lying there have nothing normal about themselves, their very nature proving the contrary. Black eyeballs sadly sag away from their original orbits in their reflective flasks; yellow liquid sustaining their floatation as somewhere else, canteens would squirm and writhe with a black corpus of creaking insects and rats, more croaking than squeaking. Looking over this room, I also take notice of the two metallic tables at the center of the room, a white blanket covering the mass under it and probably dead and from there, I study with mild curiosity the circles full of drawings and runes hastily sketched over the floor and under the tables, probably meaning the combination of more than one spell, used with blood if the crimson liquid used the paint it is enough to tell. Noting more closely, I observe aloofly as pitch black souls would softly radiate dark light in their glass prison, taken away from their bodies whom must certainly now be degraded to the state of skeletons, judging by how much time has passed between then and now. Though what gives away the ownership of this place are the yellow arrows marring the walls behind the shelves, an easy answer to whom might run this room and building.

There is no hesitation. We're in Medusa's laboratory.

Question is: what is Voldemort's role in this memory?

Leaving Harry behind, I calmly approach the two more than probable cadavers beneath the covers, remarking the third, smaller table next to them filled with medical tools. From my line of vision, I can see the blatant absence of anesthesia on the operation table. I hold out my hand and attempting to touch the dead patient, I take point of my fingers sliding past the body and through the covers and flesh. Here, I don't exist; I am a simple ghost passing by and I cannot even as such as graze the beings in play here. How annoying.

"Have any idea whose laboratory it is?" Harry asks me, not without adding hints of irritation in his tone. I smirk deviously at that.

"Medusa's." Harry looks at me with a look mixing confusion and bewilderment but if not doesn't ask more. Well, verbally anyways. But when it comes to the mind…

"Isn't she just a myth?" he blurts out before slapping a hand over his mouth, swearing under his breath.

I roll my eyes at him, giving him the look of 'Are you _that_ stupid?' before speaking up. "Not so sorry to pop your happy bubble then, because the snake ain't just a legend just as you ain't only a simple human." I make sure to drawl out my words before turning my gaze to the entrance to the laboratory, rusty double doors barely hanging on their hinges.

Harry opens his mouth to reply but then I hold up my hand to silence him, footsteps suddenly being heard through most likely the corridor outside the laboratory. They are slow, not too loud nor too quiet and clearly cunning and getting stronger as the mystery person advances toward this room, the rustling of clothing following suit.

Before I can take a single step toward the hallway though, the metallic doors are already swinging open with a loud clatter as it hits the wall next to it and a slender figure makes itself known to this world, or memory to be more accurate. I can feel more than see Harry next to me stiffen and become as frozen as stone, me easily imagining his jaw clenching in self-control and palms closing on too tight fists and shoulders squaring back while those eyes of his must be hardening to the most unbreakable level. And taking a peek to my partner in crime next to me confirms my suspicions as I raise a mocking brow at him, snickering eerily at that.

Tom Riddle walks in as if he owned the world which he nearly did back then, cold eyes meticulously swaying around the room in search of what I suspect is any kind of anomaly that might alert him of experimental escapees blowing him off. They slip past us and I can feel the frostiness in those dark eyes of his, the calculative way he moves closer to the bodies under cover, the cunning manner he would observe them, nearly black hair swerving to the movement and dim light giving his nearly white skin a sickening appearance, even more with the white lab coat over his shoulders and covering his outfit. There are dark circles beneath his eyes, the angles of his face are more sharper, more hallow and he seems a bit less human than what I remember. He must have already done a Horcruxe or two at this moment. His hand takes hold of the sheet covering the bodies and he slowly pulls it down, calmly observing the face revealed.

The first thing I see are the facial features of a girl a bit older than Harry, maybe a year or two more. Auburn hair flows at short length all over the table, greasy from probably weeks of imprisonment, her face all soft angles and from the shoulders I can see leather straps tightly bound around her, keeping her down from moving when bright grey eyes snap open and start frantically looking around. Huh. Apparently, I was wrong about them being dead.

"Hello, Miss Florence. Had a nice sleep, I presume?" Riddle greets the woman, tone devoid of any emotion whatsoever and she snarls in response, teeth bared.

"Would have been better if I had been back in Nevada, at school and I can tell Lord Death about all your dirty little secrets." She growls at him, her voice a bit hoarse and cracked, as if she could barely manage to utter words correctly and much less speak phrases without sounding like a croaking frog.

Riddle only seems amused by her words, "Dear me, haven't I already told you to be less… caustic? Show your host a bit more of respect. You are, after all doing this for a greater ~"

"Ah, cut the crap already!" she hollers at him, tone a little more hoarse than her precedent words, "I don't need to hear that damn speech again and I ain't doin' this voluntarily, for starters! You kidnapped me and you're doin' this just ta save yur witchy ass and I still ain't sayin' shit to ya!" yup, she definitely has an accent bleeding through her words. Looking over the naked body before me, I can clearly see numerous stitches running all over the girl's skin, some seeming to be more recent than others from the unwashed bloodstains on them.

Riddle raises an inquisitive brow and I know shit is coming right for her. I don't feel in the slightest uneasy when he leans way close to her to whisper in a menacingly calm tone, "Didn't I already tell you for what purpose you are here and why you mustn't be of such rudeness to your scientist?" I can hear her give in a derisive laughter.

"Oh, you did alright." She hisses with her eerily calm one, "And I still ain't buying that load of crap about the Deathly Hollows. Immortality? Ha, you might as well give up, cauz' nothin' other than destroying your soul is going to happen."

"How discourteous of you." I watch him as he picks up a sharp and gleaming scalpel from the operation table, Harry taking a shaky step from the corner of my eyes. "Your meister would be ashamed of you if he was awake at the moment." Too quick, too noticeable for me to not see, the flash of hurt and terror passing over her features before melting back to her stubborn countenance.

Then she smirks, a devious, lethal and dangerous smile playing upon her lips.

"He won't need to wake anymore, now." She says, her smirk slowly spreading a bit more widely, turning into a grin, "He's dead." For the fraction of a second, Riddle stops right on his tracks of plunging the scalpel on the girl's skin, hesitating only for a tiny instant before Miss Florence's screams rip through the air as he dives without even so as mercy the blade on the girl's abdomen, not deeply enough to cause much internal damage but enough to take this girl to a living hell. Even though, through her pained yells, there is also the sound of laugher flitting through the atmosphere around us, jeering giggles of triumphant glee fluttering to my ears.

Riddle seizes the white sheet under the second person and wrenches it away and sure enough, the under of the cover is shrouded in large blotches of crimson, clearly recent from the looks of it.

"Oh, looks like you've been trolled, dear Riddle." I chuckle darkly, eyes half-lidded and languid grin plastered on my face as I observe with morbid curiosity the stab wounds cutting across the man's chest, deep and still leaking pretty red blood. Huh, so that's why some of the medical tools were full of blood. The gashes go from the beginning of his thighs and they cut across in a diagonal line over to the man's heart, said organ revealed in all its glory if you take a good look at the corpse, which I am gladly doing.

Riddle's face takes on a strange appearance, blank but easy to see the looming storm roaring beneath that mask and how pleasant it is to see him in such distress, oh yes it is! I'm not even conscious of the breath I was holding until I can hear my own creepy giggles sauntering all over the room, unheard by nobody else besides Harry who is currently looking at me warily, as if I am a ticking bomb or something.

"So much for respect then." He says sadly, as though he is genuinely dejected by such happenings when within all that façade, he is boiling with anger and resentment. He picks up something from under the table I haven't noticed until now, which comes to be a satchel, in what he picks up a notebook. He opens it and starts going through pages from what I can watch are engulfed by words and strange symbols, diagrams appearing here and there and giving the pad a scientific look. How he learned those 'Muggle' stuff, I don't know and don't care as he stops somewhere and quickly scratches with his feather pen what I think is a name. Stuffing it back where it was, he continues on his reply, "I did liked mister James though. He was very useful in his living days."

"Well," the girl – Florence I presume, coughs up red blood right at Riddle, who doesn't seem in the least bothered by the sudden ruby red liquid coating his hair now, slowly bringing his attention to her and gazing at her with an even less human glower. "I am about to become even less useful to you then." Looking over the sigils and runic circles surrounding her and her dead meister, she writhe and starts shrieking a bit more loudly as the scalpel digs in deeper within her chest, and she starts spitting blood with no trouble and looking more closely, my eyes widen in mild surprise.

"Wow, she's doing it on purpose." I comment and Harry's already wide eyes just expand even further, his gaze brought to me in a second as he is slammed back from his horrified daze to reality, looking at me with a dismayed guise.

"Why in God's name would she do that _on purpose?!_" he roars at me, his expression taking a very angry appearance as he glares at me heatedly.

"Look for yourself." I reply calmly, barely keeping a grip on my happy self from bursting out laughing in maniacal giggles and cackles. Harry, reluctantly so, tears his gaze off me to obey at my command and glares instead at Florence spitting blood right on the circle, smearing it with red splotches. Damn, that girl is _smart_.

It takes a few seconds moment for Riddle to understand what is going on and what she is trying to do before he lunges at her, a feral expression adorning his features as he tries to make a grab at her. Unfortunately for him though, Florence is not done yet. With the fake struggle she was giving the appearance of, Florence was actually trying to throw the table off balance and she succeeds when said table starts plummeting in the opposite direction Riddle is running to and she falls with it, the metal legs making the wizard trip on his steps and tumble very ungracefully on the cemented floor.

The circle was pretty much ruined, Florence lets her fingers escape the thick straps binding her, the whole of her hand following suit. A flash of red and a flamethrower is replacing the flesh of her hand, taking both Harry and I aback. So that's why she was trying to destroy the magical circle; to be able to transform. I watch in awe as her other hand takes the shape and form of a gun she snorts some last words to a – for once – dumbfounded Tom Riddle.

"I ain't letting you use us for your stupid Hollows. See you in hell." She bellows before activating the flamethrower and letting her body become alight with blazing fire, her high-pitched screams becoming one with Riddle's who lets for one seldom time his face reveal his true emotions, horror and anger and disgust mixing together in wild turmoil over his facial features.

"_NOOO!_" he once again thrusts himself at her but the loud gunshot of her other hand stops him right on his tracks, the burning body before us turning silent as this Florence girl shot herself right in the head.

My mouth is agape as I am sure Harry's is and I can hardly contain my bewilderment anymore. This girl was ready to kill, herself included, to protect whatever secret her body as a Demon Weapon disposes of. That takes wits. And a lot of stupidity but whatever. I barely notice the other body taking fire too until the room becomes bright with variant hues of orange, red, yellow and white, Riddle standing in the middle of it motionless and his face a blank mask.

"Interesting memory." I say in an unusually emotionless tone.

* * *

**I've always loved weapons that could blow fire. Theories on Voldemort's theory? Anyone? It was, after all, an interesting memory we've just assisted here. If you don't have any idea whatsoever about what's going on, well you'll just have to wait! But I still adore all of ya! *sends rainbows of Skittles all over you* Thanks for reading!**

**Until next chapter!**

**Until next chapter! **


	33. Hide and Seek

**I'm gonna be very honest with you guys. Writer's block is a bitch. Truly, it's not that I don't have any plot in mind, because I do, trust me on that part. But in your plot, you have to go from Point A to Point B and it's the in-between that's got me raging in the past few weeks. I didn't stop re-writing this chapter because I really didn't felt satisfied and I kept frowning upon some past staff. Fortunately though, I've managed to write something pretty decent here and I hope it's good enough for you guys. It's just that right now, I'm getting a bit less interested in this story and other stuff have been getting my attention lately- but fear not! I will certainly make it to the end and finish it and pour all my imagination in this fiction to make it real awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Harry Potter. **

_**Allons-y!** _

* * *

Chapter 32: Hide and Seek

Ace's PoV

"You have to get out of here." I tell him as coldly as I can. For the fourth time already.

"Not until you explained yourself and… and _that._" Harry gestures angrily at the fireplace we just came back from, the flames now dim and slowly turning into small golden embers. I grit my teeth in annoyance.

"I told you, I'll take care of _that_ situation." Is my reply and that seem to do it for Harry, who grabs the collar of my shirt and brings me as close to his outraged face as possible.

"Look," he hisses irritably at me, my own irritation growing with his, "I just heard that Voldemort wants to go back in time. That's big enough of a problem without including the Death Eaters after us. There is also the fact that I'm a damn Horcruxe along with you and Crona who is Voldemort's _vessel_ and there is also a prophecy that says I'm going to have to kill Voldemort. For good. And that means most of the problems I just enumerated are yours as well as _mine_ to resolve! I can't take the secrecy, because we're at war here and we need as much cooperation as possible to win this thing and last time nobody understood that fact, it resulted in Voldemort coming back to life again! So can you please what that memory meant already?!" several times I opened my mouth to protest against him but Harry kept raising his voice above my own to drown out my objections.

"Fine!" I snarl and a look of triumph flashes over his face. Noticing that, the next second, I whack my hand karate style over his head, just for good measures and out of pure annoyance, "You win! I'll tell you what I just confirmed with that memory to be going on! But don't tell me later that you didn't ask for it!" I flop down over a random armchair near the fire place and cross my legs, my hands resting on the arm of the chair while I give an eager Harry a disdainful look.

"You know about the whole Demon Weapons and Meister thing, yeah?" I ask him and he nods, a sour expression taking over his facial features for a moment. "Well, Voldy here is about to take advantage about those people's powers and might as well do experiments on his new host." I motion the appearance I've taken, Crona's slender figure at him. "The duo you've seen in that memory were a meister/weapon pair whom he kidnapped on his leave from the DWMA to do experiments on. They were also his partners, of sorts. And yes, he was a meister, before you ask. Do you know what the Deathly Hollows are though?" at that, Harry looks up at me in confusion.

"No." is his simple reply, before adding in a more curious tone. "What are they?"

"Something Voldy has been obsessed over for years since his leave. And something you've decided to make a deal with to destroy Voldemort's original body." I smirk cunningly at those last words, "Quite the cold killer you were, may I add." Harry's eyes widen in understanding.

"That scythe…" he murmurs, more to himself than to me while a look of disgust probably aimed at himself mars his features. "I felt it call out to me but…" he looked at his palm, where a tiny golden object appeared on it, wiggling its wings enthusiastically.

"Your Snitch has a Hollow in itself. It has memory flesh and it's like pledging itself to you and your life. So when Voldy was going to kill you, it called out to you and naturally, you summoned it to defend yourself. And those words you saw write themselves over it will only answer to you. I have one of my own too. Your cloak." I hold out my right hand in front of me and the star patterned cape appears in it, turning into a writhing mass of black and wrapping within itself, a definite figure more solid taking its place, my signature _khopesh_ materializing itself in it, my palm closing on its familiar handle.

"My invisibility cloak?" he blurts out, surprised before shaking his head. "You still haven't told me though what exactly a Deathly Hollow is." He then crosses his arms over his chest and glares at me, awaiting my answer.

I stay for a minute or two silent, gathering my thoughts into something coherent before I manage to explain myself. I look up then straight into Harry's eyes. "Long story. To make short, there was a tale where three brothers meet Death itself and received three things of him, or her, whatever, in return. The eldest received the most powerful wand in the world, the Elder wand and got killed by it. The middle received the Resurrection Stone and brought back from the grave his dearly departed, who in the end just went back to whatever heaven she lived in and he killed himself to join her. The youngest was the smartest and he asked for something that could hide him from Death, your invisibility cloak. He died out of old age and gave the cloak to his son. Two rather stupid brothers plus one who was actually clever in his request all died by Death's hand." As I summed up the whole thing, I noticed Harry's eyes glowing a bit more brighter, figuratively speaking. He seemed excited by the whole story and he kept staring at my sword.

I take pleasure in knowing that I'm about to destroy that joy out of him. "But that's not the real lore." I deadpan at him and as predicted, the slight quirk of a smile on his lips quickly disappears, to my delight, "Before you ask, I know this bit of data 'cauz I have an almost unlimited access to Voldy's memories and I know he came to the DWMA to study Death up more closely and that there was absolutely nothing even in the most complex and secrete books a single story about that little trick he 'deceptively' pulled off on those three men. The most important memories though are strangely hidden from me. Don't know why. Back to the subject, Death was actually framed, to say the least. Can you guess by whom?" suddenly taken aback by my abrupt question, Harry opens his mouth a few times before closing it and giving my question some thought, his expression taking a frowning demeanor. After a few moments of musing though, Harry simply tilts his head at me, eyes boring into mine and full of confusion though I doubt he'd actually admit it.

I roll my eyes at him and huff scornfully. "By Asura, jackass!" Harry snaps his head at me in anger at the sudden insult and I stick my tongue out at him provocatively, since I know he needs me too much to kill me. "Who do you think would be insane enough to give three super powerful objects created by Death itself to three young and not-so-smart wizards? Who do you think, Voldemort aside, would want so badly Death's… well death and put his pride aside to trick three brothers – well, actually two but we don't care about that – into going insane to the point of dying? The yang to the ying of course! The madness to the order, the freaking Kishin to the freaking Death!"

"And have ever wondered how Voldy here discovered that dirty little secret?" I offer Harry a teasing smile, though I am sure it might appear more childishly creepy than anything else.

Crona's PoV

I was so terrified. My mind was immediately taken over by sheer fright when I saw all these bayonet blades rip through my chest and pierce me out from everywhere, so fearful that I might actually _die, for real _and in its delirious derailment, the first thought swimming above the tide of terror that grazed me was of how I was so much akin to a voodoo doll having its needles plunged through itself. I had to contain the insane urge to let out maniacal giggles at that idea. The quietly violent emotion called fear swarmed like a hive of insects in every free hole in my head and I felt it rise even higher within my whole being, igniting something within me, the 'it' roaring back to life with a mighty bellow.

Then, at that very moment, it all went very, very quiet inside me.

I stare without much of a single emotion the blood dripping out from my chest, simply staring blankly at it as black drip gently in and out of my body and fall as softly as snowflakes in the air, seeming to float like there was no gravity at all.

They look so pretty, these drops of blood. I can hardly believe that it's actually my own blood that is leaking out in streams, black as the shadows of this realm.

I grin.

"Hehehehe…hihi…!"

Feeling the exquisite pain of having my face slowly pierced by chains, I lean out of the grasp of the chains to stare more closely at Riddle, the most devious grin yet plastered on my face, the black and white blood trickling down on my forehead, over my cheekbones, my eyes and onto my mouth, revealing the black smile stretching on my lips.

"I'm hard to kill too, you know?" I giggle at him like a child, my entire body trying to bend in as close as it can to him, getting more wounded at each passing second, impaled by spiked blades at the end of the numerous chains restraining me. "My blood is black, you know? Hihi…." Just to prove my point, I flick my tongue out in a successful attempt to taste the black liquid dripping on my head, letting the coppery flavor enter my mouth.

"You know what else Riddle?" I bid curiously, tilting my head to one side as though genuinely interested by his answer, which I never give him the time to do. "I can do _things_ with my blood…!" I whisper, as though revealing a secret to him even if we are the only ones standing in this world.

Two kukri blades fill the empty space in my hands and unbothered by the widening gashes I make by moving my palms together, I connect the two handles together and let my two weapons turn into a single one, my blood oddly trickling more quickly toward it, transforming it into a very familiar sword I commonly use in the real world. I can see Riddle lift his fingers and snap them, the chains quickly unraveling to aim at my weapon as I raise it high above my head, the tip pointed straight down.

And suddenly, I am plunging the sword right through _me._ I scream, a high-pitched whine that only rises in upper decibels, seemingly rendering mute until I can't utter a single sound anymore, my mouth wide open and my eyes silently welling up with pained tears. A pain that flirts with pleasure. The black blood that flows within my veins gushes out of my back where the blade of my sword stabs through, mere liquid shadows in a maze of even more shadows, yet more deadly than any dark dusk looming in this world. The blood bursts through like a fountain and I will it do so as much as possible and I take a terribly shaky breath, arousing more pain in result. What surprises me is how the black blood displays such defiance against gravity and part of it floats off in the sky. Probably my subconscious.

Once again, I raise my hands over my head, the black liquid doing the same and I try not to think too much of how many feet are separating me and the ground that seems so, so far away from me now. I only focus on the vertigo it gives me, drawing from it to render my every sense sharper and clearer. I can feel the blood solidifying above me, can feel it take the shape and form of skeletal fingers not unlike bony wings and I can sense my own, oh so small hands controlling it. Ironic, since anyone who would watch me at the present moment would think that it is in its place those bloody fingers that are pulling the strings linking me like a marionette instead of the contrary.

I suddenly slam my hands down at each side of me and those same skeletal appendages do the exact same movement, slicing the chains off me in two clean strikes. I am still bleeding profusely as I fall like a broken doll to the ground floor, the hands I barely managed to create a few seconds ago exploding in a black firework that quickly turn into tiny comets tumbling down with me. I can see the chains above chasing after me and I finish by muttering a pathetic _"Bloody Needle."_ to slow Riddle as much as possible. At least it worked, the blood closest to Voldemort quickly takes the shape of sharp needles and by his cries of pain, it must have taken him by surprise. I feel sadistically happy at hearing that and the sound sings merrily at me like a fairy tale.

This time, I barely feel the floor cracking under the hit of my own body, an armor of black blood reacting instead to it. I lay there for a few seconds, my arms and legs widespread around me, numb from the pain of regenerating and something akin to a tiny grin slightly quirking the corner of my lips upward. I try thinking of anything useful at the present moment but each word passing through my mind manifests itself in the clouds uphill, question marks and exclamation marks ending the sentences in large black smears. The ground under me then seems to suddenly waver, so I slowly get up to my feet and stare blankly at the chains quickly diving for me, my sword at ready.

Oh well, so much for petty ideas then.

The shadowy wave hurls itself at me in a sort of weird tornadic way. The blade of my weapon is placed horizontally at my left side, of sort that the first few chains trying to hack at me find themselves split in two without me moving a single finger at all. They were fast and hard enough though to project me skyward and the adrenaline rushing in my head seems to make things clearer in my mind, permitting me to use the few seconds I have sailing over the air at my advantage. In one swift swipe, I create a deep gash from my wrist to the inside of my elbow, letting the blood flow freely and swinging my arm ahead of me in a full rotation. The blood thrown away immediately hardens in sharp unbreakable blades slicing through like butter the chains and breaking them in pieces. It also acts like a shield, deflecting the curses Riddle throws at me as he quickly heads in my direction, my eyes finally noticing the beating wings strapped to his shoes.

"What I saw is real!" I finally manage to declare, my voice stronger than it normally is, "What I believe to have happened is real and I will not go back to that statement! So would you cut to the chase and tell me why you're lying?!" my sword hits a few other chains at once and I use them as leverage to pound the blade against them and glide toward Riddle while slicing through them, the speed increasing as I go.

_"I am not lying, you sick little creature!"_ he roars out, his voice booming everywhere as though plugged through speakers placed all over this realm, his wand outstretched toward me and shooting red light at me, which I easily repel with my sword as I swing it at him. A metallic 'clang!' resonates through the entire place and my eyes widen in shock when I see the exact same daggers I used previously in Voldemort's hands, the curve of one of the blade against the bottom of my own, where the handle is. The tip of something presses against my chest and I don't have time to evade the curse before Riddle is already hissing a _"Crucio."_ at me and I am suddenly crying out in pain.

Even so, I still manage to whisper, "Liar." at him before another wave of excruciating agony burns me, limb by limb. I am hardly conscious of being pitched through the air again until I feel freezing wind cast across my face and cooling off the blood staining me. It causes me to become just alert enough to awake the urge to put my sword – which I managed to miraculously hold on to – in front of me, the curse Riddle had casted at me ricocheting against the midnight black weapon. My pants are harsh and my eyes are watering again but I fare enough with those to stay up on my two feet when I land on the floor. Chains rush straight for me and I raise my sword, paring the mass attack easily and not moving an inch backward, even with the sparks flying at my face. I actually grab one of them, blood gushing out of my hand from my failed attempt at making it cease any movement.

It sends me upward again and I use that time to think of something decent enough, observing the soft droplets of blood floating in the air, gliding with no real purpose other than to wander away. Then it clicks.

I should give them a purpose.

My thoughts direct themselves to the blood flowing in my veins and the blood floating in midair. I do the same thing as earlier, my knees instead of my feet hitting the ground in its place, my sword brandished with its blade down. I see Riddle Apparate in front of me, hand outstretched to make a grab at my weapon but it's too late for him, again. The pain is as strangely too sweet as it is too hurting, my scream practically ripping my throat out. I can feel warm liquid rushing out of my system and I want to go unconscious, want to get away from this pain that is coming at me in waves, in waves from tsunami and so on. Only I have, _need_ to do something about it. My thoughts are full of static, agonizing static and I push that static away as best as I can, replacing it little by little with thoughts of rain, of floods, of snow, of inundations, of blizzards, of blood, blood, blood…

I finally let my eyes flutter open, which I haven't notice closing them up to now, still pushing the sword deeper in my already wounded chest. The vision I assist turns my stomach upside-down and makes me want to puke and suddenly, I am once more that timid child that would stutter at every word in nervousness and would be terrified of every word anyone could say to me and would to hide, hide so far away I would never have to deal with anything painful ever again.

It rains.

It rains blood. Black blood.

Everything is tainted with deeper black than black itself, and the droplets aren't normal droplets of water, or blood. They have a shape, a figure, a precise figure. Their profiles are made with liquid shadows, making it obvious who they're representing.

Me.

Liquid clones of me falling like rain, like the sky is crying, tears mourning me and invisible eyes behind the iron grey clouds welling up with millions of shades of me. Others rise from the ground, as motionless as statues and waiting for their descending selves to crash upon them and meddled together in the puddle of blood swarming everywhere but at my feet. Actually, I am tip-toeing at the top of a fountain, on top of a weeping angel that stands over it and the fountain is leaking more than it should, is leaking a full on river all over the place, the murky waters covering everything and spraying everything, the chains, Riddle, me, even the buildings that still stand, the grey quickly overcome by black, the color painting it sloppily and slowly dripping down the skyscrapers.

Everything is suddenly taking life, taking colours, though only a few tones lighter, grey, pale grey, dark grey, black, black of blood. I smell ozone in the air, like lightning is about to crash in this sudden, unforgiving bloody storm. I can see Riddle's face, can see his mask crack and break and can see the rage seeping out of it, contorting his entire facial features hideously in a façade of fury. Pink flies across my face, lavender locks of hair finally revealing themselves, one of the rare colors standing out in this dull yet vivid world. I can also feel something warm dripping down my forehead, the blood hitting one side of my head and meddling black to pink. My hands are almost braced together, fingers ever so slightly touching just next to my face and though I am utterly astonished, shocked and horrified at this new change of landscape, there is a disguise covering my face and making my eyes droop lazily into half lids and making my expression monotonous and my eyes dull, the blood gently trickling down my forehead, my eyes and cheekbones in small rivulets.

"Stop lying Voldemort." I say in a slightly trembling voice, the only variation in my suddenly calm and leaden demeanor and the only truth in what I truly feel on the inside. "Tell me what you're trying to do."

"Tell me what you're hiding, Riddle."

* * *

**Sooooo...? Have I passed the test? XD *blushes* Seriously, I need to know how I did here, I really had a hard time writting this chapter up. T_T**

**Until next chapter! **


	34. The Tricksters' return

**I don't deserve your followings and favoritings. I'm so late on schedule I should get a prize for this. XP You can blame life in general, American Horror Story *shudders*and Shingeki no Kyojin *heavy breathing* along with Heaven's Memo Pad AND THE FUCKINGLY TRAGIC ENDING OF PANDORA HEARTS! *wails and weeps in grief* **

**...**

**At least I managed to write something and look at this people, this time my chapter is real lighter than the rest, and funny (well, in MY opinion)! I'll try to update when I can, since everybody knows that exams period is coming *sobs in horror* and studying is gonna take most of our time - well, MY time in this case. *sobs even louder* I'm quite optimistic about this chapter, even if it took so long to write and post it lately and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Harry Potter. **

_**Allons-y!** _

* * *

Chapter 33: The Tricksters' return

3rd Person's PoV

It had been a while since the rescue mission and as days went by, homework being given, detention number increasing, Carrows being arses and such, Ginny Weasley and Maka Albarn have both been awfully quiet. Soul, even having been through the tortures of being Voldemort's punching bag and interrogations, still had enough in him to grin and make really bad jokes with everybody, still able to run around with their rebel groups to turn the Carrow's world upside down as much as possible. Except Maka and Ginny both stayed silent and seemed really off, going on to their corners and not joining the school's activities, what's left of them anyways. Ginny though at least gives her friends tired and dingy smiles. Maka is simply like an android, whatever that meant for those who aren't Muggle-born.

That's why a particular duo of rebels well known for their pranks decided that it was time to pay the school a little visit (in secrecy of course) and that their little sister had enough time mourning whatever she was mourning along with that little blond friend of hers and decided to create Operation MTI, which stands for Melt The Ice.

The objective? Get Ginny's and that blond girl's butts out of their miseries.

The participants, you ask? Why only the most wittiest and cleverest of students or rebels can go into this very secretive operation. Okay, let's be honest here; most of that blond girl's friends are doing this and _Merlin,_ they really have some nasty imagination twirling in that devious mind of theirs. That is, after Neville put his grain of salt in it, which pretty much started the whole plan.

And however the blue-haired kid may say he's the one in charge, the leaders still remain to be the Weasley twins, Fred and George.

* * *

Ginny Weasley is not surprised to see her brothers standing in the middle of a heap of eager students when she slips past the door and enters The Room of Requirement. If anything, she is quite giddy to see them for the first time in months. Though she had been more than worried and had been eating her nails when she saw their names in the list of people who disappeared, she had been equally relived when a letter addressed to her had arrived through the dormitory's windows in the form of a large yet beautiful midnight black owl. How she knew it was them was still a mystery for the rest of the girls who were with her at the time, since the second she opened the envelope, the gingerhead burst into a fit of laughter so loud and strong it was very near maniacal.

"Oh look who's here!" Fred declares while bringing excited eyes in her direction.

"Could it be our sister dearest, brother?" dramatically quips Fred's better half, George's eyes holding a constant mischievous glint in them, as his brother's.

"I do think so. Shall we go strangle her?" the students quickly form two lines akin to a corridor to make the brothers passage easier toward the redhead, who sees the bear hug waiting for her miles away and knows it is impossible to escape it.

"Gah!" she gags as they wrap her in their strongest hold yet, as though trying to send all their love to her through their arms, for what Ginny is sure those two would never admit to. "You're… ngh…! Cutting my air supply here, ugh!" her arms flail uselessly around her until the brothers finally decide that she suffered long enough and agree to release her from their treacherous embrace, two identical grins plastered on their faces while they playfully ruffle up her air and she huffs at them indignantly.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing here?!" she snaps at them crossly, her hands on her hips while she gives them her best glare, which isn't much considering she is still taking long breaths from her near strangulation. "Selling other goodies to explode in person now? I thought you were done with studies here."

"Yes and no and yes!" both answer in sync, their grins widening just a little more and their eyes twinkling brighter than should be healthy. George decides to take the speaker from here on. "What we are doing here is a mystery for you to solve!"

"Eh?" is the only sound Ginny utters, cocking her head to one side.

"And we'd rather try disarm a bomb on some really fat bloke flying on a Firebolt all around the Roman's Coliseum than go back at studying here." Fred adds in a very professional tone, nodding as he does so. "But it is nice selling stuff like the good 'ol times too!"

In person, the brothers can now clearly see the tiredness displayed in her recent letters reflect on her face in the shape of dark circles under her eyes and her pallid skin, nearly pearly white along with the slouch in her pose, fatigue making her shoulders slump. The most striking though are her eyes and expression. She may be giving them a hateful glare at the present moment; it would seem that there is a certain emptiness in those blue skies of her irises, her face scrunching up like she doesn't know what expression to take. That's worrying enough for the brothers since their little sister has always been poised in what she does, clear and her temperament volatile at times (when Mum isn't there anyways). Seeing that murky confusion reveal itself on her is disturbing for the pranksters and one of them suddenly praises himself for having come here in the first place.

Their little sister looks like a mess.

A look full of malice between the brothers, a look of confusion once more boring into the redhead sister's eyes, another second passing between the three and the pranksters had already everything in their minds in place – or in their case, in complete chaos.

Oh, things are about to get _wild_ here.

* * *

It started with something very unfamiliar and very particular for witches and wizards.

And the worse is that it stuck later on the grand event, since students would be as unpredictable as when the whole thing started and would suddenly bombard teachers and ghosts with terrifying moments of pure 'fabulousness' as they nicknamed it. Yes, yes, the students were _that much_ enjoying this.

But back to the subject being this: what exactly happened?

It began as this:

"This is the most oddest… _thing_ I have seen yet."

"But don't you think it's hilarious, brother dear?"

"Oh yes, the others over there are still looking as ashen and traumatized as when we started to laugh." Fred nods with a look that could be akin to philosophical while his unfocused and thoughtful gaze wanders above George's head, as the ladder is equally doing.

Both turn then toward the first instigator of the idea, a certain Longbottom standing awkwardly in a corner of the room they're in, which happens to be the Room of Requirement, his hands tugging at each other nervously, as though awaiting some humiliation of some sort.

The room itself was requested at the demand of a tall girl lying against the wall opposite to the door, an expression of mild interest showing on her features while she idly twirls a dirty blond lock between her fingers. Liz spoke of wanting a room with as less radiations of magic as possible and suddenly, upon the little group's entering, all electronic and Muggle devices came to life, phones suddenly starting to buzz with texts never read and ringing along with calls never answered, to the Weasley's and Lovegood's utter confusion and in the ladder's case, utter curiosity. The eldest sister was very giddy about it afterwards and that was when Neville piped up and asked about a 'video' he was once shown by a hysterical Patty and a goofily laughing Liz.

Hence the present time where the Weasley brothers' mouths are still having a hard time at not tugging into full-blown smiles as they shake their heads in utter astonishment, as their little sister is also doing, though more subtly. The blond girl, Maka, stands in stroppy silence with a blank expression on her face, next to a still snorting Soul, making her look even more constipated than she lately was, as the redheads quickly learned.

Being the omnipresent being that I am though, let me point something out: the Weasley brothers are still unaware of the true nature of the little group they decided to temporarily ally their mischief with. And even less with Ginny's strange 'gift' and the odd behavior she would sometimes be host of, meaning her gaze turning sharp and hard as she would turn her eyes to the group composed of Meisters and Weapons they stand within at the current time, or the abhorring smiles that would lift her lips when she naps in class (how she manages _that_ with the Carrows always near is beyond everybody, me included).

"So, Longbottom?" Fred suddenly snaps in a harsh tone, immediately summoning the former's attention to the boys.

"Y-yes?" he stammers nervously, flinching as though embarrassed by his sudden stuttering.

"Have you ever considered yourself as a bloody genius sometimes?" quips George in a cheerful tone, a large contrast to his twin's previous intonation, a wide grin spreading on both faces as they approach the boy and pat him on the head, to what he huffs in indignation but is easily drowned by his bemusement and delight.

"What?" Neville blurts out with wide eyes, "You actually think it's good?" he asks and some blue-haired boy would have arrogantly answered to the question by a remark on his own greatness instead of those blithering idiots that call themselves Tricksters. That is, if duct tape wasn't magically glued to his mouth while he sulks moodily in a corner, Tsubaki sending sideways half-hearted glances at his direction while she watches the brothers speak to Longbottom, a small tongue-in-cheek smile teasing her lips from time to time.

"Of course it's good! It's actually better than what we first planned!" Fred cries out furiously, as if genuinely hurt by the sorcerer's words.

"Actually, it's frigging awesome if you want my opinion." Soul chides at him with a toothy grin, winking a red eye with a level of trouble close to the Weasley's. Maka stays as emotionless as ever, though her lips ever so slightly waver and her eyes twinkle gently, though only the albino could notice _that_. "I think it would do well to the students. They are depressed." She tells him in a monotone mixed with a factual tilt, as if nobody besides her has noticed that fact which they already did and roll their eyes at that.

"Less American, more British please." Soul sticks his tongue in response at George and the ladder does the same.

"Okay!" Fred claps his hands together in mild irritation at being ignored, not unlike the currently and shockingly silent BlackStar. "Now that we're settled, Neville dear, would you please escort our, hum,… _guests_ out to the next room please. There are important matters the two of us need to discuss of." Neville doesn't seem to mind the order, immediately walking up to our fugitive Meister and Weapon and whisking them away to their bedrooms or very large dormitory for runaway students, in this case. Everybody went out without question, that is, until Luna starts marching toward the door too, to what George calls after her. "Oi, Luna, Ginny!" both witches crane their necks slightly to get a better look at the duo behind them waving their arms at the girls. "Stay here a sec." the door slams shut as Ginny and her friend do, quietly walking up to her brothers with wary yet curious eyes.

"Okay." Fred repeats, suddenly whispering as though the four are sharing a very special secret that only they can understand. "We heard your pleas and this is how it's going to play." Ginny's eyes abruptly catch a wicked gleam in them and Luna suddenly seems more giddy than usual. She seems so happy actually, that it looks slightly disturbing for the brothers, who take a few steps back by caution.

* * *

This is how Plan A has marched on.

Because Plan B is reserved for a different situation.

So, coming back to the subject, this is how everything went a few weeks later:

Students are pouring like a deluge inside the classes and though their steps might be as loud as the wild galloping of horses, their voices are nearly non-existent as they shuffle on under the keen and beady eyes of the Carrows who observes them with contempt and disdain. A girl with fiery red hair flashes by, a scowl marring her features as she steps into her History of Magic class with the rest of the witches and wizards (and Meisters and Demon Weapons) which sadly consists in only half of the Gryffindor, the other half reserved for those damn Slytherins. Not knowing what her idiots of brothers are about to do is quite frustrating, even if she had a glance of it that day with Neville presenting that video to the duo. At least she knows what she needs to do for that 'other' plan.

Her mood only worsens as she frowns at her ghost teacher speaking in a drone about how great would the world will be without Muggles and Mudbloods for the thousand time of the year. Next to her, Soul is snoring softly and she envies him and how easily he makes it to fall asleep at the present moment. Only she also knows how Nightmare Land is inside her head and she isn't very hurried to go back _there_ just yet.

Small pellets of papers occasionally land on her head, more than obviously coming from the snickering Slytherins on the left of the classroom. When they do, she either dismiss them or turn the pieces of paper into ashes with a small distracted flick of her wand, her other hand pressed against her cheek boringly while her eyes glare at the girls and boys giggling like a bunch of imbeciles not far from her.

A chuckle in front of her awakes the redhead from her lacklustre state, her eyes flickering curiously to a petite brunette girl sitting right in front of her, that Claire's sister she met at the beginning of the year. She tells something to somebody in front of her and the other girl chortles, the only hint of it being her shaking shoulders as she laughs. The teacher doesn't even notices her snort and goes on with his sleepy rant. A small excited cry comes from her right and she looks over to see another boy from her class with dark messy chestnut hair and green eyes – Eren, she thinks is his name – grin at his blond friend, who seems as excited as he is and is rapidly tapping the tip of his feather pen against the table, sometimes smudging the wood of their desk with ink. Frowning at the sudden lurch of activity slowly tinting the entire class, Ginny looks over shoulder and suddenly notices how nearly everybody besides the Slytherins keep glancing at the grandfather's clock ticking by next to the large double doors leading in and out of the classroom.

The Gryffindor students seem restless and more roguish than usual, constantly grinning too wide smiles at the other house and whispering among each other. Ginny starts shaking Soul awake and hisses, "Hey! Hey! _Hey! _Wake up idiot!" in a low voice. A groan and a few seconds later, the albino's eyes are groggily cracking open, gazing at the gingerhead in annoyance. "'Sup Doc?" he grumbles. She rolls her eyes at him.

"What the hell?" she snaps at him, waving her arms at the weird scene in front and behind her. It gets even weirder when you know it's in History class that all of this is happening. Though, she wonders feebly why she even cares about this situation at all. "Why isn't everybody sleeping? I mean seriously, we _always_ sleep in History class." She raises an inquiring brow at him.

Though instead of simply answering her questions, Soul adds to the pile with one of his own. "What time is it?" he demands quickly, his eyes suddenly sharp and searching for the clock behind them.

"2h58, why?" like really, what's the importance of the time right now? "Is something supposed to happen or what?" she adds, glaring at him and feeling more than a little excluded of something vital. Then again, she shouldn't be so concerned about such trivial matters like this one.

"Oh yeah, it starts at 3h00 p.m. that's why I brought my camera with me." He points out that fact by sliding his hand inside his cloak and pulling a small rectangular device that looks like nothing of the cameras Ginny's seen up until now. "Apparently your dad and your bros made one that can work even with magic around and can film videos too in HD." The witch has no idea what 'HD' means but she tries to fake comprehending the concept. "Fred passed me his since he didn't see the utility in these stuff."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?!" she growls lowly at him, who suddenly seems very nervous about being in the same room as Ginny Weasley. He gulps a little before taking a long breath.

"You can blame your brothers later for all this." He mumbles under his breath, his fingers fiddling with his tie.

"Blame for what?" she cries out in frustration and a toothy grin spreads wide on Soul's face.

**_"Con los terroristas!" *_**

Music abruptly starts to play all around the room and Ginny freezes, mouth gaping open because….

_"Holy fuck!"_ she screeches in sheer unaltered surprise and horror and Soul promptly bursts out laughing at her sudden cussing, a few students turning to look at her interestedly. The redhead suddenly stands up as few of the Slytherins do the same, her head veering around quickly to try and locate the source of the terrifyingly familiar song but then she realizes _Oh god, oh god, oh god, it's playing everywhere in the school! _Then she shakes her head in disbelief because, _Damn her brothers, she knew they would do something like this! _and, _Oh god, what _are_ they planning to do?! _

Oh no.

**_"Do the Harlem Shake!" _**

Pouf!

Well, she expected everything but this. Some are still standing looking around in confusion, probably the only ones who are actually even a little bit friendly with the other houses but the others… the others…

They are almost… _almost _dancing. For someone like Ginny, it _is_ dancing, even if the most fucked up kind but for somebody as normal as Soul (as normal as a Demon Weapon can be, that is) who lives in normal society… it's very close to categorize itself as _dancing strip-teasers. _

_Damn those idiots that call themselves brothers of mine! _

Loud howls of triumph and laughter roar all around her and outside of the class, hell _in the whole school,_ as Ginny gapes like some retarded fish the scene before her, unsure if she should laugh or cry or scream or all simply faint. The last option seems very tempting at the moment. The Slytherins could be compared to puppets at the present moment, quite in the literal term thank you very much. Strings have attached themselves to them at exactly 3h00 p.m. of sort that the poor students (not really) are at the mercy of the song playing in the school, or should I say, the Weasley brothers. They dance the strangest dances ever, some doing some weird movements that are very… hum, _provocative,_ should I say. Some have been newly clothed. With what, might you ask dear curious people?

Well, let's say some things are meant to be kept in the dark.

And other things are hilarious enough to reveal.

Like for instance, a certain Crabe wearing a giant horse's head for his own and whining like one. He is twirling his new head up and down and slamming his feet one after another upon the floor, whether because he's dancing or struggling to pull his newly redecorated head off, neither can say. Another one, whom you may see and know as his rather foolish sidekick, is wearing a bear's head. Half-blood witches and wizards burst out in even more laughter when seeing the head.

To repeat myself once more, someone like Ginny might be utterly confused as to why everybody's laughing at the head.

Someone like those half-bloods would clearly know that this is the infamous Pedobear head that's been flashing about in the internet these years. The worst is that the head is grabbing at Horsehead as Ginny nicknamed it and shaking him, all the while screeching at the top of its lungs:

**_"And IIIIIIII will always love yyyooouuuuuuuuu!"_** to which Horsehead replies with **_"Girl, look at that body! Girl, look at that body! Girl, look at that body! I-I-I work out!" _**

This pretty much does it for the redheaded witch, who begins to crack up like the other students and senses an immense weight lifting from her shoulders as she laughs and giggles and tears up and falls on her knees at the hilarious scene before her. She feels more alive and lighter than she had ever been since the rescue mission and feels as though something finally turned out alright in this entire mess, being her brothers barging back in her life like some legend's heroes and cursing every Slytherin alive and kicking in the every sense of the word.

A lot of schoolboys and girls from that house are singing songs that are unknown to Ginny but famous to others from watching _Les Misérables_ and other Slytherins are practically making out with the closest wall or statue to them. That just added more to the fuel of cackling filling the room and hall outside.

For once, Ginny deems her brothers have outstand themselves.

That is, until two particular dictators-slash-teachers-slash-assholes start rock' an rollin in the halls, screaming the song 'What does the Fox say?' while doing some very 'illicit' dance moves.

From there on, she is long gone in the hilarity of the moment.

* * *

***I'm not sure about the lyrics of the song, did I get them right? Tell me on a review or PM me if you have the answer! :D**

**I had more fun with this chapter than I should have, really. I almost pity the Slytherins. ALMOST. *evil laughter* The idea came to my mind when I saw the weirdest shit ever on Youtube (forgive my cussing), two videos created by Baka Oppai called respectively 'Anime Stew' and 'Anime 404' which I recommend strongly for you to watch if you're up for some shit'an giggles. (again, sorry X) Welp, this gonna be the last you'll see of me for a while, but I'll come back on this story, trust me on this!**

**Until next chapter!**


	35. The Tricksters' Apprentices

**LOOK WHO'S BACK ON TRACK! YES, IT'S MEEEEE! Okay, so when was last time I posted for this fic, hum... somewhere in May? XD May God slap me, I only know it's been months and when I saw the Word document in my USB key, I nearly cried at how long it's been since I wrote for it. So I wrote, and wrote, and wrote and in between, other stories came into my mind and distracted me... Yep. Crossovers again too. -_-;; Yes, yes, I am that pathetic! And it gets even worse if you know which anime I am using to crossover, which you may find on my profile, thank you very much X3 Anyways, instead of wallowing in my insanity, I have written more funny crap for you guys, courtesy of a Sherlock fanfiction called _In Close Proximity_ and its chaotic hilarity. Seriously, you have no idea how much it inspired me. *_*  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Harry Potter. Only my horrible sense of humor.  
**

_**Allons-y!** _

* * *

Chapter 34: The Tricksters' Apprentices

3rd Person's PoV

She had not expected this.

Not at all.

No matter what happened, she would have never seen this coming.

She isn't sure how to react either.

Should she run? Should she hide? Should she cry, laugh or simply stay as robotic as ever before the gruesome menace roaring itself alive?

"I didn't believe they would be serious about this!" Liz howls between bursts of laughter, tears coming out of her eyes. Patty simply yells at her sister's ear, a psychotic gleam in her eyes, "Fight, fight, fight, fight!" Maka merely stares, still debating her next move and how should she process this, this… _horror._

She loved her food. Truly she did. She would eat anything and any meal from any country and any culture. They were so diverse and filled with so many fragrances that it would make Maka secretly drool just thinking about her next lunch. Even here, as runaways students going rogue and rebel against the new school's system, the food stays marvelous and oh so delicious, no matter who's side you're on.

The only thing that could disturb her hidden monstrous appetite might be this:

Cooked turkey.

Fighting with lettuce.

Cooked fish.

Equally fighting with lettuce as if it were some whip.

Maka stares.

The turkey and fish stare back, momentarily interrupting their sparring match.

Which is really weird since the fish still has its eyes.

What have those brothers _done?_

And that's not the worse.

The spell is school-scaled. How does she know? Fred and George had been bellowing it for exactly 12 hours, 34 minutes and 23 seconds. Which means that every plate containing turkey and fish being served in the Great Hall at this very moment has suddenly been given the temporary gift of life and are currently having what the Meister is sure to be the most peculiar battle of whip-slash-lettuce in the history of magic, and Maka is sure that nothing can beat that newly settled record. Her brain's motor functions are still on halt as it tries to process the awkward events unfolding before her. Her arms are held high above her chest, raised in the motion of stabbing the turkey's meat with the fork still clutched in her hand, her movement paralysed in its pose and remaining frozen when her food had abruptly started moving to this whole strange circus.

The fact remains that with her poker face, her current immobile stance and her eyes wider than they normally are now, an odd look of utter confusion inside those olive green irises, Maka appears to anybody currently watching her right now as the most comical of the three girls sharing diner in their little table inside the Room of Requirement, which is why Patty laughs even harder than she is already doing and Liz puts a hand over her mouth in a vain tentative to not mock her fellow comrade, which is an epic fail if you look at the tears streaming down her blue eyes.

But surely enough, as if on cue, both sister interrupt their nearly maniacal laughter – to Maka's eyes slightly lifting of her baffled staring match with her combating meal to observe the two siblings – gaze at each other, a look of mutual understanding passing over their features before a glint of mischief flashes in their eyes, which is not going unnoticed by a certain blond scythe-wielder whose posture gives the impression of growing more tense by the second and giving her the illusion of slowly but surely becoming more predatory, the aim of her fork not truly directed to her animated food anymore as it starts considering the two idiots at her sides.

"MAKA!" both shout straight at her and she tilts her head, looking for the entire world confused.

"What?" is her answer.

Once again the two sisters give each other a triumphant stare and return their gazes to their friend.

"What do you normally drink here?"

Maka tips her head a bit more to the left side. "Huh?"

A grin very close to be considered as evil splits both girls' faces in two.

* * *

Maka huffs. "No."

"Oh, come _on!_" Liz whines, waving her arms around like they are wings. Wings that would be more suitable on a duck's body. A very fat duck. The scene would be laughable, if Maka isn't so annoyed at the moment, well as much as an android can be to the other girl's eyes. "Ginny is also asking you for this!"

"No."

"Please, please, pretty please!" Patty and her sister both cry in tandem.

"No."

"I would say that it would be very amusing to see you try at least, Maka." A girl with silver hair and icy blue eyes pipes up behind the two girls. "If you compare these drinks to the Acromentula Whisky, that would just drinking juice since the Acromentula Whisky leaves you, and I mean it quite in the literal term, 'High as fuck' as people say. There was even a wizard whose mind has been as far as reaching the stratosphere."

The Thompson sisters blink in surprise for a second; not fully registering what Luna just spoke of, before Patty produces a bright smile as genuine as Liz's is fake, even wry. "See? Even Luna wants to see you do it!" comes in another voice is sitting next to the besought Meister. Liz's grin becomes just a little more cynical.

"And we told you we were going to do it with you!" Ginny adds, her arms crossed over her chest, her legs entwined, her back straight and her pose explicitly demonstrating how high and mighty she feels like at the moment. "There is no reason to be worried or to refuse this request!"

"Yes, there is one. It's a load of tosh and we're too young for this." Maka shoots at the gingerhead sitting next to her on the couch in the middle of the room.

"We're all sixteen or seventeen!" Liz fires back, defending the Weasley.

"Yes and everybody drank something fishy at least once in their lives, even you Albarn!" another person calls out, or so it appears because apparently, it's actually two voices booming as one that are speaking from the entrance of the Room of Requirement.

With the Weasley entering the equation, Maka does the only thing she thinks she can do. With an intake of a breath, a storm comes into her entire being, dark clouds rising and gathering with bursts of lightning occasionally thundering across the air, the hazes and mists collapsing into one another as they twist and turn and twirl. And as they fuse, collapsing within each other with all the violent elegance of Mother Nature, the endgame finishes with a hurricane forming, wind violently blowing everything off on its passage and spreading destruction wherever it goes. And suddenly, with its entire abruptness, it has stopped raining an endless deluge of water and as the ground shakes with all its might, menacing and intimidating…

Maka breathes out a very loud, very long huff.

"Yes, but it doesn't include drinking mysterious potions like alcohol and hide the taste with pumpkin juice." She says in a voice that barely hints at her inner aggravation and displeasure. Because forcing your friend into a drinking contest with not liquor but unknown tonics is supposed to be irritating.

And as she mules over these thoughts, the opposite side to her grin at each other in victory, since it appears that their friend is finally taking in consideration their future prank. Ginny smiles a grateful smile at her brothers, who wink at their sister in return and go settle themselves on the arm of the couch where Liz, Patty and Luna are sitting on, nonchalantly balancing their legs and awaiting Maka's response.

Then Ginny decides to strike the _coup de grace. _

"Look, these potions won't affect only you. We'll chose random drinks so we don't know which potion we'll take and how it will affect us, so you can say this is kinda punishment for dragging you down with us. Like, ya know the saying 'Karma's a bitch'? Well, this is karma coming back smack into us, _right guys_?" with that said, the ginger decides to persuade her companions with a gaze suddenly sharp and wolfish and a smile as cold as her vengeance if nobody agrees with her current statements. Besides the obvious and oblivious scythe wielder, everybody can clearly sense the menacing aura radiating from the girl next to the former and can clearly hear the distress call she is sending to them.

The two other gingerheads in the room share a conspiratorial look. "Of course, sister dear!" they chime enthusiastically.

"Yeah." The platinum-haired girl and the younger sister of the two Thompson comply, Luna calmly and with a tranquil smile and the latter with a confident shout and widespread blue pupils.

"See?" Liz enhances, clapping her hands together. "No need to worry at all. If anything, _we're_ the ones that should worry because the guys at our sides are the ones stea… uh, choosing what we're going to drink." Yes, these two arguments is all Maka needs to hear before finally conceding with them (but only out of exasperation and pity).

_"Fine!"_ she snaps, crossing her arms over her chest in a rare display of anger – well, rare these days. "Do whatever you want, as long as it doesn't kill anybody! Either that or you'll get me as a permanent killer stalker!" Stalker Maka is definitely not something anybody wants at their heels (or in the wizarding's case, their brooms) and even less when the concerned girl can wield a scythe two times her height as easily as eating cotton candy. And the disapproval is mutual if the shivers running like a wave across the alarmed runaway students are anything to go by.

* * *

"You better make it work!" someone hisses in the darkness of sleeping (and snoring) students.

"Trust me, I've got it all covered already. They won't notice a thing!" the person's interlocutor replies, tone filled to the brim with smugness.

Silence follows before the replier decides to add, "Besides, they'll all be too focused on the rest of the side effects to notice the problem with her!"

"Yes, but if someone starts suspecting, we're _all_ screwed! So follow the plan from A to Z, got it? I already did my part so do yours! _Correctly_ this time!" annoyance colors that person's words in bright shades of electric blue, if words can have colors.

"All right! All right! Calm your nerves down, it'll work just fine!" the answerer then proceeds to pat his smaller pissed off speaker on the head, earning himself a huff in response.

"I'm just worried _they_ won't be reciprocated. Maybe he really doesn't like her like we want it to happen! What will happen then?!" said speaker's tone takes a turn for the slightly panicked and the other talker shakes his head in disbelief.

"Nothing will happen and you know why?" he lets silence stretch to add more drama to the air of suspense hanging around them, succeeding when the speaker squirms a little, clearly uncomfortable. "Because we _know_ this'll work. Gut feeling, remember?"

"Yeah…" the speaker chuckles lightly, ducking back to the bed to sleep.

* * *

"Sooo… How does this work?" blond pig-tails sway to the left as Maka cocks her head to the side, arms crossed over her crisp white button-up shirt and observing the whole scene. "What game are we playing?"

A few other renegade students started lately to pile up in the Requirement Room, forcing their desires in it and the result is quite interesting. Hammocks started replacing some of the beds that were installed here, courtesy of Black Star that was instigator of the whole new 'bed fashion' by sleeping in one in the first place. Two banners added themselves over the side of the overly large room, one representing the Gryffindor House while the other was of Hufflepuff's. Bathrooms started stacking up and there are even showers inside now, the area placed at each extremity of the chamber rebel students live in. The Requirement Room has also been separated like in the common rooms, disjointed by genders, so that one half is reserved mostly to girls while other half has for purpose to host the boys. Another extra is that one student must now always remain in the Requirement Room, being that this entire place will pouf out of existence if there is nobody to entertain the insurgents' desires. Quite ingenious, really.

The only downward is that most renegades are currently observing the whole game that is about to unfold.

"We'll start with a card's game first." When Maka rose a brow at Fred's evasive explanation, his twin decides to stick his nose in by settling a simple card pack in the middle of the floor were they're all sit around in a circle. _'They'_ being George, Fred, Ginny, Luna, Maka, Patty and Liz, with random potions flasks beheld before them, at their feet, the liquid transparent in each glass case and spelled for them to be refilled each time it drains out. Most students are longing doing homework or reading and gossiping but even with such inconspicuous actions, the blond Meister can still sense their curious and excited eyes lain on her back.

Doing so, George decides to add some more to his action by clarifying Maka's confusion, hidden beneath the cover of an emotionless mask. "You pick a card and follow the rule that goes with it. If you don't, you drink. Ace is for waterfall. Two is you. Three is me. Four is your hand as quick as possible on the floor. Five is guys. Six is girls. Seven is heaven, the opposite of floor. Eight is mate, anyone you want. Nine is rhyme. Ten is categories. Jack is 'never have I ever'. Queen is questions, meaning you ask a question and the one next to you follows with another related question. And King is ruler. And _no_," he emphasize on his latest word, glowering pointedly at the girl in front of him, "we didn't trick you into anything. At least," a smirk then appears on his lips, "not yet." His brother chuckles along with him and Maka's eyes narrow on them icily.

"Okay then!" Ginny suddenly claps her hands next to Luna, obviously trying to defuse the tensing forming between her siblings and her friend. "We'll go clockwise. You start Liz!"

"What?! Why me?" cries the concerned brunette.

_"Now."_ She immediately shuts up and pulls her card, grumbling under her breath the entire way.

"Ace, waterfall." Liz opens the flask just everybody does, Maka watching the motion before following. The Thompson sister takes a gulp of her drink, the younger of the two doing the same. Maka ensues and can taste the strangely tasty liquid seep into her throat in a warm bubbly and fuzzy manner, tasting something close to apple cider. Huh, guess they abandoned the idea of pumpkin juice then. Luna follows, Ginny to her heels and George does the same, his bother trailing after him.

For a second, everybody holds their breath, even Albarn, waiting for something to happen and even the background humming of the other schoolmates with them dims a little to low whispers.

"Oh come on, you really think the potions will take effect so quickly?" Everybody immediately glares at the owner's rather obnoxious voice being Fred's, who for once decides to be smart and close his mouth, mostly under the murderous gaze Liz is sending him.

"Go on Patty!" said girl encourages and her sibling follows her order.

"Nine! Hum… Darwinism!" the youngest sister cries, everybody sweatdropping.

_Where the bloody hell did she learned that?_

"Exorcism." Maka replies.

"Animism." Luna fires back.

"Egoism." Ginny continues.

"Orgasm." George chuckles darkly when redheaded girl chucks a random pillow at him with a mighty roar of anguish and embarrassment and proceeds to moan excitedly in a very arousing manner, earning himself another pillow which hits its mark, this time smack on the face. The other students giggle at his interesting choice of words and shuffle closer to get a better view.

"You pervert… Oops!" Fred clamps a hand over his mouth and Luna laughs openly, along with Patty. More chuckles from the rebels come in, classmates starting to grin like idiots and speaking in an excited hush.

"Drink up mate." His twin cackles while his brother sticks his tongue out and takes a long sip from his potion liquor.

"Next!" Fred's words are already slightly slurred.

"That's you Maka!" Ginny snaps commandingly, a smug smirk curling her lips. Maka reaches out aaannndddd….

"Six." She takes a long gulp with her other female companions and feels a strange warmth spreading through her body, trying to push the cold out of her.

"Okay so… _Holy shit!_" the classmates reunited in their new home burst out laughing at hearing Ginny's extremely low baritone, a voice so low and husky, you could easily picture with your eyes closed a half-naked, drop-dead sexy guy behind it whispering in hot breath against your neck "Hey beautiful, wanna dance with me?"

No wait, that's supposed to be her imagination, not reality. So why~ ?

_"KNOCK IT OFF!"_ Maka suddenly shrieks in a bellow that mounts to the highest decibels and smacks her hidden book at the girl voicing her thoughts in a low murmur close to her ear – hooting at full volume along with the others in the area. Thankfully, Ginny evades her friend's wrath and backs away, male-pitched voice following her with a burst of evil laughter that would put Satan himself to shame.

"Now back to the subject." Ginny grins an overly large smile and chuckles menacingly, her intertwined fingers coiling like snakes under chin. Her new voice just makes the whole scenario look even more creepy than it should be and you can also blame the students huddled in a corner across from the entrance door toying with the lightings around the room with their wands, grinning equally ghastly smiles while the light slowly fades away to a dim glow. "Your turn Luna."

The white haired-girl is already flipping her card down. "Eight." She suddenly mumbles in a soft murmur, bringing a hand to her mouth in a thoughtful style and looking for all the world innocent and vulnerable… that is, until she winks, crosses her legs and smirks provocatively at George, slowly raising her right index in a way that you can't even consider as 'adequate' anymore and she adds "I'm bluffing." and veers off her finger at Fred instead.

"Hey!" the previously chosen twin pouts and decides to take on the responsibility of glaring at his brother with all the power he can muster. Luna giggles, back to her odd childishness. But as the two friends drink up, there is still a glint of attractiveness in her current pose, an arm leaned behind her back, palm pressed on the floor while her long legs are stretched in front of her, a little bent on one side with her arm curled over it, her head tilted to one side in a seemingly childlike way with a gullible expression crowding her features. But the pose is striking enough to bring a few boy's attention to the usually ignored and shunned Ravenclaw.

"Next!" hollers Ginny, inciting a few more giggles from the audience now surrounding them. Some witches are even trying to levitate their hammocks with them napping in it closer to the circle of Meisters, Demon Weapons, Wizards and Witches playing. "Who's ne… Ah, that would be me." The ginger lifts an arm and snatches a card up, the result being… "Aha! A Queen!" the Meister Witch lifts her card triumphantly for everybody to see and goes on with her first inquiry. "Who do you think should be hooked up?"

"By whatever mean are you sputtering about, dear sister?" George follows, smirking as smugly as his brother is next to him.

"Are you thinking about the same person as I am, sister dearest?" Fred asks, waggling his eyebrows amusedly.

"Do you think it's our enigmatic Soul that needs love help?" Liz calls out in the air dramatically, smacking a white-sleeved arm over her forehead to add more stage show.

"He needs a giraffe plushie." Patty blurts out with a wide grin.

_Urgh,_ is the thought on everyone's mind in this very second. Just a plain _urgh_ is the maximum their reaction process manages to grasp because of poor Patty's moment of utter stupidity that just passed like a gust of icy wind in a hot summer's day.

Little do they know about the consequences of this game on a particular Soul though. And it makes them almost just as stupid.

* * *

**Hum, hum, hum...! Now what may we have here, neh? An evil plot bunny that scurried in my brain and is currently targeting Soul? Gnuhuhu, I'm excited as you are as what this devious little idea of mine will give birth to! Though if you're craving insanity in this very moment, dontcha worry! I got lots in reserve for when I get back to the main plot of the story! And if you're actually reading this chapter... then by God, I love you for still hanging on to my me instead of just forgetting this story ever existed in the first place! XDD Stay fabulous, my lovelies!**

**Until next chapter!**


End file.
